Un Puzzle Aux Mille Et Une Pièces
by NaoO
Summary: Un semblant de vérité, des souvenirs qui n'en sont pas vraiment, des révélations impossibles, un rêve éveillé. Aline a mal à la tête. Ce puzzle compte trop de pièces. Pourtant, elle doit le finir. Qui peut l'aider? HALDIRxOC. Le 18 est posté.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello !

Je reprends cette fic, malgré les quelques déceptions que j'ai eu il y a quelques mois. Et je la reprends en corrigeant les fautes des premiers chapitres, et en enlevant, ou rajoutant des passages, pour faciliter la compréhension. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de relire le passage avec Mathias, c'est beaucoup plus plausible, et plus facile pour moi de poursuivre l'écriture.

Sinon, voilà, je crois que c'est tout. J'espère que vous laisserez des commentaires, parce que je ne la reprends pas pour des prunes.

Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 1.

Vestiges.

--

Comme chaque soir depuis presque quatre mois, la même silhouette se promenait au bord des falaises de Bretagne. Il faisait chaud. Une de ces magnifiques soirées de printemps. Une de ces soirées où tout va bien partout. Une de celles où les fleurs dégagent un parfum apaisant, où l'odeur du sel a un goût de renouveau. Une de celles où on se sent revivre. A plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous, on pouvait entendre l'eau fouetter les rochers. A l'horizon, la mer était d'un bleu profond et mystérieux, et juste au-dessus, un soleil qui envoyait des reflets roses et orangés. Un magnifique tableau. Aux extrémités du petit sentier qui longeait la falaise, on voyait de jeunes fleurs, multicolores, immunisées contre le sel, parfois butinées par un petit papillon.

Ce jour-là, Aline s'était arrêtée sur un rocher et fixait la mer sans réellement la regarder. Elle portait un haut uni noir. Il était vieux. Mais elle aimait bien ce tee-shirt. Un sentiment de connu, comme si elle savait ce qu'il aller se passer, où elle ne subissait pas. Elle portait son pantalon en tissu et était pieds nus.

Et comme ça, elle était bien. Les cheveux lâches, virevoltant, la faisaient se sentir libre. Face à la mer, les jambes dans le vide, le regard perdu, elle était bien.

Aline était différente de son entourage. Elle était plutôt pâle et le contraste était encore plus flagrant avec ses cheveux. Elle les portait en bas du dos, ils étaient noirs, soyeux et totalement lisses. Certaines la jalousaient simplement pour ses cheveux. Alors doucement, elle souriait. Elle était plus qu'habituée à la jalousie de certaines filles. La jalousie qu'elle ait une beauté si particulière et envoûtante, une si belle vie… Instantanément, ce petit sourire amusé disparaissait et laissait place à une mine sombre. Sans joie. Juste de la tristesse. Une tristesse qu'elle ne partageait avec personne. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur. Enigmatiques. Ses proches la qualifiaient d'insondable et d'une beauté peu commune. Elle était grande, fine, et élancée. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait n'avait pour synonymes que la grâce et la rapidité.

Aline se sentait usée. Elle se sentait fade. La vie semblait ne plus rien vouloir lui donner qui puisse la rendre joyeuse. La seule chose dont elle était fière, totalement attachée, aimante et aimée, la seule personne qui la faisait se sentir vivre quand il était à ses côtés, c'était Yoann. Sa joie de vivre. Son complice. Sa moitié. Son jumeau. Son rayon de soleil dans sa vie si nuageuse. Aline sourit à nouveau. Yoann était une autre source de jalousie. Il avait les mêmes cheveux ébène, mais courts et totalement indisciplinés. La seule différence qui frappait l'esprit quand on les regardait, c'était leurs yeux. Au lieu d'être noirs comme ceux de sa sœur, ils étaient verts. D'un magnifique vert émeraude. Epoustouflants. Ses traits étaient semblables à ceux d'Aline. Symétriques, très fins, et gracieux. Il avait la même peau pâle. Il était très beau. A eux deux, ils étaient le fruit défendu.

Mais ce qui était le plus épatant chez eux, c'était qu'ils se complétaient. Il était réfléchi, elle était spontanée. Il était patient, elle jouait avec le temps. Il était expressif, elle était énigmatique. Il était chaleureux, elle était renfermée. Il était enjoué, elle était sarcastique. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir une telle complicité avec lui. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours là. Il savait qu'elle serait toujours là. Et à seulement dix-sept ans, c'était leur plus grande richesse.

Aline sortit de sa poche sa dague. Ce qu'elle pensait être le vestige d'un amour mensonger. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas ses parents qui lui avaient offert, Aline n'avait pas la moindre idée de la personne qui la lui avait donnée. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ce fût un cadeau. Peut-être l'avait-elle simplement trouvée. Ces questions, elle se les était posées des centaines de fois sans jamais se rappeler ou trouver une réponse possible. C'était le vide, le trou noir. Avant ses dix-sept ans, elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Ou plutôt des images, accompagnées du sentiment qu'elle ne les avait jamais vécus. Spectateur de sa propre vie.

Elle en avait déjà parlé à Yoann. Mais ce dernier l'avait juste écouté. Il ne lui avait pas dit s'il ressentait la même chose ou seulement s'il avait des souvenirs. Il avait éludé ses questions et Aline avait senti qu'il lui cachait des choses mais elle n'avait pas insisté. Un soir, elle allait s'endormir dans ses bras quand Yoann avait parlé d'une voix triste. Juste un murmure. « Tu sauras bientôt, Aly. Je te le promets. J'espère juste que tu me pardonneras… » Finalement, elle s'était endormie, avec une question de plus sans réponse.

Tenant la dague dans sa paume, elle la regarda attentivement. D'un équilibre parfait, elle était ni plus ni moins le prolongement de sa main. Le pommeau était entouré de cuir qui ne s'était jamais usé alors que le bout était serti d'une pierre noir aux reflets verts. Sa lame était, quant à elle, inqualifiable. Longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres, elle était plus effilée qu'un rasoir. Mais Aline ne l'aimait pas pour ça. Sur l'extrémité de la lame, d'étranges signes étaient gravés. Elle avait bien sûr cherché dans les livres, auprès de spécialistes, mais personne n'avait été capable de lui en donner la signification. De loin, on aurait pu penser à une écriture fine et penchée comme dans les anciens manuscrits, mais des petits points étaient au-dessus et au-dessous des signes ; un peu comme dans l'écriture arabe.

Elle avait reçu plusieurs propositions d'achats, mais elle les avait toutes refusées. La réaction de Yoann l'avait étonnée quand elle lui en avait fait part. Quand elle lui avait parlé de ces propositions, il l'avait submergée par ses recommandations de la garder, qu'elle en aurait besoin. « Ne t'en sépare jamais, parce que je sais que tu le regreteras. »

Oh oui, cette dague était l'objet auquel elle tenait le plus.

Doucement, comme si elle avait peur de la briser, elle enserra le pommeau et la pressa dans sa main. Une larme tomba, silencieuse. Elle se sentait vulnérable et elle se détestait pour ça. Elle ne contrôlait plus. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'aimait pas pleurer. _Pleurer n'est pas l'arme des faibles, c'est seulement le moyen d'extérioriser ta peine, et à moi de te consoler._ Parce qu'elle le savait. Une personne l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait rassurée. Elle en était sûre. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de son visage. Juste du timbre de sa voix. Une voix mélodieuse, douce, envoûtante. Et de ces quelques mots qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle savait qu'elle avait été apaisée. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Cette phrase tournait en rond dans la tête d'Aline à chaque fois que ses yeux se brouillaient. Elle s'était juré de ne plus pleurer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé la personne qui l'avait rassurée. Seulement, c'était une promesse bien sur trop compliquée à tenir. La petite larme trace le contour de sa pommette avant de venir mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle rangea la dague soigneusement dans le fourreau dans sa poche. Sur celui-ci, il n'y avait aucun signe. Juste des entremêlements de bois, décoré minutieusement, véritable harmonie entre l'homme et la nature. Bien que différents, la dague et son fourreau étaient indissociables.

Son regard dériva sur son poignet gauche. Sa marque, son tatouage. Quelques mois auparavant, elle s'était fait faire cette couronne de lierre qui serpentait autour de son poignet. D'un vert foncé, ce simple dessin donnait parfaitement l'illusion de la réalité. Elle ne savait plus exactement pour quelle raison elle avait voulu se démarquer de la sorte mais elle se souvenait du besoin qu'elle avait ressenti de se faire ce dessin. Comme si ces feuilles de lierre la rattachaient à quelque chose, quelque chose de plus beau. Peut-être même que quelque chose de meilleur l'attendait après cette vie qu'elle avait appris à détester.

Rageusement, elle essuya la traîtresse et se retourna vivement et tomba dans un lac émeraude. « Tu as le droit de pleurer Aly… Tu sais ? » Sa voix reflétait la tristesse qu'il avait de voir sa sœur comme ça.

Aline soupira. « Non Yoann, c'est un droit dont je veux me débarrasser. Pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé. »

Yoann ne répondit pas. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et à chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'elle pouvait pleurer, comme tout le monde, elle lui donnait à chaque fois la même réponse. Elle le contourna alors qu'il soupirait également. Doucement, elle prit la main de son frère et l'emmena sur un tronc d'arbre, un peu plus loin.

Aline avait beaucoup changée.

Il s'était passé, environ quatre mois auparavant, un événement qui avait totalement bouleversé Aline. Lui, il était au courant. Il avait mal pour sa sœur. Avant, ils formaient une 'famille' heureuse. Pour Aline. Lui, elle, Gaëlle et Mathieu Kervadec. Seulement, un peu avant leur anniversaire, leurs parents étaient sortis. Ils n'en étaient jamais revenus. Un accident de voiture stupide. C'était un ami de Yoann qui les avait prévenus ; alors il avait accouru chez les Kervadec et avait annoncé la triste nouvelle. Yoann s'en doutait. Il sentait une horrible appréhension lui vriller le ventre. Cette appréhension qui allait avoir pour effet de faire accélérer les choses.

Aline, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle s'était simplement enfoncée dans un état second, déconnectée de la réalité. Yoann était sorti de la pièce, comptant appeler la police, pour vérifier les dires de son ami quand il avait entendu _son_ nom et des cris. Sa sœur. Quand il était arrivé, Aline était plaquée contre un mur, Mathias sur elle, une main posée vicieusement sous son haut, une autre bien plus basse, s'étant déjà frayée un chemin par le biais des boutons défaits. Elle ne pleurait pas. Mais la peur et le dégoût se lisaient clairement sur son visage.

Une bouffée de haine l'avait envahit. Sans prendre le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il s'était jeté sur son 'ami' et l'avait jeté sans cérémonie dehors en prenant grand soin de lui casser au préalable le nez et de lui faire un œil au beurre noir. Il avait alors pris Aline dans ses bras et ils étaient restés comme ça plusieurs minutes. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Ce n'était pas un sujet tabou mais il ne voulait pas lui rappeler cette horrible journée. Mais il savait qu'un jour le sujet aller leur tomber dessus, qu'ils le veulent ou non, et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Quelques heures après, la sonnerie avait résonné à l'intérieur de la maison. Ensemble, ils étaient allés ouvrir la porte mais aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Juste cet air désolé et de pitié sur le visage des policiers. C'étaient ces deux sentiments qui avaient totalement retiré l'étincelle de joie au fond des pupilles d'Aline. Une étincelle qu'il n'avait jamais revue. Alors il était joyeux pour eux deux. Ça lui faisait du bien autant à elle qu'à lui.

Mais Yoann savait que le plus dur était devant eux.

L'accident avait fait le tour des médias. C'est par le journal qu'ils avaient appris les véritables causes de l'accident. Sur le pont qui reliait les deux côtés de la rivière, la voiture en avait percuté une autre mais beaucoup plus lourde. La collision avait propulsé la petite Audi sur les bords de la rivière, cassant les protections installées sur les bords du pont. La voiture s'était écrasée sur les rochers. Ils n'avaient pas voulu lire la suite de l'article. Plusieurs jours après, ils avaient reçu une convocation chez le notaire qui s'occupait des affaires des Kervadec.

Il les avait regardés tour à tour, aucune expression visible sur son visage. Il avait parlé d'une voix très professionnelle, neutre. « Votre adoption ne vous donne pas droit à l'héritage. Et la maison en fait partie. Vous devez donc la quitter avant la lecture du testament, dans trois semaines. » Yoann avait fermé les yeux. C'était fait. Aline savait. Elle l'avait appris. Et pas de la meilleure des manières.

C'était à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à aller sur la falaise. Aline était devenue distante, pas avec lui, mais avec les autres. Glaciale parfois. Totalement renfermée et associable. Mais Yoann savait que c'était une sorte de protection. Il savait également que c'était en partie sa faute. Alors il prenait sur lui et attendait le bon moment.

En attendant, ils vivaient chez le frère de leur père adoptif, Mallon, un homme de la cinquantaine, très gentil avec Aline. Il leur donnait tellement d'affection, d'attentions qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour leur véritable oncle. Mais il y avait bien une chose qui forçait à cette possibilité, ses yeux. D'un magnifique vert émeraude. Les jumelles de celles de Yoann. Aline reprenait confiance quand elle parlait avec lui. Elle aimait ses conversations où il lui faisait découvrir des pays oubliés, des trésors partagés, des paysages inoubliables, des personnes exceptionnelles. Une vie de rêve. Une vie à laquelle elle aspirait.

Son visage quand elle sortait de la bibliothèque avec Mallon donnait à Yoann un infime espoir. L'espoir que les choses changent. Cet espoir était accompagné d'une certitude. C'était bientôt. Il le sentait. Et quand il regardait Aline, il avait envie de lui dire enfin la vérité pour qu'elle soit préparée à son voyage, et d'enfin l'y emmener. Mais il restait du temps, peu, mais suffisamment pour ne rien dire.

Comme il s'y attendait, Aline était venue un soir et lui avait reparlé de ses souvenirs. D'une voix triste. « Je ne me rappelle même pas…de …de l'adoption… » Une confidence. Chose qu'elle en faisait plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Presque un murmure. Etouffé et chancelant. Une attitude qu'il voyait trop souvent au fond des yeux noirs d'Aline. Il avait senti que ces mots décelaient une profonde incompréhension et une grande douleur. Encore une fois, il avait voulu lui dire. Tout. Mais cette voix qui lui chuchotait que le moment n'était toujours pas arrivé. Une voix séduisante, profonde, pleine de sagesse. Alors il avait profondément inspiré et l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras. Il s'était contenté de la bercer. Et de ne rien dire. Encore.

Doucement, il la prit par la taille. « Allez viens, Aly. Sinon, Mallon va encore nous accueillir avec le ventre qui hurle. »

Aline acquiesça silencieusement. « Allons-y. » Aucune émotion dans sa voix n'était perceptible. Presque vide.

Et Yoann comptait bien changer ça.

Il sourit.

La voix lui parlait.

« Ce soir… »

--

La maison de l'Oncle Mallon était immense. Une ancienne demeure où avaient vécus de grands seigneurs au temps de Moyen-Age. Elle était toute faite de pierres, naturelle et chaleureuse. Le jardin et le verger comptaient plusieurs hectares. Avant l'accident, ils étaient souvent venus rendre visite à leur oncle. Ils avaient pris pour habitude de marcher dans l'immense jardin, de s'asseoir sous un pommier, ou encore à rester dans la bibliothèque, à parler d'aventures et de récits fantastiques sur des histoires oubliées depuis longtemps.

Quand Yoann poussa la porte, Mallon les embrassa. « Mes chers petits… » Sa voix était comme à l'ordinaire, joviale. Mais pour ceux qui y prêtaient toute leur attention, elle était empreinte de tristesse et de mélancolie. « Allons manger, mon ventre crie famine de vous avoir trop attendu. »

« Pardonne-nous, mais Aly s'est plantée une épine dans le pied en revenant. » La voix de Yoann était clairement amusée. Sa sœur lui tira la langue. « Très mature » commenta-t-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Un gargouillement très impressionnant retentit dans le grand hall. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Aline l'observait, semblant désintéressée.

« C'est la manifestation de votre retard. Allez, vite, j'ai préparé le repas dans la bibliothèque. J'ai une longue histoire à vous conter ce soir. »

--

« Tiens, Aline, c'est pour toi. Un cadeau qui… J'ai voulu te le donner il y a longtemps mais mon petit doigt m'a déconseillé de le faire. » Mallon avait prononcé ces mots tout en souriant mais les jumeaux comprirent que c'était un de ses nombreux secrets qu'il ne leur avouerait pour rien au monde. Yoann, lui, se sentait étrangement sceptique, leur oncle n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer en disant ces mots, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas savoir.

L'Oncle Mallon avait toujours été un homme secret. Il vivait, à l'écart du monde, bien que tout le monde le connaissait en Bretagne. Il vivait à travers ses livres, ses récits épiques, ses aventures rocambolesques. Depuis son enfance, leur avait-il raconté un après-midi dans le verger, il chérissait les écrits, quels qu'ils soient. « Ma bibliothèque est l'œuvre de ma vie, mes enfants. Il ne manque qu'un livre, ici. La suite n'est pas écrite. Mais bientôt… je le sens… » Très peu de personnes avaient accès à cette pièce, et les jumeaux savaient qu'ils étaient privilégiés. Personne ne pouvait dire exactement ce que le vieil homme avait en tête à tel ou tel moment, il était un homme secret. Protecteur et très attaché à ses principes.

« Merci mon Oncle. Ton attention me touche profondément » Aline contemplait la robe qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux. C'était un tissu indéfinissable, doux, fluide et brillant. Elle était d'un bleu sombre, à la limite du noir. La robe était sortie d'un ruban noir au niveau de la taille. Elle semblait très longue et fragile.

« Je te donne également les chaussures, mais je ne pense pas que tu les mettras, n'est-ce pas ? » Mallon arborait un grand sourire taquin auquel Aline répondit.

« En effet, il y a peu de chances. »

« Cette robe t'es destinée depuis longtemps. Non, cette fois, ne pose pas de questions. » Il se leva et rangea la robe et les chaussures dans le petit paquet. Il le plaça ensuite dans un sac qu'il posa à côté de sa chaise. « J'ai une histoire dont il faut que je vous parle, mais d'abord, mangeons. » Pour appuyer ses dires, il attrapa une tranche de pain et commença à la tartiner avec de la terrine.

Le repas passa plutôt vite, et dans le silence. Il sembla à Aline que la bibliothèque n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Elle n'aurait su le définir. Mais elle ne n'aimait pas cette ambiance. En reposant sa part de tarte, Mallon s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa ses mains sur son ventre légèrement rebondi.

« Mon Oncle, à quoi cela rime-t-il ? » Demanda Yoann au bout d'un moment.

« Gardez le silence, écoutez-moi et vous saurez. J'ai à vous parler de choses importantes, dont peu connaissent l'existence et le sens. Je vais tout vous expliquer ce soir, et je sais comme toi, Yoann, que maintenant, c'est le dernier moment pour le faire. » Sa voix était calme, déterminée mais triste.

Aline fronça les sourcils. « Bien, maintenant que tu as lancé l'intrigues, tu n'as plus qu'à raconter. »

Mallon l'examina. Elle était comme sa mère. Les mêmes traits. Les mêmes cheveux. Parents et enfants se ressemblaient beaucoup mais il était malheureux qu'elle ait oublié tous les moments que ces quatre-là avaient passé ensemble, ces moments familiaux qui créent les liens pour l'éternité. Aline était chancelante, mais elle se débrouillait sans béquille. Elle essayait de marcher quand même, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Heureusement, Yoann était à ses côtés. Lui, il était fort, il la guiderait. Il serait l'épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait pleurer, la chaise sur laquelle elle pourrait se reposer.

Il glissa son regard jusqu'à Yoann. Il était le portrait de son père, mais ça il le savait. Les mêmes yeux. Les mêmes cheveux. La même élégance. La même envie de toujours faire mieux. La même envie d'aider ceux dans le besoin.

Mallon se sentit vieillir d'un coup. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fixa les prunelles si particulières d'Aline et commença à parler avec la voix qu'il utilisait pour raconter ses aventures. « Croyez-vous aux êtres magiques ? Yoann ? »

Ce dernier le regarda suspicieusement. Etait-ce un piège ? Bien sûr que non, Mallon ne pouvait être au courant. « Oui, j'y crois. Ils sont là pour faire rêver l'esprit des gens, qu'ils admettent leur existence ou pas. »

« Tu as raison. » Répondit-il simplement d'une voix posée. « Aline ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Confia-t-elle au bout d'un moment de réflexion. « J'y croirais quand j'en verrai. »

L'Oncle Mallon sourit. « Peux-tu être plus précise ? »

« J'attends simplement la preuve de leur existence pour y croire. A ce moment-là, oui, je dirai que je crois aux êtres magiques. Maintenant, je ne peux ni te dire oui, ni te dire non. Je ne le sais pas. Alors je ne vais pas donner une réponse en espérant qu'elle te satisfera. » Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son Oncle, sa voix, neutre. « Je te promets que j'y croirais quand j'en verrai. » Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

« Toujours fidèle à toi-même ma chère Aline. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » Avoua-t-il, réjoui. « Et bien, moi, je pensais comme vous deux. J'étais sceptique, et ces créatures me faisaient rêver, exactement comme tu l'as dit Yoann. Maintenant, j'y crois pleinement. Parce que je l'ai ai vues. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Demanda Aline, accrochées aux lèvres de Mallon.

Ce dernier sourit. « J'ai vu des choses, Aline, beaucoup de choses que vous verrez également. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer. » Il inspira profondément. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il existe des endroits inconnus de tous, sauf de ceux qui les connaissent déjà. Et dans un de ces endroits, dans lequel je suis allé, vivent ces créatures magiques. Les monstres, et les bienfaiteurs. Seulement, ce pays est semblable aux nôtres. L'appât du pouvoir, mes enfants. Les conflits. Une grande guerre est en cours. Et seuls quelques êtres exceptionnels pourront y mettre fin. Voilà ce que je sais de ce beau pays. Ils attendent le retour de leurs amis. La suite de l'histoire n'est pas écrite. Ils attendent. Ce soir, ils vont revenir et l'écrivain pourra reprendre sa plume après un long moment d'absence. Il a tous les chemins qui s'offrent à lui. Il a demandé aux personnages. Ce sont eux qui vont faire la suite de l'histoire. »

Les jumeaux le regardaient étrangement. Yoann n'avait plus de doutes possibles. Il savait. Comment ? Ça, il l'ignorait. Mais il se sentait réconforté, il n'était plus seul à partager son secret. Avant, il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise, maintenant, il se sentait épaulé.

Aline parla d'une petite voix. « Est-ce ce livre avec lequel tu va compléter ta bibliothèque ? »

Mallon sourit. « Oui, Aline, c'est celui-là. C'est pour cela que je prends le temps de vous l'expliquer. »

« Où veux-tu réellement nous emmener, Mallon ? » Demanda enfin Yoann.

« Je veux vous emmener dans votre histoire. Là où les personnages s'appellent Aline et Yoann. Là où ces deux personnages affrontent, esquivent, ou provoquent certains événements. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Aline était toujours calme mais Yoann sentait qu'elle était inquiète.

« Aline… » Soupira Mallon. « Le moment est venu pour deux êtres exceptionnels de rentrer chez eux. Leur vrai chez eux. Plus de mensonges. Plus de masques. Juste la vérité. » Il se leva et attrapa le sac. « Ce soir commence votre voyage mes enfants. Un très long voyage. Pendant votre traversée à travers les méandres de la vie, vous rencontrerez sûrement autant d'obstacles qu'Ulysse a eut à affronter…Aline ? »

« Oui ? » Elle le fixa simplement.

« Te souviens-tu de ce Kavafis a écrit ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce.

« Bien sûr. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. » Un simple murmure.

« Ne l'oublie pas. Jamais. C'est très important. J'ai vécu avec cette maxime et elle m'a beaucoup apportée. J'espère qu'elle fera de même avec vous. Suivez votre cœur. Profitez avant tout des paysages et des gens que vous rencontrerez. Certaines personnes sont à garder précieusement. Près du cœur. Méditez mes enfants sur ce qu'il a voulu dire. Pensez-y. Puis, vous me direz si vous avez compris le sens de ces quelques mots quand le moment de nous revoir sera arrivé. »

Il donna le sac à Yoann. « Tiens mon grand. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Prends soin d'elle. Un long périple vous attend. »

« Je sais » Arriva-t-il simplement à répondre.

Mallon enlaça Yoann et se tourna lentement vers sa jumelle. « Aline… Ton passé n'est pas rose, je le sais. Ouvre-toi aux autres. Même si c'est dur. Ça t'aidera. » Il la fixa un instant et lui chuchota ces quelques mots. « Profite de ton voyage, ma chérie. Il t'apportera tout ce que tu cherches. »

Il se recula et les regarda avec amour et sagesse.

Aline, les yeux légèrement plus embués qu'à l'ordinaire lui parla d'une voix étouffée. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Ça signifie que votre voyage commence ici. » Mallon ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il était seul dans la bibliothèque. « Bonne chance mes enfants… »

--

Voilà, premier chapitre corrigé. Les autres devraient arriver dans la journée.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre repris. Je n'ai quasiment rien changé, sinon quelques expressions. Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 2.

Etrage situation.

--

Aline regarda autour d'elle sans vraiment y croire. A peine quelques secondes auparavant, elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, cet endroit qu'elle avait tant appris à chérir avec Mallon pendant ces soirées à écouter ses belles histoires.

Quand l'Oncle avait commencé à parler, elle avait senti une pointe d'appréhension mêlée d'une grande curiosité prendre possession d'elle. Sa question sur les êtres magiques l'avait quelque peu déstabilisée, bien qu'elle avait tenté de le cacher. Jamais il ne leur avait posé une question si étrange. L'Oncle Mallon se contentait de les faire vivre à travers ses belles phrases, pas de leur demander des choses si inattendues et improbables. Il avait commencé d'un ton joyeux, puis, l'instant d'après, sa voix était devenue très sérieuse, presque suppliante. Aline s'était sentie mal à l'aise. Mais l'histoire l'avait captivée, elle se représentait parfaitement ce beau pays.

Elle avait également senti que c'était un récit bancal, auquel il manquait des petits bouts et une fin. Elle s'était imaginée des êtres mythiques, qui ne prenaient vie que dans les contes, et de la vie aussi vieille que le monde lui-même. Mais malgré tout le désordre dans les informations qu'elle avait retenues, Aline avait bien compris que cette histoire avait commencé depuis des siècles, et qu'elle s'achèverait bientôt, la balance penchant d'un côté ou de l'autre.

A ce moment, elle avait été complètement captivée, mais étrangement anxieuse. Comme si elle avait souhaité que l'oncle Mallon racontât tout ce qu'il avait à dire, et en même temps, que pour une fois, qu'il garde ses mystères bien enfouis dans sa mémoire. Mallon avait choisi pour elle. Aline ne l'avait jamais vu aussi concentré et énigmatique. Elle aurait voulu partir de cette pièce, retourner sur les falaises pour échapper à son regard si sage et si secret.

Et il avait parlé de voyage. Aline s'était sentie horriblement décalée, accompagné de la sensation que cette vie d'aventure ne serait jamais pour elle. Que sa vie serait fade, sans goût. Et obligée de vivre avec le souvenir des mains de Mathias posées sur son corps. Elle avait soupiré et s'était rendue compte, petit à petit que Mallon parlait de _leur_ voyage, à Yoann et à elle. Une bouffée de joie l'avait envahit en même temps que l'incompréhension. Puis tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Ses phrases qui sonnaient comme un adieu, des recommandations, et le pire, c'était qu'il _savait._ Une envie de vomir l'avait menacée mais Yoann l'avait prise dans ses bras et la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était de ce léger picotement dans tout son corps.

Aline regarda à nouveau autour d'elle. Ses yeux semblaient ne pas envoyer les bonnes informations. Ils devaient mal voir. C'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait faire ça. Elle était totalement dépaysée, presque choquée par ce qui s'offrait à elle.

Autour d'elle, partout, des arbres. Ils étaient immenses, et semblaient avoir vécus une éternité. Aline percevait une aura étrange qui s'élevait des arbres millénaires. Quelque chose de rassurant et qui la dépassait complètement. Elle ressentait la même chose quand elle était avec Mallon et qu'il lui parlait des secrets ancestraux qu'il n'avait dévoilés qu'à elle et Yoann. Une aura féerique les entourait. L'endroit parfait pour des randonneurs et les amoureux de la nature.

Aline n'avait jamais vu d'arbres comme eux. Ils ressemblaient à de grands pins, tout en étant à des kilomètres de l'image qu'elle se faisait dans sa tête. Ils possédaient des feuilles couleur or, semblables aux arbres en automne. Leur cime était infinie. Elle leva la tête mais ne vit pas le ciel. Les arbres étaient tellement hauts et touffus qu'aucune lumière ne passait. Pourtant dans ce bois, elle y voyait comme en plein jour. Une lumière apaisante, dorée, accentuée par la couleur chaleureuse des feuilles éclairaient tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, bercée par le chant mélodieux de quelques oiseaux invisibles.

Depuis longtemps, Aline se sentit en paix avec elle-même, parce qu'elle se sentait familière avec cet endroit. Comme si elle était déjà venue mais le souvenir ne voulait pas lui revenir en mémoire.

De frustration, elle soupira et se tourna vers Yoann. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Yoann regardait le bois avec un air extatique sur le visage. Il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Il tourna la tête et son visage passa de cette expression de joie à une, mêlée d'appréhension et d'inquiétude. Il ouvrait la bouche quand un cri horrible le devança. Un long cri d'agonie. De douleur. De haine et de souffrance. Un cri de mort. Un de ceux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour en avoir longtemps poussés quand elle était seule sur les falaises.

Yoann la regarda avec de grands yeux et jura. « Yoann, c'était quoi ça ? » Aline était déboussolée.

« Je ne sais pas mais nous n'allons pas attendre pour le savoir. » Il attrapa la main de sa sœur et commença à courir dans la direction opposée d'où leur était venu le cri. Ils avaient commencé leur course depuis à peine quelques secondes lorsqu'un deuxième cri retentit. Beaucoup plus près cette fois. Et un bruit de course. Aline parla sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Yoann sentait bien qu'elle était inquiète. « J'espère que tu as pris tes bonnes chaussures ! » Et, avec un regard, ils accélérèrent.

Aline, elle, courrait pieds nus. Elle semblait à peine toucher le sol. Les longues enjambées de Yoann étaient largement compensées par celles, petites et rapides de sa sœur. Elle devait même modérer son allure pour ne pas le distancer. Bien qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, Aline restait concentrée sur sa course. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle faisait sans avoir besoin de se poser des questions, c'était courir. Depuis que tout avait changé, depuis l'accident, elle courait. Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Le vent qui fouette le visage, le sentiment d'appartenir à un monde extérieur.

Ils filaient ente les arbres, sans signes de fatigue apparents. Pas de sueur ou le souffle accéléré. Non, rien. Ils aimaient courir. Et souffler comme un bœuf ne leur permettait pas de ressentir ce sentiment d'abandon.

Deux cris la tirèrent de ses pensées : un derrière eux, tout près, suivi tout juste par celui, de frustration, de Yoann.

Elle le regarda étonnée. « Quoi ? »

Il semblait être pris à son propre piège, réalisant qu'il s'était trompé dans ses plans. « Ça fait plus de dix minutes que nous courrons et ils nous suivent encore à la trace ! »

Aline tendit l'oreille et entendit les bruits de pas. « Alors avance plus vite et ne parle plus ou tu vas tomber par terre comme une mouche ! »

Ils accélérèrent encore un peu… avant de se stopper subitement.

« Et merde ! » La voix d'Aline était totalement fluide, comme si elle n'avait pas couru.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Derrière eux, des arbres. A gauche, des arbres. A droite, des arbres. Et devant, un ravin. Yoann regarda dedans. « Trop haut », cracha-t-il.

Alors doucement, en entendant les cris et avec appréhension, ils se retournèrent.

Une quinzaine de créatures armées, poussant d'affreux grognements, à l'aspect peu enviable se tenaient devant eux. Et les jumeaux devinèrent bien qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour simplement discuter. Instinctivement, Aline sortit sa dague. Ridicules face aux épées des bêtes. Des gargarismes d'animaux retentirent.

« Yoann, recule. » Sa voix était froide et elle ne lâchait pas les bêtes des yeux.

« Bien sûr, je comptais aller prendre un verre en attendant que tu finisses ! »

Alors que le sarcasme était énorme, il attrapa un bâton solide et le montra à sa sœur. Aline, elle n'en menait pas large. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué, mais elle avait peur. Peur de ce que qui allait se passer, peur des conséquences, peur de ne pas être capable de les protéger, peur de tuer, ou d'être tuée.

Et tout se passa très vite. Une des créatures attaqua en visant le ventre du brun. Aline réagit et sauta sur son frère. Elle sentit une douleur sur son flanc gauche alors qu'ils tombaient au sol. Elle se releva rapidement et fit face aux bêtes. Le premier attaqua de nouveau pendant que les autres observaient la scène avec un certain intérêt.

Un rictus aux lèvres, la bête s'élança son épée à la main. Elle l'esquiva aisément et lui donna un coup du poing dans la poitrine qui le fit trébucher. Sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta dessus et cogna le manche de sa dague le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait sur le crâne du monstre. Il grogna et s'affaissa doucement.

Une voix hurla. « Aline ! »

Yoann la regardait avec des yeux horrifiés. Lui était toujours allongé, le pied coincé entre deux pierres. Elle voulut se retourner pour voir ce qui affolait tant son frère quand elle reçut deux coups. Un à la mâchoire, l'autre dans son flanc douloureux. Elle aurait aimé tomber dans l'inconscience tant elle avait mal. Le souffle coupé, elle fut projetée à un mètre. Comme si la chute lui avait remis les idées en place, elle se maudit d'avoir pu penser une telle chose. Yoann était en danger, elle aussi. Et elle ne pourrait strictement rien faire si elle n'était plus consciente. Elle n'avait qu'une certitude : elle devait se relever. Et vite.

Avec difficulté, elle se remit sur ses jambes et attaqua avec une colère et une détermination à toutes épreuves. Un sentiment de toute puissance l'envahit alors qu'elle magnait sa dague. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit cette harmonie entre elle et son arme. Comme si le bout de métal savait ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'il la guidait.

Et elle aimait beaucoup cette sensation. Trop, peut-être. Le pouvoir de tuer. D'ôter la vie ou de la laisser. Elle se sentait supérieure. Pour une fois elle aimait savoir qu'elle dirigeait. Qu'elle faisait les choix et qu'elle n'avait pas à subir ceux des autres.

Ça lui donnait un goût de nouveauté… non, pas exactement. Plutôt de sensation perdue qu'elle redécouvrirait. Comme si elle l'avait déjà vécue.

Elle chassa cette pensée alors que trois créatures fonçaient sur elle. Pas de peur sur son visage. Juste de l'assurance. Elle para les deux premiers coups et esquiva le dernier en effaçant les épaules. Aline fit faire un arc de cercle à son bras. La lame entailla une épaule et une gorge. Toujours avec la même précision, elle désarma la troisième et le tua en plantant son arme dans sa poitrine. Elle revint au premier et le tua de la même façon.

Et quelque chose attira son attention. Du mouvement sur sa droite. Des éclairs blonds passaient entre les arbres. Elle pensa aux rayons de la lumière du soleil et regarda son frère. Une bouffée de haine pure l'envahit. Yoann essayait tant bien que mal de dégager son pied. Derrière lui, deux créatures le menaçaient avec leurs épées. Instinctivement, elle lança sa dague qui traversa la gorge de la première bête. Il tomba. Yoann extirpa l'arme et entailla la cuisse du deuxième. Le monstre grogna et s'affaissa sur lui-même. Alors, il lui planta l'arme dans le ventre et la remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. La bête ouvrit sa gueule pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors il tomba, les yeux grands ouverts, mort.

Yoann cracha. « Retourne pourrir en Mordor ! »

Il regarda à nouveau sa sœur. Aline affrontait deux nouvelles bêtes mais elle n'avait plus d'arme. Une épée se dirigea vers son ventre. Elle l'esquiva comme une ombre et frappa du tranchant de la main et du poing. Un bruit sec provint du poignet tordu qui tenait l'arme. Il voulut crier mais là encore, l'air ne rentra pas dans ses poumons : ses côtes devaient être fêlées. Il tomba à genoux et Aline abattit son coude sur la nuque du monstre. Toujours à main nues, elle allait s'attaquer au deuxième. Son flanc la faisait souffrir mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle devait les sauver, elle et son frère. En serrant les dents, elle allait repartir à la charge quand sa dague se ficha entre les deux yeux du monstre. Elle sut que c'était Yoann.

Aline plongea et récupéra sa dague. A son tour, elle la lança et l'arme s'enfonça au même endroit. La bête poussa un cri d'agonie et tomba. Aline sentit qu'elle aussi allait tomber. En sautant à terre, la douleur à son flanc s'était faite insupportable et elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle n'entendait plus, ne sentait plus, ne percevait plus rien. Juste une chose : devant elle, se tenaient les dernières créatures. Six monstres impressionnants, dont la cruauté n'avait d'égale que la laideur. Et Dieu savait qu'ils étaient hideux.

Ils émettaient de gros gargarismes de victoire. Ils étaient plus grands qu'elle, mais Aline les trouvait écœurants. Ils étaient la représentation de la répulsion, de la barbarie. Aline se dit que s'en était fini. Ils allaient les tuer. Ce sentiment de puissance qui l'avait guidée l'avait déserté. A cet instant, elle n'espérait qu'une chose : que Yoann s'enfuirait et qu'il sauverait sa vie.

La bête du milieu leva sa hache. Bien haut au-dessus de sa tête. Aline ne cilla pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une épée noire de crasse et de sang sur le côté. Le monstre abaissa son arme. Aline sauta à terre malgré la douleur et attrapa l'épée. Alors, en s'appuyant dessus, elle se releva doucement. Elle tremblait.

Plus personne ne bougeait. Juste un son. Un long sifflement. A peine deux secondes. Et d'un coup, un bruit différent…comme si on déchirait un bout de tissu humide, rompit le silence. Aline grimaça. Six des sept monstres étaient tombés en avant…une flèche fichée dans leur dos.

Le monstre devant elle, le plus grand de la troupe, s'avança, furieux. D'un arc de cercle puissant, il essaya d'éventrer la brune. Elle para difficilement et l'épée fut propulsée à plusieurs mètres. Elle était sans défense.

Aline pensa à son frère, à cet endroit bizarre. Aux événements qui avaient chamboulé sa vie. Et peut-être auraient-ils eu la vie sauve si elle tenait encore sa dague. Elle regarda la tête de la bête. Il avait un regard dur, déterminé à la tuer. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle voulait encrer dans sa mémoire cette dernière image. L'image d'un rêve qui avait tourné au cauchemar. L'image d'une vie qui s'arrêtait.

Le monstre ouvrit de grands yeux. Un filet de sang coula le long de son menton. Il lâcha son arme et tomba en avant. Derrière lui, Aline aperçut plusieurs silhouettes. Elle chercha désespérément le regard de Yoann, un air de soulagement et d'incompréhension peint sur son visage maculé de sang. Elle sourit. Yoann était en vie. Elle aussi.

Une fois que leurs yeux se furent accrochés, doucement, Aline tomba à son tour.

--

Aline sentit qu'elle était transportée. Son flanc la faisait souffrir atrocement. Elle sentait Yoann lui maintenir la main alors qu'elle entendait une voix de velours parler dans une langue magnifique, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue, mais dont elle comprenait vaguement le sens.

_« Rúmil, mon frère. Va le prévenir. Il ne le croira pas si ce n'est un de nous deux qui le lui annonce. »_

Les questions plein la tête, elle retomba dans l'inconscience.

--

Voilà ! Le 3 arrive.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 3.

Explications impossibles.

--

Aline sortait peu à peu de sa douce torpeur. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils se fixèrent directement dans le ciel. Il faisait nuit. La lune, pleine, côtoyait les étoiles. Le tout donnait un spectacle d'une pureté incroyable. Il lui rappelait ses nuits blanches sur les falaises à observer la voûte céleste et une boule se forma au creux de son vente. Mais quelque chose clochait. Quand elle était dans la forêt, il lui avait été impossible de voir le ciel à cause des arbres. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Des ombres de lumière dansaient sur les troncs des arbres éloignés. Ils devaient se trouver à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle. Aline devina qu'elle se trouvait dans une clairière.

Elle se redressa faiblement. Une douleur la tira totalement de sa léthargie. Elle passa une main sur son flanc gauche. Des bandages. Mais pas de la même texture que ce que l'on trouve chez le docteur. Plutôt un mélange d'herbe… et… non c'était indéfinissable.

Des éclats de rire et des paroles lui parvinrent. Aline tourna la tête vers la droite et le spectacle qu'elle observa la cloua sur place.

Autour d'un feu, cinq personnes parlaient joyeusement comme s'ils fêtaient de grandes retrouvailles. Le premier qu'elle remarqua fut son frère. Un soulagement sans pareille la traversa. A ses côtés, les autres semblaient sortir d'un rêve. Oui, Yoann était beau, même très beau, mais eux… ils étaient… splendides, magnifiques… ils étaient simplement…. Eblouissants. Aline n'avait jamais vu personne d'aussi beau. Ils se ressemblaient tout en étant totalement différents. Ils étaient tous blonds. Pas d'un blond ordinaire, non leurs cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair. A la limite de l'argenté. Magnifique. Ils les portaient plutôt longs, en bas du dos, comme elle. De là où elle était, elle percevait qu'ils les portaient avec quelques tresses très fines. Ils portaient tous à peu près les mêmes vêtements. Bottes sombres, pantalons de la même couleur. Elle ne voyait pas leur haut, ils portaient une cape verte foncée. Leurs traits étaient très fins, symétriques. Leurs visages exprimaient une puissance, une assurance et une sagesse qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Ils étaient époustouflants.

Après quelques secondes, elle perçut les reflets or et argent qui ricochaient sur eux. Ceux du feu et ceux de la lune. Le tout donnait un tableau des plus somptueux.

Une douleur dans son flanc lui coupa le souffle et l'obligea à se recoucher. Un gémissement lui échappa. Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt. Aline maudit son manque de discrétion. Elle sentit que toutes les personnes se levaient et se dirigeaient vers elle alors qu'une angoisse sourde la traversait.

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Yoann l'enlaça très, _très_ fort. « Bon sang Aly ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! »

Elle souffla. « Humpfhh… Uhphtrrhh ! »

« Quoi ? » Il se détacha quelque peu.

Aline grimaça de soulagement. « Lâche-moi, bordel ! »

Yoann éclata de rire et la regarda avec un sourire malicieux. « La vulgarité ne te va pas ma chère ! »

« Et une marque rouge sur ta joue ne t'ira pas non plus alors lâche-moi ! » Malgré son agacement, elle fendit ses lèvres en un minuscule sourire.

Yoann la regarda d'un air hautain. « Il faudrait déjà que tu l'atteignes. »

Aline répliqua avec un souvenir particulièrement amusant. « Emma avait une tête de moins que moi et ça ne l'a pas empêché de te donner un aller-retour cuisant ! »

Son frère la regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé des cornes. « Tu… tu étais au courant ? »

« Bien sûr… c'était un pari. Très drôle d'ailleurs. »

« Quoi ?? » Yoann était abasourdi. Malgré le fait qu'il était touché dans son amour propre, il avait une folle envie de rigoler.

« Et bien oui, tu avais attrapé la grosse tête et tu commençais à me bassiner sérieusement alors Emma m'a aidé. Et tu t'es de suite calmé, j'ai remarqué. » Elle parlait avec une voix clairement amusée bien que son visage n'avait pas la moindre émotion.

« Je ne t'attendais pas aussi vicieuse, Aly » Yoann lui sourit affectueusement.

Aline fut touchée par son regard. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, elle aussi, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle allait pour répondre quand quelque chose attira son attention. Quelqu'un. Une de ces personnes magnifiques. Elle blanchit. Elle avait parlé à son frère comme si elle était seule avec lui. Un nœud la prit au ventre mais sa mauvaise humeur reprit le dessus. Elle prit son regard froid et sa voix neutre malgré le fait qu'elle voulait absolument poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. « Qui c'est, eux ? »

« Aline ! » Yoann était passablement énervé qu'elle parle comme ça… surtout d'eux.

Elle reprit sa respiration et d'une voix légèrement plus amicale elle reformula sa question. « Qui sont-ils ? »

Yoann la jaugea et se dit qu'elle avait fait un effort et qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et soupira. « Ils sont… Ce sont eux qui ont tiré les flèches. »

« Les flè… » Aline ne termina pas sa phrase. Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire. Leur arrivée, la course, les monstres, le combat, les éclairs blonds, le sifflement, les flèches, le dernier coup. Elle fronça quelque peu les sourcils avant de regarder fixement Yoann et demander précipitamment. « Ma dague ? Où est ma dague ? »

Il s'attendait à cette question mais le regard pressant de sa sœur le mit mal à l'aise. « Je… Elle… Tu sais… »

« Yoann ! Où est-elle ? »

Il ne répondit pas. En jurant, elle se leva difficilement.

« Tu restes couchée. Tu étais blessée, et tu l'es toujours. Alors tu vas permettre à cette cape de re-côtoyer tes fesses ou sinon elles recevront un coup de pied de ma part ! » Yoann s'était levé également et la maintenait par le coude.

Aline regarda le sol. En effet, par terre, il y avait une longue cape verte, sur laquelle elle était allongée quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle observa les inconnus et remarqua qu'un ne portait pas ce vêtement. Il avait l'air plus serein et vieux que les autres. Il était aussi un des plus beaux. Elle remarqua également qu'il l'observait sous toutes les coutures. Elle se sentit gênée sous son regard transperçant et détourna le regard. Yoann la fixait toujours et elle se demanda s'il essayait de faire de l'humour après ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Et ne pense pas que je plaisante. »

« Moi non plus. Tu sais à quel point elle compte pour moi. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour la laisser pourrir entre les deux yeux de cette bête. » Sa voix était venimeuse, tranchante. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les inconnus la regarder avec étonnement.

« Aline… » Yoann était clairement énervé maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait comme ça avec elle.

Elle allait pour répliquer quand la personne qui ne portait pas de cape, et qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent esseyé d'ignorer malgré son regard perçant, se dirigea vers le feu et sortit quelque chose à côté d'un arc et fit ensuite face à Aline. « Je suppose que c'est de ceci dont il est question » Il la fixa d'un regard inqualifiable. Aline crut y déceler de l'espoir, de l'amusement et de l'appréhension. Il avait aussi dans son expression de l'amour et de l'inquiétude.

Aline le regarda longuement. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle ne savait pas qui. _Un visage comme le sien ne s'oublie pas_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Alors, d'un pas qu'elle essaya de rendre le moins chancelant possible, elle s'avança et lui pris la dague des mains. Lui, il fixa sans ciller son poignet droit, et plus précisément son tatouage. Une bouffée d'émotions plus fortes les unes que les autres le traversa et quand il croisa le regard de la brune, il eut envie de la serrer fort dans ses bras.

« _Merci_. » Une étrange sensation envahit Aline. Elle n'avait pas parlé français. Elle ne savait même pas en quoi elle s'était exprimée. Mais l'autre l'avait compris. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle lui avait offert un présent inestimable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Yoann avait parlé d'une voix désespérée et totalement médusée.

« Je… J'en sais fichtre rien ! » Aline essaya d'échapper aux regards scrutateurs que tous lui portaient et se dirigea vers le feu. Non, elle n'en savait rien. C'était sortit naturellement, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte.

Elle s'assit à même le sol, là où Yoann était installé quelques minutes auparavant, réprimant une grimace de douleur. Elle serra sa dague fort contre son cœur alors qu'elle fixait les flammes et essayer de respirer le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Aline entendit quelques murmures avant de sentir tout le monde revenir autour du feu mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son frère s'installa derrière elle et lui permit de se reposer sur son torse. La personne qui lui avait remis son arme était assise en face d'elle et la fixait toujours de son regard pénétrant.

« C'était ma place ça… »

« Plus maintenant… » Elle se pelotonna dans les bras rassurants de Yoann pendant qu'il s'esclaffait. Elle le remercia de ne pas reparler de ce mot étrange qu'elle avait prononcé et aussi de ne pas la renvoyer sur cette cape, aussi douce et moelleuse fut-elle.

Puis toujours en fixant le feu, elle parla d'une voix pensive. « Les éclairs blonds, c'était vous ? »

Celui qui lui avait rendu sa dague avait toujours cette voix chaude, envoûtante et qui lui était étrangement familière. « Eclairs blonds ? »

Aline soupira. « Quand… Avant que je lance la dague sur un des deux… des deux… »

« Gobelins »

Elle releva la tête, le fixant de ses yeux noirs. « Gobe… quoi ? »

« Les créatures que vous avez dû affronter étaient des gobelins » L'intonation dans sa voix démontrait que ce n'était pas des bêtes qu'ils appréciaient vraiment.

Aline reprit contenance et continua son explication. « Ah… euh d'accord… Bon, avant que je la lance sur un des deux… gobelins, j'ai vu… des raies de lumière blonde qui se dirigeaient vers nous. Comme je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait bien être, j'ai pensé à la lumière du soleil… mais maintenant en voyant vos cheveux, je me dis que… »

« Que c'était nous ? » La personne sur sa gauche parlait pendant qu'il ré-alimentait le feu.

Aline le fixa. Toute trace d'amusement avait déserté son visage. Elle regarda celui qui était devant d'elle. Il lui semblait si familier. Et il la regardait avec un air tellement… protecteur et inquiet qu'elle se sentait étrangement proche de lui.

Aline posa la question qui lui démangeait la langue. « Quels sont vos noms ? »

Celui en face d'elle prit la parole sans la lâcher du regard. « Je me nomme Orophin. Voici Lewäldir, Nëris et Taúl. »

Aline les observa chacun leur tour. Elle les avait déjà vus, elle en était certaine. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Orophin regarda Taúl un long moment. Une conversation silencieuse était perceptible entre les deux. Et puis, comme si c'était flagrant, elle remarqua quelque chose.

« Merde !! Merde, merde, merde! Oh ! Sacré de putain de pays ! » Elle essaya de se lever alors que son flanc lui hurlait de ne pas bouger.

« Aly ? » Yoann fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de la maintenir assise.

« Tu le savais ? Hein ? Est-ce que tu le savais ? » Elle tremblait, aussi bien sa voix que son corps.

Yoann la regarda stupéfait. De quoi parlait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle vu ? Se souvenait-elle ? Sûrement pas, sinon elle ne réagirait pas du tout comme ça. Orophin croisa son regard. Il semblait autant interloqué que lui. Il maintenait toujours Aline qui se débattait comme une furie. « Bon sang, Aly ! De quoi tu parles ? Et arrête de gigoter, je ne te lâcherai pas ! »

Elle sembla se calmer quelque peu et sa voix ne tremblait plus. Elle était au contraire menaçante et glaciale. « Dis-moi Yoann. Ce sont des vraies ou elles sont en plastique ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu sais » Elle continua sans faire fi de sa remarque. « Je viens de faire le lien entre ce que nous a dit Mallon et ce que je vois. Et ce que je comprends ne me plaît pas du tout. Alors soit ils retirent leurs oreilles en plastique et leurs perruques, soit tu m'expliques de suite et j'espère pour toi que ce sera une bonne justification. »

Tous se turent après ses paroles. Elle avait remarqué. Yoann fut quelque peu soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui dire mais la tâche qui l'attendait ne le fit pas du tout sourire. « Tu ne rêves pas. Et Mallon le savait également. »

Elle arrêta immédiatement de bouger. Pendant que Mallon racontait sa dernière histoire, elle s'était imaginé des ogres, des sirènes, des lutins, des nains, des mages et bien sûr elle avait pensé au beau peuple. « Ce sont… »

« Oui, Aly. Ils sont des elfes. » La jeune fille se pinça l'arrête du nez et marmonna des choses totalement incompréhensibles.

Yoann arriva juste à comprendre un mot. « Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? La situation ou leurs oreilles ? » Il sourit alors que les elfes prenaient un regard outré. Seuls Orophin et Taúl arboraient un petit sourire presque imperceptible.

Aline releva la tête. « Les deux. » Des exclamations étouffées lui parvinrent mais personne ne pipa mot. « C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire. Je dois rêver. C'est impossible. Les elfes n'existent pas. »

Yoann la regarda, toute trace d'amusement l'ayant déserté. « Aline, je ne plaisante pas. Pour ce qui est du rêve, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut, ni saigner, ni ressentir la douleur, et tu as ressenti les deux, ne le cache pas. » Aline avait le visage fermé mais ne le contredit pas. « Et pense à la promesse que tu as faite à Mallon. »

A l'évocation de son Oncle, Aline baissa la tête. Sa conversation, cette situation n'avaient aucun sens. Qu'avait voulu dire Mallon ? Il voulait lui prouver que les êtres magiques existaient ? C'était ça qu'il appelait 'voyage'? Elle avait mal à la tête. La fatigue lui tomba dessus en même temps que la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. _Je te promets que j'y croirais quand j'en verrai._ Elle avait promis. Seulement, il y avait une différence entre promettre quelque chose et être capable de l'accomplir. Elle s'en était déjà rendue compte avec les larmes qu'elle ne devait plus verser.

C'était impossible, les elfes étaient des êtres mythiques, faits pour faire vivre les légendes. C'était impossible. Mais même si au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux n'était en rien le fruit de son imagination, elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde.

Aline soupira bruyamment. Yoann lui frictionna le dos et chuchota à son oreille. « Nous allons suivre Orophin et les autres jusqu'à leur cité. Là, une elfe t'…nous aidera. »

Elle releva la tête. « Et en quoi va-t-elle nous aider ? »

« Ce sera à elle de vous le dire » Aline regarda Lewäldir mais ne lui donna pas la réponse sarcastique qui s'était formée dans sa tête.

« Ai-je le choix ? » Question pour la forme.

« C'est le voyage dont Mallon nous a parlé. Il faut le suivre. Il est sinueux mais nous arriverons au bout. Et le début, Aly, commence avec cette elfe. »

« Quel est son nom ? »

Orophin parla avec respect. « Elle est la Dame de Lumière. Galadriel. »

Aline le regarda longuement, lui faisant de même. Il avait toujours cette petite lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et ce nom… Galadriel. Elle le connaissait. Elle en était sûre. Mais encore une fois, elle se heurta à un mur. Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Une tristesse l'envahit. Elle était désormais convaincue qu'elle vivrait avec cette sensation d'être aux limites de tout se souvenir et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle ferait un pas pour dépasser cette ligne imaginaire, elle se reculerait encore plus, à chaque fois la rendant plus accablée et beaucoup moins confiante.

« Elle t'aidera, n'en doute pas. » Yoann lui murmura à l'oreille, encore une fois, prêt à tout lui dire. Mais le regard d'Orophin le retint. Pas encore.

« Je n'en doute pas, Yoann. Je te fais confiance. Toujours. Tu le sais très bien. »

Doucement, Aline s'endormit dans le cercle protecteur des bras de son frère, les flammes envoyant sans interruptions leurs ombres de lumière sur les troncs des arbres bordant la clairière.

--

Le 4 arrive aussi.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 4.

Des connaissances.

--

Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon quand Aline ouvrit les yeux. La veille, après avoir longuement parlé avec Orophin et Taúl, Yoann l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait couchée sur la cape où elle avait été la journée durant. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Taúl avait regardé sa plaie et avait rassuré Yoann. La blessure n'était pas belle à voir, mais la façon dont elle s'était débattue pour échapper à l'étreinte de son frère la veille était bon signe. Yoann s'était donc tranquillement endormi contre sa sœur, pendant que Nëris et Orophin prenait leur tour de garde.

Aline était emmitouflée dans la cape. Le vêtement était léger mais tenait aussi chaud que l'édredon que l'Oncle Mallon lui avait passé. Elle soupira et commença à s'étirer. Elle avait senti Yoann s'installer à ses côtés pendant la nuit mais, maintenant, à la lueur hésitante de l'aube, la place était vide. La douleur dans son flanc l'empêcha de continuer et la fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Une main se posa sur son épaule. « Vous ne devriez pas boug… »

Aline sentit le souffle lui manquer, elle était perdue et le souvenir de Mathias s'infiltra dans son esprit. Un dégoût d'elle-même lui vrilla les entrailles. Elle suffoqua. Non, non, non, il n'était pas là. C'était impossible. Cette histoire était terminée. Il n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas lui. Elle ferma les yeux, se retourna vivement et bloqua le poignet de Taúl si subitement qu'il suspendit son geste. Elle le rejeta sans aucune douceur et recula le plus possible de lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa voix était chevrotante mais glaciale. « Ne me touchez pas… Partez ! » Elle le regardait, ses yeux craintifs et suppliants.

Taúl était totalement surpris par son comportement. Il avait voulu la prévenir que son mouvement pouvait rouvrir la plaie et que c'était vraiment la dernière chose à faire, mais elle avait été bouleversée par le contact de sa main. Bien que l'idée lui sembla inacceptable, il supposa que quelque chose d'horrible avait dû lui arriver pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi à un simple toucher. Il leva la tête et intercepta le regard d'Orophin près du feu. Il s'apprêtait à l'éteindre mais il avait arrêté son geste quand il avait entendu la supplication d'Aline. Il les observait, autant interloqué que lui.

Yoann, lui, ne l'avait pas entendu, mais il sentit la détresse de sa sœur, par le lien qui l'unissait à elle. Une boule se créa dans son ventre et il accourut jusqu'au camp que les elfes avaient monté la veille. D'un regard sur la position d'Aline et de Taúl, il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. D'un signe de tête, il demanda à l'elfe de rejoindre Orophin. « Ça va Aly, ce n'était que Taúl… Chut… » Sa voix était douce, rassurante.

Elle eut un hoquet et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. « Ce n'était que Mathias… » Yoann se raidit. C'était la première fois qu'elle mentionnait son nom et qu'ils abordaient ce sujet. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment, ni le bon lieu, ni avec les bonnes personnes. Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire. Et à défaut d'être plus importantes, elles étaient plus urgentes. D'abord, ils devaient se préparer et changer ses bandages.

Alors, repoussant ce sujet à plus tard, il l'aida à se relever. « Nous partons dans une heure environ. »

Elle semblait surprise. « Pourquoi attendre ? »

« Parce qu'il me faut le temps de changer tes bandages et que ce n'est pas évident. Allez, viens, il y a une rivière, proche. »

Soutenue par son frère, ils avancèrent vers l'extérieur du camp, Aline évitant les regards scrutateurs des deux elfes. Yoann la conduisit non loin, à une cinquantaine de mètres de la petite clairière. « Orophin m'a dit que ce cours d'eau rejoint l'Anduin. »

Aline le fixa un instant. « C'est quoi l'Anduin ? Un fleuve ? »

Yoann acquiesça. La veille, il avait aidé Taúl à soigner la blessure d'Aline. Elle n'avait pas été belle à voir. La lame du gobelin n'était ni lisse, ni propre. La plaie était boursouflée et saignait toujours. En la voyant, Nëris et Orophin avaient été étonnés qu'elle ait tenu debout autant de temps. Taúl, lui, s'était directement affairé sur sa plaie. Il l'avait lavée, avait passé plusieurs plantes et l'avait bandée. Dans la forêt, c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu offrir à Aline.

Yoann n'avait rien dit à Aline et il n'en ferait rien. Il savait qu'elle angoisserait et ferait une crise. Intérieurement, il avait maudit Mathias une fois encore.

« D'où viennent ces bandes ? » La voix d'Aline le sortit de se pensées.

« Taúl a un don de guérisseur. Il en avait. » Il s'en voulait de lui cacher une partie de la vérité. « D'ailleurs je les ai oubliées. Ne bouge pas. »

Aline regarda Yoann faire demi-tour. Elle regarda à nouveau le ruisseau et releva son tee-shirt. Le bandage était rouge. Elle sortit un élastique de sa poche et se noua les cheveux en une longue queue-de-cheval. Aline grimaça en sentant ses cheveux d'habitude si doux, être totalement durs et avec des reflets rouges. Doucement, elle dégrafa l'extrémité de la bande et la déroula lentement en avançant dans la rivière.

Une fois enlevée, elle la plongea dans l'eau et commença à la frotter contre une pierre. L'eau se teinta de rouge. La couleur et l'odeur lui firent tourner la tête. Aline eut subitement envie de vomir. Elle avait tué. Des monstres, certes, mais tué quand même. Etait-ce ça que Mallon voulait qu'elle fasse ? Alors que son Oncle était l'homme le plus pacifiste qu'elle connaisse ? Il aurait honte. Honte d'elle. Et cette sensation de puissance… Comment avait-elle pu l'apprécier, et même la vouloir ? Elle se dégoûtait.

Elle reposa les bandes contre un rocher et s'assit à côté. Aline enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et inspira profondément. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais cette fois, elle n'eut aucun mal à tenir sa promesse. Un sentiment étrange s'insinua en elle. Elle se sentit observée. Qu'on la regarde ne la gênait pas outre mesure. Mais à son insu, elle ne le supportait pas. Et la toucher, comme trop de personnes avaient pu le remarquer, c'était devenu sa hantise.

Aline repensa au matin quand Taúl avait posé une main sur son épaule. Elle l'avait reconnu au son de sa voix mais une bouffée de peur s'était emparée d'elle sans qu'elle puisse la refouler. Elle s'était sentie faible. Elle s'était détestée que quelqu'un autre qu'elle, Yoann, et à priori Mallon puisse savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce qu'elle se doutait bien que les elfes viendraient lui poser des questions sur sa réaction. Elle appréhendait ce moment. Autant que la conversation qui allait naître entre elle et son frère sur Mathias.

Elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un la touche, excepté Yoann. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été le premier à la consoler… Et son Oncle. Une étrange connexion la liait à lui. Aline supposait que c'était ce lien qui l'empêchait de se sentir menacée quand il la serrait dans ses bras où quand il lui tenait la main pendant qu'il lui contait ses récits.

Le sentiment d'être à nouveau observée se fit plus fort dans son esprit. Agacée, elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Elle fixa son regard droit devant, de l'autre côté du fleuve, et regarda les deux silhouettes qui se dressaient sur l'autre rive. Ils la regardaient. Ils semblaient grands, et de là où elle était, elle voyait la couleur argentée de leurs cheveux. Un long arc et un carquois étaient attachés sur leurs dos.

Ils portaient les mêmes capes vertes foncées que celle qu'Orophin lui avait passée. Ils étaient immobiles mais elle fut néanmoins impressionnée par la sensation de puissance qu'ils dégageaient. Des Elfes, sans aucun doute. Elle pensa finalement à Lewäldir et Nëris qui étaient allé vérifier si d'autres gobelins ne se promenaient pas dans la forêt. Elle souffla d'agacement et leur lança juste un regard noir, chose qu'ils devaient percevoir si les légendes sur les elfes étaient vraies.

Une nouvelle douleur dans son flanc la fit tressaillir. Elle releva quelque peu son tee-shirt et vit que la plaie s'était rouverte. Aline jura et prit la bande humide pour la presser contre elle. Elle grimaça de douleur mais la morsure du froid la calma quelque peu. Les deux silhouettes n'avaient pas bougé. Aline s'apprêtait à leur faire un signe pas très catholique quand l'air lui manqua. La même sensation d'étouffer s'empara d'elle. Elle suffoquait. La tête lui tournait. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle vit le visage de Mathias, étiré par un rictus, la regarder avec un air supérieur quand elle secoua la tête. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle se retourna et bloqua la gorge de celui qui avait osé poser la main sur sa taille.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés quand elle aperçut que la personne n'était autre que Yoann. Aussitôt, elle le relâcha comme si son toucher l'avait brûlée et recula d'un pas. L'eau lui arrivait aux genoux. « Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas… » Elle parlait d'une petite voix tremblotante, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Elle remarqua qu'Orophin et Taúl étaient à ses côtés.

Aline devint aussi pâle que la mort. Deux fois en à peine quelques minutes. Elle se maudit intérieurement, mais à sa plus grande reconnaissance, ils ne firent aucune remarque, se contentant de la fixer. Puis quelque chose la frappa. Quelque chose à quoi elle n'avait pas encore prêté attention. Ils avaient les yeux bleus. Orophin les avaient très clairs alors que ceux de Taúl étaient d'un bleu légèrement plus foncé. Ils semblaient être la reproduction de pierres précieuses tellement la couleur était pure. Aline était submergée par leur beauté. Elle aurait pu s'y plonger tellement elle se sentait apaisée en les regardant.

« Ce n'est rien » La rassura Yoann. « Fais simplement attention. »

Aline acquiesça, son erreur lui revenant en pleine figure. Elle montra sa blessure et Yoann eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Le sang coulait toujours et Taúl voulut s'approcher. Aline se raidit immédiatement, l'elfe s'arrêta et soupira discrètement.

Doucement, il expliqua à Yoann ce qu'il devait faire alors que ce dernier s'affairait. La veille, il avait essayé de bien mémoriser les mouvements de Taúl pour les reproduire. Il était légèrement tremblant mais des signes de tête encourageants du guérisseur le rassurèrent. Il nettoya la plaie comme l'elfe l'avait fait la veille, s'arrêtant quand il sentait le ventre de sa sœur frémir. Il posa délicatement une feuille large, d'une couleur vert pâle sur la plaie. Il replaça ensuite les mêmes plantes, et la banda d'une façon quelque peu maladroite.

« C'est bien » La voix de Taúl était franche. « Bon travail, Yoann. »

Ce dernier sourit gentiment et aida sa sœur à se relever quand il s'aperçut qu'Orophin n'était plus là. « Où est-il partit ? »

« Il a vu des… connaissances arriver. « Il est allé à leur rencontre. »

Aline fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce les deux elfes qu'elle avait vus avant que son frère n'arrive ? Et si c'était eux, pourquoi traiter Nëris et Lëwaldir de connaissances ? Elle regarda l'autre rive mais les deux silhouettes avaient disparues. Elle fixa Taúl. « Je pus. Où est-ce que je peux me laver ? »

Un minuscule sourire courba ses lèvres. « En effet, les gobelins ne sentent pas très bons. Mais cela risque d'être impossible, nous n'avons pas le temps. »

Aline le regarda, outrée. « Et comment je fais, moi ? »

« Vous attendrez le milieu de la matinée. Les cadavres des gobelins sont encore trop proches pour que nous puissions nous arrêter en sécurité. Cette nuit était une exception. Et puis l'eau est plus chaude plus loin. Vous pourrez vous laver comme il se doit dans quelques heures. »

Aline soupira bruyamment mais ne répondit pas. En chemin, ils croisèrent les deux elfes partis en reconnaissance. Sans mots, ils rejoignirent le reste de la troupe. Comme l'avait dit Taúl, Orophin était accompagnés de deux elfes qui le regardaient avec un regard quelque peu horrifié. A leur arrivée, ils reprirent leur masque impassible et regardèrent les jumeaux s'avancer vers eux.

Ils consacrèrent un discret hochement de tête à Yoann et fixèrent Aline, ne croyant pas ce que leur avait rapporté Orophin. Ce dernier la regardait également et sa voix fut douce. « Aline, Yoann, voici mes frères. Rúmil et Haldir. » Aline fronça les sourcils.

En effet, Elle n'aurait pas pu nier le fait qu'ils se ressemblaient comme des frères. Les mêmes traits, la même posture. La même beauté. Cependant, Orophin et Rúmil semblaient plus proches par la posture qu'ils adoptaient.

Haldir avait l'air plus vieux, plus mûr. Il était sûrement l'aîné des trois. De toutes les personnes qu'elle avait vues, mannequins comme acteurs, et même des elfes qui étaient dans la clairière, Haldir était ce qu'elle avait vu de plus beau. Une aura magique l'entourait, le rendant presque irréel. Il avait des traits fins, bien symétriques ; un visage simplement parfait. Il était fin, élancé, avait une allure à impressionner n'importe quel être normalement constitué. Et bien que ses vêtements et la cape l'empêchait de pourvoir le distinguer correctement, elle s'imaginait une peau pâle, douce, imberbe, sans défauts, diablement attirante.

Aline ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils pour la seconde fois.

Une parole d'Orophin lui revint en mémoire. _Rúmil, mon frère. Va le prévenir. Il ne le croira pas si ce n'est un de nous deux qui le lui annonce._ Ainsi, c'était Haldir qu'Orophin lui avait demandé d'aller chercher. Mais pour dire quoi ? Aline ne comprenait pas.

En le regardant à nouveau, elle fut déstabilisée par son regard perçant. Mais elle fut totalement troublée par les vagues d'émotions inidentifiables qui passaient dans ses yeux, bien que son visage était inexpressif. Et d'un coup, comme si son regard s'était ouvert tel un livre magnifique et mystérieux, elle ressentit, en son fort intérieur, une grande quantité d'émotions qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui et Rúmil.

Une grande douleur, qu'elle reconnaitrait n'importe où, une joie immense, du doute, de l'hésitation, de l'incompréhension. Aline ferma brusquement les yeux, de peur de se noyer dans son regard si ses paupières restaient ouvertes. Mais même fermées, elle était incapable d'affirmer avec certitude à qui appartenait un seul de ces sentiments.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » La voix de Rúmil était curieuse, de part son froncement de sourcils ou pour avoir fermé les yeux. Ou peut-être les deux.

« Non, ça ne va pas. » Elle ouvrit les paupières alors sa voix montrait clairement qu'elle était hargneuse. Elle évita soigneusement de rencontrer les prunelles d'Haldir alors que les elfes ne dirent rien. Elle continua. « J'ai du sang partout, j'ai les cheveux qui collent et Taúl ne veut pas que je me lave. Alors, non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Et en plus, je pus ! » Taúl et les elfes se permirent un petit sourire amusé alors que Yoann éclatait franchement de rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma chère Aly, on ne voit pas la différence. »

--

Depuis plus de trois heures, ils marchaient en direction de la cité. Après la remarque de Yoann, Aline était partie à travers la forêt, n'attendant ni les elfes, ni son frère, hautement vexée d'avoir pris une remarque comme celle-là, devant des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait pris la bonne direction et les autres n'avaient pas mis longtemps pour la rattraper. Aline sentait souvent les yeux de Rúmil et d'Haldir dans son dos et quand elle avait croisé leurs regards, elle s'était sentie chanceler. Elle serait tombée si Yoann ne l'avait pas tenue.

Haldir possédait un magnifique regard cobalt. Profond, sincère, et scrutateur. Dominateur et patient. Autoritaire aussi. Mais là, semblable à Mallon, elle s'était sentie liée à lui. Une connexion très forte, qui lui avait coupé le souffle. De plus, dans son regard se trouvait de l'incrédulité, du bonheur, du soulagement, de la peine, de l'impuissance et des regrets, simples sentiments que les jumeaux n'auraient pas été capables d'identifier. Juste plusieurs lueurs qui faisaient briller ses belles pupilles. Il y avait eu trop d'émotion dans ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse l'intercepter correctement. Rúmil, lui, avait des yeux bleus très clairs, très près de la couleur de ceux d'Orophin.

Et lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux, elle s'était sentie submergée, étouffée, par ces émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. C'était comme si quelque chose lui était rentré de force dans le corps, et s'était propagé lentement, pour lui empêcher de pouvoir ressentir la moindre chose.

Elle avait été déstabilisée par cette expérience, désagréable, et pourtant… pourtant, elle l'avait ressentit comme si c'était un souvenir qui lui revenait. Un simple souvenir qui réapparaissait après une amnésie qu'on pensait irréversible.

Aline avait été septique. Elle avait calmement accepté le fait d'avoir rêvé ou même imaginé ces elfes qu'elle pensait connaître, mais cette sensation était plus qu'étrange. Jamais elle n'avait été victime de quelque chose de la sorte. Et pourtant, c'était comme si elle marchait sur un sentier qu'elle redécouvrait et que cette sensation, tellement mystérieuse n'était qu'un grand virage, une simple courbe qui nous permettait ensuite de voir pleinement son village natal.

« Non Yoann, ne m'approche pas, je te rappelle que tu m'as gentiment déclaré que je sentais le bouc. »

Yoann éclata de rire et enlaça sa sœur. Elle ne réagit pas car elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire. « Mais non, Aly, tu sens très bon. Moins bon que d'habitude, mais bon quand même. »

« Tais-toi, tu t'enfonces. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Aline » Taúl était à sa droite et n'avait pas tenté de la toucher cette fois. « Nous nous arrêtons. Vous pourrez vous laver. J'ai pensé que ça vous ferez plaisir. »

Prenant une inspiration, et rassemblant toute sa bonne foi, elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens. « En effet… Merci. » Elle tourna la tête vers Yoann. « Penses-tu que Mallon m'ait mis des vêtements dans le sac ? »

Il sembla surpris. « Euh, je ne sais pas… Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas regardé. »

Aline s'empara du sac sur l'épaule de son frère et s'assit sur le sol. Elle l'ouvrit, explora l'intérieur et énuméra. « Alors… des vêtements pour toi… pour moi… Fais attention à ma robe Yoann ! C'est un cadeau, ne l'oublie pas. Et… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais rougit à vue d'œil. Yoann s'approcha d'elle et regarda dans le sac. Voilà longtemps que sa peau n'avait pas prit une aussi jolie couleur, et il fallait que ce quelque chose soit réellement gênant pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Et ce qu'il vit le fit exploser de rire.

« Yoann ! C'est pas drôle du tout ! Il n'aurait jamais du les voir ! C'est gênant ! Oh arrête de rigoler bon sang !… Yoann ! » Sa voix s'était faite menaçante. Dans ses mains, il y avait ses sous-vêtements. En soi, ce n'était pas très embarrassant, mais le fait que Mallon les ai vus la gênait horriblement.

« Si, ça l'est Aline ! Imagine sa tête quand il les a vus ! » Une image passa dans sa tête et Aline rougit de plus belle. Ce qui fit redoubler le rire de son frère.

Sans plus un regard pour lui, il tira ce dont elle avait besoin : des dessous, son débardeur noir, un pantalon en toile de la même couleur, et une chemise blanche. Elle se leva et se planta devant Taúl. « Vous êtes guérisseur ? Un dur de dur ? »

Il la regarda, les yeux amusés, devinant ce qu'elle voulait. « J'ai quelques… aptitudes. »

« Bien. Alors vous pourrez m'aider. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour mes cheveux. Ils sont horriblement sals et j'ai l'impression que j'ai de la paille sur la tête. Ça ne peut plus durer. » Sa voix était sérieuse, et bien que la situation était comique, l'elfe se borna à la regarder les yeux légèrement plus pétillants qu'à l'habitude.

« Je peux faire ça. Suivez-moi » Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres et s'accroupit à côté d'un de ces arbres gigantesques. A ses racines, poussaient de toutes petites fleurs bleues très pâles semblables à la couleur des rayons de la lune. Les pétales étaient plus clairs que son centre. Ce dernier était d'un bleu cobalt. Aline pensa directement aux yeux d'Haldir mais chassa de suite sa pensé quand Taúl parla. « Ce sont ces fleurs dont vous avez besoin. Ce sont elles que les elfes utilisent pour soigner leurs cheveux. C'est une ilin-lotsë. Une suffit amplement. »

Taúl cueillit une des petites fleurs et la tendit à Aline. « Euh… d'accord. Comment ça marche ? »

L'elfe la fixa. « Il faut délicatement enlever les pétales puis presser en douceur le centre de la fleur. Un liquide blanc va en sortir. C'est ce liquide qui va nourrir les cheveux. »

Aline observait la petite fleur fragile entre ses mains. « Est-ce que je me trompe si je dis que les pétales sont importants ? »

« En effet. Chaque pétale va permettre à une nouvelle fleur de pousser. Il faut y faire très attention. Posez les pétales au pied d'un arbre. S'ils s'y sentent bien, ils s'enfonceront dans la terre et formeront d'autres fleurs, sinon le vent les emportera pour qu'elles puissent pousser ailleurs. »

« Je vois. » Elle se leva. « Merci Taúl. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Il savait qu'Aline le remerciait pour la fleur, mais également pour ne pas avoir posé de questions sur ce qui c'était passé le matin. « Aline ? Votre blessure n'est pas totalement guérie. Vous pouvez enlever les bandages pour faire respirer la plaie mais faîtes attention à vos mouvements. Et demandez à Rúmil de vous emmener au bassin. C'est mon tour de garde. »

Aline acquiesça et se dirigea vers Rúmil qui parlait avec Orophin. Elle aurait préféré que le guérisseur l'emmène au bassin, ça lui aurait évité de demander pour la seconde fois, de l'aide à quelqu'un.

Mais après tout, Rúmil était sûrement très gentil, et il n'avait pas l'air d'être cannibale. Aline s'approcha et toussota légèrement, essayant de masquer le sentiment de malaise qui faisait faire à son estomac des sauts périlleux. « Euh… Rúmil ? Taúl m'a dit que vous pourriez me montrer le bassin. »

Il la fixa quelques instants, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Mais bien sûr. Venez. » Il adressa quelques mots à Orophin, d'une voix basse, et ce dernier s'éloigna pour retrouver Nëris et Lewäldir qui revenaient vers la clairière, accompagnés d'Haldir.

Aline et Rúmil quittèrent le camp et s'éloignèrent d'une centaine de mètres. Rúmil s'attendait à une remarque qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« C'est près du camp… Ça ne va pas… »

Sa voix était clairement amusée. « Ne vous en faîtes pas, je monterai la garde. »

Aline s'arrêta et se permit un petit sourire. « Oh, c'est très gentil, seulement je ne suis pas totalement stupide et je préfère encore que _tous_ les elfes restent à au moins trois kilomètres de ce bassin très… voyant si je puis dire. »

Rúmil lui sourit franchement. « En effet, mais que nous soyons dans les arbres ou sur la terre ferme, à trois kilomètres, vous nous gratifieriez d'un spectacle intéressant. »

Aline ne le prit pas pour elle et continua de marcher jusqu'à un petit rocher où elle posa ses habits dessus. « Merci Rúmil. »

« Ce fut un plaisir de te rendre service. » Le tutoiement avait fusé. L'elfe avait peur d'avoir accélérer les choses, mais il garda un visage impassible.

Aline le fixa intensément. « Tu ? »

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous rendre service. » Sa voix cachait un léger malaise et des regrets. Aussi, il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Il lui semblait vraiment qu'elle le connaissait. Une force qui lui disait que Rúmil était quelque part enfoui dans sa mémoire, ancré plus profondément qu'Orophin. Un instant, son regard devint flou et elle se vit, accompagnée de l'elfe, marchant dans la forêt, semblant être frère et sœur. Déstabilisée, elle secoua la tête, se raccrocha au rocher et apostropha l'elfe d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre la moins incertaine possible.

« Rúmil ? » Ce dernier se retourna. Il la fixait de son regard impénétrable où seuls ses frères auraient pu percevoir de l'inquiétude et de l'espoir. « Je préfère 'tu'. »

En retour, et pour simple réponse, Rúmil lui fit un magnifique sourire et partit rejoindre les autres.

--

L'eau était chaude. Taúl avait raison, c'était beaucoup plus apaisant que l'eau glacée de la rivière. Le bassin n'était pas très grand, mais largement suffisant pour une personne. L'eau était limpide et très claire. Quelques fleurs poussaient autour des rochers qui bordaient le bassin. En fait, elle se trouvait encore dans une clairière mais minuscule. Ça donnait à Aline un sentiment d'intimité, bien qu'elle savait que si quelqu'un passait, la personne pourrait tout voir.

Comme l'avait dit Taúl, elle détacha les pétales de l'illin-lotsë et pressa le centre de la fleur. Une quantité astronomique, pour sa taille, de liquide blanc sortit. Aline se lava les cheveux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et termina par nettoyer son corps avec le reste du liquide.

Elle observa sa plaie. Elle était encore douloureuse et la marche de la matinée l'avait épuisée. Souvent, les elfes s'étaient inquiétés de son état et lui demandaient de s'arrêter, mais, à chaque fois, elle se contentait de refuser d'un signe de tête et d'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ce qui n'était pas vrai. Boursouflée, rouge, avec un léger trait blanc au milieu, menaçant de se rouvrir à n'importe quel mouvement un peu trop brusque. En réprimant une grimace de dégoût et de douleur, elle détourna le regard.

Aline plongea la tête sous l'eau pour se rincer les cheveux et le corps. Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'elle se trouvait là et son ventre commençait à crier famine. A contrecœur, elle sortit et se dirigea vers ses vêtements.

Aline se frappa intérieurement la tête. Dans tout ça, elle avait oublié de prendre quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une serviette. Elle prit ce qu'elle put : ses bras, son débardeur. Quand elle y pensa, elle se rendit compte que son Oncle avait vraiment pensé à tout, bien qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne voie jamais ce qu'il avait vu.

Une fois qu'elle fut à peu près sèche, elle s'habilla et à quelques endroits de son corps, comme ses omoplates, ses vêtements étaient humides. Elle prit ensuite les pétales qu'elle disposa aux pieds des grands arbres qui délimitaient la clairière. Elle ramassa ses habits, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et se dirigea vers le camp.

Quand elle entra dans le cercle que formaient les personnes présentes, elle remarqua que Taúl et Orophin n'étaient pas là. Haldir et Yoann parlaient à voix basse, l'air concentré. Nëris et Lewäldir la fixaient d'un regard impénétrable. Elle se dirigea vers le sac et s'assit. Elle rangea les habits sals au fond du sac et sortit ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Si elle s'était laissée aller, elle aurait poussé une petite exclamation de joie quand elle en sortit une brosse à cheveux.

Tout le monde la regardait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pourrait s'occuper de ses cheveux comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle commença à les brosser quand un papier blanc attira son attention. Elle la prit et vit que c'était une lettre avec son nom marqué dessus. Son cœur se serra quand elle remarqua l'écriture parfaite de Mallon. Elle allait l'ouvrir mais son instinct la poussa à lever la tête. Haldir, Yoann et Rúmil la dévisageaient. Ce dernier s'avança, un regard protecteur porté sur Aline.

Elle rangea la lettre et continua à se brosser les cheveux. Rúmil s'assit à ses côtés, une cinquantaine de centimètres les séparant. Aline lui en fut reconnaissante.

« J'étais avec Taúl et Orophin quand je suis venu te chercher. J'ai pensé que tu t'étais noyée. Mais tu n'étais plus là. »

Aline le regarda, une lueur amusée brillant au fond de ses yeux. « Et si j'avais …disons… été dans une position… intéressante, pour reprendre ton mot de tout à l'heure, et que j'avais effectivement un problème, qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

Un sourire hypocrite étira son visage. « J'aurais fermé les yeux. »

« Après avoir vu ce que tu voulais voir ? »

« Evidemment. Je ne suis pas un elfe stupide » Il prit un air suffisant et hautain pendant qu'Aline laissait échapper un petit rire. Ce son la surprit elle-même. Rúmil la regarda avec un vrai sourire.

Aline rangea la brosse dans le sac alors que Yoann et Haldir s'avançaient vers eux. Elle ressentit la même connexion envers Haldir qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt. Elle soupira d'aise.

« Aline, je vais me laver. Au fait, tes cheveux sentent vraiment bons. » Yoann s'avança vers sa sœur mais elle l'arrêta.

« Oui et toi tu pues alors n'avance pas. Chacun son tour. » Yoann lui adressa un sourire mutin et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Les elfes observaient la scène, totalement attentifs.

« Yoann » Aline avait repris sa voix à glacer le sang, tranchante. « Si tu m'effleures, je vais te faire ta fête d'une telle façon que, quand tu seras apte à te laver, tu n'enlèveras pas que le sang des bestioles d'hier. »

Le brun manqua d'éclater de rire. « Pourquoi ? Tu es dans ta mauvaise période du mois ? »

Aline le regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait osé, le bougre ! « Prie ton dieu pour que tu passes la nuit, Yoann. »

« Ça veut dire que j'ai raison ? »

Elle le regarda suspicieusement. « De quoi ? »

« Tu es dans ta mauvaise pér… »

Aline ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase : elle attrapa la brosse et lui lança en pleine tête. « Bon sang Yoann ! Barre-toi ! » Yoann, faussement vexé, sans un regard, prit ses affaires et commença à s'éloigner.

Aline enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et releva la tête pour fixer Rúmil qui se retenait à grande peine d'exploser de rire. Haldir faisait preuve de plus de maîtrise malgré un sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

Aline était surprise. Haldir s'était montré distant, discret avec elle, et le voir, devant elle, amusé par une situation qu'elle trouvait au contraire, très gênante, était des plus surprenants. Elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir entendu le son de sa voix au cours de la matinée, juste, de très loin, avoir vu ses lèvres fines bouger pour donner, lui semblait-il, un quelconque ordre à ses frères.

« Une remarque tous les deux… Une seule et je vous promets… Je vous promets… »

« Oui ? » Rúmil s'était calmé et la fixait. « Que promets-tu ? »

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait promettre mais étonnée par ce comportement tellement naturel qu'elle n'avait pas adopté depuis longtemps, elle finit par rigoler avec Rúmil.

Son rire était plus nerveux que cristallin, mais c'était en partie à cause du regard brûlant qu'Haldir portait sur elle. Et même si les elfes remarquèrent ce trouble, ils n'en montrèrent rien.

Au bout d'une minute, elle le regarda, qui, lui, la fixait toujours avec un regard insistant. Elle sentit naître une assurance et se lança. « Vous avez quel âge ? »

Tandis que Rúmil s'esclaffait, l'elfe la regarda, plus ou moins amusé. « L'âge de plusieurs vies… » Son ton était énigmatique. Comme Aline s'y était attendue, sa voix était semblable à un rêve. Douce, autoritaire, assurée, envoûtante. Elle n'imaginait même pas quel effet pouvait avoir cette voix sur une chanson triste ou une chanson d'amour.

Aline, poussée par une envie subite, se tourna vers l'elfe toujours assis à côté d'elle. « Dis-moi, Rúmil, quel âge a ton frère ? En général, ce sont les femmes à partir de la trentaine qui refusent de dévoiler leur âge. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, Haldir n'est pas une femme, du moins je suppose, et de plus, je pense qu'il n'a pas trente ans non plus. »

Elle croisa le regard rieur de l'elfe et il répondit d'une voix indifférente. « Je te rassure. Haldir n'est pas une femme. Et pour son âge… disons qu'il aurait l'âge d'être ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-pèr… »

Aline suivit le regard devenu angoissé de Rúmil et croisa celui noir, d'Haldir. Elle ne comprit pas la raison de ce regard, mais elle savait que Rúmil avait fait une boulette, et une grosse. Dans l'intention d'enlever le froid qu'avait jeté la réplique de Rúmil, elle se leva et fit un sourire goguenard. « Ne vous en faîtes pas, pour mon ancêtre, vous êtes plus que bien conservé. Rúmil, par contre… » Elle grimaça de dégoût, sous la mimique amusée d'Haldir et l'expression outrée de son frère.

--

Pendant deux jours, la petite troupe avança en direction de la cité elfique. Aline s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Rúmil et Taúl. Lewäldir et Nëris restaient ensemble, et Haldir et Orophin voyageaient entre les deux groupes.

Yoann, lui avait tendance à parler de longs moments en compagnie d'Haldir, mais il refusait d'en dire le moindre mot à Aline. Les journées étaient longues et les nuits trop courtes. Les jumeaux étaient fatigués mais résistaient.

Yoann s'extasiait de voir sa sœur se dérider en la compagnie de Rúmil et de Taúl. Les anciennes affinités revenaient sûrement. Il avait également remarqué qu'Aline tutoyait Taúl et Orophin. Yoann n'avait pas pu espérer un meilleur retour.

--

Aline se tenait autour du feu en compagnie des elfes. Ils avaient continué à marcher tout le long de la journée et ils s'étaient arrêtés une heure avant le coucher du soleil. Cette clairière était plus petite que la précédente ce qui leur donnait un sentiment d'intimité qui lui rappelait certaines nuit blanches, passées avec quelques amis, sur les falaises à se raconter des anecdotes plus ou moins personnelles. La prestance des arbres se faisait de plus en plus imposante dans l'esprit d'Aline. Des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis la veille et elle se décida enfin à les poser.

« Comment s'appellent ces arbres ? »

Tous la fixèrent et Haldir lui répondit. Il avait encore cette voix chaude, envoûtante. « Ce sont des mallornes. Ils ne poussent que dans la Lothlórien. »

« La quoi ? »

« La Lothlórien. C'est l'endroit où nous sommes. On l'appelle aussi le Bois Doré ou Lórien. »

« Je vois. » Ces noms lui semblaient si familiers… « Et comment s'appelle la cité vers laquelle nous allons ? »

Le regard d'Haldir se remplit de tellement de fierté et d'amour pour sa cité qu'Aline en fut impressionnée. « Caras Galadhon. »

« C'est le l'elfique ? »

Taúl parla pour la première fois depuis le début du repas. « En effet. En langue commune, cela se traduit par… »

Aline le coupa. « La cité dans les arbres… » Son regard s'était fait flou, comme si des images lui passaient devant les yeux. Tous les elfes et Yoann la regardaient avec espoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » La voix de son frère était pressante.

« Moi ? Rien. Pourquoi ? »

« Aline ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Yoann, tu es chiant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça alors arrête. J'aurais très bien pu dire 'espadrilles en carton' que ça n'aurait rien changé. Une ville construite dans des arbres, aussi solides que les … mallornes, c'est simplement impossible. » Orophin voulu répliquer mais les regards de ses frères l'en empêchèrent.

Un silence pesant s'était installé et Aline savait que c'était à elle de briser cette gêne. « Comment est votre ville ? »

« Elle est construite dans les arbres. » La voix de Nëris était fraîche, et la façon dont il prononça ses quelques mots mit Aline dans une confusion des plus totales. Elle avait raison. Construite dans les arbres… Comment Diable avait-elle fait pour le deviner ? Elle ne savait pas, elle était perdue. La seule chose qu'elle sentait, c'était que cette Caras Galadhon lui était étrangement familière.

Elle fixa Rúmil. « Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit 'langue commune'. Ça ne m'a pas frappée mais… vous ne semblez pas avoir eu de rapports depuis longtemps avec des hommes. Comment… enfin… Comment connaissez-vous leur langue, alors ? »

Les regards des elfes s'assombrirent puis s'éclairèrent d'une flamme désespérée et nostalgique. Rúmil lui fit un tendre sourire. « Un jour, il y a très longtemps, deux humains sont venus dans la Lothlórien. Un homme et une femme. »

Haldir continua d'une voix profonde. « Peu savent parler la langue commune chez les Elfes. Cela faisait bien longtemps, en effet, que les contacts avec les hommes n'étaient plus. J'étais un des rares à la parler. Galadriel accepté qu'ils résident dans notre bois pour un temps limité. Je ne sais comment, mais lui, il savait parler les deux langues. Aussi, pour qu'elle, elle puisse s'exprimer, il y a eu un échange. C'est pour cette raison que tous les elfes qui sont ici savent communiquer avec vous. »

« Elle a… appris une langue… entière à plusieurs personnes ? » Aline était hautement impressionnée.

« En effet. Elle avait une capacité à communiquer avec les autres qui lui a permis de s'adapter et de créer des liens forts. Ça a beaucoup facilité les choses. »

« En combien de temps avez-vous appris notre langue ? »

« En un peu plus d'un an. »

« La vache ! »

Les elfes sourirent mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant le regard d'Haldir s'obscurcir. Il soupira et sa voix refléta une douleur contenue. Aline en fut surprise, elle pensait qu'aucune émotion ne passait par ailleurs que par ses yeux. « Ensuite, ils sont partis. On ne les a jamais revus. »

Aline remarqua l'intonation étrange sur la dernière phrase, mais ne sachant comment l'interpréter, elle posa une autre question. Elle ne savait pour quelle raison, se sentait éprise de cette histoire, comme si elle devait la connaître sous tous les angles. « Vous semblez être proche d'elle. Quel était son nom ? »

Les elfes se regardèrent bizarrement. Pendant un instant, Aline sentit la connexion silencieuse qui s'établissait entre eux. Puis Haldir la fixa et lui répondit. « Elle se nommait Lúthien Ringëril. »

Rúmil la fixa sans ciller. « Je la considère comme ma sœur. »

« Je ressentais la même chose » Orophin acquiesça et lui sourit.

Lewäldir garda le silence. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas tellement cette Lúthien. Nëris hésita et dit simplement qu'elle était une personne exemplaire pour les choses qu'elle avait faites et qu'elle allait devoir accomplir. Il n'était pas un elfe très expressif. Aussi elle ne se formalisa pas sur leur manque de communication.

Taúl la regarda avec un sourire narquois. « Elle a fait quelque peu remonter l'estime que j'avais des hommes. » Aline leva les yeux au ciel. « Je l'appréciai énormément. Lúthien est devenue quelqu'un qu'il est impossible d'oublier. »

Puis Aline se tourna vers Haldir et elle remarqua qu'il la fixait sans dévier du regard. Il attendait qu'elle lui pose la question. « Et vous, Haldir ? L'appréciez-vous ? »

Il ne parla pas pendant un long moment et ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Aline ressentit à nouveau cette connexion, insondable et puissante. « J'ai aimé cette femme et je l'aime toujours. Seulement les Valars font parfois des choix qui séparent les chemins de ceux qui avaient choisi de marcher ensemble. »

Aline, à la plus grande incrédulité de tous, posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Haldir. Yoann n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il aurait aimé pleurer de joie. L'elfe fixa son poignet et eut le même choc qu'Orophin deux jours avant. Ce tatouage était un signe, une aide. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout oublié. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas oublié. Une bouffée de bonheur l'envahit alors que la douce mélodie de la voix rassurante d'Aline murmurait à son oreille des mots qu'il attendait depuis bien longtemps. « Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis sûre que vos chemins se recroiseront de nouveau. Ceux que vous appelez les Valars vous ont simplement fait faire un détour. Je suis sûre que vous marcherez à nouveau sur le même sentier. »

Haldir la fixa de son beau regard cobalt. Son cœur parla pour lui et chacun le remarqua. Depuis longtemps, il semblait tout simplement… heureux. « Ne vous en faîtes pas, Aline. Les Valars ont déjà rejoint nos routes. Il ne reste plus qu'à ce que nos mains s'enlacent. »

--

J'espère que celui-là vous plaît toujours autant.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le 5. J'ai beaucoup hésité à changer plusieurs parties, mais je l'ai laissé tel quel. Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 5.

La lettre.

--

Aline fixait Haldir. Une étrange sensation l'avait envahit quand il avait prononcé ces derniers mots. Comme si elle aurait aimé quelques instants se trouver à la place de cette Lúthien Ringëril. Comme si elle aurait aimé être simplement quelqu'un d'autre, puisque sa vie n'avait pas ce goût de passion qu'elle espérait tant trouver. Etre aimée par autant de personnes était une des chimères après lesquelles elle courait. Et puis ce nom... tellement mélodieux. Elle ignorait ce qu'il voulait dire mais elle sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Un secret. Une histoire, assurément.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son frère. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes. Il la regardait avec tellement d'amour et de tristesse qu'elle en fut bouleversée. Qu'avait-il? Elle fronça les sourcils quelques secondes et les regarda chacun leur tour.

« Vous avez des fonctions spéciales dans la cité? »

« En effet. Nous sommes des guerriers de l'ordre des Galadhrims. » Orophin fit une pause. « Sauf Haldir. Il n'est pas qu'un simple soldat. » Il avait un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Aucun des elfes n'ajouta quelque chose, attendant qu'Aline pose la question. Elle s'énerva quelque peu. « Bon, vous allez me le dire ou je dois vous tirer les vers du nez? »

Rúmil la regarda, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. « Les elfes se lavent, Aline. Ils n'ont pas de vers. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Rúmil ! Arrête de te foutre de moi. »

« D'accord. » Il continua sans se départir de son sourire. « Haldir est le chef de la garde de la Lothlórien. On l'appelle également le Gardien de la Marche. Il est le second du seigneur Celeborn et un grand ami de la Dame. »

Haldir fixa son frère et l'avertir d'un regard. « Rúmil, prends garde aux paroles qui s'échappent de ta bouche, ou sinon je me ferai un plaisir de t'envoyer aux frontières pour les mois qui arrivent...»

Rúmil n'ajouta rien mais continua à sourire narquoisement. Aline souriait également lorsqu'une question qui lui semblait importante fit surface. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Orophin la regarda étrangement. « En Lothlórien, nous l'avons déjà dit, il me semble. »

« Non, vous n'avez pas compris. Je veux dire… Un monde ne peut être composé que d'un endroit. Enfin c'est impossible un monde où il y a un seul pays, un seul territoire. » Elle était emmêlée dans ses réflexions.

« Je vois » Taúl la regarda amusé. « En effet. La Lothlórien se trouve sur Arda. Les hommes l'appellent la Terre du Milieu. »

« La Terre du Milieu. » Sa voix semblait pensive. « Il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu… non, c'est bête. » Elle fixa Haldir et changea d'expression. « La Dame dont Rúmil a parlée, c'est l'elfe que nous devons voir? »

Doucement, sans la lâcher du regard, il acquiesça. « En effet. Galadriel est la Dame de la Lórien. » Haldir continuait à fixer Aline. Malgré le fait qu'il essayait de rester humble, elle sentait bien l'immense fierté qu'il éprouvait à être tenu dans une estime pareille, par, apparemment, une elfe respectée et suivie de tous.

« Je vois. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce une reine ? »

« On peut le voir comme ça. » Orophin reprit un fruit.

« Je n'aime guère l'idée d'avoir une reine. Je trouve que vous êtes Moyenâgeux. La démocratie existe, vous devriez y penser. » Elle les regarda comme avec un air de reproches dans les yeux.

« Alors, voyez-la plutôt comme un guide. La Dame a toujours mené les Elfes du Bois Doré dans le droit chemin. Elle sait des choses que nous n'aurions même pas la possibilité d'imaginer. Oui, elle nous accompagne et nous conseille dans nos choix. Galadriel est très sage. Elle est très respectée. »

« Un guide ? » Elle sourit. « Alors vous êtes préhistoriques… Il n'y avait qu'à l'époque des mammouths qu'il n'y avait pas de chefs. » Yoann éclata de rire alors qu'Aline les fixait avec un air goguenard.

« Ma moute ? » Taúl fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de nains ? »

Aline croisa le regard de son frère qui se retenait à grande peine de ne pas rire et d'un commun accord, ils ne leur répondirent pas.

--

Aline partit se coucher plus calme. Elle avait posé des questions auxquelles ils avaient répondu. Du moins en partie. Si elle avait posé toutes les questions qui lui trituraient l'esprit, la discussion serait loin d'être finie. Cependant, elle pouvait commencer à assembler les bouts de son arrivée ici. Elle était en Lothlórien, sur une Terre que les elfes nommaient Arda, avec ces êtres mythiques qui les escortaient à Caras Galadhon, voir une elfe du nom de Galadriel. Tout lui semblait si proche et pourtant si loin.

Quelques heures auparavant, le nom de la cité l'avait poussé à dire tout haut ce que sa conscience lui avait soufflé tout bas. En prononçant ces mots, ils lui avaient semblé inconnus et déjà entendus. Pourtant, elle n'avait entendu aucun elfe parler de la 'Cité dans les Arbres'… elle ne savait plus. Elle voulait juste dormir. Et rêver. De son Oncle, de choses où tout serait simple, clair, où tout ne serait pas fossés par des mensonges.

Bien sûr, il lui était également arrivé de mentir, à Yoann, sur son état. Mais ce n'était pas un mensonge à l'état pur, plus une élucidation de la réalité, pour ne pas blesser. Et ces mensonges-là, elle n'en avait jamais autant fait sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur salon, avec Mathias.

En soupirant, elle s'allongea sur la cape de Rúmil. Sa blessure la lança et elle bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes, le temps que son corps s'adapte à cette position. Elle inspira profondément et fixa le feu mourant alors que du coin de l'œil, elle vit Orophin et Haldir partir monter la garde. De dos, ils étaient magnifiques. Grands, fins, élégants, leurs longs cheveux argentés cascadant souplement dans leur dos, où se reflétait l'hésitante lueur du feu. Si elle avait été comme les autres filles de son âge, elle se serait sûrement permise un sourire, sûrement un peu niais, et se serait endormie avec, en vue, un rêve peuplé de magnifiques êtres blonds.

Mais Aline n'était pas comme ces filles. Elle était juste différente. Et pas un instant la pensée de sourire d'une telle façon lui effleura l'esprit.

Yoann les avait suivis pour leur parler. Lewäldir et Nëris s'éloignaient quelque peu du camp mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils étaient distants et ce n'étaient pas la première fois qu'ils s'isolaient à d'autres moments que leurs tours de garde. De ce qu'elle avait entendu dans des reportages un peu fantasques, ou lu dans des romans fantastiques, elle se souvenant de ce trait de caractère que les auteurs exploitaient. Des créatures fabuleuses, mais méfiantes, froides, séduisantes et supérieures. Ces deux elfes ressemblaient partiellement à cette description. Haldir, ses frères et Taúl étaient beaucoup plus ouverts et se mélangeaient avec elle et Yoann sans grande difficulté apparente. Et bien qu'il lui semblait qu'ils avaient malgré tout une bien piètre opinion des hommes, ils les acceptaient et ne prenaient pas un air supérieur dès que leurs regards se croisaient.

Il ne restait alors dans l'espace confiné de la petite clairière qu'Aline, Taúl et Rúmil. Elle vit ce dernier s'appuyer contre un mallorne, les jambes croisées, et ne bougea plus. Elle ne voyait pas le guérisseur, mais elle supposait qu'il faisait de même.

--

Aline n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ou plutôt, ce dernier la fuyait. Ses paupières ne se fermaient pas. Les sons qu'elle entendait ne la berçaient pas comme ils la berçaient sur la falaise. Ces sons-là étaient agressifs, l'empêchant de pouvoir se laisser à Morphée. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle dorme. Comme si elle avait quelque chose à faire avant.

Cela faisait une paire d'heures qu'elle essayait en vain. Ou peut-être plus, elle ne savait plus. Elle entendait le doux murmure de la voix de Rúmil comme si elle était à ses côtés. Il chantait.

Aline l'écoutait quelques instants. Une voix grave, comme s'il la sortait du plus profond de lui-même. C'était une mélodie assez longue, et il la chantonnait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Cet air semblait être un récit, une histoire. Le début, très calme, semblait caractériser une habitude, une routine. Puis étaient venus des sons plus vifs, plus durs, toujours en restant très doux, comme pour marquer un changement. Mais pas un changement comme ce qu'elle avait pu connaître. Un changement _heureux_. La mélodie avait dévié sur un air de bonheur absolu, tellement pur qu'elle n'osait plus bouger.

Et cet air si parfait s'était radicalement assombri, laissant place à une suite de notes tristes, comme une plainte. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. L'air dura quelques secondes, enchaîna avec une note d'espoir, et se termina doucement, presque avec une note de remerciement.

Une fois qu'elle n'entendit plus rien, Aline se leva en silence et se dirigea vers son sac. A peine s'était-elle redressée que les deux elfes avaient tourné la tête de son côté et la fixaient. En essayant de les ignorer du mieux qu'elle pût, et marchant en respirant le plus normalement possible, elle fouilla à l'intérieur du sac jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le feu encore allumé.

Doucement, les mains tremblotantes, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. La lettre était soigneusement rédigée, et l'odeur du vieux papier lui infligea une vague de nostalgie. Et elle perçut de la curiosité. De l'inquiétude. Choses qu'elle ne ressentait pas à ce moment-là. Elle-même n'éprouvait simplement qu'une grande tristesse à être éloignée de son Oncle. Et ce bout de papier qu'elle tenait ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment d'abandon.

Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose à ce moment là. Ces deux sentiments ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle décida de les ignorer pour l'instant. Elle inspira difficilement et, consciente des regards et des sentiments des elfes, elle commença sa lecture:

_Le dix-sept juillet,_

_Dans la bibliothèque,_

_Ma chère Aline,_

_Tu ne peux imaginer l'effet que cela me fait de t'écrire ces quelques mots que tu liras loin de moi, alors qu'à l'instant tu es plongée à mes côtés dans la fabuleuse histoire de Constantinople. Quel chemin tu as fait... et quelle destinée t'attend ! Je t'envie, ma chérie. Tu vas vivre la plus belle aventure de toute ta vie, malgré les apparences. Il faut que tu en profites. Et ne me contredis pas lorsque je dis que ces derniers temps, tu n'as pas jouis de ta vie._

_Ne me demande pas comment je suis au courant. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et sache que si j'avais su avant ce qu'il se passerait, voilà longtemps que j'aurais demandé à Mathieu de vous héberger toi et ton frère. Uniquement pour t'empêcher de passer par quoi tu as du passer. Pour vous protéger, par mes maigres moyens. Il l'aurait accepté. C'était un homme bien Aline, quoi que tu puisses en penser._

_Tu n'aurais jamais du vivre ce que tu as vécu ici, chère enfant. Je sais que je suis en train de te faire revivre des moments pas très joyeux mais je me sens coupable de ne pas t'avoir donné le réconfort que tu méritais quand tu en avais besoin. Yoann a été meilleur que moi dans ce domaine._

_Il faut que tu fasses attention, Aline. Où tu es, tu verras toutes sortes de choses. Tu auras à en affronter parfois. C'est pourquoi tu dois faire confiance aux autres. Crois en ton frère plus qu'en tout autre. Même si parfois il te cache des choses, il le fait pour toi._

_Sais-tu que s'occuper de deux Aline en même temps n'est pas une chose facile? Entre moi qui ne dois pas perdre le fil de mes pensées dans ce mot et toi qui me pose Dieu sait combien de questions sur la beauté attractive de la ville byzantine!_

_Tu dois également te demander pourquoi je t'écris alors que je ne te donne aucune indication? Et bien si je ne te l'avais jamais dit auparavant, c'est parce que j'avais des contraintes et que je les ai toujours. Si je t'écris, Aline, c'est pour que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas abandonnée. Je ne te laisserai jamais, ma chérie. Jamais._

_As-tu senti notre lien ? Je sais que oui, et je sais aussi que tu l'as senti très puissant. Plus que moi. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Ça je ne le pense pas. Et bien je vais quand même te donner un indice au risque de me faire taper sur les doigts._

_Aline, tu as un don. Un grand pouvoir. Quand tu en prendras conscience, tu ne le trouveras peut-être pas fabuleux, mais je peux te dire qu'il t'aidera un nombre incalculable de fois. Aime ce don du ciel, même s'il te semble être plus une malédiction._

_Au fait, ma chérie, crois-tu enfin aux êtres magiques ? C'est un beau rêve n'est-ce pas ? J'espère pour toi que tu ne suivras jamais mes traces et que tu ne te réveilleras jamais de ce songe unique._

_Aline, je t'en pris, crois-moi._

_Je ne te laisserai pas. Yoann non plus._

_Tu ne seras jamais seule._

_Crois en les autres comme ils croient en toi._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Mallon._

Aline relut la lettre deux autres fois avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Mallon savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Elle avait frissonné lorsqu'il lui avait reparlé de ces épreuves difficiles, l'autre soir, dans la bibliothèque. Mais elle n'avait pas été sûre que ce fût bien de cela qu'il lui parlait. Avec cette lettre, elle en avait maintenant la certitude. Mallon savait. Et comment pouvait-il oser dire qu'il ne lui avait pas apporté de réconfort suffisant?

Elle lui en voulait de penser de telles choses, et en même temps elle se détestait pour ne pas avoir été capable de profiter pleinement de ces moments avec son Oncle. Elle l'aimait tant. Il lui avait permis de ne pas totalement se renfermer sur elle-même. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas violée, pas même forcée à faire des choses qui lui auraient enlevée toute sa dignité, mais il était allé trop loin, à peine avait-il passé sa main sur le tissu de sa chemise. Avant ça, elle avait eu confiance en lui. Et se rendre compte que cette personne n'était pas celle qu'elle pensait l'avait profondément chamboulée. Yoann faisait confiance à Mathias. _Elle_ faisait confiance à Mathias. Et elle n'aurait pas dû.

Doucement elle commença à sangloter. Pas des pleurs bruyants, juste silencieux. Douloureux. Inhumains.

Et quel était ce don ? Oh non, elle ne possédait rien de tel, elle en était sûre. Mallon avait dû se tromper.

Semblant venir de loin, la voix de Rúmil résonna dans sa tête. « Aline... ne pleure pas. » Elle releva très lentement la tête et observa l'elfe à travers ses larmes. Il était inquiet, peut-être trop, totalement attentif aux moindres de ses mouvements. Ses larmes redoublèrent de le voir se préoccuper d'elle ainsi. Presque instantanément, l'expression de Rúmil changea, ses traits se durcirent, déterminés, comme s'il venait de pendre une décision qui chamboulerait le monde entier. « Ecoute, je te préviens, que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te prendre dans mes bras. »

Aline le fixa sans comprendre. Le temps qu'elle assimile les paroles de Rúmil, il s'était doucement rapproché et la fixait sans ciller. A l'instant où les mots de l'elfe prirent un sens, elle ouvrit des yeux horrifiés mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Un horrible sentiment lui mordit le ventre. De l'appréhension et de la peur. Des sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Alors doucement, en prononçant des paroles rassurantes, l'elfe la prit délicatement dans ses bras, juste pour lui montrer le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter si elle choisissait qu'il l'aide.

Aline était contractée au plus haut point mais rapidement, elle sentit qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Elle repensa aux paroles de Mallon, elle devait s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle se devait de faire un effort, aussi dur soit-il.

Puis d'un coup, Rúmil la sentit se détendre et enfouir sa tête au creux de son cou. Et elle se remit à pleurer. De longs sanglots étouffés, Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle se laisserait faire. Il en resta quelques secondes immobile avant de comprendre qu'il pouvait _vraiment_ la consoler. Il commença à lui frictionner le dos gentiment alors qu'elle se calmait peu à peu, la lettre toujours serrée dans sa paume.

« Ça va aller, Aline. On est là. Tu as ton frère, Taúl, Orophin, Haldir, moi. Tu n'es pas seule. Quoi qu'ait pu te dire cette lettre, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre comme ça. Tu dois être forte. » Aline arrêta subitement de pleurer. Elle avait honte. Honte parce qu'encore une fois elle avait été faible. Honte parce qu'encore une fois elle n'avait pu tenir sa promesse.

« Excuse-moi » Sa voix était à peine un murmure et l'elfe eut du mal à l'entendre.

« T'excuser pour quoi ? »

« D'être incapable de retenir trois larmes devant un bout de papier. » Une autre larme coula sur sa joue.

Du bout des doigts, Rúmil essuya la petite goutte d'eau salée de sa joue et lui fit un sourire tendre. « Pleurer n'est pas une tare, Aline. Si tu en as besoin, tu dois te laisser aller. Tu auras toujours une épaule à tremper. N'en doute jamais. »

Aline se sentait stupide, fatiguée et honteuse. Elle reposa sa tête au creux de son cou et murmura une nouvelle fois. « _Merci Rúmil._ » Encore une fois, son esprit lui avait soufflé les bons mots à dire. Et à chaque intervention que sa conscience faisait, elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même.

Une image étrange lui traversa l'esprit. Elle et Rúmil, dans une sorte de champ, en train de rire d'une blague que l'elfe avait faite. Elle secoua la tête alors que l'elfe la serrait plus fort contre lui. « Rúmil? N'as-tu pas l'impression que nous nous connaissons? »

Elle sentit l'elfe se tendre. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal? Lui cachait-il quelque chose? Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il ne la regardait pas mais fixait un point au-dessus de sa tête. Son visage grave la poussa à suivi le regard de l'elfe. Elle croisa les prunelles incrédules de son frère, celles réprobatrices d'Orophin et celles, noires à glacer le sang, d'Haldir. Un nœud la prit à l'estomac et une horrible envie de vomir lui tirailla les entrailles.

Rapidement, elle effaça les traces de larmes qui restaient au coin de ses yeux, plia la lettre de Mallon, la rangea dans sa poche et se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Rúmil. « Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. » Sans un regard, le plus fièrement qu'elle pût, elle partit vers la cape qu'elle avait laissé plusieurs minutes plus tôt et s'y allongea, dos au petit groupe qui la fixait.

Elle ne les vit pas mais elle les entendit s'éloigner du camp. Doucement, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

--

A l'aube, Yoann se dirigea vers sa sœur pour la réveiller. Il avait très peu dormi cette nuit-là, et autant dire qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Pendant la moitié de la nuit, il s'était entretenu avec Rúmil, ses frères et Taúl au sujet d'Aline. Et maintenant, il était fatigué, bougon et totalement déboussolé.

La veille, il était revenu avec Orophin et Haldir en pensant qu'elle dormirait. Et il avait eu un choc. Elle était bien là, mais bien réveillée, près du feu, en pleurs et dans les bras de Rúmil.

Ce geste, aussi insignifiant soit-il, avait totalement démenti les paroles de Yoann qu'il avait adressé aux elfes quelques minutes avant. Immédiatement, il avait senti la tension entre les frères. Orophin n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le matin, Aline avait réagi violemment envers Taúl, et elle avait retenu son frère par la gorge quelques instants après. Et comme si c'était le plus naturel, elle se trouvait le soir-même dans les bras d'un elfe, qu'elle ne connaissait à priori, que depuis quelques jours, en train de pleurer, alors que Yoann les avait informés que c'était une chose qu'elle ne faisait plus.

Quant à Haldir, il aurait aimé que Rúmil se trouve à des lieues de là. A la frontière, à Caras Galadhon... n'importe où mais pas ici. Pas avec elle. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt pour faire ce que son frère faisait à ce moment-là. Il aurait tout donné, pour être à sa place. Encore une fois, il avait senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement. La seule chose qu'il avait pu faire, c'était fusiller du regard son propre frère pour lui montrer toute la colère qu'il refoulait... pour l'instant. Et si un regard avait pu tuer, Rúmil serait mort sur-le-champ.

Ce dernier, il ne comprenait que trop bien les reproches qui lui étaient fait. Il aurait réagi de la même façon. Mais la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, c'était s'expliquer, et sous les yeux accusateurs de son frère, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Puis Aline s'était levée, et ils étaient partis sous l'ordre silencieux d'Haldir. Ils s'étaient éloignés dans la forêt et avaient parlé la moitié de la nuit. L'ambiance avait été électrique mais Rúmil avait réussi à rassurer et convaincre son aîné.

Quand ils étaient revenus, ils l'avaient trouvée, endormie, mais elle bougeait dans tous les sens comme si elle se faisait attaquer. Taúl s'était immédiatement inquiété. « Qu'a-t-elle, Yoann ? Il faut la réveiller ! »

Yoann avait retenu le guérisseur par le bras et avait soupiré. « Non Taúl. Depuis que M… depuis plusieurs mois, elle fait des cauchemars, et la toucher aggraverait tout. Il faut la laisser, elle finira par se calmer. » Les elfes avaient veillé Aline jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme une heure plus tard. Et, d'un coup, elle se mit à parler. Ils avaient été très étonnés quand Yoann leur avait appris qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil depuis leur départ. Deux heures plus tard, Yoann avait enfin pu aller se coucher.

« Aly… Aly… » Sa voix était plus qu'ensommeillée. « Allez Marmotte ! C'est l'heure ! »

La brune ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre ; au bout de quelques secondes, elle se redressa. « Bien dormi ? »

Elle le regarda brièvement. « Disons que j'ai connu pire. » Des images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se trouvait sur un muret, aux côtés de quelqu'un. Son visage était flou. Et avec un cri de rage venu de nulle part, la personne était tombée à terre, se vidant doucement de son sang. Aline avait ressenti deux douleurs : celle de cette personne, comme si c'était elle qui se faisait transpercer par une lame, et la sienne. La douleur de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Cette douleur qu'elle avait déjà ressentie. Et même si elle n'avait pas vu son visage, elle avait une certitude : elle le connaissait. Et elle l'aimait.

Elle secoua la tête et fixa son frère. « Et toi ? » Il haussa les épaules et l'aida à se relever. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La clairière était vide.

Yoann répondit à sa question silencieuse. « Ils sont partis…pour qu'on puisse parler. »

« Loin ? »

Il sourit. « Non, mais suffisamment pour que nous, nous ne les voyions pas. »

« Donc ils nous entendent ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Sûrement. » Aline acquiesça, se dirigea vers les braises et prit un des fruits qui étaient sur une pierre. « Aly… il faut que nous parlions d'hier. »

La brune soupira. « Je pense aussi. Ecoute… Hier, dans le sac, j'ai trouvé une lettre de Mallon. Elle m'était destinée. Et hier soir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir parce qu'il fallait que je la lise. Alors, je l'ai lue. Et voilà, j'ai craqué, c'était trop. »

Il garda le silence quelques secondes alors qu'il la couvait du regard. « Je comprends mieux. » Il enlaça sa sœur et lui caressa les cheveux. « Mais Rúmil ? Il… Enfin… Tu étais dans ses bras… Chose que tu n'as laissé faire qu'à Mallon et moi… depuis… depuis… »

« Je sais. » Elle avait bien vu l'embarras de son frère à parler de son ancien ami. « Ecoute-moi, je ne sais plus exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je… pleurais, et je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'arrivait. On aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'on voulait. Je n'avais plus la force de résister. »

Son frère la regarda avec des yeux horrifiés. « Tu veux dire qu'il … qu'il a... ? »

Aline comprit instantanément et se dégagea pour le voir. « Yoann ! Rúmil n'a pas essayé de faire autre chose que de me consoler. Une fois…pas deux… » Son ton avait fini sur un murmure.

Yoann se raidit et changea de sujet. « Excuse-moi. Rúmil est un bon elfe. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

Elle le regarda, étonné. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Comment je sais quoi ? » Il la rapprocha de lui et la serra contre son cœur.

« Comment peux-tu affirmer ceci alors que ça fait à peine quelques jours que tu le connais ? » Elle le sentit se raidir encore plus.

« Simple intuition. » Sa voix était décontractée, contrairement à son corps. « Mais… il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas repoussé ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Yoann. Et puis… j'aurais, de toute façon, eu du mal à me dégager. Il me serrait tellement fort que j'en avais du mal à respirer. »

« Aline… » Son frère secoua la tête, attendant une réponse sérieuse.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis sentie en sécurité avec lui. Peut-être que c'est ça qui m'a empêchée de le repousser. Je ne sais vraiment pas. » Elle semblait épuisée.

« N'en parlons plus. C'est du passé. » Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Merci. Bon, je vais me laver avant de partir. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le sac qu'elle attrapa.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de te presser. Nous allons passer la journée ici. Haldir a envoyé Lewäldir et Nëris à Caras Galadhon les prévenir que nous arrivions. »

« D'accord. Alors je prendrai plus de temps. » Elle s'arrêta devant son frère et sortit le bout de papier de sa poche. « Tiens, tu as le droit de savoir toi aussi. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en direction du bassin.

--

Quand Aline quitta le bassin, elle rencontra Haldir qui l'attendait, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mallorne. « Etes-vous venu me chercher ? »

Il la fixa de son regard cobalt. « En effet. Yoann commençait à se demander si vous ne vous étiez pas faite manger par un poisson. Il m'a demandé d'aller vérifier. » Aline changea son sac d'épaule. « Laissez-moi le porter, ça pourrait aggraver votre blessure. »

Avec hésitation, elle lui sourit maladroitement et le lui tendit. Elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Le sac était très léger. Il ne lui aurait pas même donné une courbature à l'épaule. Elle supposa qu'il faisait ça par simple politesse. « Non, je suis en un seul morceau. Mais j'ai du laver mes habits…et réfléchir. Et ça m'a prit du temps. »

« Je vois. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. » D'un commun accord, ils commencèrent à marcher, le sac sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

« Haldir ? » Elle s'arrêta, obligeant l'elfe à en faire de même. Il s'arrêta et la regarda sans expression apparentes. « Je… Enfin… Tous me tutoient, sauf vous. Pourquoi ne pas faire de même ? » Elle sentit sa peau s'enflammer. Et elle en fut la première surprise. La dernière fois qu'elle avait rougie, c'était à une question plutôt bizarre, posée par un ami assez indiscret de Yoann. Et elle avait échappé à la réponse par l'arrivée de son frère. Mais là, il semblait être à des kilomètres, et il ne viendrait pas lui enlever sa gêne. Gêne qu'elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pour une question si anodine.

Il fit un pas vers elle. « Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je souhaite. » Elle s'avança légèrement.

« Dans ce cas, je me ferais un plaisir de te tutoyer. » Il leva doucement la main avec l'intention de la placer sur sa joue pâle quand le prénom de la brune résonna dans le bois. L'écho lui répondit.

Comme si ce simple bruit lui avait remis les idées en place, elle recula, secoua la tête, alors qu'Haldir abaissait doucement sa main, le regard emplit de souffrance et d'impuissance.

« Euh… j'y vais. A tout à l'heure, Haldir. » Sans attendre de réponse, elle partit en direction du camp.

--

Voilà, voilà.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Encore un qui m'a posé des soucis, mais le voilà. Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 6.

Souvenirs confus.

--

Quand Aline arriva aux abords de la clairière, elle était perdue et affolée. La scène qu'elle venait de vivre repassa dans sa tête. Elle frissonna. Elle chancela. Haldir s'était avancé, lentement. Un pas beaucoup trop significatif pour elle. Et elle avait fait la même chose. Elle se maudit intérieurement. En quelques secondes, tous les principes auxquels elle s'était accrochée s'étaient envolés. Et il avait essayé de lui poser la main sur la joue. Un contact. Avec quelqu'un, autre que Yoann. Une subite envie de vomir lui tirailla l'estomac. Il avait levé la main, doucement, sans la lâcher du regard.

Elle avait commencé à paniquer mais leurs yeux soudés l'avaient empêchée du moindre mouvement. Et elle avait vraiment remercié l'intervention de Yoann. Elle s'appuya maladroitement contre un mallorne et commença à trembler. Il l'aurait touchée, aucun doute. Il l'aurait fait. Il aurait établi un lien physique entre elle et lui, autre que ce lien étrange qu'elle ressentait quand il regardait la profondeur de ses yeux.

Son corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Elle ne se comprenait plus, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle n'avait jamais réagi comme ça, et de plus, il avait _failli_ la toucher. Cela ne s'était pas produit. C'était une chose qu'elle fasse le premier pas, comme lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras pour lui apporter un simple réconfort. Et elle avait beaucoup mieux réagi que maintenant quand Rúmil l'avait enlacée. Mais lorsqu'elle était consciente, en pleine possession de ses moyens, non, elle préférait ne même pas y penser.

Mais pourquoi réagir comme ça avec lui, en particulier ? Alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas effleurée ? Mais pourquoi allait-il poser sa main sur sa joue ? Que signifiait ce geste ? Et pourquoi… Pourquoi elle ? Elle qui craignait les gens, défensive, pourquoi elle ? Une boule d'angoisse lui mordit le ventre à tel point qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Et que se serait-il passé s'il avait posé sa main sur sa joue ? Si Yoann n'était pas intervenu ? Si elle n'avait pas réagi ? Que se serait-il passé après ? Se serait-il cantonner à ce seul contact ?

Elle ne savait plus. Doucement, en proie au plus grand désarroi, elle glissa le long de l'écorce de l'arbre et s'assit à même le sol. Sa vision devint floue. Son esprit se vida de toutes ces questions qui la rendaient malade. Plus rien ne compta. Tout devint insignifiant, tout, sauf cette image qui se formait doucement dans sa tête.

Elle était dans la forêt, les arbres envoyaient leur lumière dorée et chaleureuse. Un magnifique paysage d'automne où les feuilles virevoltent au grès du vent, où on arrive à entendre le bruit de quelques animaux et le chant d'adieu des oiseaux avant leur migration. Et à l'abri des regards, elle se vit. Elle était à peur près dans la même position, appuyée contre un arbre. Mais quelque chose la choqua : entre elle et l'énorme mallorne, se trouvait quelqu'un. Une prestance magnifique, une beauté somptueuse, un air serein et comblé qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Sauf peut-être quand elle l'avait rencontré dans la clairière.

Oh oui, Haldir avait l'air d'être heureux comme jamais. Elle se trouvait entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre son torse. Il avait passé ses bras sous les siens et avait noué ses mains sur son ventre. Elle, elle traçait de légères arabesques sur ses avant-bras. Ils avaient l'air… _amoureux._Non, plus que ça : ils avaient l'air de partager un secret, d'être liés, à tel point que rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Oui, ils avaient l'air de s'aimer, d'un amour profond et éternel. Un de ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais connus. Elle se vit fermer les paupières de contentement alors que l'elfe l'embrassait avec tout l'amour qu'il était possible de lui communiquer sur le haut de la tête. Elle se vit sourire. Un sourire reflétant le bonheur, l'accomplissement. Un sourire reflétant la vie.

Soudain, la vision s'éloigna, et Aline avait beau vouloir la regarder encore, les contours s'estompèrent, les couleurs se brouillèrent et furent peu à peu remplacées par la vision d'arbres, immenses. Si elle n'était pas retenue par le mallorne, elle se serait effondrée. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un rêve ? Une vision ? Un souvenir ? La manifestation du passé ? Du futur ? Ou tout simplement un fantasme ? Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le tronc, totalement affaiblie. Dans sa vision, il n'y avait eu aucun doute possible. Elle _était_ avec Haldir. Ils étaient un couple. Deux personnes qui avaient décidé de relier leur sentier pour se tenir la main.

Elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle s'était vue avec un visage radieux, souriant. Un visage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Mais pourquoi cette vision alors qu'il avait avoué aimer Lúthien Ringëril ? Pourquoi était-il avec elle alors qu'il en aimait une autre ? Un mal de tête horrible la prit, et avec, la même envie de vomir.

Elle respira profondément pendant quelques minutes. Une fois qu'elle estima qu'elle pouvait marcher, elle se leva et commença à avancer vers le camp. Pas totalement convaincue, elle conclut que c'était simplement son cerveau qui avait réagi à la situation à la sortie du bassin. Et pas totalement rassurée, elle soupira et entra dans la clairière. Instantanément, Yoann lui sauta dessus.

« Mon Dieu Aline ! Je me suis inquiété ! » En effet, il semblait à bout de nerfs. « Il est midi pass… Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle le regarda, sa voix accentuant ses maux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Elle était sur la défensive, bien qu'elle semblait très fatiguée.

« Tu es blanche comme la mort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé ? »

« Encore ? » Elle était vexée. « Je peux aller me laver sans qu'un accident me tombe sur le devant de la figure ! Je suis ravie de constater l'étendue de confiance que tu me portes ! »

Il plaça sa main sur la joue froide de sa sœur. Elle eut un hoquet, se remémorant que c'était ce geste qu'avait voulu faire Haldir, et parvint à ne pas le repousser. « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Seulement, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je m'en voudrais même si tu te coupais le doigt avec une feuille. »

« Yoann… ne sois pas aussi mélodramatique ! » Bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, elle était touchée au plus haut point. Son regard dévia et elle vit Taúl examiner ses flèches pendant que Rúmil et Orophin rangeaient les affaires. Son regard bifurqua jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait dormi et elle aperçut la cape toujours posée par terre, et à ses côtés, le sac que l'elfe avait porté pour elle. Justement, un peu plus loin, la silhouette d'Haldir était appuyé contre un arbre, et il la regardait, le visage impassible, mais avec cette curieuse lueur au fond des yeux. Cette lueur qui faisait chanceler le cœur d'Aline déjà tombé trop de fois. « Et puis parle moins fort, j'ai la tête qui va exploser. Et il… il… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Yoann regarda en coin Haldir mais n'insista pas. « On a changé les plans. Haldir a décidé que plus vite nous arriverions, mieux ce serait. On arrivera dans la soirée si nous partons dès que tu auras mangé. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas faim. Je suis prête. » Yoann acquiesça, non sans un regard réprobateur.

Il sortit de sa poche la lettre et la lui tendit. « Tiens. Garde-là près du cœur. Comme Mallon. Il t'a parlé sagement. Ecoute-le, en suivant les conseils de Kavafis. Je pense que c'est le plus important pour lui. » A sa plus grande joie, Aline la prit délicatement et vint l'embrasser furtivement sur la joue. Et commençait à s'en aller quand il l'interpella de nouveau.

Elle se retourna. « Oui ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas mais releva quelque peu son tee-shirt et défit le lacet qui maintenait le fourreau à sa ceinture. « Tu l'avais oubliée ce matin. » Elle s'avança et la prit comme si elle était faite de porcelaine et la pressa contre son cœur. En effet, ne pas sentir son poids sur son côté l'avait horriblement pesé. Il inclina la tête et l'attacha à sa taille.

Les elfes n'avaient rien maqué de l'échange. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé, tout comme Yoann, mais le comportement d'Haldir et le visage hâve d'Aline leur avaient assuré que quelque chose s'était produit. Haldir, lui, avait revécu ce souvenir grâce à Aline. Il marchait en direction du camp quand sa vision s'était faite floue. Et il l'avait vu. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi cette image apparaissait, mais elle lui avait passé comme un baume sur le cœur. Il s'était senti revivre.

Quand il l'avait vu entrer dans la clairière, il avait su qu'elle avait été également témoin de cet étrange phénomène. Et bien sur, tous avaient reconnu cette dague. Leur dague. A elle et à lui. Un cadeau. Une promesse. Un gage d'amour pour l'éternité.

--

Le trajet vers Caras Galadhon se fit lentement, sans bruit. Haldir, Orophin et Yoann ouvraient la marche, suivis de Taúl, et d'Aline. Rúmil était derrière, et semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Il lançait de nombreux coups d'œil à Aline sans jamais vouloir l'approcher. Il s'était enfin décidé à aller lui parler quand elle s'arrêta et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Alors, comme ça, on me fait la tête ? » Bien qu'elle essayait d'être décontractée, sa voix recelait une profonde curiosité et une légère incompréhension.

« Moi ? Bien sûr que non… Simplement, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, mes frères pensent que je devrais rester éloigné de toi. Haldir a pensé que j'avais été la source de tes pleurs. » A en croire son expression, il était horriblement gêné.

Elle s'arrêta. « Haldir a mal pensé. »

« Je le sais. Mais je préfère qu'il s'en aperçoive par lui-même. Je te rassure, cela ne durera pas longtemps. » Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« En effet, cela ne durera pas puisque c'est moi qui me rapproche de toi. Et maintenant. »

Il la regarda éberlué, mais amusé. « Pardon ? »

« Rúmil, je… t'apprécie beaucoup. Je sais c'est ridicule de dire ça alors que nous nous connaissons depuis quelques jours, mais voilà, tu m'apportes une sérénité que je n'avais pas connue depuis longtemps. J'ai aussi un sentiment étrange. Comme si nous nous étions déjà rencontrés. » Elle sourit maladroitement. « C'est bête, je sais. »

Il la rassura d'un regard. « Non, ce n'est pas bête. Je ressens la même chose. » Ses yeux se firent tendres, affectueux.

« C'est très bizarre. Je ressens la même chose avec tes frères et Taúl, plus particulièrement avec Haldir. C'est très… déboussolant. » Elle avait beaucoup hésité à taire cette partie, mais une intuition secrète l'avait poussée à la lui révéler. Rúmil la fixait imperturbablement, le visage empreint de compréhension et de soulagement.

« Peux-tu le définir ? »

« Non… C'est… justement indéfinissable. Un espèce de lien mental, qui me relierait d'une façon particulière avec la personne. Je… J'ai l'impression que je pourrais communiquer, si je le souhaitais. Enfin ce n'est qu'une impression. Je… Non, oublie. » Il allait répliquer quand elle le devança. « Il faut que je te parle. »

« A quel propos ? » Il se remit en marche, obligeant Aline à faire de même.

« Eh bien… C'est dur d'en parler. Je… enfin, je sais que tu étais présent quand les gobelins nous ont attaqués, Yoann et moi. Je le sais parce que j'ai entendu Orophin te parler. » L'elfe se crispa. Savait-elle ? Avait-elle fait le lien ? Etait-ce cela qui avait déclenché ce phénomène ? « Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu allé chercher Haldir ? Vous étiez déjà cinq. On n'allait pas s'échapper… moi, blessée et Yoann qui ne m'aurait pas lâchée… je ne vois pas pourquoi il fallait la présence de votre frère. »

Rúmil s'obstina à regarder droit devant lui. Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas ! Et bien que ça lui répugnait, il se força à mentir. « Aline, Haldir est en quelques sortes le second du seigneur Celeborn. Il fallait sa présence. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux humains tombent comme par magie dans le Bois Doré… »

Elle sembla déçue. « Je vois. » Elle allait dire autre chose mais n'ajouta rien.

--

Pendant plus de deux heures, elle pensa aux révélations que l'elfe lui avait faites. Et c'était incompréhensible. Elle tourna le problème dans tous les sens mais aucune solution plausible lui vint à l'esprit. La seule hypothèse qui lui semblait la moins ridicule après ce qu'elle avait vécu était la magie. La magie des lieux. Les bois étaient une source de mystères et quiconque pouvait le sentir.

La distance entre les arbres était de plus en plus grande, plusieurs mètres les séparaient. « Nous atteindrons la ville dans quelques minutes. » Aline sentit l'impatience de Taúl dans sa voix.

« Oh… d'accord. » Elle n'ajouta rien, encore dans ses pensées.

« Qu'y a t'il ? »

Elle s'arrêta, faisant face au regard de l'elfe. « Je ne sais pas, Taúl… Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je… J'ai l'impression de connaître tout ça… enfin, je ne sais comment l'expliquer… c'est tellement… déroutant, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. » L'elfe garda le silence, l'incitant à poursuivre. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu ce trajet, mais pas de la façon que tu l'entends. En fait, je l'aurais vu en tant que spectateur, alors que les souvenirs seraient les miens. Ça me… perturbe, on va dire. »

Taúl la fixa un long moment, sans dire un mot. « Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Aline. »

Elle émit un petit rire. « Je suis folle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Rien n'arrive par hasard, je le sais par expérience. Il y a une certaine raison à ce qu'il t'arrive, tu ne l'as connais simplement pas encore. »

L'elfe aurait voulu poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, mais par peur de la réaction d'Aline, il se borna à rester à côté d'elle, et à la rassurer par des paroles apaisantes. Elle le remercia silencieusement.

« Viens, remettons-nous en route, la ville est proche, je peux la sentir. »

« Et que sens-tu exactement ? » Doucement, toujours pensive, elle avança, Taúl à ses côtés.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, devinant que c'était important pour elle de savoir ça, du moins, être en voie de le redécouvrir. « Je sens beaucoup de choses, Aline. Caras Galadhon et le bois m'inspirent la paix, l'enfance, la joie comme la peine, les déceptions, les souvenirs et les surprises. Tu vois, la plus belle depuis onze ans nous est arrivée il y a quelques jours, et ce, encore dans le bois doré. »

Aline ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre les traces de l'elfe.

Ils rejoignirent le petit groupe et Aline s'avança vers son frère. Trois elfes étaient en tain de discuter avec Haldir et Orophin. Les cinq se retournèrent et les trois inconnus fixèrent un long moment Aline avant de porter leur main à leur cœur. Aline resta interdite devant cette marque qu'elle supposait être signe de bienvenue. Personne ne l'avait jamais accueillie comme quelqu'un qu'on était ravi de voir. Personne sauf son Oncle et son frère. Aucune possibilité de généraliser. C'est pour ça qu'elle resta coite devant cet acte.

Voyant son manque de réaction, Rúmil s'avança vers les jumeaux et entreprit la conversation avec eux pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient. Au bout de quelques instants, Haldir s'avança vers eux à son tour. « Nous y allons. »

Aline leva les yeux vers son beau visage. « Pourquoi avoir pris autant de temps ? »

Haldir la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes et parla d'une voix où perçait la fierté, et le mécontentement. Seuls les elfes qui connaissaient bien leur Maître d'armes pouvaient sentir la petite inquiétude qui était également présente. « J'ai ouïe d'une aventure avec des gobelins. J'ai dû régler ce petit problème. »

« Petit problème ? Petit… problème ? Tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé n'est qu'un… _petit problème_ ? Qu'on soit là, que des bestioles ont voulu nous réduire en bouillie, tous ces putains de trucs bizarres qui me tombent dessus alors que j'avais rien demandé à personne, n'est que dalle en fin de compte ? Ce n'est qu'une routine ? Je deviens chèvre avec tous ces petits problèmes ! Et si rien n'était arrivé, je serais sûrement en train de lire l'histoire des trolls des cavernes de Hongrie ! »

Aline ferma la bouche de surprise. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ça ? Elle voulut fuir ces questions comme elle était en train de fuir le petit groupe qu'ils avaient formé.

Sans prêter aucune attention aux elfes, Yoann se jeta à sa poursuite. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté le fait qu'elle courrait très, _très_ vite. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la retrouva accroupie derrière un mallorne, en train de retenir des sanglots étouffés, qui la faisaient plus souffrir que la soulager. « Aline, c'est moi… »

Elle releva la tête et accepta l'étreinte de son frère. « Je suis d-désolée… C'est sortit sans que je le veuille… J-je sais pas p-pourquoi j'ai dit ça, tu m-me crois, hein ? »

Yoann chancela légèrement devant cette totale vulnérabilité et la serra plus fort encore. « Bien sûr, je te crois. Allez, calme-toi. C'est rien. On a juste pas compris… » A chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé, c'était une grande claque qu'ils avaient reçu sur la joue. « Haldir n'avait rien dit de mal. »

« Je… je sais. Mais j'avais besoin de le sortir, et malheureusement, c'est t-tombé sur lui. Je suis si perdue !… »

Yoann soupira. Ça allait être très dur pour elle, cette réaction venait de confirmer ses craintes. Jamais elle n'avait été comme ça. Ni même après l'accident, ni avec Mathias, ni chez le notaire. Jamais. Etait-ce la magie inconnue de la Lothlórien qui se manifestait ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Après tout, ça ne faisait qu'un _petit problème_ de plus à résoudre. « Ce n'est rien. Si nous n'en parlons plus, ils n'en parleront pas non plus. »

Aline acquiesça, en proie à un mal-être et une grande appréhension qu'elle n'avait pas connus depuis plusieurs mois.

--

Allongée sur le lit de sa chambre, Aline repensa avec un mélange de fascination et d'inquiétude aux heures précédentes.

Quand elle était réapparut au bras de son frère, elle s'était directement dirigée vers Haldir et s'était excusée le plus sincèrement possible, bien que cela lui en coûte. Il l'avait longuement étudiée mais avait finalement sourit. « Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. J'apprécierais seulement que tu ne réitère pas l'expérience, auquel cas, je perdrais de mon autorité envers mes gardes. » Derrière son amusement, Aline avait perçu son ton sérieux et quelque peu prévenant.

Elle l'avait remercié d'un signe de tête et s'était écartée, se sentant horriblement gênée, chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. A partir de ce moment-là, Haldir lui avait proposé de rester à ses côtés. Elle avait accepté, mais elle s'était étonnée que la raison ne fut pas pour racheter sa faute mais parce qu'elle avait vraiment envie qu'il reste avec elle. Ils n'avaient échangé que très peu de mots, mais c'était ce dont Aline avait besoin. La présence de l'elfe lui avait apporté un bien-être qui lui avait accordé quelques minutes de répit intérieur. Un instant, elle s'était remémoré les événements du matin, mais elle les avait vite chassés, ne voulant pas réduire en poussière ce moment de parfaite harmonie.

Le Gardien de la Marche avait particulièrement observé ses traits quand les portes de la cité étaient entrées dans leur champ de vision. Ils n'avaient presque rien exprimé, comme d'habitude. Il avait tout lu dans ses yeux : le flou de son regard correspondait à une profonde réflexion et la lueur qui y brillait à laissait place à l'émerveillement. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait le plus marquée. La beauté irréelle des lieux ou ce sentiment d'appartenance qui l'avait bouleversée quelques secondes. Et pendant ce court laps de temps… elle s'était sentie chez elle, contrairement aux propos qu'elle avait tenus un peu plus tôt.

Elle voyait les cordes, invisibles pour ceux qui ne les cherchaient pas, rattachées à la cime des mallornes. Des petits ponts enjambant les cours d'eau limpide, les escaliers qui serpentaient autour des plus gros arbres pour rejoindre les maisons de certains elfes, préférant la hauteur. Elle n'avait presque rien vu mais ce simple décor reflétait une entente parfaite du beau peuple à l'égard de la nature. Aline pensait à un accord passé entre les Elfes et le Bois Doré pour leur permettre d'y vivre tout en laissant à Dame Nature le choix de la vie en ces lieux.

Il y avait autre chose qui l'avait frappée. Quand ils étaient arrivés, l'endroit était désert. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, juste la perception du souffle caractéristique de la vie qui leur murmurait des vers à l'oreille. On aurait pu entendre le cœur des arbres tellement c'était silencieux. Et d'un coup, le Bois avait semblait s'animer. D'une manière douce. D'une manière d'Elfe. Des dizaines de silhouettes avaient émergé du haut des arbres, des légères nuées de brouillard. Tous étaient magnifiques.

Le fait d'avoir côtoyé quatre elfes pendant quelques jours, Aline les avait considérés comme des exceptions. Ils étaient irréels, oui, mais ils étaient les seuls. Et quand elle avait vu ce peuple mythique sortir de derrière les arbres comme s'ils sortaient d'un rêve, elle s'était sentie horriblement banale, simplement ordinaire, tout juste courante. Elle s'était vue comme une intruse.

Les hommes étaient très beau, peut-être même trop, et possédaient la même allure qu'Haldir et ses frères. Hormis le fait que ces derniers étaient de loin les plus beaux qu'elle voyait. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la gent féminine. Elles possédaient une telle beauté qu'Aline avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux pour savoir si elle ne rêvait pas. Vêtues de légères robes claires, elles reflétaient la pureté. La texture de leurs robes rappela à Aline celle que Mallon lui avait offerte. A cette pensée, elle eut une pincée au cœur mais se reprit très vite quand elle vit une chose qui retint son attention.

Tous les elfes avaient porté la main à leur cœur, comme elle avait vu le faire un peu plus tôt. Et ce signe était adressé à Haldir, à Yoann, et à elle. Pourquoi souhaiter la bienvenue à Haldir et pas aux autres ? Elle n'avait pas compris et avait froncé les sourcils plus d'une fois. Là encore, l'elfe et Yoann avaient été là pour la guider et l'épauler.

Les elfes les avaient emmenés dans un jardin magnifique, rempli de couleurs, de tailles, d'odeurs et de formes différentes. La seule fleur qu'elle avait reconnue était une illin-lotsë, qui là aussi, poussait aux racines d'un arbuste chétif. Les fleurs lui avaient murmuré des souvenirs à l'oreille mais quand elle avait voulu les écouter, elles s'étaient tues, et avaient formé un mur invisible.

Ils les avaient emmenées jusqu'à un petit dôme, au milieu du jardin. Il était simple, mais magnifique. Du laurier avait poussé sur les rambardes, et Aline avait observé son poignet. Elles étaient semblables. Les feuilles de son tatouage, et les feuilles de la plante. Mais elle n'avait accordé qu'une infime seconde à ce détail. Ce qui l'avait surprise, émerveillée, gênée, époustouflée, c'était ce qu'il y avait sous ce dôme.

Deux personnes siégeaient en son centre. Un elfe, et une elfe. La femme était magnifique. C'était une créature irréelle, aux traits jeunes, fins, symétriques, paisibles, parfaits. Tout simplement parfaits. De longs cheveux dorés, ondulés, ornés d'une couronne d'argent où s'entremêlaient deux fils. Et des yeux d'un bleu très clair, perçants. Elle semblait être une fleur à son épanouissement. La plus belle de ce jardin. Aline s'était sentie mal à l'aise en présence des femmes elfes dans la cité, mais à côté d'elle, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place.

L'elfe avait du le sentir car elle lui avait adressée un sourire bienveillant.

« Bienvenue en Lothlórien, Aline, Yoann. »

« Merci, ma Dame » Le timbre de la voix de Yoann avait surprit Aline. Il avait été profond, comme un remerciement, une profonde joie, et une grande peine.

Aline était perdue. Qui étaient ces deux elfes ? Quelque chose les reliait à elle. Elle ne savait pas. Elle sentait que ce quelque chose voulait entrer en contact avec elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le percevoir.

Ses jambes s'étaient faites molles et sa vision floue. Tous l'avaient regardée, plus ou moins inquiets, alors que la femme la fixait d'un regard impénétrable, sachant d'ors et déjà ce qu'il allait se passer.

Aline avait vu plusieurs couleurs s'assembler pour former une image. Elle avait agrippé le bras de Yoann pour ne pas tomber. Et une image bien nette était apparue. Elle était dans ce jardin. Elle déambulait, sans but précis, et s'était arrêtée devant une fleur violette au centre et bleu aux extrémités. Elle la regardait quand une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Aline n'avait pas réagit. Pas de sursaut. Rien. Une elfe, la même que celle sous le dôme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mais Aline avait vu leurs lèvres bouger. Aline avait acquiescé et était partie du jardin.

La vision s'était effacée et Aline avait secoué la tête. Tous la regardaient. Inquiétude, espoir, curiosité, elle les ressentit au plus profond d'elle-même comme si elle avait pu percevoir, un court instant, les émotions des personnes présentes dans le jardin. Elle avait essayé de paraître normale, tentation qui avait échoué lamentablement. Elle avait tremblé, était blanche, et son regard incertain fixait la femme elfe, qui, elle non plus, n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle, impassible. Tout était en voie de rentrer dans l'ordre, même si cela devait prendre un certain temps. Elle lui avait adressé un sourire mystérieux mais rassurant.

Elle aussi l'avait vu. Elle avait revu ce moment, où elle avait conseillé à Aline de laisser à son cœur le choix de partager l'amour d'Haldir. A son souvenir, c'était rare qu'elle donne des conseils aussi explicites, mais Aline était dans le besoin, même un aveugle l'aurait vu. Et elle l'avait fait. Elle avait laissé le choix à son cœur.

L'homme elfe avait parlé, d'une voix douce, rassurante. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, et il portait également une légère couronne d'argent. Ses traits étaient très fins, et une assurance et une sagesse se reflétaient clairement sur son visage. Un splendide sourire de joie courbait ses lèvres « Allons, mes amis. La route est longue jusqu'au bois doré. Ils sont épuisés. Laissez-les se reposer et parlons ensuite. Rúmil, emmène Aline dans un talan. »

Aline l'avait fixé un long moment. Pourquoi elle et pas Yoann ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester avec son frère ? Et que voulait dire ce regard que tous posaient sur elle ? Elle avait tourné son regard vers son frère qui avait simplement acquiescé. Il l'avait lâché. Il l'avait laissée seule dans une ville où elle se sentait telle une intruse, totalement dépaysée. Sans aucune parole, elle avait lâché son frère, à la limite du choc et du dégoût, et s'était tournée vers Rúmil.

En voyant ce regard, il avait froncé les sourcils, mais avait obéi à Celeborn. Il avait emmené Aline, dans un silence profond, dans un talan. Un talan très proche de celui d'Haldir. Un talan vide depuis trop longtemps. Un talan où Haldir aimait se recueillir. Un talan qu'Aline avait elle-même choisi.

--

Rúmil lui avait finalement apprit qu'elle était Galadriel. Et à ses côtés, Celeborn. Aline n'avait rien dit. Quelque chose en elle lui avait soufflé cette réponse. Elle s'en doutait. Et maintenant, elle se demandait qu'elle était la suite. Etaient-ce eux qui étaient sensés les aider ? Elle en doutait.

Que se passerait-il pour elle, pour eux ? Ils étaient dans un endroit étrange, où seul Yoann semblait à son aise. Et lui cachait-il quelque chose pour avoir été seul avec les elfes ? Elle n'était pas plus fatiguée que lui, c'était cette vision qui l'avait surprise. Elle allait bien. Elle s'était lavée, coiffée, habillée, et maintenant, elle attendait l'arrivée de son frère.

Il en mettait du temps. Dans sa tête, entrecoupée par ses réflexions, résonnait une douce mélodie. Elle se retourna et s'appuya sur un coude. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à déterminer lequel des événements était le plus étrange. Leur arrivée ici, le sentiment de connaître les gens, les lieux, ce lien mental qui semblait les lier, en particulier avec Haldir, mais qu'elle seule sentait, les émotions qu'elle avait perçues avec Galadriel et Celeborn, ou toutes ces visions. Elle se sentait devenir chèvre, rêvant, hallucinant. Epuisée par ses réflexions qui n'aboutissaient à rien de concret, elle s'endormit.

--

Quelques coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent en sursaut de son sommeil. Elle se pressa à la porte où elle découvrit son frère et Haldir. Elle les salua d'une voix froide et les laissa entrer. Yoann l'enlaça mais Aline ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Et ils comprirent bien la raison de sa froideur.

Parallèlement, Haldir sourit en voyant le talan. Aline avait toujours eu cette caractéristique. Partout où elle passait, c'était le chaos. Ici, le terme n'était pas approprié : elle n'était dans la cité que depuis quelques heures. Mais on voyait bien que cette pièce allait devenir cataclysmique dans quelques jours.

Le sac qu'ils avaient emmené était ouvert sur le sol, son contenu éparpillé dans la pièce. La moitié de ses sous-vêtements étaient répandue sur le sol. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle se jeta dessus et les rangea le plus rapidement, mais pas assez pour que l'elfe ne les voit pas. Les trois chaises étaient chacune dans un coin de la pièce, un pantalon était étendu près d'une fenêtre, les tee-shirts sur la table. Une de ses chaussures était près de la porte, l'autre, introuvable. Haldir remarqua qu'Aline était lavée, et il n'imagina même pas l'état de la salle d'eau.

Peu de talans avaient une salle d'eau. Il y a avait celui de la Dame et de Celeborn, de personnes importantes, comme Haldir, de par ses fonctions, et à peine trois talans pour les invités. Aline et Yoann en occupaient deux. Deux talans qui n'étaient plus considérés depuis longtemps comme des talans pour les invités. Galadriel avait décidé de les séparer, pour la plus grande joie d'un certain elfe. Le dernier talan qui comportait une salle d'eau était à l'autre bout de la cité, près du talan de la Dame.

Ses cheveux bouclaient élégamment, et retombaient doucement dans son dos. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux, glacials. Et à la main, elle tenait ses chaussettes. Yoann et l'elfe sourirent à cette vision.

« Aline, écoute, tu étais fatiguée, et j'ai pensé que tu ne souhaitais pas raconter le pourquoi du comment de notre arrivée ici. Je me suis… »

Aline avait déjà tout son content des explications de son frère. Et bien qu'elle savait qu'il mentait, elle ne voulait plus en parler. « Laisse tomber, je m'en fiche. Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Yoann la regarda, soufflé. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Qu'elle n'attendait pas d'explications. « Hein ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu. Je me fiche de ce que tu leur as dit. »

Haldir fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais répondu comme ça à son frère. Il y avait toujours eu une entente fusionnelle entre les deux. Et qu'elle commence à rétorquer de cette manière signifiait simplement qu'elle se détachait peu à peu de lui. « Peut-être que cela t'importe peu, mais la Dame souhaite que tu l'entendes également. Et elle n'est pas partisane des affronts que tu viens de faire à ton frère. »

Les jumeaux le fixèrent, interdits. C'était très rare qu'Haldir prenne parti dans une discussion qui ne le concernait pas. Encore moins, quand c'était deux humains. Mais là, ce n'était pas deux humains ordinaires. C'était Aline et Yoann.

Aline se rendit compte de son erreur, souffla bruyamment, s'assit sur une chaise, et enfila ses chaussettes. Elles étaient longues et noires. Yoann ricana.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire ? » Elle avait essayé de parler sans animosité, chose plutôt réussie.

Son frère s'approcha avec un large, large sourire. « Oh, peu de chose, si ce n'est que je connais cette mine. La dernière fois, tu l'as eu le six. »

Aline écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de détails comme ça ? Et comment pouvait-il reparler de ça, devant Haldir, en plus ? Elle l'aurait bien coupé en morceau et mangé cru pour les quelques mots de trop qui étaient déjà sortis de sa bouche. Haldir aussi avait deviné mais n'en laissant rien paraître, bien qu'il était amusé.

« Yoann… » Elle lui envoya un regard noir, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Et bien, n'en ai pas honte. »

« Yoann, tais-toi, nom d'un chien ! »

« Bon, j'arrête, je t'ai déjà assez embêtée avec ça pendant le voyage, mais j'avais oublié qu'elles arriveraient aujourd'hui. Au moins, tu nous serviras de calendrier ! »

Elle pâlit. « Yoann, tu la fermes, tout de suite ! »

Il rigola, ce qui n'était pas au goût de sa sœur. « D'accord, c'est bon, je dis plus rien. Cela dit, je crois que Mallon y a également pensé. »

Aline tomba de sa chaise. Enfin, serait tombée de sa chaise si Haldir n'avait pas été là pour la rattraper. A ce contact, elle se releva, comme si elle avait peur d'être contaminée par une maladie incurable. Elle le fixa, affolée, alors qu'Haldir devina qu'il n'aurait pas du intervenir, même si elle avait de s'abîmer le postérieur.

Il la fixa, sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Il lui avait empêchait de se faire un beau bleu. Cela dit, il savait pertinemment qu'elle refusait qu'on la touche, si ce n'était son frère. Il l'avait bien vu la veille. Il n'y avait pas eu de contact, et pourtant, elle était partie en courant, comme si elle avait la mort aux trousses. Il avait senti sa poitrine se compresser, son cœur lui faire mal. Seule la vision qui lui avait été offerte lui avait permis de reprendre espoir.

Yoann sentit la tension, et comprit soudain ce qu'il s'était passé, quand Haldir avait souhaité chercher Aline au bassin. « Bon, on était venu pour te dire que ça s'était bien passé, et que Celeborn nous offre l'hospitalité le temps que nous souhaiterons. »

Remerciant son frère d'un regard, elle acquiesça simplement. En réalité, elle avait plus été surprise qu'il la rattrape que par le contact en lui-même. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un réflexe. Un stupide réflexe de stupide elfe, mais un réflexe tout de même. Et puis, elle n'osait imaginer le mal aux fesses qu'elle aurait eu. Elle se demanda surtout pourquoi elle avait tant souhaité, presque attendu ce geste. Un effleurement, un simple frôlement.

Sa voix devint à peine un murmure. « Le temps que nous souhaiterons… Et nous souhaitons rester combien de temps ? »

Haldir ne laissa échapper aucune émotion. Yoann se mordit la langue. « Le temps qu'il faudra. »

Elle insista. « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le temps de rassembler les derniers morceaux et de choisir notre voix. »

Morceaux. Les morceaux manquants. Les souvenirs disparus d'Aline.

« Des morceaux ? Quels morceaux ? »

Yoann souffla et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont. Ils viendront en temps voulu, ne t'en fais pas. »

Yoann recula, il savait qu'Haldir allait intervenir pour faire la proposition que la Dame avait suggérée. En effet, Haldir s'avança quelque peu. « Tu peux commencer par les morceaux de la cité que tu n'as pas encore vue. »

Elle répondit du tac au tac. « Je me perdrais. »

« Je serais là pour te guider. »

Elle le fixa. En son fort intérieur, une furieuse envie de répondre « oui » retentit. Dans sa tête, la peur d'un autre contact, prémédité cette fois, la poussait à dire « non ». « Maintenant ? Mais il va faire nuit ! »

L'elfe fit un micro-sourire. « L'aurore est passée depuis deux heures. Yoann pensait que tu avais besoin de repos. »

Elle le regarda, les yeux ronds. « J'ai dormi… une nuit entière ? »

« Quelques heures en plus, je crois. »

Aline fixa son frère. Il hocha la tête pour montrer que c'était la vérité. « La vache. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi autant. »

« En effet, un véritable ours en hibernation. » Yoann rigola.

« Merci de me comparer à un animal. Surtout un ours. Je retiendrai, Yoann. »

Il rigola de plus belle. « Le prends pas mal, enfin ! Bon, si tu préfères, tu dormais comme une marmotte. »

Elle grimaça. « Tais-toi, Yoann ! »

Il fit un geste négligent de la main et fixa sa sœur. « Et toi, tu veux manger quoi ? »

Aline haussa les épaules alors que Yoann lui donnait le premier fruit qu'il trouvait. « Bon, Galadriel souhaite te parler aujourd'hui. C'est Taúl qui t'y emmènera. C'est ça, Haldir ? »

L'elfe acquiesça. « J'ai mes gardes à entraîner. »

Les yeux d'Aline brillèrent. « Je pourrai venir ? »

Si sa question n'avait pas été autant délicate, il aurait sourit de son engouement. Il ne pouvait se permettre de lui accorder cela. Trop de choses étaient en jeu.

Mais en se plongeant dans son regard suppliant, il se résigna, au risque d'accélérer les choses. Yoann le regardait, lui demandant s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. L'elfe acquiesça et tourna sa tête vers Aline. « La Dame souhaite te voir et ce serait un affront de ne pas aller à sa rencontre lorsqu'elle le demande. Cela dit, j'accepte qu'une fois fini, Rúmil t'emmène avec lui là où j'entraîne mes Galadhrims. »

Aline lui adressa un grand sourire et leva les deux pouces. « Génial. Merci ! Bon, c'est pas tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Haldir sourit. De son vivant, jamais il n'avait vu un humain autant expressif, et capable de changer d'expression en un clin d'œil. Il était rentré, avec la sensation qu'ils allaient mourir tellement elle les regardait avec presque de la haine dans les yeux, et maintenant, les flammes de joie, palier juste inférieur au bonheur, dansaient dans ses grands yeux noirs. « Je dois aller voir Celeborn. Je vous verrai dans la soirée. » Il les salua et sortit de la pièce.

A peine était-il sorti du talan qu'Aline sauta sur son frère. « Tu te rends compte ! Je vais aller les voir se battre ! »

« Oui, et alors ? » Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par cette nouvelle.

« Oh, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content pour moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es persuadée que tu es dans un rêve. » Il était presque sur de sa réponse.

Aline réfléchit quelques instants. « Kavafis, mon cher. Kavafis. Peu importe ce que c'est et où ça me mène, je compte juste profiter du voyage. »

Yoann sourit de toutes ses dents. « J'en étais sûr. Mais je suis persuadé que tu finiras bientôt par prendre conscience que tu vis un rêve éveillé. »

Elle le regarda, dubitative. « On verra, Yoann. On verra. » Un souvenir du début de la discussion lui revint en mémoire, et elle accrocha le col du tee-shirt de son frère et le regarda avec un air pressant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? »

« Yoann ! Dis-moi où Mallon a mis ces fichus tampons ! »

--

Eh voilà ! J'arrive avec le 7 !

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le 7. J'ai changé quelques choses suite à une remarque, et j'espère que ça passe mieux comme ça. Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 7.

Juste un grand respect.

--

Elle marchait doucement, escortée de Taúl. Ils ne parlaient pas, respectant le silence de l'autre. L'elfe sentait bien son besoin de se renfermer sur elle-même, de réfléchir. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps, et n'importe qui aurait pu en être déstabilisé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes cependant, il se décida à briser ce silence.

« Comment va ta blessure, Aline ? »

Le tutoiement était devenu presque naturel entre la jeune fille et les elfes. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais existé de 'vous', une simple retrouvaille après plusieurs années de séparation. Le simple bonheur de partager une intimité avec la personne en la tutoyant.

Taúl sourit. Aline avait le regard dans le vide, et à en juger par son manque de réaction, elle n'avait absolument pas écouté ce que l'elfe lui avait dit. Doucement, il toussota.

Aline releva la tête, perdue. « Hein ? » Voyant le regard amusé de Taúl, elle se justifia, légèrement gênée. « J'étais ailleurs. »

« J'ai remarqué. Je te demandais si ta blessure allait mieux. »

Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son flanc gauche. « Oh… oui, ça va mieux. Enfin, j'ai encore mal quand je me baisse mais rien d'insupportable. » Elle-même fut surprise par ce mensonge qui était sortit si naturellement.

Taúl, lui, était septique devant ce sourire qui sonnait un peu faux. « Aline, je ne peux t'obliger à me la montrer, mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux que je la regarde. Yoann se débrouille mais il n'est pas guérisseur. »

Elle se braqua. « Je vais bien, Taúl. »

Il soupira. « Tu te mens à toi-même. Mais, après tout, c'est toi qui ne pourras plus manier ta dague comme tu l'as fait en affrontant les gobelins. Moi, je n'aurais pas de problèmes à tenir mon arc, le bander et toucher la cible en son centre. C'est toi. Uniquement toi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait raison, elle ne le savait que trop bien. « Taúl… Je… je ne peux pas. »

Taúl s'arrêta et obligea Aline à faire de même. « Non, Aline. Tu peux, et tu le sais. C'est simplement que tu ne le souhaites pas. »

Il vit les yeux d'Aline s'emplir de colère. Il était allé trop loin. Elfe stupide et prétentieux. « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Justement, tu ne sais pas ! Alors, épargne ta salive, si c'est pour me balancer des choses comme ça, je préfère encore crever de cette putain de plaie que de te laisser la regarder ! » Elle avait craché les derniers mots. Elle était grossière, et elle le savait. Blessante aussi.

Malgré sa tristesse, Taúl se radoucit et la regarda avec des yeux désolés et protecteurs. « Non, j'ignore ce qui a bien pu t'arriver. Je l'ignore et je regrette simplement que tu ne puisses pas m'en parler. »

Aline eut soudain honte. Taúl voulait simplement l'aider, et tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était l'envoyer paître. Elle baissa la tête. « Taúl… Je suis… désolée ? Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça. Même si je le pensais, c'était déplacé. »

L'elfe comprit qu'elle évitait le sujet sensible. Aussi, il insista de façon plus légère. « Non, ne le sois pas. C'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. Cela ne me concerne en rien. Je ne suis pas en mesure de t'imposer quoi que ce soit. Sache juste que quand tu auras besoin de moi, tu me trouveras. Et s'il te vient l'envie d'en parler… à quelqu'un d'autre de ton frère, tu sauras trouver en moi une oreille attentive. »

Abasourdie par la petite tirade de l'elfe, dont ceux de sa race n'étaient pas réputés aussi expressifs, Aline ne sut quoi répondre. Elle fut bouleversée sous la proposition débordante de compassion et d'affection. Hormis son frère et Mallon, personne ne s'était soucié d'elle comme il était en train de le faire, sans compter Rúmil qui lui avait offert le réconfort physique dont elle avait eu besoin la veille. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle n'était pas si seule ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant. Elle avait tellement honte. Tellement…

« Je… Merci, Taúl. Je n'oublierai pas. Ni de venir te voir quand je n'arriverai plus à respirer et je que saignerai comme un porc qu'on a égorgé. »

L'elfe grogna. « J'espère bien ! »

Consciente que c'était à elle de faire un pas, elle approcha une main tremblotante et la posa doucement sur le bras de l'elfe. En retour, il lui offrit un sourire magnifique et porta la main à son cœur. Intérieurement, il était fier. Fier d'elle. Fier de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle, elle avait honte. Honte de ce qui s'était passé. Honte de ne plus vouloir vivre comme avant. Parce quelle le savait, Taúl avait raison : elle ne voulait pas. Et pourquoi ? Par peur ? Sûrement. Et honte de ne pouvoir faire plus que tendre une main fragile… pour l'instant.

En voyant le geste de l'elfe, elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi lui disait-il 'bonjour' alors que le moment des retrouvailles était passé depuis une poignée d'heures. Doucement, il plaça sa main sur celle d'Aline, lui coupant la parole. « Viens. Ne faisons pas attendre la Dame. »

Soufflée, elle ne répondit rien. Le contact avec Taúl n'était en rien désagréable. Une chaleur oubliée se répandit dans son corps. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle était bien, avec quelqu'un. En acquiesçant, elle dégagea sa main, se retourna et continua à avancer entre les fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Une nouvelle fois, elle fut émerveillée par la beauté de ce jardin. Des couleurs, des parfums, des sensations. Elle respira profondément, sous l'œil attentif de l'elfe, et une bouffé de contentement la traversa.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du jardin et trouvèrent Galadriel, touchant une fleur du bout des doigts en lui murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour Aline. Quand ils furent à quelques mètres d'elle, elle se redressa et les observa quelques secondes.

« Ma Dame. » Taúl porta la main à son cœur tandis que l'elfe hochait élégamment la tête. Elle restait droite, et d'elle se dégageait une sensation apaisante, un calme surprenant.

Un peu gauche, Aline inclina la tête à son tour. « Galadriel. »

L'elfe la fixa avec un regard compatissant et se tourna vers le guérisseur. « Erya t'attend à la bibliothèque. Ne tarde pas, elle voulait te parler. » Ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique se fixèrent dans ceux de Taúl et un dialogue silencieux s'installa entre eux.

« Bien ma Dame. » Il porta la main à son cœur une deuxième fois et se tourna vers Aline qui fronçait les sourcils. Pourquoi lui disait-il 'bonjour' deux fois ? A moins que ce geste signifiait également 'au revoir', cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle courba doucement les lèvres, sourire presque invisible, et l'elfe s'éclipsa, silencieux, entre les arbres.

Aline tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Galadriel qui l'observait sans ciller. « Aline, que dirais-tu de faire quelques pas avec moi ? »

Incapable de dire qu'elle préférait rester immobile à cause de son flanc, ou tout simplement incapable de répondre, elle hocha simplement la tête et attendit que Galadriel se mette en marche pour aller dans la même direction qu'elle.

« Ton talan te convient-il ? » Demanda l'elfe au bout d'un moment.

« Mon tal… Oh ! Oui, très bien. Je vous remercie. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire hier. » Aline rougit. Si, bien sûr, elle avait eu l'opportunité de le faire la veille, lors de leur première rencontre, mais trop obnubilée par le comportement étrange de Yoann, elle n'y avait même pas songé. Une nouvelle vague de honte la submergea.

Galadriel la fixa et un micro-sourire triste étira le coin de sa bouche. « Ne te sens pas honteuse, Aline. Des choses pour le moins peu ordinaires vous arrivent et nous avons parfaitement compris que remercier quelqu'un n'était pas le premier de tes soucis. »

La brune ouvrit la bouche. « Comment… Comment savez-vous à quoi je pensais à l'instant ? Et comment savez-vous cela ? »

Galadriel s'arrêta et caressa du bout des doigts une fleur rouge au centre, et blanche sur le bord des pétales. « Je sais des choses Aline. Des choses que tu ignores. Des choses que beaucoup ignorent. »

Aline resta figée. Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. Qu'appelait-elle « des choses » ? A quoi correspondaient-elles ? La concernaient-elles ? Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Quelque chose lui disait que Galadriel ne lui apprendrait rien de plus à ce sujet que les quelques mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Elle soupira et décida de se lancer. « Les connaîtrais-je un jour ? »

Intérieurement, Galadriel fut touchée par cette expression lassée. Aline n'était dirigée que par la sensation de n'avoir qu'une vie trop banale. Si seulement elle savait… Mais elle ne devait pas. Pas encore. Galadriel ne le savait que trop bien. Aussi, pour toute réponse, elle lui offrit un sourire énigmatique, mais rassurant, et l'invita à reprendre le chemin.

« Aline, tu devrais songer à la proposition que t'as faite Taúl. » Réellement sérieuse, l'elfe fut néanmoins amusée par la réaction d'Aline. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et une lueur de colère se ficha dans ses yeux noirs. Elle n'avait pas tant changé en fin de compte. « Crois-moi, il est plus simple de se lover à une situation que de l'affronter. »

Aline resta interdite quelques secondes, le temps que sa fugace colère soit partie. Comment diable faisait-elle pour la faire changer d'expression aussi vite – à défaut d'opinion ? Et puis, même si elle ne comprenait pas l'impact de ces paroles sur elle, Aline sentait, par l'assurance de l'elfe, que c'était un conseil à respecter – dans la mesure du possible. Mais à quoi s'appliquait-il exactement ? Sa blessure, ou autre chose ?

Aline eut soudain mal à la tête et décida de changer de sujet. « Qui est Erya ? »

Galadriel laissa planer un silence quelques secondes. Et si elle fut étonnée par la question d'Aline, elle n'en montra rien. « Erya est une bonne elfe. Elle est unie à Taúl par les liens de fraternité. Tu l'apprécierais. »

Aline essaya de rester indifférente au fait que le nom de cette elfe ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. « Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord la rencontrer. »

« Il ne tient qu'à vous d'arranger cela. » Aline redressa la tête et vit que Galadriel regardait par-dessus son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Rúmil, qui les fixait, à une vingtaine de mètres d'elles. Il était appuyé contre un mallorne, véritable incarnation de l'élégante désinvolture.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes pendant qu'il faisait de même. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait en chemin pour le champ d'entraînement des elfes d'Haldir, les Galadhrims, et elle pourrait réfléchir calmement, observer à sa guise, se renseigner auprès de Rúmil. Une bouffé d'impatience s'installa au creux de son ventre et elle se retourna vers Galadriel.

Aline resta figée quelques secondes. Elle était seule. La Dame de lumière s'était éclipsée.

« Silencieuse comme la brume. »

Aline se retourna vers Rúmil. Il tendit son bras, pointant de son annulaire fin un point sur leur droite. Elle suivit la direction qu'il indiquait et elle vit Galadriel, agenouillée, s'occupant patiemment d'une petite fleur qui avait les couleurs de l'aube : un mélange de nuances chaudes. Vêtue d'une robe blanche, l'elfe possédait une aura presque irréelle. Mythique et précieuse.

« Comment fait-elle ? »

Rúmil souffla doucement. « Elle est la Dame, Aline. C'est amplement suffisant. »

--

Ils passaient entre les arbres, près des talans silencieux. Ce calme soulageait Aline. Le chant mélodieux d'un oiseau dans la cime d'un mallorne, le bruissement de ses propres pas contre la terre qu'elle foulait, sa respiration régulière. Elle était apaisée. Beaucoup de choses lui étaient tombées dessus sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

L'accident de ses parents, l'aide que Mallon lui avait apportée, leur départ inexplicable, leur arrivée pour le moins insolite, les gobelins, des elfes, ces visions, ce lien étrange qu'elle avait avec Haldir et ses frères, Taúl qui voulait regarder sa plaie, les phrases de Galadriel, le comportement étrange de Yoann. Elle soupira.

« Quelque chose te tracasserait-il au point de te faire pousser un soupire aussi malheureux ? »

Intérieurement, Aline sourit. « J'ai loupé le train. Et je vois les wagons défiler à une vitesse beaucoup trop grande pour moi. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'en ai mal à la tronche. »

De nouveau, Rúmil fronça les sourcils. « Pardon ? »

Aline soupira. « Je comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, et ça m'énerve. J'ai l'impression d'être une marionnette qui subit les fils qui la retiennent. »

« Je vois. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de couper ces fils et de te mouvoir par ta seule volonté. »

« Evidemment, vu comme ça, c'est simple. J'ai juste à trouver quelque chose qui coupe, me contorsionner à l'extrême, et couper ces bouts de ficelle qui, soyons francs, me gonflent au plus haut point. C'est ça ? »

Rúmil sourit. « En simplifié et en langue commune, oui, cela doit se traduire comme ça. »

Devant son intention de détendre l'atmosphère, Aline courba les lèvres. « Et en langue elfique, ça donne ? »

Il prit un air supérieur. « Trop compliqué pour ta pauvre cervelle de pauvre humaine. »

Aline s'arrêta de stupéfaction. « Répète s'il te plaît. Ma pauvre petite cervelle de pauvre humaine n'a pas bien comprit ce que tu lui as dit. »

Il mima de lever les yeux au ciel. « Douce Elbereth, que disais-je ? »

Faussement vexée, et le plus naturellement possible, elle lui donna un léger coup dans le bras. Hautement étonné, Rúmil regarda Aline dans les yeux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le touchait, et cette fois, parfaitement volontairement. Et ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Un magnifique sourire illumina ses traits alors qu'Aline réfléchissait au pourquoi de cette démonstration de joie.

Qu'avait-elle fait de si bien pour qu'il lui adresse un sourire si lumineux qu'il en aurait fait pâlir le soleil ? Elle se crispa légèrement quand elle sentit dans sa main gauche une sensation étrange. Elle se concentra dessus. Elle lui donnait l'impression de ne plus sentir le bout de ses doigts. Elle se sentait également vivante. Des souvenirs qu'elle en avait, cette sensation l'avait toujours dérangée. Alors que là, c'était agréable.

Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti son corps la lancer comme cela. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu des fourmis dans sa main. Elle la fixa comme si elle allait disparaître. Son cœur manqua un battement tellement il semblait vouloir exploser de joie.

En réalité, depuis l'incident avec Mathias, elle n'avait touché personne, pas même son frère… il faisait toujours le premier pas. Et d'avoir pris cette initiative lui procurait d'étranges sensations. Bien sûr, elle les avait ressenties en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Haldir, mais elle l'avait vite enlevée ; le contact avait été trop bref, les fourmis avaient disparu aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. « Bordel… »

Rúmil haussa un sourcil. Jamais il n'avait entendu de sa bouche autant de grossièretés que depuis quelques jours. « Un problème ? »

Elle releva la tête. « Aucun. Juste que je viens de ressentir mon corps en une minute plus violemment qu'en six mois. »

L'elfe fut heureux d'entendre ça de sa bouche à elle. Elle qui commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres. Néanmoins, il haussa un sourcil. Elle l'avait à peine touché, que venait-il de se passer pour que cela lui procure autant de stupéfaction ?

Aline fut vexée par son geste. « Ne prends pas cet air surpris. Je ne suis pas un monstre quand même. »

Réellement froissée, elle reprit sa marche, allant au hasard entre les arbres. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle était incapable d'avoir des contacts humains, elle aussi ? Lui-même l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle avait placé sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Haldir, et maintenant. Elle contournait un mallorne quand elle sentit une main lui enserrer son poignet. D'ordinaire, ce geste avait pour elle une connotation violente, dominatrice, mais la pression exercée par Rúmil était éphémère, une simple caresse. Aussi, l'idée de la retirer ne lui traversa pas l'esprit.

Avec un air d'exaspération, elle se retourna et rencontra les yeux de Rúmil. Une fois encore, elle fut soufflée par l'intensité de son regard. Et d'un coup, sa colère s'envola alors que dans les yeux de l'elfe grandissait une incompréhension due à sa réaction. Elle se sentit obligée de se justifier. « Tu avais l'air étonné que je puisse te toucher comme je l'ai fait. Ça m'a… surprise et énervée. »

L'elfe soupira. « Oui, j'ai était étonné, mais parce que tu regardais ta main comme si c'était la plus belle chose après les elfes. »

Aline lui adressa un petit sourire. Comment arrivait-il, à chaque fois qu'une conversation sérieuse s'engageait, à la tourner en totale dérision ? Et le pire, c'est que c'en était agréable. Aborder des sujets pas toujours plaisants de façon légère état exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. C'était peut-être pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'elle se sentait autant à l'aise avec lui.

Rúmil lui serra un peu plus la main et la relâcha. « Allez, viens. Sinon Haldir pensera que je t'ai enlevée et que je suis en train de te séquestrer. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire à Haldir que je le sois ? »

L'elfe garda le silence quelques secondes avant de parler d'une voix hésitante. « Tu ne peux imaginer ce qu'Haldir pourrait ressentir à ton absence ou celle de ton frère. Même s'il ne le montre guère, quand Haldir s'attache à quelqu'un, et qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, même au péril de sa propre vie. C'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il a autant de respect de la part des elfes, notamment de la Dame. Ce n'est pas pour des peccadilles qu'il est le Gardien de la Marche. »

Aline sourit. Jamais il n'avait prononcé autant de mots que maintenant. « Gardien de la Marche ? »

« C'est son rôle dans l'armée des elfes. Si tu préfères, le chef des Galadhrims. »

« Je vois. » Soudain, elle pensa à ce lien étrange qu'elle sentait plus fort avec Haldir qu'avec son propre frère. Alors, une idée fit un bout de chemin dans sa tête et, tentant sa chance, elle inspira et relança le sujet que l'elfe pensait être clos. « Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il serait touché de ma disparition, puisque nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlé depuis… notre arrivée. Il a l'air beaucoup plus proche de Yoann mais… »

Les yeux de Rúmil se teintèrent d'une lueur de colère et de douce mélancolie. « Aline, ne suppose pas des choses dont tu en ignores tout. Et ne juge surtout pas Haldir. Tu ne peux imaginer ce qu'il a pu souffrir… pour une personne. Et il en souffre encore. »

Doucement, Aline murmura. « Lúthien Ringëril ? »

Rúmil acquiesça. « Lúthien Ringëril. »

Aline tourna la tête. « Oublions, tu veux ? »

« Bien sûr. Allez, viens, l'entraînement va commencer, et c'est beaucoup de choses que t'as offert Haldir en t'acceptant aujourd'hui. »

--

D'après Rúmil, les elfes s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc. Aline n'en fut pas surprise. De ce qu'elle savait, les elfes étaient réputés être les êtres les plus adroits avec un arc en main. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils confirment cette information. Durant une dizaine de minutes, ils marchèrent doucement, pour ménager le flanc d'Aline, même si l'elfe n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'avouerait si elle ne pouvait plus marcher.

De temps à autres, Rúmil lui expliquait le fonctionnement de l'ordre des Galadhrims. Et Aline pensa à l'armée. Leur organisation surtout. Un roi, un président. Un chef, des commandants. Des archers, des soldats. Et tous, humains comme elfes, avaient un sens prononcé du devoir et de la protection de leurs biens. Bien qu'il sembla à Aline que les elfes respectaient avant tout Haldir et ses décisions, chose qui n'était pas instantanée dans l'armée.

Ils débouchèrent sur un immense terrain, protégé par d'imposants mallornes. Sur une extrémité, Aline aurait jugé vers le sud, plusieurs dizaines de cibles de différentes tailles étaient maintenues droites, à même le sol. D'ailleurs, Aline remarqua que quelques unes une avaient déjà plusieurs flèches fichées dedans, toutes en leurs centres. A quelques deux cents mètres, aux deux tiers du terrain, se tenaient une vingtaine d'elfes, droits, fins, fiers, imposants. Magnifiques.

Rúmil emmena Aline dans un coin reculé, à l'ombre, à mi-chemin entre les elfes et les cibles de façon à pouvoir observer pleinement le tireur, la trajectoire de la flèche et sa rencontre avec le bois de la cible. Les elfes formaient une ligne bien droite, et derrière eux, apparut Haldir, dans des vêtements clairs, qui le rendait encore plus irréel. Aline le vit remuer les lèvres, sans pouvoir entendre les mots qu'il prononçait et un elfe s'avança, porta son arc à hauteur des épaules, tira une flèche du carquois posé à ses pieds et banda l'arc de bois sombre. La flèche émit un sifflement durant à peine une seconde et un léger bruit quand elle rencontra la cible. En plein centre. L'elfe retourna à sa place alors qu'un autre s'avançait.

« Orophin a toujours été un grand tireur, en plus d'être poète. »

Aline détacha son regard de l'elfe – qu'elle n'avait même pas reconnu comme étant Orophin, et regarda Rúmil. « Orophin est un poète ? »

« Oui et non. » Voyant qu'Aline n'en démordrait pas, il soupira et sans lâcher les archers des yeux, il lui expliqua d'une voix plate. « Orophin est un amoureux des mots. Il écrit. Beaucoup de mélodies ou de poèmes. Orophin est quelqu'un de très discret, et à moins qu'il choisisse lui-même de te les montrer, jamais tu n'en entendras parler. Ni Haldir, ni moi n'en avons jamais entendu une note. »

« Comment… peux-tu alors dire avec certitude que ton frère est un poète s'il ne t'en a jamais parlé et tu n'en as jamais rien entendu ? »

Rúmil fixait encore son regard sur son frère et sa voix refléta le mystère et l'amour fraternel. « Aline, Haldir et Orophin sont mes frères. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour les connaître parfaitement. »

Aline ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Elle regarda encore quelques temps la souplesse des elfes alors qu'ils se reculaient de plus en plus. Arrivés à une vingtaine de mètres de l'autre extrémité, ils se postèrent devant une machine de bois, mais Aline ne la voyait pas bien de là où elle était. Quatre elfes se mirent à côté de la machine – à côté d'Haldir. Les autres se reculèrent et formèrent de petits groupes, mais tous regardaient, plutôt discrètement, Aline et Rúmil. Elle n'y prêtait pas attention, mais l'elfe fut quelque peu contrarié par la situation et regretta de s'être placé là, dans un endroit où maintenant, tout le monde pouvait les voir.

Haldir posa quelques objets ronds dans la machines alors qu'un elfe se préparait à tirer. Quelques secondes après, plusieurs boules d'argile partirent dans le ciel. En à peine quelques secondes, les sept boules furent au niveau des cibles. L'elfe réagit très vite. Il tira, prit une deuxième flèche, tira encore, attrapa dans son carquois une troisième flèche, jusqu'à ce que la dernière boule d'argile éclate en morceau. Sept flèches. Quelques dixièmes de secondes. L'elfe releva la tête vers Haldir, qui restait stoïque, semblant n'être pas concerné par ce qu'il se passait.

Aline fut choquée du fait qu'il ne le complimentait pas. Même pas un signe de tête. Rien. L'elfe retourna vers le petit groupe et un autre elfe s'avança. Rúmil sembla remarquer l'air intrigué d'Aline et lui en fit la remarque.

« Eh bien, a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Il resta coi quelques instants, le temps de voir où elle voulait en venir. « Lonwë a bien tiré. Et si Haldir n'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. »

Aline le fixa intensément. Rien à dire ? Même pas un 'c'est bien' ? Elle fronça les sourcils alors que Rúmil soupirait. « Haldir ne fera jamais de compliment à quelqu'un s'il estime qu'il est totalement capable de faire ce qu'il vient d'accomplir. Lonwë est un bon tireur. Il aurait pu toucher neuf boules d'argile. Et Haldir le sait. »

Aline commençait à comprendre. « Et quelqu'un qui vient de réussir quelque chose au-delà de ses capacités ? »

L'elfe tourna enfin sa tête vers elle. « Aline, Haldir est loin d'être froid comme la pierre. Il connaît ses soldats mieux que quiconque. S'il estime qu'ils méritent un compliment, il le leur fera, s'il estime que c'est normal, il ne dira rien. Haldir a absolument horreur du népotisme et du favoritisme. Il essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible à son statut de Gardien de la Marche. Ce qui signifie rester humble, autoritaire et froid d'esprit. Mais nul part il est marqué qu'il doit être une tête creuse et totalement dépourvu de sentiments. »

Aline resta interdite quelques instants. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Haldir était avant tout un soldat. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le chef de l'ordre des Galadhrims. Il se devait d'être impartial, même si cela impliquait d'être parfois dur. Elle voulut lui poser une autre question quand elle perçut du mouvement sur sa droite. Les elfes quittaient le terrain, et la plupart se dirigeaient vers eux. Aline regarda autour d'elle et aperçut un petit abri, où étaient entreposées quelques cibles fendues, et plusieurs paniers remplis de boules d'argiles. Il y avait également quelques arcs, moins beaux que ceux qu'elle avait aperçus – ceux d'Haldir et de ces frères.

Elle se retourna quand elle entendit Rúmil parler. C'était Haldir. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas. A la place, il l regarda fixement, inquiet, mais quand il vit la courbure de ses lèvres, il s'autorisa à lui répondre. « Cela t'a-t-il plu ? »

« Plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Elle sourit en repensant à la prestance des elfes, leur beauté, leur assurance féline au moment de relâcher la flèche. « J'osais cependant espérer te voir tirer également. »

C'était étrange d'avoir une conversation avec lui alors que celle où elle avait fini par prendre la fuite lui revenait en mémoire. Haldir, lui, semblait très à l'aise, comme à l'accoutumée, sûr de lui, excessivement décontracté.

L'elfe sourit et secoua la tête. « Si Rúmil ne t'avait pas autant retenue, tu aurais pu. » Il envoya un regard courroucé à son frère, démontrant par là à Aline que Rúmil avait eu parfaitement raison. « Mais c'était au début de la matinée et le reste, je le consacre à mes gardes. »

Aline acquiesça et regarda lesdits gardes. Certains rangeaient les cibles sous le petit abri alors que d'autres, appuyés contre les mallornes, la fixaient. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle le remarqua et se sentit mal à l'aise et elle les vit, chacun leur tour, porter la main à leur cœur. Embrumée, elle fit de même, d'un geste flou et maladroit, ce qui les fit sourire, les rendant magnifiques. Quand elle se retourna vers Haldir, il l'observait.

Gênée, elle réfléchit à une question à poser et elle choisit la plus spontanée. « Tu m'apprendras ? »

« Le tir à l'arc ? » Aline acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Mais pas pour l'instant. Plus tard. Et puis, de toute manière, même si elle ne l'avouait pas, elle n'était pas en état de tenir le moindre arc. « On verra. J'ai d'abord à m'occuper de ce qu'il se passe à la frontière. On avisera en temps voulu. »

Légèrement déçue, elle se força à sourire. « Merci Haldir. » Il porta la main à son cœur, la regarda comme si c'était la dernière fois, lança un regard prévenant à son frère et se détourna. Aline en fut troublée. Elle avait ressenti pendant qu'il la regardait une vague de tendresse déferler en elle. Et une immense envie de protéger. Mais protéger qui ? Elle ne voulait protéger personne, elle. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de faire partir ces émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, et se tourna vers Rúmil.

« On rentre ? J'ai faim. »

--

Le retour fut plutôt lent. Aline repensait à ces émotions qu'elle avait de nouveau ressenties mais, chose étrange, qui ne lui appartenaient d'aucune façon. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet instant. Haldir allait s'en aller, il l'avait regardée, et ces sentiments lui étaient venus doucement, comme une brise qui lui aurait caressé la joue. Lentement, ils étaient entrés en elle, sans permission, mais avec un souci de ne pas la brusquer.

Rúmil, lui, songeait avec appréhension à la conversation qui allait avoir lieu dans à peine quelques minutes, sûrement devant le talan d'Aline. Cette dernière s'était plutôt bien adaptée – aussi bien qu'on le pouvait au bout de quelques journées, si on en croyait sa curiosité à voir des coutumes elfiques, à travers l'entraînement des Galadhrims dont elle avait vu la fin quelques instants auparavant.

Et si c'était le cas, qu'elle était en voie d'acceptation des coutumes elfiques, la conversation n'allait pas être facile. Rúmil était quelqu'un d'important pour Aline, cela avait toujours été, et il le savait. Seulement, Haldir avait suffisamment repoussé cette décision, et bien qu'elle tombait on ne peut plus mal, il n'avait eu d'autres choix. Et Rúmil le savait. Et même si cela était loin de lui faire plaisir, il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Il avait lui-même dit à Aline que son frère avait horreur du népotisme et du favoritisme. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il essayait d'échapper à la décision d'Haldir ? Non, il ne voulait même pas y songer.

C'est en partie pourquoi il voulait faire durer ce retour au talan d'Aline. L'autre raison était qu'il aimait tout simplement passer du temps en la compagnie des jumeaux, et plus particulièrement avec elle. Orophin préférait la présence de Yoann. Cela se comprenait. Même si Orophin n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il était un poète, il devait trouver en Yoann quelqu'un de compréhensif, quelqu'un comme lui… d'une certaine façon. Rúmil, lui, aimait la voir observer les elfes qu'ils croisaient, les mallornes qu'ils contournaient, le sentier qu'ils suivaient, ou encore le paysage qu'elle redécouvrait.

Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé cet instant. En la voyant observer un nid d'oiseau dans un jeune mallorne, l'elfe fut parcouru de mélancolie. Elle allait lui manquer, atrocement.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Et j'ai compris. »

Rúmil sortit de ses pensées et la regarda fixement. « A quel sujet ? »

« Au sujet d'Haldir et de Lonwë. » Elle inspira. « Haldir ne peut se permettre ce genre de… comportement. J'ai connu ça dans mon monde et je suis bête d'avoir pensé qu'ici, ce serait différent. »

Rúmil sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle avait dit '_mon_monde' mais ne dit rien. Yoann leur avait raconté très rapidement la vie dans l'autre monde. Il n'avait pu imaginer que c'était vraiment la vérité mais avait essayé de comprendre comment de telles choses étaient possibles et Yoann leur avait parlé d'un ordre, un ordre de soldat, basé sur le même principe que celui des Galadhrims. Après tout, aucun n'avait été surpris : s'il y avait une chose qui était semblable à tous les peuples, qu'ils soient Elfes, Nains, Humains, c'était bien la guerre, bien que les Elfes avaient depuis longtemps démontré qu'ils ne faisaient que se protéger, et en aucun cas attaquer, sauf s'ils étaient menacés.

Aussi, il ne répondit pas, cherchant à lancer le sujet qu'il voulait aborder. Aline s'en chargea pour lui.

« Lonwë partira bientôt à la frontière ? »

Rúmil fut quelque peu surpris. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à cet elfe ? « Non, il en est revenu peu avant notre retour. Il y repartira dans plusieurs semaines. »

Aline resta pensive. Comment pouvait-elle poser la même question sur Haldir sans avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote ? Finalement, elle soupira et lui posa la question. « Rúmil, Haldir y était-il quand nous nous sommes fait attaquer par les gobelins ? »

L'elfe sourit intérieurement, il préférait davantage qu'elle s'intéresse à Haldir. « Oui, il y était. »

Soudain plus que sérieuse, elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux. « Rúmil, raconte-moi. »

L'elfe comprit immédiatement et s'arrêta. Il la fixa et commença d'une voix douce. « Orophin, Taúl, qui en plus d'être un guérisseur et un Galadhrim, Nëris et Lewäldir revenaient de la frontière. Ils y étaient restés plusieurs semaines et c'était l'heure du retour. C'était à mon tour et plusieurs autres de surveiller la frontière. Il y a toujours plusieurs dizaines d'elfes à la frontière sud, aussi, nous ne prenions pas beaucoup de risques à la quitter avant la relève. Nous avons croisé mon frère aux deux tiers de notre trajet. Nous nous étions arrêtés pour leur annoncer les nouvelles quand nous avons entendu les gobelins. Nous ne savons toujours pas par où ils sont entrés, mais à ce moment-là, la priorité était de tuer ces vermines. »

Aline perçut sans mal le dégoût dans la voix de velours de Rúmil. Aucun doute, il _détestait_ les gobelins. « Donc, vous les avez suivis et êtes arrivés jusqu'à nous. »

« Exact. Mais nous les avions rattrapés bien avant de tuer les derniers. Nous ignorions que toi et ton frère étaient ce qu'ils pourchassaient. Mais nous voulions savoir ce qui les poussait à agir de la sorte. Mais quand nous t'avons vue, entourée de tous ces cadavres, et dans une mauvaise position, nous sommes immédiatement intervenus, et le dernier des gobelins est mort de ma main. Tu as regardé Yoann, et tu es tombée. »

Aline resta silencieuse. Oui, ça se tenait. C'était même logique. « Mais pourquoi… pourquoi être allé chercher Haldir ? »

Rúmil hésita. Devait-il ? Après tout, il devait lui dire la vérité… du moins une partie. « Haldir est le Gardien de la Marche. Il a autant d'autorité aux frontières que Celeborn sur toute la Lothlórien. Et il était plus proche de là où nous nous trouvions que la cité. La question ne s'est pas posée. Galadriel et Celeborn lui font pleinement confiance. »

Aline acquiesça. Depuis le temps qu'ils lui répétaient, elle connaissait parfaitement le statut d'Haldir. « Et tu es rentré avec nous ? »

« Oui, Haldir me l'a demandé. » Ça, au moins, c'était vrai. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'insister. « Par contre… » C'était maintenant. Il devait lui annoncer. Plus moyen de reculer. « La défense aux frontières demande plus d'elfe, après ordre de Celeborn et d'Haldir. Les Galadhrims resteront moins de temps dans la cité, pour mieux assurer la sécurité. Et comme j'ai échappé à ma garde en te ramenant… »

« Tu dois t'y rendre bientôt. »

« Nous partons cet après-midi. »

Aline ne dit rien. Elle ressentit soudain un manque. Horrible. Rúmil allait partir. Le seul elfe avec qui elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Sa gorge ne noua et une subite envie de rester seule la submergea. Rester seule pour pouvoir pleurer. Pleinement.

Rúmil se sentit très mal en voyant ses yeux s'humidifier, ses lèvres se pincer, sa peau blanchir. Cette vision lui était très dure.

Après une grande inspiration, elle releva la tête et lui demanda d'une voix sourde. « Tu reviendras quand ? »

« Si Haldir est clément, où si on arrive à débusquer l'endroit où les gobelins entre dans la Lórien, j'imagine que je serais de retour dans trois semaines, peut-être un mois. »

Aline ferma les yeux. Trois semaines. _Trois semaines_. Trois semaines de trop. Elle commençait à respirer plus vite que la normale, et, les larmes menaçant de couler, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas que Rúmil la voit comme ça. Alors, dans un élan instinctif, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Rúmil fut hautement surpris. Aline était dans ses bras, de son plein gré, et la cause était qu'il _partait_. Elle se sentait mal parce qu'il partait aux frontières. Il se rendit compte, à sa plus grande joie, que la jolie brune s'était attachée à lui. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. Alors, il noua ses mains dans son dos, et il la serra fort. Il plaça sa tête dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il la serra pour lui montrer qu'elle allait également lui manquer. Il la serra pour lui dire qu'il penserait à elle. Et pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Aline ne pleura pas. Peut-être le ferait-elle lorsqu'elle serait seule, mais elle ne voulait pas que Rúmil s'en aille avec cette image-là d'elle. A la place, elle le serra plus fort encore. Etrangement, il lui sembla que cette étreinte ressemblait à celles qu'elle avait avec Yoann. Puissante, indubitablement. Magique, assurément. Profonde, forcément. Fraternelle, simplement.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils entendirent le son lointain et pourtant clair d'une cloche. Aline sentit Rúmil soupirer et il se détacha, comme à regret.

« C'est le signal du départ ? »

L'elfe acquiesça, et porta la main à son cœur. Aline posa une nouvelle question, qui lui sembla être tout, sauf anodine. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

L'elfe lui sourit tendrement. « C'est un signe chez les elfes qui permet de montrer à l'autre qu'on le respecte. C'est la plus importante de toutes les marques de respect. »

Aline en resta coite. Toutes ces fois où elle avait vu des elfes le lui faire, c'était par… respect ? Non, impossible. Ils ne la connaissaient pas. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu'elle était respectable ? Pourtant, Rúmil ne lui aurait pas menti sur quelque chose comme ça. Non, Rúmil ne lui aurait pas menti _du tout_.

Remarquant son trouble, l'elfe sourit. « Oh Aline… nous savons des choses que tu ignores encore… ou que tu as peut-être juste oubliées. Quand tu sauras, tu comprendras. »

Voyant que l'heure de la séparation arrivait à grand pas, elle se redressa. « Je t'écrirai, tu sais ? Et je penserai à toi. »

Rúmil sourit à nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait écrire à la frontière, les seuls messagers étant là pour transmettre des messages entre des soldats et Haldir, ou entre Haldir et Celeborn, si ce premier état à la frontière. Elle le savait, elle l'avait juste oublié. Et c'était tellement bon de savoir qu'il allait lui manquer. Aussi, il ne la contredit pas.

Doucement, il la serra à nouveau, dans une étreinte débordante d'affection et de tendresse, s'écarta, l'embrassa sur le front, porta la main à son cœur une deuxième fois, se recula, sans la lâcher des yeux, et quand le deuxième bruit du carillon retentit dans le bois, il se détourna et s'éclipsa entre les arbres.

Aline sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Sa vision devint floue. Les contours s'estompèrent, les couleurs se brouillèrent pour reformer une image. Elle se tenait debout, devant l'elfe qui lui tenait les mains et exerçait une douce pression. Il lui dessinait de légères arabesques sur ses poignets. Elle remarqua un détail qui la troubla. A son poignet droit, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait pas sa marque. Sa peau était blanche, son tatouage ne s'y trouvait pas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter plus que cela qu'elle vit autre chose. L'elfe se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle se vit répondre au baiser. Puis, au bout d'une longue minute, l'elfe se recula et la regarda dans les yeux. Une conversation pleine de promesses silencieuses s'engagea entre elle et l'elfe. Elle le vit lui embrasser doucement les lèvres, lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts, et se reculer, puis disparaître entre les arbres, exactement comme Rúmil venait de le faire.

La vision s'enfuit, et Aline se retrouva seule, repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rúmil lui avait annoncé son départ, _elle_ l'avait serré dans ses bras, il était partit et elle avait eu une vision

Seulement, à ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu'une deuxième larme avait coulé, et que l'elfe de sa vision n'était pas Rúmil… c'était Haldir.

--

Voilà, un de plus.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà l'avant-dernier corrigé. Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 8.

Nouveau départ.

--

Aline essuya tristement les deux petites gouttes d'eau salée qui avaient dévalé ses joues pâles. Elle fixait depuis quelques minutes l'espace entre les deux mallornes qui se trouvaient devant elle, la luminosité diminuant en même temps que le jour filait. L'endroit précis où Rúmil s'était éclipsé. Et par là où Haldir s'était également éclipsé. Elle secoua la tête et s'appuya contre le premier tronc qu'elle trouva. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir correctement. Tout était tellement étrange.

A chaque fois qu'elle avait une vision incluant Haldir, elle ne pouvait plus penser lucidement, son esprit était totalement embrouillé. La seule question qui lui martelait la tête était pourquoi. Et cette simple question avait des dizaines de dérivés. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Haldir ? Pourquoi lui alors que c'était Rúmil qui venait de partir ? Pourquoi, une fois encore, s'était-elle sentie totalement liée au Garden de la Marche ? Pourquoi avait-elle encore eu l'impression d'_être_ avec Haldir ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à comprendre toutes ces choses ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait toujours détesté le mot _pourquoi_. C'était un mot qui enchaînait des heures de réflexion, auxquelles on n'arrivait que très rarement à trouver une réponse. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne trouverait aucune explication plausible à ces visions.

Alors, elle se releva aussi doucement qu'elle le put, son flanc se réveillant douloureusement, et elle continua seule le sentier qui menait à son talan. Elle s'assit à même me sol, dos contre la porte et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Rúmil était parti. Le seul elfe avec qui elle se sentait totalement en confiance était parti. Pour trois semaines. Durée excessivement longue quand on tient à la personne. Consciemment, elle sourit. Elle n'était là que depuis une semaine et les liens qu'elle avait tissés avec Rúmil pouvaient être comparés à ceux qu'elle aurait eus avec un ami de longue date.

Rúmil allait énormément lui manquer. Pourtant, quelque part, elle savait que ce départ allait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, lui être profitable. Elle ignorait quand, où et comment, mais cette petite voix qui lui soufflait de temps en temps les choses à faire ne se trompait jamais – ou très peu. Après tout, elle avait son frère. Elle eut une subite envie de le voir. Souriante, elle se leva en coupant sa respiration et s'approcha de son sac. Elle en sortit les vêtements dont elle avait besoin, et elle trouva le cadeau de Mallon. Une boule de tristesse la prit à la gorge en même temps qu'une bouffée de nostalgie. Mallon aussi lui manquait… horriblement. Refusant de verser de nouvelles larmes, elle prit soigneusement la robe et la porta dans une petite armoire qui se trouvait près d'une chaise qu'elle avait déplacée.

Elle posa délicatement la robe, aussi soigneusement que Mallon avait été doux avec elle. Ce cadeau était le souvenir de Mallon qu'elle avait emmené ici. Un souvenir concret, comme la lettre. Elle referma doucement les portes de l'armoire, décidant par la même occasion de tirer un trait provisoire sur son passé. Elle essaierait de se comporter le plus normalement possible, et pour cela, elle avait besoin d'oublier les problèmes qui l'avaient suivie jusque sur Arda. Elle avait suffisamment de soucis ici, comme sa blessure ou ces visions, pour s'occuper en plus de cela.

Elle allait essayer d'avancer le plus possible, pour retracer le chemin qu'elle avait dû prendre pour arriver jusqu'ici, et peut-être les obstacles qu'elle avait dû surmonter. Et pour cela, elle devait commencer par le début. Un début qu'elle redoutait autant qu'elle attendait.

Elle récupéra les habits qu'elle avait posés près du sac, et s'avança vers la salle d'eau d'un pas déterminé. Le son du départ, le sien, allait bientôt retentir, et en aucune façon elle souhaitait le manquer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Une phrase de Mallon lui revint en mémoire. _Un chemin de milles lieues commence toujours par un premier pas_. (1) Oui, même loin d'elle, Mallon continuerait à la guider. Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Elle entra dans la salle d'eau, prête à dépasser la ligne de départ.

Et ce départ, il commencerait par Taúl.

--

Le lendemain matin, et légèrement anxieuse, elle se dirigea vers le talan d'Haldir, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du sien. Elle aurait largement préféré allait trouver Orophin, où même Yoann, mais elle ignorait où se trouvait le talan du premier, et le second était tout bonnement introuvable. Elle n'envisageait pas une seconde de demander son chemin à Galadriel ou à Celeborn, qu'elle jugeait trop importants pour répondre à de telles questions. Elle aurait aimé demander à Rúmil, qu'il l'accompagne même au talan du guérisseur, mais une petite voix lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas dans la cité. Il était loin, aux frontières.

Avec angoisse, elle se dirigea vers le talan d'Haldir, celui que lui avait montré Rúmil le jour de son arrivée à Caras Galadhon. Elle y allait d'un pas trop hésitant pour paraître naturel, et elle savait que sa voix serait éraillée. Elle ne pouvait plus dissocier Haldir des deux visions qu'elle avait eues de lui. Un couple. Avec Haldir. Quelle idée ! Il était un elfe, sûrement centenaire, s'il n'avait pas déjà atteint la barre du mille. Cela dit, elle aurait été incapable de donner un âge à l'elfe. Physiquement, elle lui en aurait donné peut-être vingt-cinq. De ce qu'elle avait pu observer, son corps était semblable à celui de Yoann, pas beaucoup plus musclé, mais une sorte d'assurance tranquille se dégageait de lui. Et ça, ça donnait à Aline l'impression qu'il avait beaucoup d'années derrière lui. Agé lui aussi, Mallon vivait avec cette même assurance, un sentiment rassurant pour Aline qui l'avait côtoyé.

Aussi, s'il était le Gardien de la Marche, c'est qu'il devait être un des plus vieux elfes dans la Lórien. Mais chaque elfe était un paradoxe. Ils semblaient tous avoir beaucoup moins de la trentaine, et, parallèlement, leurs expressions lui soufflaient qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis bien longtemps. Mais qu'importe son âge, une telle liaison entre elle et lui était tout bonnement impossible. Il était un elfe, immortel et elle était humaine, mortelle.

Et puis, de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, les elfes étaient des êtres qui étaient calmes, réfléchis, habiles, et surtout fidèles. Alors pourquoi Diable s'imaginait-elle avec lui alors qu'il avait clairement dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un du nom de Lúthien Ringëril ? La seule explication plausible était qu'elle fantasmait. Elle détestait les fantasmes, simples rêves qu'on arrivait jamais à atteindre, et pourtant, elle devait bien admettre que s'il se trouvait un elfe en Lórien pour qui elle avait une préférence, c'était bien Haldir. Elle sourit à cette pensée impossible alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était devant son talan.

Elle respira un grand coup, essayant de refouler ces pensées totalement chimériques, et frappa fébrilement deux petits coups à la porte. Elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Peut-être était-il sortit ? Peut-être avait-il un entraînement avec ses Galadhrims ? Elle se sentit idiote d'avoir pensé qu'il pouvait être là, alors qu'il avait des fonctions qui ne devaient sûrement pas lui permettre de rester chez lui la plupart du temps.

En jurant, elle se détourna cherchant un moyen de rencontrer Taúl, refusant toujours d'aller déranger Galadriel pour quelque chose comme ça. De ce fait, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

« Bonjour. »

Aline sursauta légèrement et se retourna vivement, s'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Haldir comprit instantanément que sa blessure était loin d'être guérie, et s'approcha pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait rester debout.

Le voyant s'avancer, la petite voix lui souffla encore une fois la meilleure chose à faire – du moins ce qu'elle pensait être la meilleure. « Ça va Haldir. Ça va. » Et malgré la précipitation avec laquelle elle avait répondu, sa voix était bien éraillée.

L'elfe balaya d'un geste désinvolte de la main sa remarque quand il la vit lui faire un sourire forcé. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il l'approche. Et malgré lui, il en connaissait parfaitement la raison. Il l'avait vu. Il avait été le témoin de la vision d'Aline la veille. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Etrangement, c'était un de ses souvenirs les plus présents, les plus représentatifs, à ses yeux. Aussi, il n'insista pas, mais il remarqua la légère teinte qu'avaient prise les joues d'Aline. Sur un humain ordinaire, il n'aurait sûrement rien remarqué, mais la peau de cette humaine-là était tellement pâle que chaque changement de couleur était autant perceptible que sa présente gêne. Fronçant les sourcils, il la vit détourner le regard et revenir à son visage.

Aline se sentit stupide. Elle devait _arrêter_ de réagir comme elle était en train de le faire. Seulement, son corps semblait agir selon sa volonté propre. Rassemblant toute sa détermination, elle s'obligea à regarder à nouveau ce visage qui lui avait coupé le souffle – et fait également rougir ses joues. Haldir avait toujours ces yeux cobalts, profonds, scrutateurs, mais à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas ça qui retint son attention. C'était le tout. Il la fixait avec un air inquiet et surpris qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir sa place.

Ses cheveux étaient portés lâches, et étaient humides. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient autour de son visage, lui donnant un air angélique. Elle était sûre que l'elfe n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié d'être comparé à un ange, mais c'était l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Elle remarqua également le fin tissu qui recouvrait son torse, mouillé à certains endroits qui avaient être dus mal séchés. Il portait un pantalon clair, et ses bottes. Soudain, la réalité frappa Aline et elle s'exclama, toujours d'une voix éraillée.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée Haldir. Je pensais ne pas déranger. Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venue, ou j'aurais attendu. Je… Je vais m'en aller et revenir plus tard. Je… »

Haldir comprit la gêne d'Aline. Il sortait de sa salle d'eau, seulement vêtu du bas et de ses bottes quand il avait entendu des pas s'approcher de son talan. Il avait immédiatement reconnu Aline. Inconsciemment, il avait arrêté de bouger et avait même coupé sa respiration pour entendre ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il avait attendu plusieurs instants dans cette position avant qu'elle ne se décide à frapper à la porte.

Et comme si ces deux petits coups hésitants lui avaient permis de se mouvoir à nouveau, il s'était précipité, sans bruits, dans sa chambre, et avait enfilé le premier haut qu'il avait trouvé. Il s'était dépêché alors qu'il entendait le juron d'Aline et ses pas démontrant qu'elle s'en allait.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu depuis son retour vêtu de cette manière-là. Aussi peu soigné. Aussi peu présentable. Cela dit, il ne pensait pas que ce fût une mauvaise idée, s'il en croyait la tête d'Aline. Mais voyant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour pas grand chose, il lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant. « Ce n'est pas un problème. J'avais fini. » Un mensonge. Mais il n'éprouvait aucun remord à le lui dire.

Aline arrêta son flot de paroles et le regarda. Elle aussi savait qu'il n'avait pas fini. Pourtant une joie sourde s'infiltra dans ses veines : Haldir lui avait menti. Haldir venait de lui mentir pour qu'elle _reste_. Et elle souffla le seul mot qui fut capable de franchir ses lèvres. « Oh. »

Haldir eut un petit sourire amusé, avant de retrouver une mine désapprobatrice. « Aline, quand te décideras-tu à faire voir cette blessure à un guérisseur ? » Il observa tranquillement ses mains qui se tortillaient alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. L'elfe ferma les paupières alors que des dizaines de souvenirs d'elle se mordant la même lèvre lui revinrent en mémoire. Il inspira et rouvrit les yeux comme Aline reprenait la parole.

« Je… Eh bien, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. »

Haldir laissa une pointe d'humour transpercer sa voix. « Aline, je n'ai absolument pas les aptitudes pour être guérisseur. »

Elle releva la tête, sa gêne semblant s'être atténuée par la plaisanterie de l'elfe. « Je sais bien. » Un sourire un peu narquois se peignit sur son visage. « Seulement, un elfe m'a promis de me faire visiter sa si chère cité. Et je l'attends toujours. Donc je suis venue te voir pour savoir où se trouve le talan de Taúl. D'ailleurs, saurais-tu où est cet elfe que je lui rappelle qu'il s'est engagé ? »

Aline se rendit compte des paroles à double sens qu'elle venait de prononcer et une légère rougeur emplit à nouveau ses joues, alors qu'Haldir cachait un sourire tendre. « Non, j'ignore où il se trouve, mais je sais qu'il est désolé de n'avoir pas pu être disponible pour te faire découvrir les merveilles de sa si chère cité, et je sais également qu'il serait ravi de t'emmener au talan de Taúl. » Il fit une pause, la fixa dans les yeux, et il reprit d'une voix imperceptiblement étouffée. « Mais il y a une chose que tu devrais savoir. Cet elfe-là ne brise jamais ses promesses. Il s'est engagé envers toi, et il n'est pas prêt de briser ce serment. »

--

Aline attendait que l'elfe se prépare. Elle avait préféré attendre dehors, ne se sentant pas à sa place, ne se sentant absolument pas prête à rentrer dans le talan d'Haldir. Et s'il s'était senti gêné par ce refus, l'elfe n'en avait rien montré. Elle supposait qu'il était parti faire ses tresses, et changer de vêtements pour en revêtir qui étaient plus en rapport avec sa fonction. Intérieurement, elle se surprit – et se maudit juste après – à penser qu'il était bien mieux vêtu comme elle l'avait trouvé.

Elle s'écarta un peu et s'assit sur une racine imposante d'un mallorne. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit. L'elfe était plus que silencieux. Ou bien, elle n'avait pas l'ouïe assez fine pour entendre le bruissement des mouvements souples d'Haldir. Inconsciemment, elle commença à masser légèrement son flanc, dont la position réveillait de nouveau la douleur. Elle jura une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne savait que trop bien que la veille, elle s'était promis de faire des efforts, et le premier, c'était aller voir Taúl. Pour se faire soigner. C'était se faire toucher. Pour guérir. Elle frémit. Soudain, sa nouvelle résolution lui parût plus relever de l'impossible. C'était trop tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment le guérisseur. Son frère, c'était parfaitement naturel. Il avait toujours été là pour l'épauler, alors elle n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de rompre le contact mental, ni physique entre elle et lui. Elle avait besoin de ces frôlements, de ces étreintes purement fraternelles. Pourtant, d'un certain côté, Yoann était son jumeau. Son âme-sœur, et elle ne pouvait considérer le fait de perdre cette relation fusionnelle.

Et il y avait Rúmil. C'était étrange quand elle y pensait. L'elfe avait su la mettre parfaitement à l'aise, instaurant une complicité forte dès le début. Il lui avait apporté son aide, ce soir-là, alors que c'était justement la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle avait peur de l'aide instable que chaque être était capable d'offrir, et l'elfe lui avait démontré que certaines mains tendues valaient la peine d'être prises. Qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Mais maintenant que c'était à elle de choisir, pleinement, elle ne savait plus. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de le faire. Elle ne s'y été pas résolue pendant près de six mois, et depuis son arrivée, chaque part de son être était remise en question. Et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait accepter ces changements.

D'un autre côté, elle savait que si Rúmil avait pu la soigner, elle se serait laissé faire. Yoann aurait également pu lui donner des soins comme sur le trajet vers Caras Galadhon. Haldir ? Peut-être. Mais Taúl…

Elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer se faire soigner par le guérisseur. Elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment. Et le souvenir de son réveil quand l'elfe avait posé sa main sur son épaule était suffisant pour la rendre totalement angoissée à un autre contact. Elle ne savait pas si l'elfe…

« Aujourd'hui est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aline sursauta violemment, totalement surprise, et une nouvelle vague de douleur déferla en elle. Elle maudit intérieurement Haldir pour avoir réveillé son flanc presque endormi en quelques minutes seulement. Puis elle se maudit à son tour quand une petite voix lui souffla que c'était peut-être elle qui était trop réceptive à ses côtés.

Malgré ça, une pointe d'humour perça dans sa voix alors qu'elle massait son flanc. « J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ce genre de remarques que tu as failli me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Haldir releva le menton, souriant, décidant d'éviter le sujet de son flanc pour le moment. Aussi, il s'assit à quelques centimètres d'elle sur la racine, et Aline se surprit à ne pas vouloir qu'il se recule. « Aujourd'hui est une belle journée, comme je viens de te le dire. Trop belle pour vouloir tuer la seule humaine qui ait foulé les terre de Lothlórien depuis bien longtemps. Alors non, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, mes remarques n'auront pas raison de toi aujourd'hui. »

Aline sourit. « C'est trop gentil. »

« Je sais. Tu devrais d'ailleurs en profiter, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Gardien de la Marche est en de si bonnes dispositions. »

« Je m'en rappellerai. Mais dans quelles mesures devrai-je en profiter ? »

Haldir la fixa longuement, retenant les mots qui voulaient couler naturellement sur sa langue. « C'est à toi de voir, Aline. » Il fit une pause, et voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, il continua d'une voix posée. « Il n'existe qu'un seul chemin. Unique. Large. Banal. Concret. Mais si tu observes bien, des dizaines de petits sentiers s'en écartent. Personne ne sait où ils vont, sauf ceux qui les empruntent. Essaye-les, comme tu peux essayer de profiter de certaines situations, mais si ce n'est pas le bon sentier, tu trouveras toujours un moyen de revenir sur tes pas. »

Aline acquiesça, mais une légère envie de taquiner Haldir la prit. Hormis le fait que la question qu'elle allait poser n'était pas anodine après le discours de l'elfe. « Et si je me perds ? »

L'elfe lui fit un sourire narquois. « C'est parce que tout le monde sait que tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un près de toi pour te guider sur les sentiers sinueux. »

Aline prit un air outré et murmura un mot. Un seul. Que l'elfe entendit comme si elle l'avait crié. « Enfoiré. »

Haldir sourit de toutes ses dents, réellement amusé par les réactions d'Aline.

Elle releva la tête et quand elle aperçut l'expression de l'elfe, elle fronça les sourcils. « Enlève ce sourire de ta face d'elfe prétentieux et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu fais cette tête. »

Le sourire d'Haldir s'accentua légèrement. « En plus de n'avoir aucun sens de l'orientation, tu n'as apparemment pas capable d'énoncer des mots différents de ceux qu'éructent les nains après avoir trop bu. »

Malgré elle, Aline rit. « Va te faire voir, Haldir ! Je ne suis pas une naine, et je n'éructe pas mes mots ! »

« Dans ce cas, décrasse-toi les oreilles, ma chère. »

Aline ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. L'elfe, au comble de l'amusement, lui adressa un sourire en coin. Aline ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Haldir approcha doucement sa main et la posa sous le menton d'Aline. Alors, lentement, il exerça une douce pression jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se rejoignent et que ses mâchoires se touchent. Puis, toujours aussi délicatement, il retira sa main.

Comme si Aline avait reçu un coup, elle secoua la tête et fixa l'elfe. Le bougre ! Il était totalement et définitivement pire que Yoann en matière de dérision. Puis elle se rendit compte de la sensation que les doigts fins de l'elfe avaient laissée sur sa peau froide. Elle ne se retint que de justesse à y passer sa main, et elle choisit une solution plus accessible, poser une autre question.

« C'est bon, tu as fini de te moquer de moi ? »

L'elfe lui fit un sourire si tendre qu'Aline en fut troublée, mais il ne répondit pas à sa question. A la place, il la fixa. Longtemps. Mais pas assez au goût d'Aline. Haldir se recula lentement, scrutant toujours son visage, ravi de trouver une lueur de déception au fond de ses prunelles sombres, contrarié du fait qu'il aurait mille fois préféré s'avancer que s'éloigner d'elle.

Aline observait chaque trait, chaque parcelle de la peau parfaite de l'elfe. Chacune de ces lignes irréprochables, associées au regard cobalt plus que pénétrant, lui donnèrent un sentiment de culpabilité. Coupable du fait que cet elfe-là apparaisse dans ses visions d'une manière qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Aussi, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte – ses yeux avaient la fâcheuse habitude de la trahir, elle tourna la tête et enchaîna sur un autre sujet.

« Et toi, Haldir… Toi aussi tu partiras pour la frontière assurer tes devoirs de Galadhrims ? »

L'elfe fut surpris de trouver dans son ton de l'amertume. « Non, Aline. » Elle ne bougea pas, mais un soulagement sans pareil s'empara d'elle. « Quand nous vous avons retrouvés, toi et Yoann, je terminais mon tour. Maintenant, et ce pendant plusieurs semaines, je n'y ferais que quelques venues pour m'assurer que tout s'y passe bien.

« Souvent ? »

« Assez, oui. »

Aline tiqua. Pour deux raisons. La première, Haldir allait également finir par la laisser seule ici. Hormis Yoann, elle serait horriblement isolée. De plus, elle savait qu'elle accepterait beaucoup moins son départ que celui de Rúmil, la veille. La deuxième, c'était un mot que l'elfe avait prononcé. Un simple mot. Seulement quelques voyelles et à peine plus de consonnes. Pourtant, ce verbe ne sonnait absolument pas vide dans la tête d'Aline. Un sens. Un mystère. Un mensonge. … Etrange.

Elle tourna vivement la tête de façon à replonger dans le regard d'Haldir. « Retrouvés ? »

Haldir fronça les sourcils alors qu'une sourde angoisse parcourait le corps d'Aline. Elle n'en comprit pas la raison, puisqu'elle ne se sentait absolument pas angoissée, mais juste horriblement curieuse. « Plaît-il ? »

« Tu as dit… quand nous vous avons retrouvés » Elle laissa le temps à l'elfe de saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire, et il marqua sa compréhension par une crispation de son corps entier, et par un durcissement de tous les traits de son visage. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver à la place de Lonwë et de se faire juger par son supérieur. Elle chassa cette idée et se concentra de nouveau sur l'elfe, alors que l'angoisse qu'elle venait de ressentir augmentait et qu'une colère contre elle-même la prit. Elle eut la subite envie de se frapper. Elle ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi. A la place, elle décida de poser une question, alors qu'elle avait la sourde impression qu'elle la rendrait parfaitement stupide. « Haldir… est-ce que nous nous connaissons ? »

L'elfe fut plus que touché par le timbre de sa voix. Toujours aussi fluide, envoûtante, ni trop aiguë, ni trop grave, parfaite. Mais là, à cet instant, elle avait des accents de désespoir, de tristesse, d'un espoir sourd, et le tout contenu dans un murmure étouffé. Il se contracta encore plus – si c'était possible. Il pesa le pour et le contre quelques instants, plongé dans son regard de jais. Mais quand il la vit ouvrir grand les yeux, il choisit la solution la plus simple. L'esquive.

« Bien sûr. » Aline pâlît considérablement, elle avait raison ! Elle connaissait Haldir d'avant cette rencontre fortuite avec les gobelins. Tout ce qui venait de se former dans sa tête – sa vie d'avant, les possibilités de rencontres, … « et ce depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant. » … tombait misérablement à l'eau.

Aline se sentit totalement idiote. Haldir se moquait-il d'elle ? Pourtant, son regard ne portait pas une trace d'humour. Il était presque… triste. Son visage se décrispa lentement, et il retrouva cette beauté irréelle qu'appréciait tant Aline.

Elle sentit l'angoisse et la colère contre elle-même se muer en un sentiment plus horrible encore. Elle se sentit coupable. Triste. Et là encore, elle en ignorait la raison. Elle les négligea – assez difficilement, soupira et détourna son regard. Elle ne remarqua pas à quel point avoir prononcé ces paroles semblait affecter Haldir dont les prunelles étaient pleines d'une douleur non feinte.

« D'accord. Nous nous connaissons depuis une grosse semaine, et l'idée que ce n'est pas le cas sort tout droit de mon esprit totalement détraqué par les événements qui m'arrivent. Mais pourquoi tu as dit 'retrouvés', et non 'trouvés' ? »

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas mentir encore une fois. Alors Aline douta. Haldir lui avait-il réellement dit la vérité ? Elle ne savait pas. Vraiment pas. Elle se redressa et respira profondément. Et grimaça. Son flanc lui faisait de plus en plus mal, mais la pensée que Taúl la soigne la fit frémir.

Haldir suivit sans problèmes le cheminement de ses pensées, et décida de la rassurer. Après tout, il pouvait au moins faire ça. Alors, sans aucune hésitation, il se leva, se baissa et se plaça devant Aline. Puis, d'un geste parfaitement naturel, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Elle ne sursauta pas. Pas plus qu'elle eut envie de retirer sa main. La chaleur qui se dégageait de la paume de l'elfe était rassurante, apaisante, bienveillante. Et la voix du Gardien de la Marche s'éleva doucement, ultime impression de protection qu'Aline ressentait. Elle se sentait bien ici. A sa place. Elle soupira de contentement, chose qui n'échappa pas à l'elfe.

« Taúl, en plus d'être un bon Galadhrim, est un des meilleurs guérisseurs de la cité, Aline. Si tu ne lui fait pas confiance pour te soigner, tu ne feras jamais confiance à un guérisseur. »

Aline baissa les yeux. Au fond d'elle, les paroles de l'elfe eurent raison d'elle, puisqu'elle acquiesça doucement. Haldir avait toujours eut un don de persuasion. Avec quelques mots, quelques sons, il arrivait à convaincre les autres, et pour les plus coriaces, les faire affreusement douter. Mais là, c'était une victoire à la saveur particulière, c'était Aline. Et Aline était particulière.

Hochant la tête, Haldir se releva, tendant une main à Aline. Elle hésita un instant à la prendre, réalisant que par ce geste, elle acceptait bien plus que le fait qu'il l'aide à se relever. Elle acceptait son aide, oui, mais une aide perpétuelle. Elle releva la tête, plongeant de nouveau dans le regard d'Haldir. Elle fut soufflée par l'intensité de ses yeux. Une seconde après, elle avait choisi. Elle allait prendre cette main. _Sa_ main.

Elle fit durer le contact visuel quelques secondes, inspira, et plaça sa main dans celle, engageante, d'Haldir. De nouveau, elle sentit des petits picotements. Elle sourit.

Elle sourit parce qu'elle avait des fourmis dans la main. Elle sourit parce que c'était avec Haldir qu'elle les ressentait. Elle sourit, parce qu'elle sut, à ce moment-là, que si cet elfe-là était là à ses côtés, elle franchirait de nombreux obstacles. Elle sut également qu'elle ferait tout pour ressentir ces picotements de nouveau. Elle sourit parce qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher, et que sa main était toujours nichée dans celle de l'elfe. Elle sourit, parce que Haldir ne semblait pas vouloir l'enlever. Elle sourit, simplement parce qu'Haldir avait raison. C'était une belle journée.

--

Taúl terminait de se laver. Il devait aller l'après-midi rencontrer plusieurs autres guérisseur, chercher dans le bois certaines plantes indispensables pour les blessures plus ou moins graves. Il rangeait également l'intérieur de son talan, réorientait les plantes pour qu'elles prennent bien le soleil. Il déplaça un grand pot remplis de petites fleurs violettes, et l'emmena en dessous d'une fenêtre.

Il ne put retenir un sourire. Au loin, deux silhouettes avançaient doucement en direction de son talan. Deux silhouettes reconnaissables entre mille. L'un, blond, magnifique, respecté et craint, marchait, aux côtés et main dans la main d'une femme, d'une humaine. Une humaine que tout le monde connaissait ans la Lothlórien depuis onze ans.

Arrivés à quelques mètres du talan de Taúl, Aline choisit de lâcher la main de l'elfe. Ils n'avaient rencontrés qu'un ou deux elfes sur le chemin, et ça avait été suffisant pour la gêner. Elle n'osait imaginer la sensation qu'elle aurait si Taúl les voyait également. Alors doucement, elle fit glisser ses doigts, et Haldir, comprenant bien son intention exerça une douce pression avant de la laisser s'échapper. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, estimant qu'elle avait fait beaucoup en choses en acceptant sa main.

Doucement, il frappa deux petits coups sur la porte de bois. L'elfe était sûrement là. Il ne connaissait pas parfaitement l'emploi du temps des guérisseurs, mais il lui semblait qu'une réunion rassemblant les membres de cet ordre allait se tenir dans l'après-midi. En à peine quelques seconde, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Taúl non souriant, mais sur un elfe serein, satisfait. Haldir devina sans mal qu'un certain guérisseur les avait observés par la fenêtre de sa pièce principale.

« Haldir, Aline. » En un geste de respect, Taúl porta la main à son cœur, paume vers l'organe.

Haldir répondit à son salut et Aline eut l'impression qu'une conversation silencieuse s'établissait entre les deux elfes. « Bonjour, Taúl. »

Le guérisseur la fixa longuement et son regard la mit mal à l'aise. Voyant sa gêne, Haldir, comme à son habitude, entra dans le vif su sujet. « Taúl, le flanc d'Aline la fait de nouveau souffrir, et elle a choisit de le guérir. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. » Et il l'était. Il se doutait de la raison de leur venue, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Simplement, Aline lui faisait confiance, sûrement fait difficilement acquis, et il ne devait pas faire de faux pas. Pas avec elle.

Aline se tourna vers Haldir dans l'espoir qu'il resterait avec elle. L'elfe reconnut parfaitement ce regard. Ces yeux de biche, brillants à l'extrême, le suppliaient. Elle ne devait sûrement pas se douter du pouvoir de persuasion qu'elle avait en faisant ces yeux-là. Bien sûr, un Uruk n'y aurait pas prêté plus d'attention qu'à son niveau de propreté, mais sur lui, à ce moment-là, il se sentit fondre.

Pour se donner une contenance, il soupira et accepta d'un hochement de tête. Après tout, il lui avait proposé de l'aider, et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. En contrepartie, il reçut un petit sourire, magnifique, suivi d'un regard brillant, reconnaissant.

Taúl s'effaça et les laissa entrer. Aline passa le pas de la porte la première. Haldir, lui, entra en inspirant profondément le parfum d'Aline qui flottait dans l'air. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de fixer cette douce odeur dans son esprit, mais quand il réalisa qu'il n'aurait en fin de compte qu'une piètre reproduction de la réalité, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, et de se poster aux côtés d'Aline qui se dirigeait vers une chaise à l'air confortable.

Taúl se retira dans une pièce adjacente, et Haldir sentait clairement l'appréhension, l'angoisse, la peur d'Aline. Son corps entier était crispé, les jointures de ses doits, maintenant le bord de la chaise, étaient horriblement pâles, sa mâchoire était contracté au possible, ses yeux fixes, même ses cheveux semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat.

L'elfe ne put supporter plus longtemps cette vision, il s'approcha d'elle sans bruits, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Aline ne l'avait pas entendu s'avancer, et c'est dans un léger sursaut qu'elle accueilli cette aide providentielle. Etrangement, ce contact la calma presque instantanément. Une sourde angoisse pulsait toujours dans ses veines, mais l'elfe la rassurait par les dessins imaginaires qu'il dessinait avec son pouce.

Taúl finit par revenir dans la pièce, et malgré le petit sourire qu'il cacha, aucune émotion ne traversa son visage quand il vit leur position. Ils étaient tellement naturels qu'il regretta presque d'être entré. Il toussota quelque peu, et s'approcha quand ils tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Haldir voulut lâcher la main d'Aline pour laisser la place libre au guérisseur, mais Aline ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle s'agrippa à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'elfe fut ému, mais de nouveau, il n'en montra rien. Pour seule réponse, il la tira vers lui.

Aline se leva, tirée par la poigne d'Haldir. Elle devina que s'il la mettait dans la position debout, c'était parce celle assise n'était pas forcément adaptée à des soins. De sa main gauche, elle souleva son tee-shirt, décidant d'oublier sa gêne, où alors elle deviendrait aussi rouge que son bandage. Elle grimaça à cette vue et regarda Taúl. Son regard s'était fait dur, comme déterminé. Il s'avança et Aline serra plus fort la main d'Haldir. Son sang pulsait trop fort à ses veines, son cœur battait trop vite, le guérisseur avançait trop rapidement à son goût.

Haldir, dans un geste spontané, passa son autre main sur sa taille frêle. Elle en fut surprise, et ses yeux s'élargirent. Haldir la tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard apeuré de jais d'Aline. Il lâcha sa main pâle et remonta la sienne vers sa joue. Elle ne bougea pas, abasourdie par ce contact. Il traça les contours de sa mâchoire, la ligne de son nez, allant même jusqu'à passez ses doigts délicatement dans les cheveux sombres d'Aline. Ils étaient doux. Sa peau était douce. Aline était comme ça. Un paradoxe. Sous son masque se cachait une personne fragile, douce et pour le moins réceptive.

Elle ressentait le tracé de ses doigts comme une brulure au fer rouge. Tout son corps était plus alerte au déplacement de sa main, ses yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de l'elfe.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Taúl hésitait à intervenir, bien qu'il savait qu'Haldir cherchait un moyen d'occuper Aline pendant qu'il la soignerait. Seulement, il savait aussi que ce n'était pas juste une façon de la détourner de ce qu'il allait faire. Haldir aurait pu lui parler, continuer ces cercles imaginaires sur le dessus de sa main, mais non. Il en avait envie. Et vu le visage et les yeux brillants d'Aline, c'était une envie qu'ils partageaient.

Finalement, il s'avança et retira le bandage ensanglanté. La plaie s'était rouverte. Et elle n'était pas belle. Encore gonflée, rouge, blanche à certains endroits infectés, elle semblait dater de la veille. Il passa une texture marron sur les bords gonflés, évitant de trop appuyer, bien qu'il était quasiment certain qu'Aline ne pincerait même pas ses lèvres sous la douleur tellement elle était obnubilée par le regard du Gardien de la Marche.

Il posa le petit bol et en prit un second, dont l'intérieur était plus épais, plus consistant, et vert. Il la passa délicatement sur les parties infectées, les massant légèrement au passage. Il observa sa respiration saccadée, son ventre contracté, mais il aurait juré que c'était juste une réaction instinctive, qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de la façon dont son corps réagissait.

Pour finir, il posa plusieurs petites feuilles, rugueuses, bordées de petits piquants. Il plaça la plus foncée au centre de la plaie, la partie la plus atteinte, et les plus claires sur les extrémités. Il entoura ensuite sa taille d'une bande, protégeant sa blessure d'un contact externe. Il se releva doucement, et partit ranger les pots, décidant de leur laisser ce moment d'intimité largement mérité, privilégié, et magnifique à regarder.

--

Aline avait pleinement conscience du manège de l'elfe, mas étrangement, elle fut ravie qu'il n'ait pas choisi un moyen plus impersonnel. Elle aimait que ces doigts fins parcourent sa peau, elle aimait qu'il la regarde avec autant d'intensité. Elle aimait ses yeux d'un bleu époustouflants, beaucoup plus expressifs que ses airs impassibles. Elle aimait cette douceur qui émanait de lui, véritable contraste avec son comportement de chef des Galadhrims.

Et quand quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte du talan, c'est avec résignation qu'Haldir ôta sa main de la joue devenue rosée d'Aline. Elle se recula, légèrement gênée à présent, et observa l'elfe, immobile, faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il semblait tellement innocent qu'Aline se sentit véritablement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi donc agissait-il de la sorte ? N'avait-il pas clairement avoué aimer une personne, une humaine ? Si, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle se souvenait même de la pointe de jalousie qui lui avait mordu l'estomac.

La façon dont les elfes avaient dépeint cette personne, la façon dont elle semblait être appréciée, la façon dont elle s'était intégrée… tout ça avait éveillé cette jalousie. A ce moment-là, elle aurait tout donné pour être à la place de cette femme-là.

Mais si cette personne était si belle, si pleine de vie, si naturelle, tellement attachante qu'elle s'était faite acceptée par des elfes, créatures dont les relations dépassent rarement celles de son espèce, pourquoi Haldir se rapprochait-il d'elle de plus en plus, ressemblant de jours en jours à celui de ses visons ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une petite semaine, elle, si décalée, si _banale_, tellement ordinaire ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa façon d'agir, tellement mystérieuse, et tant protectrice à son égard. Tendre, si on comptait les événements de la journée. Et elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce sentiment de vide qui l'avait envahit lorsque l'elfe avait retiré sa main. Un étrange creux au fond de son estomac, comme si cette main faisait partie d'elle-même et qu'on la lui arrachait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer le méandre de ces questions sans réponses que Taúl revint dans la pièce, totalement impassible. Il n'observa pas un instant Aline et Haldir, comme s'il n'était pas inhabituel de les croiser dans ce talan, comme s'ils vivaient là aux côtés du guérisseur, et que de ce fait, ils avaient parfaitement leur place ici.

L'elfe ouvrit la porte de bois et adressa quelques mots en elfique, et à nouveau, Aline comprit vaguement le sens. Taúl prévenait son visiteur. Elle ne comprit pas de quoi il l'avertissait, mais au même instant, une lourde impatiente et une lourde appréhension pesèrent sur ses épaules. Encore une fois, elle ne comprit pas.

Haldir sentit Aline devenir confuse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe d'une intense réflexion. Son corps était tendu, ses mains, serrées, comme si, d'un coup, elle se retrouvait dans une position inattendue où le seul sentiment qu'elle aurait pu ressentir avait été l'angoisse. Le guérisseur entra suivi d'une autre personne, que le Gardien de la Marche reconnut instantanément. Elle le regarda, porta la main rapidement à son cœur et se tourna vers Aline, le souffle court.

Aline était subjuguée. Subjuguée par tant de beauté, de grâce, de naturel. Devant elle, se tenait une magnifique elfe, aux traits parfaits, très fins, bien symétriques. Sa peau semblait être d'une douceur satinée et ses cheveux qui encadraient son magnifique visage étaient lâchés, cascadant derrière ses épaules, d'un blond irréel. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle, de la couleur d'un ciel d'été. Elle était grande, de la même taille qu'Aline, mais plusieurs centimètres la séparaient de Taúl. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, ceinturée sur les hanches par un ruban de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Aline la fixa un long moment, le sentiment de la connaître se propageant dans toutes les fibres de son être. Légèrement confuse, elle observa l'elfe amener la main vers son cœur, paume vers l'organe, les doigts écartés, comme si elle souhaitait calmer son cœur. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, et sa main se soulevant hâtivement démontrait que sa respiration était rapide, peut-être trop.

Personne ne prononça un mot, les laissant s'observer. L'elfe retrouvait enfin, sans trop y croire, ces cheveux d'encre qu'elle savait d'une douceur incroyable, ces yeux si vifs, tellement expressifs, ces traits époustouflants de naturel, cette peau d'albâtre, ce nez droit, ces sourcils arqués, signe chez elle de réflexion, cette bouche légèrement entrouverte, démontrant un ébahissement sans fin.

La scène ne dura que quelques instants de plus, car Taúl se décida à intervenir par une légère toux. Aline tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, réellement troublée, alors que l'elfe continuait de la fixait.

« Aline, je te présente ma sœur, Erya. »

Elle fronça derechef les sourcils. Cette elfe, et celle dont Galadriel lui avait parlé était la même. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seulement la sœur de l'elfe qui venait de soigner sa plaie. Elle était beaucoup plus que cela, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment étrange qui venait de l'envahir. De la tristesse ? Absolument pas. De la douleur ? Non plus. De la satisfaction ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Du bonheur, de la joie ? Peut-être.

Aline ne sut quoi répondre. Devait-elle la saluer, porter la main à son cœur ? Elle l'ignorait, et elle fut reconnaissante à Erya de s'en charger pour elle.

« Je suis enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance. Tout le monde parle de toi dans la Lórien. »

Aline fut littéralement envoûtée par sa voix. Si douce, tellement mélodieuse, posée, sereine. Oui, si la douceur avait une voix, c'était bien celle-là.

Elle grimaça. Elle n'aimait absolument pas les commérages, et encore moins quand ils parlaient d'elle. « Je suis Aline. » Elle maudit sa voix qui tremblait. Elle maudit également son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite, et que les elfes entendaient sûrement.

Erya lui fit un sourire tendre. « Je sais »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. L'elfe venait de recevoir son plus beau cadeau depuis onze ans. Aline venait de comprendre que cette elfe-là allait lui tenir compagnie, qu'elle l'aiderait. Qu'elle la comprendrait mieux que personne. Et tous surent à cet instant-là que les liens étranges de la complicité allaient créer des liens incassables entre cette elfe-là, et cette humaine-là, tellement différentes, et pourtant tellement similaires.

--

« _Merci_. »

Haldir s'arrêta instantanément de marcher. Il la fixa, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait la surprise et la joie qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. En un mot, elle lui avait offert des présents inestimables. Jamais, dans sa longue vie d'immortel, il n'aurait pensé ressentir autant d'émotions en un seul remerciement. Et pourtant…

Aline l'avait remercié. A cette simple pensée, son cœur se gonfla de joie. Aline, _son_ Aline lui avait dit merci, et ce, de la plus belle des façons. Elle avait utilisé un mot elfique. Et il savait qu'elle ne le remerciait pas juste pour l'avoir emmené au talan de Taúl.

Une fois le choc de la rencontre passée, les elfes et l'humaine avaient commencé à parler de choses et d'autres, toujours sur des sujets où Aline pouvait intervenir, et toujours sur des thèmes qui ne la feraient absolument pas douter. Les deux elfes mâles avaient discrètement souri, car arrivé à un certain moment, seules Erya et Aline avaient meublé la discussion, parlant robes, et autres occupations féminines.

Erya, sous l'approbation invisible de son frère et d'Haldir, avait proposé à Aline de lui passer quelques unes de ses robes, car elle avait, pour une elfe, plus de robes qu'elle ne pourrait en porter dans sa vie entière. Aline s'était sentie gênée par cette offre, non pas de la proposition en question, mais plus par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas mis de robe depuis bien des années.

Erya l'avait rassurée en lui apprenant qu'elle était une sorte de couturière, et que si elle n'acceptait pas ses robes, elle pourrait lui en confectionner. Aline s'était sentie émue sous tant d'attention de la part d'une elfe qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer, et avait finalement accepté qu'elle lui en prête une ou deux, en attendant qu'elle lui en couse plusieurs.

Erya avait fixé joyeusement son frère et Haldir, pas gênée pour deux sous, et avait invité Aline à la rejoindre dans les jours à venir, non seulement pour qu'elle lui en prête quelques unes, mais aussi pour choisir le ton de ses futures robes, et également pour faire plus ample _connaissance_.

Aline avait hésité, et pour la convaincre, Haldir avait dit que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle se tourne vers Erya, car il ne serait pas toujours disponible, et que pour l'instant, Rúmil était aux frontières. Erya était donc la seule – à priori, à pouvoir la guider à travers la cité.

Aline avait accepté, et la conversation avait déviée sur d'autres sujets, plus ou moins légers, pendant une heure. Au bout d'un moment, Haldir avait proposé à Aline de la raccompagner, et c'était sous le regard amusé et encourageant du frère et de la sœur qu'ils avaient passé le seuil de la porte.

Et maintenant, Aline le remerciait. Haldir eut la furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se doutait qu'Aline n'apprécierait pas énormément ce geste d'affection. A la place, il inclina la tête. « C'était un plaisir. »

Leurs talans étaient en vue. Aline pensa amèrement qu'elle aurait pu lui demander de lui faire voir un bout de la cité. Non seulement, cette cité elfique l'intriguait, mais c'était également un moyen de se retrouver seule avec lui pour quelques instant de plus. Seulement, Haldir avait laissé entendre chez le guérisseur qu'il devrait s'occuper de ses gardes l'après-midi.

Elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire, car elle ne supportait pas l'idée de se retrouver devant Haldir, devant la porte de son talan, et se retrouver gênée par le manque de discussion. L'elfe s'en chargea pour elle.

« Aline ? »

« Hum ? »

« Préfères-tu les levers de soleils, ou les soleils couchants ? »

Aline fut surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une question si banale, et si personnelle à la fois. « Je… J'avoue avoir une préférence pour les couchers de soleil. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Aline remarqua le très léger froncement de sourcils de l'elfe, et s'en demanda la raison. « Cela te plairait-il d'observer la tombée du jour sur la Lothlórien ? »

Si elle fut étonnée à sa première question, ce ne fut rien en comparaison à cette seconde demande. Etait-il en train de lui proposer de l'accompagner voir un coucher de soleil ? Sûrement. A cette idée, son sœur s'emballa, et ses joues rosirent à la pensée que l'elfe l'entendait sans aucun doute.

« Euh, est-il différent d'un coucher de soleil normal ? »

L'elfe sourit. « Il paraitrait. »

Aline sourit à son tour, et mue par une soudaine confiance en elle, elle fixa l'elfe dans les yeux. « Haldir, si tu veux me proposer de t'accompagner voir les couleurs chatoyantes d'un coucher de soleil sur le Bois Doré, pourquoi passer par trente-six chemins ? »

L'elfe sourit, se remémorant une scène pour le moins semblable, et pourtant, il éprouvait un bonheur immense à la revivre. Et à aucun moment il n'avait envisagé de changer quoi que ce soit à cette scène qui se jouait dans sa tête, telle une douce litanie. « Tss, tss », fit-il en secouant son index de droite à gauche. « Les humains sont tous les mêmes… Aucun n'arrive à comprendre la subtilité du langage. Aucun n'est apte à saisir les allusions que font les elfes. A croire qu'ils ne comprennent, ni les suggestions, ni les propositions indirectes. » Il sourit, d'un sourire en coin magnifique, et rajouta d'un air taquin : « Je te ferais remarquer au passage que tu viens de briser la magie du moment. »

Aline sourit, ressentant comme un sentiment de déjà vu. Et cette petite joute verbale avec l'elfe lui procurait un sentiment de sérénité, de bien-être, comme une sorte de retour aux sources. « Haldir ! C'est toi qui brise ce moment avec tes idées préconçues sur les humains, pas moi parce que je préfère que tu me demandes quelque chose franchement que de tourner autour du pot pendant trois pleines lune ! Je peux concevoir que les elfes sont horriblement lents, et qu'ils ont du mal à trouver leurs mots devant une simple humaine qui les intimide, mais je t'en prie, décontracte-toi. »

Haldir sourit. Il était si bien, à cet instant-là, devant Aline qui répondait à ses piques sans aucune honte ni timidité. « Bien, je vais être clair, _petite_ humaine insolente. » Aline sourit, plus vexée par le premier adjectif que par le second. Elle se douta qu'Haldir le savait aussi, puisqu'il avait bien accentué le 'petite'. « Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour observer le coucher de soleil d'après-demain ? »

Aline fut déçue. Elle aurait espéré qu'il lui propose pour le lendemain, ou mieux, pour le soir-même. Et s'il ne lui proposait pasaujourd'hui, c'était sûrement parce qu'il devait se rendre aux frontières. L'elfe sembla le remarquer et ajouta quelques mots d'une voix douce. « Si je te propose après-demain, c'est parce que la lune sera pleine, et le spectacle en est d'autant plus beau. Et oui, j'ai en effet le devoir de me rendre aux frontières, mais je serais revenu dans la nuit de demain. »

Aline acquiesça, réellement déçue. Haldir allait la laisser, et sa seule consolation était qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'y resterait à peine une journée. Se forçant à sourire, elle accepta sa proposition. « Va pour après-demain. »

L'elfe lui rendit son sourire et la voyant baisser les yeux, il lui prit le menton du bout des doigts. « Rúmil va bien, Aline. Et je suis sûr que tu lui manques beaucoup. Il reviendra bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Aline releva la tête. « Oh, Haldir ! Je ne pensais pas à Rúmil. » Elle prit la main de l'elfe dans la sienne, l'enserrant d'une étreinte où la douceur était maître. « Je me disais juste que j'avais passé une très agréable matinée en ta compagnie, et que je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose les deux jours qui arrivent. »

Le cœur d'Haldir manqua un battement. Et il en manqua un deuxième quand elle lâcha sa main, caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, lançant par la même occasion dans tout son corps un frisson, et un troisième quand elle termina par porter la main à son cœur.

Elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, et il y avait bien lu une très forte émotion, et l'envie de faire plus, beaucoup plus que de lui témoigner un signe de respect. Mais sachant qu'il était le seul à qui elle l'avait adressé, en connaissance de cause, il se sentit fier, heureux.

Aline se sentit gauche. Elle n'aimait ni les adieux, ni même les au revoir. C'est pourquoi elle inspira profondément, et ancra son regard dans celui d'Haldir. « Reviens vite. » Elle décida d'écourter au maximum les adieux car elle savait que si elle n'avait pas pu retenir quelques furtives larmes face au départ de Rúmil, elle serait bien incapable de rester insensible face à celui d'Haldir.

L'elfe la vit se reculer, et devinant qu'elle souhaitait couper court à cette séparation, il n'intervint pas. Il la regarda lentement se retourner, et refermer la porte derrière elle. Et à cet instant-là, il n'attendit plus qu'une chose. Revenir au plus vite de la frontière, ouvrir cette porte, et pouvoir à nouveau la contempler après trop d'heures loin d'elle. Contempler ce visage si pur, si beau. Ce visage parfait qui faisait battre son cœur.

--

(1) - Citation de Lao Tseu.

--

Encore un. Je poste le 9.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le dernier chapitre remanié. Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 9.

Forcer le destin.

--

Aline se réveilla en sursaut. Des perles de sueur gouttaient sur son front pâle, la rendant comme fiévreuse. Sa respiration était saccadée, son souffle erratique, son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Ses yeux cherchaient un repère quelconque dans l'ombre de sa chambre. Rien. Rien ne lui semblait familier. Tout était si impersonnel qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle sortit en trombe de son lit, attrapa des vêtements au hasard et sortit de la pièce. Les volets des fenêtres de la pièce principale étaient restés ouvert, baignant la pièce de la seule lumière apportée par les étoiles. Il faisait sombre, malgré la clarté du ciel, et il sembla à Aline qu'il ne devait pas être plus de quatre heures du matin.

Toujours aussi vite, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Avec des gestes précis, elle enleva son débardeur, et ôta ses sous-vêtements. Elle retira ensuite sa bague, les deux colliers de bois qu'elle s'était fait dans l'après-midi, avec l'aide de son frère, et passa sous le pommeau. Elle fut heureuse que le soleil n'eût pas encore chauffé l'eau, et de ce fait, elle put prendre une douche froide. Elle avait besoin de sortir ce rêve, ce cauchemar de sa tête, faire le vide… Oublier momentanément ce véritable supplice pour son esprit.

Pourtant, rien n'avait présagé dans l'après-midi qu'un cauchemar se serait emparé d'elle à la nuit tombée. En rentrant dans son talan, laissant Haldir seul au dehors, elle était restée immobile quelques minutes avant de bouger. Aucun bruit à l'extérieur n'aurait pu l'informer du départ de l'elfe. Pourtant, elle ressentait comme un creux dans sa poitrine, un manque. Et ce vide lui démontrait d'une façon plus que déplaisante qu'elle était seule.

Aline s'était contentée de manger un fruit, posé en évidence sur la table, comme s'il attendait qu'elle croque dedans. Elle s'était à peine assise sur une chaise, un genou replié sous elle, que quelqu'un avait frappé à sa porte. En ouvrant, un sourire sincère avait détendu ses traits, et c'est avec les yeux brillants qu'elle s'était jetée dans les bras accueillants de son frère. Ils étaient restés longtemps enlacés, sur le seuil, mais aucun n'avait bougé.

Le ventre d'Aline avait grogné, et après une comparaison avec celui de Mallon, ils étaient rentrés, partageant le reste des fruits du saladier en bois. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, Aline profitant simplement de la présence de son frère, et Yoann, craignant d'en dire trop. Plus tôt dans la matinée, Yoann avait taillé des petites perles de bois, et suivant ses dires, 'esquinter son propre pantalon pour avoir un fil convenable'. Aline avait ri, s'était emparée d'un des trois fils, et avait commencé à enfiler les perles.

Yoann avait toujours été habile de ses mains, quoi qu'il fasse. Guitare, sculpture, dessin, Yoann était un manuel, et tout ce qu'il créait, c'était pour une seule personne, sa moitié, Aline. Lui aussi avait commencé à enfiler quelques perles, scrutant le visage de sa sœur. Rapidement, ils finirent leur ouvrage, et Yoann se décida à terminer le troisième collier. Aline lui passa autour du coup celui qu'elle avait fait, et Yoann fit de même. Etrangement, ce travail anodin leur avait permis de se retrouver quelque peu, de retrouver cette complicité qui avait toujours étonné les gens.

Puis, Yoann avait embarqué Aline chez lui, avec comme excuse qu'elle n'avait toujours pas visité son talan. Elle le suivit, amusée, et de fil en aiguille, avait fini par dîner avec lui. Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle, et elle qui pensait ruminer ses pensées pendant l'absence d'Haldir, elle s'était trompée. Elle avait juste passé un temps précieux avec son frère, elle se sentait calmée, apaisée, et c'était avec regrets qu'elle s'était éclipsée, retournant vers son talan.

Elle était vite rentrée, s'était douchée, changée, et, à peine allongée, elle s'était endormie. Et pendant la première moitié de la nuit, des images, des sensations l'avaient envahie. Et pas de la meilleure manière que ce soit.

Le rêve avait commencé d'une étrange façon. Elle se trouvait dans une clairière, devant elle-même, son visage ne reflétant que haine et souffrance. Elle tenait une longue épée dans la main, et la bougeait rapidement, avec rage, et avec une aisance incroyable. Mais sa mâchoire crispée, l'armure souple qu'elle portait lui disait que ce n'était pas un simple entraînement. Les gestes qu'elle effectuait, les cris qu'elle poussait, le sang sec ou pas, qui coulait le long de sa joue, de ses mains, de son armure, n'avaient rien d'un exercice. Et Aline s'était figée.

Le décor avait bougé, tournoyé, alors que son double continuait son lugubre manège, impassible aux changements. Il faisait sombre, mais la lumière de la lune éclairait tout le champ de bataille. Des elfes, humains, horribles bêtes semblaient danser sur des sons macabres, une mélodie de massacre, un chant funeste. Elle semblait invisible. Chaque être passait près d'elle sans la voir réellement, la frôlait, mais aucun semblait se rendre compte de sa présence. Les armes tournoyaient, coupant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, tranchant des gorges, des bras, des jambes, toujours de la même façon : rapide, sanglante, et sans état d'âme. Et Aline n'y coupait pas. Elle faisait bouger son arme, faisait scintiller la lame quand celle-ci rencontrait l'éclat de la lune, elle lui donnait une âme. Une âme de tueuse.

La scène avait duré plusieurs minutes, toujours avec cette même haine présente dans les yeux. Aline n'était pas parvenue à détacher son regard de son double. Ce n'était pas elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait tuer de la sorte. Pourtant, au même moment, une petite voix lui avait soufflé qu'elle avait agi de la même façon avec les gobelins le jour de leur arrivée sur Arda. Cette réalisation la fit tourner la tête de dégoût mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison à ce que son regard rencontra.

Des corps, par dizaines, par centaines, étaient étendus à même le sol, morts, agonisants, hommes, monstres et elfes. Elle eut un hoquet quand elle reconnu l'un d'entre eux. L'elfe avait été présent le jour de l'entraînement des Galadhrims auquel Aline avait assisté. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, ne le connaissait pas lui-même, mais voir son visage, les yeux fermés, ses traits gravés dans un masque de complète sérénité lui donnèrent le courage de retourner son visage sur son double.

Ce qu'elle vit l'avait figée. Son double se tenait aux côtés d'un elfe. Un elfe qui l'avait accueillie, qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le voulait. Il avait la même expression qu'elle. La haine à l'état pur était présente dans chacun de leurs traits, leur donnant un masque effroyable. Non, jamais elle ne s'était imaginé qu'une telle aversion pour quelque chose emplirait son visage d'une façon si dure. Et pourtant, ce masque n'enlevait rien à la beauté d'Orophin. Il était toujours l'incarnation de la grâce, de l'aisance.

Aline avait senti une boule se former dans tout son corps, l'empêchant tout mouvement. Quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose qui allait la changer. La faire souffrir. La faire mourir… Orophin se figea, une réelle douleur se propageant sur ses traits si purs. Et il hurla sa souffrance. Un cri qui donna envie de vomir à Aline, quelle qu'en fût la raison. Orophin avait semblé arrêté le temps, les bêtes autour d'eux les évitaient, comme tétanisés par ce hurlement d'agonie. Aux côtés de l'elfe, la Aline du rêve regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son double, et comme au ralentit, ses yeux s'agrandirent, l'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage, et les larmes affluèrent sur son visage. Et comme si elle reprenait ses esprits, elle lâcha son arme, et poussa un cri. Un hurlement de douleur à l'état pur. Le mal s'était propagé dans le corps et le cœur des deux Aline, leur donnant l'envie de mourir tellement ce que l'une voyait semblait insupportable.

Aline s'était finalement retournée et avait cherché du regard ce qui affligeait tant son double. Elle eut envie de hurler. Sur une muraille, quelqu'un, une personne dont le visage était caché était maintenu par une énorme bête, rien à voir avec les petits gobelins qu'elle avait du affronter aux côtés de son frère. Comme au ralentit, il retira lentement l'arme du corps de la personne, retira lentement l'arme de son cœur. Aline avait cru mourir. Elle connaissait cette personne. Même très bien. Elle l'aimait au-delà du possible, et la voir mourir sous ses yeux, lui donna envie de mourir avec elle.

Doucement, la personne tourna la tête vers elle, et derrière elle, elle entendit les pleurs d'Aline, entrecoupés de hurlements, et les plaintes d'Orophin. Elle ne voulut pas se retourner, elle voulait connaître l'identité de cette personne. Les rayons de la lune ne semblaient éclairer que ça, et au moment où la tête pivota dans sa direction, le corps s'affaissa, laissant juste à Aline le temps de voir toute la douleur, le chagrin, mais aussi l'amour qui peignaient les traits de son visage.

Aline passa la main sur son visage. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Les gouttes froides qui s'échappaient du pommeau contrastaient parfaitement avec les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle suffoquait. Qui était cette personne ? Qui s'était fait tué ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais ce dont elle était persuadée, c'était qu'elle connaissait cette personne, mieux que quiconque, et qu'elle l'aimait, plus que tout. Elle savait aussi qu'au moment de cette… bataille, elle venait de retrouver cette personne, et que le destin avait cruellement choisi de la séparer d'elle. Mais elle ne savait pas quel visage mettre sur ce corps. Il était semblable à celui d'un elfe, souple, grand, fin, malgré l'armure qu'il portait.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement quand elle songea que cet elfe aurait pu être Haldir. Ou Rúmil. Jamais elle ne permettrait quelque chose comme ça. C'était impossible. Elle les aimait de manières différentes, et d'aucune façon elle ne pouvait envisager de les perdre.

Epuisée, elle sortit de la douche, s'habilla rapidement, repassa ses colliers, sa bague, noua ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval lâche, et sortit. L'eau l'avait détendue autant qu'un bout de caoutchouc qu'on étire. Il se détend, jusqu'à ce qu'on relâche la pression qu'on lui exerçait. En effet, ses muscles se contractaient à nouveau, la rendant crispée.

Rageusement, elle sortit de son talan, ralentit devant celui d'Haldir jusqu'à s'y arrêter complètement. Elle blanchit à la seule pensée que l'âme qui y habitait était partie, rendant l'habitat vide. Etrangement, le vide qu'elle éprouvait au départ d'Haldir s'accentua, et elle aurait par-dessus tout souhaité qu'il soit là à la réconforter, ou qu'il soit juste présent.

Ses yeux la brûlèrent, et elle se décida à bouger. Elle suivit le petit sentier, qui la dirigerait à l'opposé du cœur de la cité. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer un elfe, ou même son propre frère. Elle savait que cet endroit était vivant, que ce soit le jour comme la nuit, et que ses habitants l'étaient aussi. Elle savait que quelques âmes vagabondaient à travers des mallornes, cherchant l'inspiration, la paix, à la lueur de la lune.

Aline leva la tête. L'astre céleste était presque plein. Le lendemain, peut-être. Elle accéléra. En aucun cas, elle ne voulait penser au lendemain, en aucun cas, elle ne voulait penser à Haldir. Penser à lui ne faisait qu'accentuer le vide qu'elle avait. Elle grimpa une petite colline, et se campa au sommet, se jugeant assez éloigné de la cité. Elle s'assit, replia ses genoux, et posa son menton sur le dessus.

Elle ne voulait penser à rien. Juste ressentir. Ressentir la chaleur du lieu, la fraîcheur de la nuit, le calme des étoiles, l'éclat d'un soleil ponant, hésitant à montrer ses rayons, dérangeant ainsi la pureté du moment. Elle n'aimait pas les levers de soleil. En Bretagne, elle avait souvent passé des nuits blanches sur les falaises, les pieds dans le vide, savourant la sensation que lui apportait le vent en lui fouettant le visage.

Là-bas, le ciel était presque toujours clair les nuits d'été, laissant apercevoir la voûte céleste comme si elle était représentée sur une carte. Si elle s'y connaissait un peu plus en astronomie, elle aurait pu visualiser chaque constellation, chaque étoile. Et elle les voyait toutes, comme si elles s'étaient rapprochées. Elle aimait se perdre dans cette contemplation, elle avait l'impression que si elle cherchait bien, elle aurait la réponse à ses questions, mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait y arriver, les rayons du soleil avaient raison de la clarté des étoiles, et ces dernières disparaissaient en même temps que l'apaisement que la nuit lui avait apportée.

Le soleil finit par apparaître à l'horizon, mais quelque chose clocha. Il ne semblait pas aussi… sain que d'ordinaire. Habituellement, il était d'un jaune timide au début, entouré de nuages blanc presque d'un rose très pâle, puis prenait de l'assurance de telle façon qu'on ne pouvait plus le regarder, au risque de s'y brûler les yeux. Mais cette fois, le soleil était comme inquiet, il montait vite dans le ciel, comme s'il souhaitait éclairer le maximum d'endroits ombrés, s'assurer que chaque chose allait bien. Les nuages, si clairs d'habitude, était beaucoup plus foncés, penchants entre le rouge poignant et un rouge bordeaux.

En observant ce tableau étrange, Aline se sentit oppressée, comme si quelque chose pesait lourd au-dessus de sa tête. Son cœur se serra, sembla exploser tellement il avait du mal à battre. Quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose de mauvais était en marche, quelque chose dont elle ignorait la nature. Le soleil en témoignait. Il était sur ses gardes, semblait prévenir le Bois Doré de cette même chose. Aline fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange. Elle avait fait un cauchemar qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner de cet horrible sommeil, s'était postée en haut de cette colline, et observait le soleil qui semblait vouloir faire parvenir un message. Et au même moment, elle ressentait cette menace voilée comme un coup de poignard.

Aline secoua la tête et se releva. Elle décida de rentrer. Depuis son arrivée sur Arda, elle ressentait énormément de choses, et souvent, elle n'en comprenait ni le sens, ni l'origine. Et ce à quoi elle venait d'assister en faisait partie. Oui, elle était persuadée que quelque chose se tramait, mais à quoi correspondait-il ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et ne pas savoir commençait réellement à l'énerver. Elle se jura de se rendre au jardin de Galadriel lui en parler, et si jamais elle n'obtiendrait aucune information, elle en parlerait à Haldir.

C'est en revenant à son talan qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment allée très loin. A quelques pas de sa porte, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et quelqu'un l'attendait. Une personne qui attendait patiemment son retour. Quelqu'un qui lui fit oublier tous ses tourments au moment même où elle lui sourit.

Oui, Erya souriait. Un sourire mêlant angoisse et bonheur. Bonheur de revoir enfin Aline, et angoisse, parce qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi les traits de son amie étaient fatigués, et pourquoi dans ses yeux se trouvait une lueur d'horreur.

--

Erya reposa la ficelle qu'elle venait de passer autour de la taille d'Aline. Cette dernière se tenait bien droite, fière, et ne bougeait que lorsque l'elfe le lui demandait.

« Bien. Ce sera vite fini. Tu as exactement les mêmes mensurations que moi. A croire que nous avons le même corps. »

Aline se sentit flattée. Elle s'était toujours trouvée banale comparée aux autres, fade. Et aux côtés d'Erya, elle se sentait totalement et complètement insignifiante. Mais être ainsi comparée à cette elfe aurait pu être gênant, vu l'image qu'Aline avait d'elle-même, mais elle savait que cette phrase, dite avec une intonation si pure, et accompagnée de ce si beau regard, ne cachait aucune moquerie, ni aucun mensonge.

« En attendant que je t'en confectionne, je vais t'en prêter quelques unes. »

« Quelques unes ? »

« Trois ou quatre, ne t'en fait pas. »

Aline ne fut que moyennement convaincu par ce petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, et aussi, elle décida de refuser. « Erya… j'apprécie énormément tout ce que tu fais pour moi, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter… »

L'elfe, autoritaire, la coupa. « Tu l'as fait hier. »

Aline resta coite. Erya la fixait d'un regard suspicieux, et elle fut amusée de reconnaître cette lueur qu'elle avait si souvent vu dans les yeux de Mallon quand elle touchait à ses précieux bouquins alors qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée les mains. « Hier, je n'avais pas conscience de tout ce que ça impliquait. Et je n'ai rien pour te payer. »

A son étonnement, Erya rit. Un rire cristallin, pur, et qui ravissait ses tympans. « Aline, je n'ai besoin de rien en contrepartie de ce que je t'offre. Quand un elfe te propose quelque chose, il n'attend rien en retour en dehors du simple remerciement. » Elle lui offrit un sourire et ajouta d'une voix malicieuse. « De plus, conseil d'amie, ne parle à jamais d'argent à un elfe si tu veux qu'il continue à te parler, et au même titre, ne refuse jamais un de ses cadeaux. »

Aline rit à son tour. L'elfe arborait un petit air vexé, et elle comprit sous la plaisanterie que l'elfe était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Aussi, elle leva les mains en signe de défaite. « Bon, bon d'accord ! Je me rends ! J'accepterai tes robes, à condition que tu ne m'en fasses pas plus de deux ! »

Les yeux de l'elfe s'ouvrirent légèrement à l'entente de cette phrase et elle prit un air choqué. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Pas plus de deux. »

« Deux ? Douce Elbereth ! Mais enfin, Aline, tu as besoin de beaucoup plus de robes que cela ! »

« Bien sûr que non. Ça se lave, et j'ai mes habits. Et je suis sûre que je serais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec mes vieux pantalons qu'avec une robe. »

Erya sourit. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. « Peut-être bien, mais sans vouloir te vexer, avec ces vieilles fripes, tu as l'air un homme. »

Un homme ? Aline, un homme ? Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle s'y vit, fatiguée, mais un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. « Eh bien, je préfère ressembler à un homme bien viril qu'à un modèle complexé et totalement coincé. »

Erya sourit, et choisit d'ignorer sa dernière remarque. « Je disais, avant que tu ne me coupes, que j'allais te faire plusieurs robes, plus celles que je vais te donner aujourd'hui. »

Aline écarquilla les yeux. « Non, non et non ! Je veux bien que tu me fasses _deux_ robes, mais il est hors de question que tu fasses preuve de charité en voulant m'habiller ! » Comme pour approuver ses dires, Aline croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Erya haussa les épaules et un sourire menaçant courba ses lèvres. « N'oublie pas que je pourrais considérer ça comme un affront. De plus, il serait dommage que tu ne retrouves que des lambeaux de tes anciens bas. »

Aline soupira. Elle savait, au font d'elle, que l'elfe en était parfaitement capable. « Bon, c'est d'accord, tu me prêtes quelques robes, en attendant que tu m'en fasses _deux_ autres. Après, tu récupères tes robes, et on n'en parle plus. »

Erya sourit. « Parfait. Je te passe quelques robes, et je t'en ferais _plusieurs_ autres. »

Aline soupira de nouveau. Cette elfe était la pire personne qu'elle connaissait en matière d'insistance. Elle la vit s'éclipser rapidement dans sa chambre, entendre du bruit, provenant d'une armoire qu'on ouvrait et refermait, et elle vit l'elfe reparaître dans la pièce, tenant entre ses bras au moins sept robes.

Devant son air éberlué, Erya se sentit d'humeur taquine. « Ferme la bouche, très chère. Et aide-moi. Il m'en reste le même nombre sur mon lit. »

--

Aline avait toujours détesté les essayages. Surtout ceux qui comprenaient des robes, jupes, bustiers. C'était long, fatiguant, et ce n'était qu'une fois portée qu'elle se rendait compte que la robe était soit trop courte, soit que la couleur n'était pas belle, qu'elle était trop décolleté, et qu'en somme elle ne lui allait absolument pas.

Aline soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une robe à essayer. La quinzième. Mais étrangement, ça n'avait pas été aussi horrible que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Les robes étaient très simples, mais toutes plus belles que les autres, et lui allaient comme si elles avaient été faites sur mesures. Elles épousaient parfaitement ses courbes, la mettaient en valeur. C'était comme si ce bout de tissu prenait vie, récupérait son âme, et remerciait Aline en la rendant telle un rêve.

« La plus belle pour la fin. » Aline se tourna vers la robe que lui tendait Erya. Elle était d'un vert foncé, et un long ruban noir d'encre était placé au niveau de la taille, et le bout tombait sur le devant, allongeant la robe. De longues manches, larges au bout, ornées de feuilles de lierre de la même teinte que le ruban encadraient la robe. Le col, légèrement décolleté, était également orné de feuille de lierre.

Aline resta sans voix. Cette robe était magnifique. Très longue, elle semblait revenir de droit à Aline. Elle respirait le mystère, elle était d'une beauté sombre qui allait parfaitement à Aline.

Erya lui tendit le plus soigneusement possible la robe quand elle remarqua un détail qui ne lui plut guère. Elle ramena la robe sur ses genoux et poussa un grognement d'exaspération. Aline ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles, mais le ton qu'elle avait employé démontrait parfaitement que l'elfe jurait. « Bien. Tu ne vas pas l'essayer. »

Aline fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait à peine à prendre plaisir à cette séance d'essayage, et voilà que le plus beau vêtement qu'elle aurait l'occasion de porter lui était refusé. « Et pourquoi ? »

Erya nota avec amusement le ton qu'avait employé Aline. Elle était frustrée. Elle hésita. « Et bien, je ne l'ai pas… portée depuis longtemps maintenant, et le tissu que j'avais utilisé pour les feuilles de lierre s'est abîmé à cet endroit. »

« Oh. Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais, j'en ai suffis… »

Erya la fit taire d'un regard. « N'use pas ta salive pour un sujet clos depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. C'est sûrement l'une des plus belles robes que j'ai confectionné, et je veux te voir magnifique en la portant. »

Aline, cette fois, se sentit gênée sous le compliment. « Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas, ce n'était pas un compliment. » Elle rencontra le regard incompréhensif d'Aline et s'expliqua. « Ce n'était pas un compliment parce que je n'ai fait que te dire la vérité. Je suis sûre que cette robe te rendra justice. Et de le plus belle des façons. D'ailleurs, je te conseille de la mettre pour une occasion spéciale, car cette robe est spéciale. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« D'accord, je la porterai quand l'occasion se présentera. Mais que comptes-tu faire avec cette feuille de lierre ? »

« Je vais la changer, et je te donnerai la robe demain soir, quand tu viendras dîner avec moi. »

Aline sourit devant l'empressement de l'elfe à lui rendre la robe. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour accepter sa proposition quand elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps avait passé à une vitesse folle, et la nuit commençait à prendre le pas sur la clarté du soleil fatigué après une longue journée. Et avec ce coucher de soleil, s'accompagna la douce image d'Haldir et un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Aline.

« Je crois que demain, ce ne sera pas possible. Que dis-tu de ce soir ? »

Erya lui offrit un petit sourire. « Existerait-il dans la Lórien un elfe que tu préférerais à ma compagnie ? »

Aline rougit. Elle savait que l'elfe plaisantait, mais elle savait également que sous le ton léger qu'elle avait employé, Erya cherchait la vérité, cherchait une réponse où ne se refléterait que la sincérité. Aussi, elle choisit de ne lui mentir que le minimum. « Peut-être… »

Le sourire d'Erya s'accentua. « Bien. Alors, je te conseille de porter cette robe-là quand Haldir viendra te chercher demain soir. »

Aline ouvrit grand les yeux. « Comment sais-tu ça ? »

L'elfe prit sa plus belle expression innocente et répondit le plus naturellement possible. « Aline, si tu ne voulais pas que je le sache, il ne fallait pas en parler sur un des chemins principaux qui mène à la cité. »

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, Aline éclata de rire. « Bien, dans ce cas, je suivrai ton conseil. »

« J'espère bien. Je ne regrette qu'une chose. »

Le ton mélancolique mais amusé qu'elle utilisa éveilla la curiosité d'Aline. « Ah ? Et laquelle ? »

Erya sourit franchement. « J'aurais donné beaucoup pour voir la tête que ton cher Haldir fera en te voyant comme ça. »

--

Aline et l'elfe étaient tranquillement installées sur les chaises confortables de cette dernière. La nuit était presque pleine, et Aline essayait tant bien que mal de reconnaître quelques constellations, par la fenêtre ouverte, alors qu'Erya la fixait intensément.

Aline sourit, moitié gênée, moitié amusée. « Tu sais, tu vas finir par t'abîmer les yeux à me fixer comme ça... »

Erya sourit. Aline était bien la seule humaine qu'elle connaissait qui n'hésitait pas ce genre de remarques devant un elfe, quel qu'il soit. « Je me posais simplement une question. »

Aline se tourna vers elle mais l'elfe resta coite. « Et... tu comptes m'en faire part, ou bien tu préfères garder tes secrets pour toi toute seule ? »

Les yeux de l'elfe se fichèrent dans ceux d'Aline. « Comment vas-tu? »

Aline jura intérieurement. Elle détestait ce genre de petites phrases anodines, parce qu'en suivait généralement une conversation qui ne l'était absolument pas. Et le regard sérieux de l'elfe lui démontrait qu'elle avait raison. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle répondit avec prudence. « Je vais bien. Aussi bien que je puisse aller. »

Erya continua de la fixer. « Taúl m'a parlé. Je sais pourquoi toi et Yoann vous trouvez en Lothlórien. »

Aline se sentit bête. Bête parce que de plus en plus de monde était au courant du pourquoi de leur venue, bête parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Ecoute, en vous acceptant dans le Bois Doré, nous nous sommes engagés à vous aider. Mais comment voir si nous y parvenons si tu ne manifestes que très peu de signes de bien-être ? »

Aline soupira. « Bien, que veux-tu savoir ? »

La réponse fusa. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Aline hésita à tout lui avouer. Devait-elle? Est-ce que ça l'aiderait ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait tellement peur qu'Erya la juge. Elle avait peur de s'avouer quelque chose qui remettrait tout en question. Elle avait peur d'avouer quelque chose dont elle n'était même pas sûre.

A ce moment-là, une parole de Mallon lui revint en mémoire. Elle sourit. Même loin d'elle, il continuait de la guider, de l'aider, de la conseiller. _Dans le doute, dis la vérité _(2)_._ Elle inspira. « C'est dur. J'essaie de m'adapter, et vous êtes tous là pour m'aider. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis réellement, pourquoi je suis tombée sur Arda, alors que j'étais dans la bibliothèque de mon oncle, j'ai besoin de savoir enfin à quoi correspondent ces visions, à quoi... »

Erya se redressa. « Visions ? Quelles visions ? »

Aline fut déstabilisée par le ton pressant que l'elfe avait employé, mais elle répondit néanmoins, tout en omettant de parler du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. « Des images, des passages étranges où je me vois, et le plus souvent, je suis en compagnie d'Haldir. »

Erya laissa planer la réponse quelques secondes et finit par poser une autre question. « Que vois-tu, dans ces visions ? »

Aline hésita encore. Pourquoi lui raconterait-elle quelque chose de si... intime, alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas les réponses que l'elfe allait lui poser ? Elle soupira. « Je... La plupart du temps, ce sont des moments affectifs entre lui et moi. Mais des gestes qui sont beaucoup significatifs pour être ceux qu'on échangerait entre amis. »

Erya reporta son regard dans le ciel. Ainsi, ça avait commencé. « Et toi, maintenant, comment réagis-tu ? »

« C'est troublant. Oui, j'apprécie beaucoup Haldir, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il exerçait une telle fascination sur moi pour je me mette à fantasmer sur lui... J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais voir ces images, où même y penser, ne me déplait pas. Je suis surtout gênée de m'imaginer ça, alors que lui est engagé envers une autre personne. »

Erya fut touchée par le ton d'Aline. C'était comme si elle était résignée, désespérée. Aussi, elle choisit de forcer le destin, et choisit de parler de sa voix la plus douce possible. "Aline... Aimerais-tu que ces visions se confondent avec le réel ? »

Aline ouvrit grand les yeux. Erya se moquait-elle d'elle ? Etait-elle en train de la prendre pour une folle ? Sûrement. « Je sais pas... Je sais plus. Je ne m'y retrouve plus entre retrouver ne serait-ce que des brides de souvenirs, et ces visions totalement fantasques qui surgissent quand je ne m'y attends pas, et qui ne font que me... perturber. Erya, je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de tout ça. Je n'y arriverais pas... Même escalader l'Himalaya sur des échasses serait plus aisé... »

Erya fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Pardon ? Echasses ? Himalaya ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Aline soupira. « Pas grand chose, juste des éléments de mon monde. »

Erya releva doucement le menton d'Aline. « Regarde-moi. Je n'ai ni les dons d'Elrond, seigneur d'Imladris, ni ceux de la Dame, mais je vais quand même te donner un conseil. Libre à toi de le suivre... Suis ton cœur, Aline. Lui seul sera capable de te mener sur le sentier de l'accomplissement et du bonheur. »

Aline murmura, les larmes montant doucement dans ses yeux noirs. « Je ne sais pas s'il existe un tel chemin. »

« Si... il existe. Il est seulement caché par quelques ronces. A toi de les couper, et de marcher sur ton propre chemin. Après, libre à toi de le relier à un autre sentier, et de choisir de marcher avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Aline eut un rire amer. « Tu parles comme Haldir... Les chemins, le destin... »

Erya rit à son tour, un son cristallin égayant un peu la tristesse de la pièce. « Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais un point en commun avec notre cher Gardien, j'aurais eu du mal à le croire ! » Elle redevint sérieuse. « Mais il a raison. Haldir est un des plus vieux elfe de la Lothlórien. Il sait des choses, et ses conseils sont précieux. Suis-les tant que tu en seras capable. »

Aline sourit. « J'essaierai. »

Erya redevint joyeuse. « Bien, maintenant que ceci est dit, il faut absolument que je te raconte la dernière rencontre de Rúmil avec une représentante de la race des nains. Une certaines Toomei. Inoubliable. Tout simplement inoubliable ! »

--

Aline rentra tard chez elle ce soir-là. Longtemps, Erya lui avait raconté des anecdotes amusantes sur les elfes qu'elle connaissait le mieux. Ainsi, elle avait appris que Taúl, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune guérisseur, avait failli tomber de son arbre alors qu'il recherchait une fleur qui ne poussait que dans les hauteurs, ayant besoin de plus de soleil que le reste des végétaux. Orophin, lui, bien que son temps de sommeil était très court, comme tous ceux de sa race, était en réalité un des plus gros dormeur de la Lothlórien, Elle lui avait aussi raconté, le sourire aux lèvres, comment Rúmil avait sympathisé avec une naine étrange qui avait souhaité rejoindre les terres Eternelles pour vivre le restant de ses jours aux côtés de l'elfe, et enfin, Aline avait entendu les premiers échecs cuisants d'Haldir, alors qu'il n'était toujours pas Gardien de la Marche.

Elles avaient beaucoup ri, et passé en somme une excellente soirée, bien qu'Aline sentait qu'Erya lui cachait quelque chose, ou du moins, qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Aline ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, elle aussi avait ses secrets, et rien ne lui faisait plus peur que d'avoir à les avouer à d'autres personnes, aussi gentilles et compatissantes soient-elles.

Erya était cependant une elfe très calme, franche, et très patiente. Et d'une certaines façon, surtout dans quelque unes de ses expressions, elle ressemblait étrangement à Haldir. Aline sourit à cette pensée et poussa la porte de son talent. Tout était calme, silencieux, et la pièce était bercée par les rayons rassurants qui perçaient à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la pièce principale. Précautionneusement, elle posa ses robes sur le dossier d'une chaise, maudissant cependant Erya et sa générosité. Elle qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les robes, elle n'avait plus que ça. Elle n'avait qu'une consolation. Après Yoann et sa dague, elle possédait quelques choses qui lui correspondaient réellement.

Lentement, elle passa à la salle d'eau, défit la longue natte qu'elle s'était fait un peu plus tôt, et se lava. Quelques minutes après, à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit, et partit dans un monde où se peignait à ses côtés une longue chevelure blonde, et sur l'horizon, un magnifique coucher de soleil.

--

Aline s'éveilla le lendemain matin par quelques coups frappés contre le bois de la porte de son talan. Maudissant son visiteur, elle passa sa tête sous l'oreiller et essaya de retourner dans le monde imaginaire qu'elle venait de quitter et qui lui plaisait bien davantage que le réveil improvisé qui venait de redonner quelques coups sur la porte.

« Aly ! C'est moi ! Ouvre-moi ! Je sais que tu es là ! »

Aline marmonna quelques mots et quelques jurons à l'adresse de son frère, couverts par le bruit sourd que Yoann émettait contre le battant de la porte.

« Aliiiine ! Sors de ton lit, ou sinon je viens moi-même te chercher ! »

Une fois encore, elle préféra l'ignorer. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand le silence régna dans son talan. Sûrement son frère était parti en voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer, et c'est avec délectation qu'elle repensa à son rêve.

Mais son sourire disparut rapidement quand elle sentit un poids inconnu peser sur le rebord de son lit et tirer d'un coup sec sur sa couverture.

« Bordel, Yoann! Casse-toi et laisse-moi dormir! »

Yoann sourit. Décidément, sa sœur ne serait jamais du matin. « Tu parles, il est presque midi ! Allez, lève-toi, Erya va passer te donner la robe. » Il avait croisé l'elfe plus tôt dans la matinée, mais il n'avait pas eu l'intention de venir rendre visite à sa sœur. Il avait pensé que ce serait plus simple pour elle d'affronter son passé seule, mais Erya lui avait parlé des révélations qu'Aline lui avait faites la veille, et finalement, il s'était décidé à venir voir lui-même ce qu'il en était. De plus, réveiller sa sœur avait toujours été un de ses passe-temps préférés.

« Me lèverai quand elle sera là. Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. »

Yoann rit. « Je pourrai, mais ça serait beaucoup moins drôle. Bon, si tu ne veux pas te lever, fais-moi de la place, faut qu'on cause. »

Aline jura. Décidément, son rêve attendrait. Yoann n'était pas du genre à abandonner quelque chose qu'il avait entreprit. Aussi, elle se déplaça légèrement, et son frère allongea confortablement ses jambes, Aline posant sa tête lourde sur son torse. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. « Alors, comment c'était l'entraînement avec les Galadhrims? »

Aline bailla. « Bien. Mais j'avais pas mal parlé avec Taúl, Galadriel et Rúmil, alors on était arrivé à la fin. Mais j'y retournerai un de ces jours, j'aimerai beaucoup voir Haldir décocher une flèche ou se battre à l'épée. »

« Tu sais, les elfes se battent davantage avec leurs arcs qu'avec une épée. Mais ils sont doués dans les deux domaines. »

« Je m'en doute... » Aline laissa planer quelques secondes un silence, et soupira. « J'ai demandé à Haldir s'il pourrait m'apprendre le tir à l'arc. »

Yoann se crispa. « Ah... Et il a dit quoi? »

Aline hésita. La réaction de son frère était étonnante et déconcertante. « Il a accepté. Il n'aurait pas dû? »

« Si, si. Enfin, il est un peu le chef ici, alors s'il souhaite te faire apprendre le tir, t'en fais pas, tu deviendras une pro. »

Aline rit. « Moui, et quand nous rentrerons chez nous, je m'inscrirai aux Jeux Olympiques ! »

Yoann se crispa encore plus. Il eut envie de pleurer. Envie de lui dire que jamais ils ne rentreraient chez _eux_. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors, à la place, il lui caressa davantage les cheveux et parla avec une voix beaucoup plus enrouée qu'à l'ordinaire. « Oui, et tu les gagneras. »

Aline sentit une profonde douleur lui vriller les entrailles. Elle avait mal. Pas physiquement. Quelque chose lui enserrait le cœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti. C'était étrange, surtout le fait qu'une sourde impression lui soufflait que cette douleur, quelqu'un la ressentait exactement à ce moment-là. Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers son frère.

Ses yeux brillaient. Le vert de ses yeux étincelait. Deux magnifiques émeraudes la fixaient avec toute la tristesse du monde. Aline passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue gauche de son frère. « Hé, Yoann... Ne t'en fais pas, on rentrera bientôt. Quand on aura trouvé le moyen, on retournera chez Mallon... Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aline vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son frère. La petite perle d'eau roula doucement, et Aline la cueillit de son index. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait, mais elle était avec lui. Elle voulait qu'il sache que pour cette fois, elle serait celui qui console, et Yoann, le consolé. Pour une fois, ils échangeaient leurs rôles. Alors, elle embrassa son frère sur la tempe, et apporta sa tête sur son épaule. Il se laissa faire, comme fatigué par un fardeau invisible qu'il devait porter.

Aline ne dit rien, simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle n'avait rien à lui demander. Aucune explication à exiger. Jamais Yoann ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là, avec Matthias. Jamais. Alors, pour rien au monde, elle ne lui demanderait la raison de son unique larme. Elle savait pertinemment que si l'envie lui prenait de vouloir se confier, elle serait là. Alors, elle le dit à haute voix, scellant par là, une énième promesse, qu'elle était sûre, pour une fois, de tenir.

« On sera toujours tous les deux Yoann. Juste toi et moi. On se laissera pas tomber. Promis. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, si ce n'est la douce pression que la main de Yoann exerça sur sa taille. « Je t'aime Aly... »

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Aline. « Et moi encore plus... »

--

« Parfait. »

Aline se tourna vers son frère. Il ne parlait pas, la fixait avec un regard brillant.

« Tout simplement parfait ! » Erya avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, mais portait également un regard ému sur Aline. Cette dernière portait la robe qu'elle lui avait réparée. Aline semblait sortir d'un rêve. La robe la grandissait considérablement, rendait justice à sa taille fine, l'embellissait simplement. Oui, Aline était belle.

Doucement, elle tira sur le ruban sui lui entourait la taille, l'air mal à l'aise. Yoann s'approcha lentement d'elle, et noua ses doigts aux siens pour l'empêcher de triturer sa belle robe.

« Arrête… Tu es splendide. Tu me rappelles cette mélodie… Pleine de fierté, d'orgueil, d'assurance et pourtant, elle avait les sons les plus doux, les plus mélodieux, les plus timides que j'avais jamais entendu… »

Aline sourit à cette phrase. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette mélodie jouée au piano. Leurs amis étaient un jour venu leur offrir une composition pour leur anniversaire. Chaque émotion qu'on pouvait ressentir en l'écoutant correspondait à un des caractères des jumeaux. La fierté, la tendresse et la force pour Yoann, la fragilité, la timidité et l'arrogance pour Aline.

Ils avaient toujours été, à défaut d'être en contraste, une véritable complémentarité. Et ce qui les avait unis sur cette chanson, c'était la beauté de la mélodie, la pureté des notes, en accord la véritable nitescence qu'ils émettaient lorsqu'ils se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Merci. »

Aline retint les quelques larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Erya n'aurait pas été contente de voir sa robe tâchée de quelques gouttes, même si ce n'était au final que de l'eau.

« C'est bon, tu peux la garder. Mais prends garde à toi si je retrouve une trace de terre demain. »

Yoann sourit. « Enfin, Aly ! Aurais-tu projeté de te rouler dans tes pots de fleurs sans moi ? »

Malgré on envie de sourire, Aline rougit quelque peu. « Je… euh… »

Erya soupira. « Mademoiselle sort, ce soir. »

« Ah, oui ? Et qui la malheureuse victime ? »

Aline lui lança un regard prévenant. « Yoann, si tu ne veux pas tenir le rôle de malheureuse victime, là maintenant, là, tout de suite, fais attention à ce que tu dis. »

Erya sourit. « Haldir l'a invitée à regarder un coucher de soleil. »

Yoann haussa un sourcil. « Tiens, donc ! Haldir est d'un original ! »

Il reçut un regard noir d'Erya qu'Aline ne vit pas, trop étonnée par la phrase réellement moqueuse que son frère avait dite. Aussi, elle ne put empêcher un sarcasme de claquer dans l'air.

« Lui au moins ne passe pas son temps à m'éviter comme la peste. »

Erya envoya un regard accusateur à Aline. Ils pouvaient bien régler leurs comptes si l'envie leur en prenait, mais pas lorsque Haldir sortait de son talan et prenait le chemin de celui d'Aline.

Les yeux de Yoann se remplirent de peine. Non, jamais il n'avait voulu la laisser seule, comme elle semblait le penser, mais après avoir longuement parlé avec la Dame, Orophin et Haldir, il avait pris la décision qui lui fut la plus dure. Mais celle qu'il pensait la plus bénéfique. « Aly… »

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient et sa voix était pleine de repenti. Elle repensa à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait recueilli la seule larme qui avait dévalé sa joue. Aussi, elle soupira. « C'est bon. Oublie. »

Erya tourna la tête vers la porte. Quelques secondes après, quelques coups résonnèrent dans la pièce. Aline tourna un regard surpris vers elle. « Déjà ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête. Aline se sentit gauche. Elle avait attendu cet instant depuis deux jours, et maintenant qu'Haldir se trouvait derrière sa porte, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Comme si Yoann avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'avança et la prit par la taille. « Commence par aller lui ouvrir. »

Aline sourit. « Bonne idée. » Doucement, elle s'avança vers la porte de son talan. Légèrement tremblante, elle porta la main sur la poignée ronde et la tourna. Inconsciemment, elle retint sa respiration.

La porte s'ouvrit, lui laissant enfin apercevoir ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle retrouva avec plaisir ses longs cheveux d'or, retenus par quelques fines tresses, ses yeux cobalts qui la fixaient avec une certaine joie, sa posture toujours droite, son attitude désinvolte et assurée… Aline inspira. Oui, il lui avait cruellement manqué.

Haldir eut envie de la serrer. Fort. Ces deux jours à la frontière avaient été longs. Horriblement longs. Et maintenant qu'il était là, devant elle, il se contenta de sourire. Sourire parce qu'il entendait le souffle de Yoann et sentait le souffle d'Erya. Il souriait parce que devant lui se tenait la plus belle personne qu'il eut jamais vu. Il sourit parce que timidement, Aline portait sa main vers son cœur.

L'imitant, il amena ses doigts contre sa poitrine et inclina légèrement la tête. Aline lui renvoya un sourire magnifique. Elle savait qu'il la respectait, mais le voir lui adresser ce signe tellement symbolique lui procurait une grande vague de bonheur.

Haldir observa Aline tirer lentement la porte vers elle, lui permettant enfin de la voir en entier. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était là, droite, fière, mais pourtant, dans sa posture, les yeux légèrement fuyants, il sentit qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Doucement, il épousa de son regard ses courbes parfaites, cintrées dans cette robe qu'il connaissait jusque dans les fibres.

Le tissu s'harmonisait parfaitement avec sa physionomie. Ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs étaient tellement mis en valeurs qu'ils semblaient avoir doublé d'intensité. Ses longs cheveux ébènes tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules, quelques mèches rabattues sur le visage, comme si elle souhaitait se préserver quelque peu de son regard inquisiteur. Pourtant, elles ne l'arrêtèrent pas. Il les balaya du regard et continua sa descente.

Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Il retient un sourire attendri, et observa ses joues légèrement rougies. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement, comme si elle attendait un verdict. Le verdict de son observation.

Sa taille, très fine, était ceinturée par le ruban noir et la robe descendait jusqu'à ces pieds. Il retint un deuxième sourire lorsque le bout de tissu lui laissa l'opportunité de remarquer qu'elle était pieds nus. Enfin, il observa les feuilles de lierre, brodées sur le col et les manches, et dévia ensuite sur son poignet droit. Le même symbole, la même intensité, l'un uni à l'autre par le lien mystérieux de l'affection et du souvenir.

Aline sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il l'observait avec la même attention qu'un spécialiste devant une peinture magnifique. Elle se sentit gênée. Voilà longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas regardée de la sorte. Avec autant de simplicité, d'émotion.

Doucement, les yeux de l'elfe se relevèrent et se fichèrent dans ceux d'Aline. Les deux furent submergés par l'intensité qu'ils y trouvèrent. La puissance des retrouvailles faisaient effet. Un sourire timide, un lien invisible qui se tissait entre les regards. Un même sentiment de parfaite harmonie, le sentiment de pouvoir à nouveau remplir ses poumons complètement, d'être enfin un être à part entière.

Aline se sentait comme sur un nuage que personne ne pouvait atteindre. Elle avait l'impression que sa joie se décuplait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Comme si elle partageait son émotion avec quelqu'un et que cette personne était aussi heureuse qu'elle. Elle se sentait bien, complète.

Un grognement les fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Ils tournèrent la tête et aperçurent Yoann qui les observait avec un regard gêné, alors qu'Erya avait un sourire légèrement moqueur, mais des yeux émus. Aline se racla doucement la gorge pour se donner une contenance, et le laissa entrer.

« Hum… Ils vont partir. »

Haldir sourit devant cette phrase. Oh, oui. Ils allaient partir. Ils allaient les laisser seuls, et le laisser l'observer à sa guise. Après tout, il connaissait la robe aussi bien qu'Aline, mais la voir la porter ne lui enlevait pas l'envie de les couver du regard.

« Oui, de toute façon, je dois faire quelques bas à Yoann également. »

Yoann ouvrit grand les yeux à la remarque d'Erya. « Euh, c'est très aimable à toi, mais je n'ai nul besoin de… bas. »

Erya souleva sa longue chevelure blonde. « Bien sûr que si. »

« Mais non. »

Erya sourit. « Enfin Yoann, il serait malheureux qu'un matin, tu te réveilles avec ton armoire vide. »

Yoann grogna, et Aline sourit. L'elfe avait une volonté de fer, et elle était certaine que Yoann se retrouverait avec autant de pantalons qu'il lui restait de jour à vivre. Une infinité.

En soupirant, Yoann embrassa Aline. « Tu es magnifique. Et tu sens bon. »

Aline sourit. « Merci. »

Erya accrocha le bras de Yoann, et après un dernier regard prévenant, ils leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, et s'éclipsèrent.

Aline se tourna de nouveau vers Haldir. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Son beau regard cobalt était fixé dans le sien, mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, elle se sentait gênée par cette soudaine intimité. Timidement, elle se passa la main sur le coude, le regard fuyant.

Haldir sourit, mais Aline ne le remarqua pas. « As-tu mangé ? »

Elle releva la tête si vivement qu'on eût dit qu'elle s'était faite apostrophée, alors que la voix de l'elfe était empreinte d'une douceur qu'elle avait rarement entendue. « Euh… non. »

Le regard d'Haldir s'emplit d'une certaine réprobation. « Bien, nous allons arranger ça sur le chemin. »

« Non, mais… Haldir. C'est très gentil, mais si j'avale quelque chose, je sens que tout va ressortir, et pas dans l'état dans lequel il sera rentré. » Elle mima une grimace et l'elfe leva les yeux au ciel. Doucement, elle sourit. « Regarde, le ciel s'assombrit… On y va ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle attrapa une veste noire que Mallon avait placée dans le sac, et ressortit de la chambre.

Haldir sourit. Aline était un vrai paradoxe : elle prenait une veste pour ne pas avoir froid, alors qu'elle allait pieds nus. « Bien, allons-y. »

« Où ça ? »

Haldir ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. « Où ça ? Voir un coucher de soleil sur la Lórien. »

Elle sourit. « Non mais, où est-ce… non, rien. »

Haldir fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Ils marchaient doucement, bercés par le rythme des pieds d'Aline foulant la terre et le vent glissant entre les feuilles des mallornes. Derrière eux, leurs propres ombres s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que le jour déclinait.

Soudainement, il posa sa main sur le coude d'Aline et s'éclipsa entre les arbres des mallornes avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander ce qui lui prenait. En grognant, elle mit sa veste, attendant patiemment qu'Haldir daigne revenir.

Avant qu'elle ait pu compter jusqu'à vingt, Haldir reparut, deux fruits dans les creux de ses mains. Il en proposa un à Aline qui lui fit les gros yeux. « Je n'avais pas faim. »

Haldir releva un regard surpris. « Ah oui ? Goûte, ils sont très bons. »

En soupirant, elle continua à avancer, Haldir à ses côtés. Ils bifurquèrent derrière un imposant mallorne, et commencèrent à gravir une pente. « Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais mis une robe ! Plutôt rien mettre ! »

Aline rougit immédiatement quand elle comprit le sous-entendu qu'elle venait de faire et Haldir sembla ne rien avoir entendu, si ce n'est le sourire qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres.

« C'est juste en haut. » Il laissa planer le silence quelques secondes, et il prit un air taquin. « L'ascension n'est pas trop dure ? »

Aline grogna. « Vas-y, fous-toi de moi. »

Haldir partit d'un éclat de rire aussi bref que pur et présenta sa main à Aline. « Je ne m'y permettrais pas. »

« Ouais, vas-y, continue. Un peu plus, un peu moins… » Il n'empêche, elle était bien contente de sentir la paume chaude de l'elfe dans la sienne, froide, et qui l'aidait à grimper cette côte qui réveillait sournoisement sa blessure.

Elle commença à souffler, l'air entrant irrégulièrement dans sa poitrine. Haldir le remarqua, et, inquiet, il ralentit la marche, leur faisant effectuer de grands zigzags pour lui faire faire le plus de plat possible.

Bien qu'elle ne le dise pas, elle l'en remercia. Dès que l'elfe se trouvait en sa présence, il effectuait des petits gestes, toujours pour lui faciliter la vie. Mais même le plat commençait à l'épuiser, et son souffle redevint erratique, alors qu'il leur restait une cinquantaine de mètre à gravir.

Haldir s'arrêta et la força à la fixer dans les yeux. Ses pommettes étaient roses, et sa poitrine se soulevait vite, alors que ses yeux étaient remplis d'une douleur non feinte. Sa main droite allait et venait souvent sur son flanc, comme pour masser sa plaie.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Aline, qui n'osa pas bouger. Etrangement, aucune sonnette d'alarme ne retentit dans sa tête, comme si elle était autant habituée à ses contacts qu'à ceux de son frère. Toujours doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer, il plaça son deuxième bras sous ses genoux, et d'un mouvement souple, il la souleva et la serra contre elle. Les effluves de son odeur corporelle le frappèrent de plein fouet, et il fut transporté quelques seconde par cette senteur qu'il ne se lasserait pas d'inspirer.

« Hum, Haldir. J'apprécie beaucoup que tu m'aides, mais euh… »

Haldir avait consciencieusement ralentit son pas, non pas parce qu'Aline le ralentissait, mais parce qu'il l'avait contre lui, et il comptait bien la garder le plus longtemps possible. « Mais tu avais mal, et c'est naturel ce que je t'ai proposé. »

« Proposé ? » Elle rit nerveusement. « Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu une question. »

Haldir s'arrêta, et la fixa d'un regard quelque peu déçu, sinon indéchiffrable. « Souhaites-tu descendre ? »

Cette réplique fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Aline. Elle se frappa intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi naïve ? Elle avait eu un mal de chien à grimper les vingt premiers mètres, il la portait, sans aucune arrière pensée, et elle l'envoyait paître. « Haldir, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Malgré le fait qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir gênée de la sorte, il voulait une réponse franche. « Tu voulais une question, et je t'en ai posé une. Réponds-y. Souhaites-tu descendre ? »

Aline baissa les yeux, honteuse de sa réponse. « N-non. Je suis bien là. » Comme pour approuver ses dires, elle s'appuya plus franchement contre son torse et se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur de l'elfe, calmes, profonds. Haldir expira, grandement soulagé par sa réponse. Et pour le lui montrer, il la serra encore plus près d'elle.

En une minute qui leur sembla être la plus courte de la journée, ils arrivèrent en haut de la petite colline, et à regret, il lâcha Aline, qui resta malgré tout accrochée à son bras.

« Ça va ? »

« Mieux, merci ». Elle acquiesça, et sortit le petit fruit de sa veste. Elle le frotta quelque peu contre sa manche et le porta à sa bouche. Haldir l'observa et commença à avancer, pour s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre. Aline le regard et sourit, et comme pour le provoquer, elle s'assit à même le sol. Haldir sourit et se plaça derrière elle, toujours sur la souche. « Si tu salis ta robe, Erya ne sera pas contente. »

Aline grimaça alors que le soleil s'approchait de plus en plus de la ligne d'horizon qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils avaient un panorama magnifique. Les arbres les entouraient, mais les laissait avoir une pleine vue sur la Lothlórien. Rien que pour le paysage, un coucher de soleil sur le Bois Doré était sensationnel. « Je m'arrangerais pour la laver, avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. »

Haldir sourit et leva la tête. Il sentit Aline s'appuyer contre lui, et il passa doucement ses bras sur les siens. Elle ne dit rien, mais soupira. Le soleil se rapprochait rapidement du moment où il disparaîtrait de leur vue, et les nuages rosés semblaient se dissoudre doucement, comme pour laisser place libre à la lune et aux étoile à l'instant précis où l'astre solaire s'éclipserait.

Le ciel se teintait de bleu sombre. Quelques étoiles attirèrent leur attention, bien haut au-dessus d'eux.

« Pourquoi préfères-tu les couchers aux levers de soleils ? »

Aline se crispa. « Je… Chez moi, là où j'habitais, il y avait une grande falaise. Je venais souvent y passer mes nuits. Et chercher des réponses dans la lueur des étoiles. J'avais l'impression d'être… sereine quand la fraîcheur de la nuit s'emparait de moi, et… le jour m'effrayait. Il ne m'a jamais apporté autant de calme que ce que je suis en train de ressentir en ce moment. »

Haldir resta silencieux quelques instants. Il y avait longtemps, les mêmes mots avaient franchi ses lèvres et il se souvenait des paroles exactes qu'il avait entendu. _J'aime les levers de soleil parce que quand il apparaît, il annonce un nouveau jour, une nouvelle opportunité de faire de son mieux, d'accomplir des choses. Il marque un renouveau, et j'aime cette sensation. _

« Et toi ? »

Comme si elle s'y attendait, Haldir ne répondit rien, mais exerça une douce pression, et Aline se plût à penser que ce geste voulait dire : _J'aime faire plaisir. J'aime être avec toi._ Elle secoua la tête, et continua d'observer les étoiles, en compagnie de la seule personne qui lui apportait autant de sérénité, et autant de trouble à la fois.

--

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé de douleur. Son flanc la lançait atrocement, mais ce qui l'aurait fait crier, c'était de voir Haldir en si mauvaise posture.

Une dizaine de gobelins l'entouraient, l'air encore plus sanguinaires que ceux qu'elle avait eu à affronter le jour de leur arrivée sur Arda. De là où elle était, elle les voyait lui tourner autour, mais la lame de l'elfe les maintenait à une distance respectable, et à l'occasion, elle tranchait un bras, une jambe, une jugulaire. D'un habile mouvement, Haldir enfonça sa lame profondément dans le thorax d'une des bêtes hideuses.

Aline se sentit horriblement bête sur son arbre. Haldir l'avait portée en haut de cette branche, dès qu'il avait perçu les grognements des gobelins. Il lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger, qu'il s'occupait de tout. Aline était restée coite, trop surprise de l'attitude de l'elfe. C'est quand le soleil avait complètement disparu qu'elle avait vu des ombres difformes se glisser entre les arbres.

Haldir avait sortit la lame de son fourreau et avait attendu que les gobelins apparaissent. Il était resté posté à côté de la souche où il était assis, Aline appuyée contre lui, seuls, bercés par la douce lumière de la lune.

Son arme fendit l'air de nouveau. Deux bêtes tombèrent. Aline souffla et retenant sa respiration, se glissa le plus silencieusement possible le long de l'arbre. Elle grimaça en arrivant au bas du mallorne mais remercia tous les dieux qu'aucun des gobelins ne l'ait remarqué. Le plus lentement possible, elle s'approcha d'un des cadavres et chercha une arme quelconque. Elle tomba sur une lourde épée, qu'elle devinait sale et édentée. Aline se maudit de ne pas avoir emporté sa dague. Elle qui se targuait toujours la porte sur elle, elle ne l'avait pas quand elle en avait besoin. Elle n'avait pour maigre consolation que la pensée qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un simple coucher de soleil allait tourner en véritable affrontement.

Elle respira profondément, et avec beaucoup de mal, elle releva l'arme, et s'élança vers un gobelin qui était prêt à attaquer Haldir. Sans aucune cérémonie, elle lui trancha le cou. La tête lui tourna. Quand elle avait tranché avec sa dague, la lame tellement aiguisée fendait la chaire comme si cette dernière avait été du beurre. Or, cette épée-là lui donnait un maximum se sensation écœurantes. Elle avait sentit la trachée se fendre, la colonne opposer une résistance, puis se briser.

Avant que l'envie de vomir ait raison d'elle, elle se tourna vers un autre gobelin et lui trancha un bras. La bête grogna et poussa un cri de rage. Il ramassa l'arme de sa main valide pendant qu'Aline relevait avec difficulté la sienne. Le gobelin s'élança sur elle.

Aline retint sa respiration et frappa du tranchant de l'arme. Le gobelin ouvrit grand les yeux alors que la lame remontait difficilement le long de son abdomen. Aline la retira prestement quand elle entendit un grognement.

Elle se tourna vers Haldir quand ce qu'elle vit la figea d'horreur. Une plaie ornait son bras gauche, de l'épaule jusqu'au coude. Avec hargne, il abattit son arme sur le gobelin qui l'avait blessé, lui fendant le crâne en deux. Aline compta les gobelins qui restaient. Trois. Le plus gros se tourna vers Haldir, l'air mécontent qu'il ait exterminé ses semblables aussi rapidement.

Les deux autres, moins courageux, partirent en retraite, et se tournèrent vers Aline. Elle leva son arme, qui semblait peser des tonnes, et les attendit de pied ferme. Les deux gobelins se concertèrent du regard alors qu'Haldir terminait d'achever le troisième.

Ils coururent vers Aline, l'un l'arme en avant, l'autre la tête baissée. Aline, surprise, se concentra sur celui qui tenait l'arme et la lui planta dans la gorge. Le souffle lui manqua. Le dernier gobelin lui était rentré dedans, la tête recouverte de son casque en plein dans le thorax.

Aline tomba à la renverse, les poumons en feu, alors qu'elle entendit vaguement Haldir tuer le gobelin et se précipiter sur elle.

S'étouffant, elle sentit l'elfe la redresser contre le mallorne, et entendit quelques paroles, qui n'avaient aucun sens. « Ali… quitte pas… spire… ! tenant ! »

Seulement, l'air semblait l'avoir quitté pour ne plus revenir. Elle suffoquait, sa poitrine se soulevant sans que rien n'y pénètre. Haldir continuait de lui donner des coups dans le dos. Puis, d'un coup, Aline aspira une grande goulée d'air qu'elle aurait préférée ne jamais sentir tellement elle la brûlait.

Haldir respira de nouveau. Il avait cru défaillir lorsqu'elle était tombée. « Par les Valars, Aline ! Je t'avais dit de rester là-haut ! »

Bien que le reproche était présent, le murmure de l'elfe était empli de détresse.

Aline eut un sourire sans joie et passa son doigt fin sur le bras blessé de l'elfe. « Au dia…ble les recoman…dations… Je n'allais pas… te laisser… t'amu… ser tout… seul ! »

Haldir soupira. « Tête de mule. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

Haldir prit son visage entre ses mains. « Parce que tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Si tu n'étais pas descendu de ton arbre, je ne me serais pas inquiété pour toi et on ne serait blessé, ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Aline baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolée, Haldir. Je ne pensais qu'à t'aider. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un simple coup de tête aurait directement pu m'envoyer dans le royaume d'Hadès… Je suis déso… »

Aux dernières paroles d'Aline, Haldir sentit la colère monter en lui. Qu'il mette sa vie en danger, c'était une chose, mais qu'Aline mette en péril la sienne également, c'était inadmissible. Aussi, pour la faire terre, il appuya durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides. Autant que l'esprit d'Aline à ce moment-là.

Haldir l'embrassait. _Haldir l'embrassait_. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ni ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il… ? Elle ne comprenait rien. N'avait conscience de rien autour d'elle, si ce n'est cette présence qui chamboulait tous ses sens. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et elle se sentit répondre au baiser. D'abord dur, ce dernier devint doux, tendre.

Pendant une courte minute, ils restèrent comme ça, Aline appuyée sur le tronc, Haldir penché vers elle, une dizaine de cadavres autour d'eux. Haldir se recula doucement et passa lentement une main sur sa joue fraîche, observant ses lèvres devenues chaudes et un peu rouges. Comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu, sa voix devint caresse, un simple murmure. « Tu as failli mourir alors que j'aurais pu te protéger. Je ne… »

Aline se mit à sangloter, sans réellement avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, ni de ce qu'elle disait. « Je… J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le serais pas pardonnée… Comment j'aurais fait, moi, si t'étais mort ? » Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase.

Aline essuya férocement ses yeux noyés de larmes et Haldir sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. « Aline… Ce n'était que des gobelins. Jamais un elfe ne mourra de la main d'une de ces créatures… » Il attrapa le poignet d'Aline qui continuait de se frotter les yeux. Alors, il laissa couler des mots qui sortaient à la fois de son cœur et de sa mémoire. « Pleurer n'est pas l'arme des faibles, c'est seulement le moyen d'extérioriser ta peine, et à moi de te consoler »

« Je sais mais je… »

Aline se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'Haldir continuait de la rassurer. « Mon amour, sache aussi que je ne permettrais jamais que quelqu'un t'envoie dans les cavernes de Mandos sans que je ne t'y accompagne… »

Aline sentit tout le sang quitter son visage alors qu'elle observait l'elfe se pencher à nouveau déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, scellant une promesse. L'elfe fut surpris du manque de réaction d'Aline quand il se rendit compte de la situation. Il n'était _pas_ censé faire _ça_. Ni dire ce qu'il avait dit. Il se recula comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing. Aline le regardait avec effroi, presque terrifiée.

Ils restèrent commença plusieurs secondes, sans savoir quoi dire, ni faire. Aussi, Haldir fut plus que soulagé d'entendre des pas d'elfes arriver par là. Il se releva prestement et se retourna. Il vit arriver plusieurs Galadhrims, dont Rúmil. Ce dernier fut immédiatement alerté par l'air grave et hésitant de son frère.

En soupirant d'anxiété, Haldir se retourna vers le mallorne voir si l'expression d'Aline était restée inchangée. Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Aline était partie.

--

Aline marchait. Du moins, elle essayait. Chaque pas la faisait souffrir. Chaque mètre parcouru remettait tout en question. Il n'aurait pas dû. _Il n'aurait pas dû !_ Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Les petites gouttes d'eau salées dévalaient ses pommettes et semblaient ne jamais se tarir.

Elle suffoquait.

Elle suffoquait parce que chaque larme qui quittait ses yeux était un grand pas vers son passé, vers son présent, et son futur. Elle suffoquait parce que dans ce tunnel sombre qu'était sa mémoire, elle apercevait enfin un rayon de lumière. Elle regrettait simplement que ce soit par un baiser d'Haldir qu'elle comprenait enfin. Elle suffoquait parce qu'elle sut que la vie sans mensonge que lui avait promis son oncle n'était pas pour elle. Parce qu'Haldir, Rúmil, et même Yoann lui avaient menti. Elle suffoquait parce qu'elle se fit la promesse d'obtenir la vérité quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Plus haut, en regardant une fine silhouette tomber pour la quatrième fois, un elfe sut qu'il venait de tout perdre.

--

(1) - Je ne suis jamais allée en bretagne, mais je pense que là-bas, c'est comme partout : certains soir, le ciel est clair, d'autres, il fait moins beau, et les seules choses qu'on observe sont les nuages (dont on recevra bien sûr toute la flotte sur la tronche si on rentre pas immédiatement).

(2) - Citation de Mark Twain.

--

Voilà.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà, celui-là, je l'ai à peine touché. Aussi, j'avais mis plusisuers semaines (voire mois) à l'écrire, alors il était hors de question que je le change. J'esère qu'il vous plaît autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 10.

Retour vers le passé.

--

Aline suffoquait. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ni l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle courait depuis longtemps. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, elle ne sentait plus ses poumons. Sa respiration sifflante était entrecoupée par les sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues blafardes.

Comme si faire un pas de plus allait l'achever, Aline s'arrêta contre un mallorne et s'appuya sur le tronc rude de l'arbre Seulement réconfortée par les rayons de la lune, elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton et continua à pleurer.

--

Longtemps après, alors que le soleil commençait à poindre, Aline se releva, s'aidant toujours du tronc qui avait été témoin de sa détresse. Elle renifla, écœurée par son comportement faible. Ecœurée par tous ces mensonges, ces faux-semblants.

Doucement, elle respira, le souffle à nouveau stable. Elle inspira longuement, et se retourna. Une longue silhouette se tenait devant un mallorne, discrète et inquiète. Lorsqu'elle vit Aline se tourner vers elle, Erya s'avança.

Aline fuit son regard, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de la compassion débordante qui emplissait son regard, ou par la honte de ne pas avoir été capable de comprendre, d'avoir été menée par le bout du nez sans jamais s'apercevoir de rien. Pourtant, tous les signes étaient là : le comportement étrange de Yoann, la complicité qu'elle avait avec les elfes, son propre comportement aurait dû lui-même lui ouvrir les yeux…

Lorsqu'Erya ne fut qu'à quelques pas d'elle, Aline parla d'une voix brisée. « Tu savais ? »

L'elfe se contenta d'acquiescer.

--

« Pourquoi ? »

Erya l'observa avec un air tendre au fond de ses prunelles. « Pour te protéger. »

Aline ricana. « Me protéger ? Et de quoi ? »

Erya tiqua au ton qu'elle employa. Elle la connaissait bien. Et elle savait, pour l'avoir déjà vécu, qu'Aline n'allait rien vouloir entendre. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter la vérité. Parce qu'il y avait trop de choses à concevoir. Des choses qu'Aline ne voulait pas même imaginer.

« De tout. »

Aline releva un de ses sourcils. « Tout ? »

« Le Mordor. »

--

Aline ferma les yeux. Ce mot… _Mordor_…

Une phrase lui revint en mémoire, en même temps que le noir se chargeait de couleur et formait une image. Yoann se trouvait par terre, le pied coincé entre deux pierres, le poignard qu'il tenait dans sa main remontant le long de la poitrine d'un gobelin. _Va pourrir en Mordor !_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue en même temps que la violence de la trahison la percuta. Yoann, son frère, son jumeau, sa moitié, lui avait menti.

Erya s'avança. « Aline… »

La brune se redressa, le regard douloureux. « Non… ça va. »

--

Aline arracha un nouveau brin d'herbe. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour céder à la tension qui l'habitait. Erya s'assit en tailleur. « C'est une longue histoire… »

Aline retint un sourire sans joie. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, le souvenir rassurant de son Oncle l'envahit. _C'est une longue histoire_. Combien de temps avait-elle entendu cette phrase avant qu'il ne se lance dans un récit captivant ? Un nombre infini de fois. Le même nombre de fois où elle lui avait fourni la même réponse.

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps. »

L'elfe laissa planer un silence avant de lâcher la première bombe. « Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. »

--

Aline releva la tête. Erya arborait un air qui n'admettait aucune plaisanterie. Sans qu'elle la lâche des yeux, l'elfe commença.

« Aline, qu'est-ce que tu ressent ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Comment je me sens ? … Mal. »

L'elfe sourit gentiment. « Non, qu'est-ce que tu ressens autour de toi. Ferme les yeux et dis-moi tout ce que tu perçois. »

Aline regarda l'elfe comme si elle se moquait d'elle. Le visage d'Erya était redevenu aussi stoïque que quelques secondes auparavant. Aussi, elle ferma doucement les yeux. Au début, elle ne sentit rien. Elle entendait juste le bruissement du vent. Alors, elle l'écouta. Il semblait hurler à ses oreilles. Un hurlement qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la sensation de douleur qui lui emplissait les entrailles. La douleur qui s'accompagnait avec l'appréhension. L'espoir, la crainte, le regret.

Aline ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle s'apercevoir de ce genre de choses, alors que quelques secondes avant, elle avait l'esprit tellement troublé qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'identifier ses propres sentiments ? Parce qu'elle en était sûre : ce qu'elle avait ressenti venait de quelqu'un. Mais ce quelqu'un, ce n'était pas elle.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

Erya passa outre le ton presque apeuré qui faisait de l'ombre à la voix si douce d'Aline. « Chaque personne est dotée de capacités. Certaines sont plus développées. Certains sont doués au combat, sont imbattables aux jeux d'esprits, d'autres sont les maîtres des mots. »

« Quel rapport avec moi ? »

Aline sentit une boule se nouer dans son estomac. Ce genre de discours ressemblait trop à ceux que lui servait Mallon.

« J'y viens. Aline, ce que tu as ressenti, c'est ton don. » L'elfe laissa planer le silence quelque secondes, jusqu'à ce que les yeux d'Aline s'écarquillent. « Ne me demande pas comment il fonctionne et pourquoi les Valars te l'ont accordée, je l'ignore. »

Aline baissa les yeux. « Je… J'ai l'impression que tout tourne dans ma tête. Que chaque événement serait un mot, et que ces mots volent dans tout les sens sans que je puisse créer une phrase correcte. J'ai tous les éléments, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre… à assembler… C'est juste… impossible... »

Erya sourit tristement. « Oh, si, Aline. C'est la vérité. Et tu vas devoir l'accepter. »

--

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de tout t'expliquer. »

Erya l'observa longuement. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, rouges, mais aucune larme n'avait coulée depuis qu'elle l'avait rejointe. Pourtant, ils se gonflèrent de colère. Une colère qui explosa de la manière la plus froide possible. « J'oubliai que dans tous les cas, il vaut mieux vivre dans l'ignorance que dans le mensonge. »

Erya lui envoya un regard blessé. « Penses-tu sincèrement que cela a été aussi facile que ça ? Penses-tu qu'agir comme si on ne te connaissait pas était aisé ? Penses-tu vraiment cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser, justement. »

Erya soupira. « Bien. Je vais te dire ce que je sais. Ce que tout le monde savait. Parce que le reste, tu devras le découvrir par toi-même. »

Aline s'adossa fièrement contre le mallorne sur lequel elle tait appuyée, releva la tête, et écouta.

--

« Depuis des siècles qu'on vit ici, la Lothlórien n'a pas beaucoup changée. On retrouve les mêmes mallornes, les mêmes elfes, les mêmes talans. Pourtant, il y onze ans, tu es arrivée, toi et ton frère, et vous avez tout changé. » Erya inspira un grand coup et continua. « Et je ne parle pas du fait que vous étiez les premiers humains à ne serait-ce que fouler la terre des Galadhrims. »

L'elfe resta silencieuse, indécise sur la marche à suivre. Aline lança la première question.

« Pourquoi on s'est retrouvé là ? »

L'elfe ne la fixa pas. « Je l'ignore. Enfin, je m'en doute, mais je ne prendrais pas les risques de me tromper, ni celui de dire quelque chose que tu dois découvrir… »

« Par moi-même, je sais. » Erya lui sourit. « Il s'est passé quoi quand on est arrivé ? »

Les yeux d'Erya restèrent dans le vague, comme si des images de leur arrivée défilaient devant ses yeux. « C'était un soir. J'étais dans mon talan quand mon frère y est entré. Il devait être à la frontière mais quelque chose était arrivé et il était rentré. Il ya avait aussi Rúmil, et Haldir, parmi ceux que tu connais. Ce soir-là, il m'avait juste avoué que trois humains étaient rentrés en Lothlórien. Une femme, et deux hommes. Il ne me dit rien d'autre. »

Aline observait doucement Erya, comme si la mélodie de sa voix la faisait rentrer dans une histoire inventée, une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne. Erya poursuivit. « Le lendemain, la Dame me demanda de la rejoindre. Elle ne laisse que très rarement voir ses émotions, et pourtant, ce jour-là, son front était barré d'un trait d'inquiétude. Elle m'apprit ce que Taúl n'avait pas voulu me confier. La femme et le plus jeune des hommes étaient frère et sœur, et le deuxième homme était reparti dans la matinée. »

Erya fit une pause, comme si ses yeux revivaient la scène qu'elle s'apprêtait à décrire. « Je me souviens qu'elle m'a alors montré un point sur notre gauche. La femme était là, accroupie sous un mallorne, les yeux dans le vague et le visage triste… Tu étais totalement désemparée face au départ de ton oncle. »

Les yeux d'Aline grossirent progressivement jusqu'à donner une impression d'incrédulité. « Mon… mon Oncle ? »

Erya acquiesça. « Oui, ton oncle. Aline, tu es née ici. Arda est ta terre. »

Aline se leva en coup de vent. En une poignée de mots, Erya venait d'établir une vérité qu'Aline avait tout fait pour ignorer. Cependant, elle passa outre cette dernière révélation pour quelque chose qui lui sembla bien davantage important. « C'était Mallon ? Hein, c'était lui ? Il est là ? »

Erya ferma doucement les yeux, et sa voix fut remplie d'une compassion qui toucha Aline. « J'ai bien peur que ton oncle ne fasse plus parti de notre monde. »

Sous le choc, Aline s'effondra. Et elle se remit à pleurer.

--

Erya attendit patiemment que les sanglots d'Aline s'estompent pour reprendre le fil de l'histoire qu'elle lui contait. Ce n'est que quand le soleil éclaira avec plus d'assurance le bois qu'elle continua. « A partir de ce jour-là, tu es restée deux ans dans notre bois. Au début, tu ne parlais qu'à la Dame et ton frère. Je restais avec toi quand tu sortais, mais tu ne me parlais jamais. De toute façon, j'aurais bien été dans l'incapacité de te répondre. Je ne connaissais pas la langue commune et ni toi l'elfique. Pourtant, un jour, tu t'es tournée vers moi, et tu m'as dit une phrase, une seule. »

Aline avait arrêté de pleurer et se concentrait sur son récit. « Vu le sourire que tu as, ça doit être une belle connerie. »

Erya sourit gentiment. « Détrompe-toi. C'était de l'elfique parfait. Et tu m'as dit qui tu étais. Tu l'as répété deux fois. Alors, je t'ai répondu et t'ai dit mon nom. A partir de ce moment-là, nous avons échangé des mots, et au fil du temps, nous avons pu nous comprendre sans trop de mal. C'était loin d'être parfait, et ce, des deux côtés, mais nous arrivions à communiquer. Ça a duré pendant huit mois à peu près. Et un jour, pendant le dernier mois qui finit ta première année parmi nous… tu t'es rendue compte que tu l'aimais. »

--

Aline se redressa, et fixa Erya dans les yeux. Entendre se faire conter sa propre histoire était assez étrange, et finalement, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir la connaitre entièrement.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse arrêter l'elfe, cette dernière reprit. « Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Pendant cette première année, tu n'es pas restée qu'avec moi et ton frère. En réalité, tu étais sous la garde de Rúmil. »

Aline écarquilla les yeux. A en croire son expression, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

« Il faut que tu sache que si tu étais entrée dans notre bois, c'était pour être protégée. Et Galadriel le savait. Elle demanda alors à quelqu'un en qui elle avait toute confiance. Rúmil n'a jamais failli. Cependant, tout en respectant ce qu'on lui demande, Rúmil arrange toujours tout à sa manière. Et au lieu de devenir ton garde du corps, il a préféré devenir ton ami, et de ce fait, il transformait quelque peu cette mission en conséquence de cette amitié. »

« Et Yoann ? »

Erya souffla. « Yoann s'est très vite pris d'amitié pour Orophin. D'ailleurs, il a été plus rapide à communiquer avec lui que toi avec moi. »

Aline entendit le brin d'amusement dans la voix de l'elfe, mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, ses lèvres n'esquissèrent pas même un timide sourire. De ce fait, Erya poursuivit. « Yoann restait avec Orophin, toi avec moi et Rúmil, toi étant la sœur de Yoann, moi, celle de Taúl, Orophin le frère de Rúmil, et ces deux derniers ceux d'Haldir, c'est vers le début du septième mois que tu as vraiment rencontré notre Gardien de la Marche. »

Aline respira. Jamais elle n'avait plus envie de partir en courant. « Je ne suis pas sûre de bien vouloir savoir… »

Erya sourit. « Oh, je le comprends bien. J'admets que ce soir-là, tu t'es surpassée. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le corps d'Aline réagit très violemment. Du moins, de son point de vue à elle. Ses joues rougirent à une vitesse phénoménale, et ses doigts commencèrent à arracher l'herbe qui avait déjà bien souffert.

Erya, réellement amusée, redevint sérieuse. « Tu sais, ces visions dont tu m'avais parlé l'autre soir ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Ce sont des manifestations de ton passé, la Dame en est sûre. Des souvenirs que tu revis. Apparemment, ton cerveau a décidé qu'il était temps que tu te rappelles. Alors je ne vais pas te raconter dans quelles circonstances tu… troublas Haldir ce soir-là, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

Aline grogna. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce ton légèrement moqueur qu'avait employé Erya.

D'un coup, une réalité percuta Aline. Elle tourna vivement la tête du côté de l'elfe et posa la question qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir de son esprit. « Et cette Lúthien ? »

Erya tourna quelque peu la tête sur le côté, et parla d'une voix émue. « Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette première phrase que tu m'as adressée le jour où tu t'es présentée. Et ce jour-là, tu t'es montrée sous le nom de Lúthien Ringëril, fille de Denhôr. »

--

Aline ne bougea plus. Elle était littéralement assommée par cette révélation. Elle avait toujours été intriguée par l'identité de cette femme, même jalouse de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Rúmil, avec Orophin, avec tous les autres, et jalouse parce que c'était elle qu'Haldir aimait. _J'ai aimé cette femme et je l'aime toujours. _Sans qu'elle y fasse vraiment attention, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Une larme brillante, lumineuse. Pleine d'anciennes promesses revenues pour le souvenir.

D'une voix étranglée, Aline posa sa question, alors qu'Erya suivait des yeux le chemin que traçait la petite goutte d'eau salée. « Comment c'est possible ? »

« Tu viens du Royaume du Rohan, toi et ton frère êtes deux parmi les descendants des Rohirrims. Quand vous êtes arrivés, vous aviez dix-neuf ans. Vous avez fêté vos vingt et vingt-et-un ans parmi nous. C'est à l'occasion de vos vingt ans que s'est déroulée ta _rencontre_ avec Haldir. »

Aline resta interdite. Son front était plissé, et comme Erya s'y attendait, elle la devança. « Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? »

Aline ne se soucia guère de cette dernière réplique et exposa son problème. « J'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas avoir dix-huit ans maintenant, et avoir eu dix-huit ans… à cette époque-là. »

« Non, en effet. » Erya se redressa. « Quand vous nous avez quittés, vous aviez vingt-et-un ans. Yoann nous a expliqué il y a quelques jours que c'était plus facile pour vous là-bas de perdre quelques années. De vingt-et-un, vous êtes redescendus dix-sept ans. »

Aline écarquilla de nouveau les yeux. « Dix-sept ? Mais… Je sais que nous avons passé deux ans… là-bas, ce qui m'en fait deux de plus. A te croire, j'en aurais non plus dix-huit, mais… vingt-trois ? »

Aline tangua de la tête. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura que c'était juste un coup de vieux. Passablement incrédule, elle chassa cette petite voix, et se concentra sur la réponse de l'elfe.

« En effet. Tu as vingt-trois ans aujourd'hui. Et vingt-quatre dans quelques semaines. »

« Mais, enfin… Je… Merde ! Comment j'ai pu me faire passer pour quelqu'un de dix-sept ans si j'en ai réellement vingt-trois ? »

Erya sourit doucement. « Il suffisait de te regarder. Tu ne faisais pas quelqu'un de vingt-trois ans. Et pour cause, on pense que vous, les humains, vieillissez beaucoup moins vite sur Arda qu'ailleurs. Et quand je te regarde aujourd'hui, même si je sais que la Aline que j'ai connue est toujours présente, j'ai du mal à la reconnaître sous tes traits. Tu as vieillis, Aline. En deux ans, tu en as pris cinq. »

Aline grogna. Même jeune, ce n'était pas toujours plaisant d'entendre qu'on avait pris de l'âge.

« Non, ne râle pas. Cela pourrait t'être utile. Tu as visage beaucoup plus marqué qu'une personne de ton âge – sur Arda, s'entend. Et cela pourrait t'être utile dans le sens où quelqu'un qui te parlera pensera que tu es plus vieille, et te prendra peut-être davantage au sérieux. »

Aline souffla et baissa la tête. Elle venait d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur elle-même en une poignée d'heures qu'en deux longues années. Pourtant, rien n'était encore résolu. Elle ne pardonnerait pas à son frère, ni à Rúmil, elle ne parlerait pas non plus à Orophin et Taúl, sauf pour les soins, et éviterait Haldir. Cette dernière pensée lui comprima le cœur, sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi.

Oui, elle avait de l'affection pour Haldir et Rúmil. D'une façon bien différente. Pourtant, si elle était sûre de ce qui l'unissait à Rúmil, elle n'était sûre de rien quant à ses sentiments face à Haldir. Et de toute façon, l'aimait-il vraiment ? Ou était-elle juste une passade ? Comment un elfe centenaire, voire plus, pouvait-il s'être entiché d'elle – à condition que cette histoire soit vraie ?

Erya suivit le cours de sa pensée et répondit simplement. « Haldir t'aime d'un amour sincère. N'en doute pas. Beaucoup se sont posé des questions sur cet attachement, et beaucoup ne l'ont pas compris, comme certaines elleths. »

« Elleths ? »

« Des femmes elfes. Elles n'ont jamais compris pourquoi il t'aimait, et elles te jalousent à un point que tu ne saurais imaginer. Mais si elles n'ont pas compris, c'est parce qu'elles ne te connaissaient pas. Tu es à Haldir tout ce qu'il lui manque. Tu le complètes. Tu es sa deuxième partie de lui-même et lui en est de même pour toi. Haldir l'avait compris, et toi aussi. Cette différence d'âge n'était rien. »

Aline rit d'un rire nerveux. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ? Hein ? Même si je ne vieillis que très lentement, je vais bien devenir un jour toute moche, et ridée. Tu penses que s'il avait tenu jusque là, il supporterait cette vision ? Et moi ? Avoir du mal à bouger et le voir tous les jours se mouvoir avec autant de grâce que maintenant? Quant bien même elle se serait produite, elle n'aurait pas durée sur le long terme. Elle était vouée à l'échec dès le départ ! »

Les yeux d'Aline étaient remplis de larmes. Larmes parce qu'elle réalisait qu'elle venait juste d'envisager une impossible vision de son futur avec Haldir. Larmes parce que justement, c'était une histoire impossible. Larmes parce qu'Erya ne trouvait rien à répondre à ça. Et larmes parce qu'elle savait, même sans vouloir l'admettre, qu'une vie auprès de cet elfe-là aurait eu tout pour lui plaire. Tout.

--

Après une longue minute de silence, Erya enlaça Aline. Cette dernière se figea instantanément, mais se détendit rapidement quand elle sentit l'elfe lui passer la main tendrement dans le dos. Non, elle n'aimait pas ce contact, bien qu'il lui semblait être le seul qu'elle serait en mesure d'accepter.

Au bout de quelques secondes de résistances, Aline se laissa complètement aller contre l'épaule d'Erya. Pour la fois qu'elle espérait être la dernière, elle laissa s'échapper quelques larmes. Elle pleurait pour tout. Pour sa dernière découverte, la trahison qu'elle avait subie, son Oncle, cette colère qui ne la quittait pas, cette détresse aussi qui la rendait si vulnérable. Elle pleurait pour elle, tout simplement.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, sa vie avait été un enchainement d'événements qu'elle n'aurait voulu ne jamais avoir subis. Apparemment, il n'y avait eu dans sa vie que deux seules périodes qu'elle avait vécues tout en étant passablement satisfaite – heureuse était un mot qu'elle ne voulait pas s'associer. La première était lorsqu'elle vivait dans le Rohan. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cette période, mais elle estima que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait eu une enfance plutôt agréable. Près de ses parents biologiques, son Oncle, son frère… Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité avoir. La deuxième période, suivant les dires d'Erya était ces deux petites années qui avaient suivi son arrivée chez les Elfes. Cette découverte des autres lui avait permis de se découvrir elle-même – du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait compris au travers du discours d'Erya. Et bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pas admis à voix haute, elle était sûre que ces quelques mois passés aux côtés d'Haldir avaient surement comptés parmi les plus beaux de toute sa vie.

Elles restèrent longtemps dans cette position, Erya enlaçant Aline d'une telle façon qui démontrait parfaitement la complicité qu'elles avaient partagée. Une complicité qu'Alice avait oubliée.

Une éternité plus tard, Aline se détacha d'elle et se releva.

Erya sentit que l'air se compressait, comme si une mauvaise nouvelle allait arriver. Et cette mauvaise nouvelle, elle allait sortir de la bouche-même d'Aline.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Aline releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient secs, bien que gonflés et rougis. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, son teint plus que pâle et son regard froid et dur. Et absolument déterminé. « Me laver. Ensuite, j'irai voir Yoann. »

--

Sous l'eau de la douche, elle se lava durement. Ses mouvements étaient brusques, comme si elle cherchait elle-même à se blesser. Ses doigts s'agrippaient si fortement à son cuir chevelu qu'à chaque passage, quelques fragiles cheveux partaient en même temps que la danse brute de ses mains. Sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle, si douce, était rouge, à la limite de saigner. Elle se faisait du mal, et elle en était consciente. Elle devait se faire mal avant de faire du mal aux autres. Elle détestait tout ce qui était violence, qu'elle soit physique ou verbale. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle souhaitait blesser autant de personnes qu'elle le pouvait. Autant de personnes qui la feraient se calmer ensuite. Autant de personnes qui l'avaient trahie. Simplement parce que c'était trop dur d'affronter ça toute seule.

Elle savait qu'elle se détesterait après, mais elle se détesterait encore plus si elle ne le faisait pas. Alors, pour compenser, elle se faisait mal. Elle aurait bien plus mal après.

A force de gestes brusques sur son crâne, elle s'appuya contre le mur froid de son talan. Cette froideur contrasta avec l'eau chaude qui continuait de couler le long de son corps. Ce contraste représentait le dilemme qui s'abattait en elle. Elle voulait leur faire mal, pour leur faire comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait était cent fois pire, mais elle savait qu'agir comme ça n'était pas elle. Elle avait toujours choisi d'ignorer, pas de blesser les autres. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire.

--

Quand elle sortit de son talan, les nuages avaient envahi le ciel. Ils étaient sombres, d'un gris qui annonçait clairement que la discussion, ou plutôt les accusations qu'elle porterait sur son frère seraient tout, sauf plaisantes.

Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers le champ d'entraînement. Elle savait que Yoann s'y trouverait. Elle savait aussi qu'_il_ s'y trouverait et l'envie de rebrousser chemin la prit. Cependant, sa colère contre _lui_, ses frères, Taúl, et surtout Yoann fut la plus forte. Son visage se ferma encore plus, et elle se tint encore plus droite si cela était possible. Quiconque l'aurait croisée aurait pensé qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle savait la vérité. Et elle leur en voulait. Beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont allait tourner cette confrontation, mais elle était sûre de deux choses : elle allait mal se finir, et ils allaient le sentir passer.

--

Arrivée à quelques mallornes du champ d'entrainement, Aline s'arrêta. Cachée par les ombres des arbres, elle scruta le terrain à la recherche de ce qu'elle cherchait. Son cœur se stoppa quelques instants. Yoann était bien là, mais il n'était pas seul. De ce qu'elle voyait, son frère n'était pas arrivé longtemps avant elle, si on en croyait le nombre de personnes autour de lui. Premièrement, un petit peu en retrait, toute une troupe de Galadhrims qui observaient l'échange entre Yoann et Haldir. Yoann avait dû interrompre l'exercice du Gardien de la Marche, et les elfes attendaient un ordre d'Haldir pour s'en aller.

Elle vit aussi aux côtés de son frère d'autres visages qu'elle connaissait bien : Erya, Taúl, Rúmil, et Orophin. Ce dernier semblait plus à l'écart, comme si la discussion qui se passait sous ses yeux ne le concernait pas particulièrement.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Aline sortie de l'ombre, quitta sa protection, et s'avança dans la lumière filtrée par les nuages. Bien qu'elle faisait attention là où elle posait ses pieds, une branche craqua, et une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur elle. Yoann tourna la tête dans la direction que tous les autres regardaient, et son visage pâlit presque aussitôt.

Aline avançait, sûre d'elle, presque effrayante. Elle n'était vêtue que de noir, même l'ébène de ses yeux semblait être plus dévastateur qu'à l'ordinaire. Il en frémit. Réellement pour la première fois, il eut peur de sa sœur.

Cette dernière, alors qu'elle arrivait parfaitement à le cacher, était terrorisée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Et en venant, elle avait – dans un moment de folie – espéré pouvoir n'être vue et entendue qu'au dernier moment. Et cela faisait bien une vingtaine de pas qu'on l'avait repérée. Et il lui en restait une centaine à parcourir.

Le silence s'était fait dans la carrière. Tous l'observaient. Certains avec curiosité, d'autres avec crainte, alors que d'autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une cinquantaine de mètres et seulement une poignée de volonté pour continuer à marcher droit devant, un elfe se dirigea vers elle. Immédiatement, elle reconnu Rúmil.

Son beau regard bleu était inquiet, un pli bien marqué barrait son front. En quelques enjambées, ils se firent face. Rúmil s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose quand Aline croisa ses yeux, le faisant taire d'un regard.

« Ne dis rien. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui parle. »

L'elfe fut totalement déstabilisé par le ton de voix qu'elle employa. Plus froid que la glace, sa voix était devenue une véritable arme blanche qui n'hésiterait pas à équilibrer le mal qui plainait auteur d'elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle le contourna et continua d'avancer dans une seule direction : celle de son frère. Une lame la transperça quand elle aperçut son visage. Il avait peur. D'elle ? Sûrement. Une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras la surprit, mais elle chassa bien vite cette pensée. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment.

Son masque qu'elle savait parfait, elle ne prit pas le risque de le voir se décomposer lorsqu'elle croiserait les yeux d'Haldir. Elle savait qu'elle flancherait. Aussi, elle évita soigneusement son regard, alors que lui, il cherchait désespérément à l'accrocher. Elle entra dans le cercle qu'ils avaient formé et elle fixa son frère d'un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi dur.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer, lui faisant passer toute sa colère, sa peine, mais également le dégoût qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Yoann, plus pâle que jamais, avança de deux pas seulement, jusqu'à ce que, d'un regard, elle le cloue sur place.

« Aly… C'était pour ton bien… »

Aline ne dit rien. Ne sourit pas. Ne réagit pas.

« Je… je suis désolé. Aly… Je n'avais pas le choix… »

Aline sentit sa colère augmenter. « On a toujours le choix. »

Ce fut comme une claque pour Yoann. La première accusation était partie. Il se sentit très mal. Et il savait que ce n'était que le début. Les elfes autour d'eux le devinèrent également puisqu'ils se reculèrent, leur laissant un peu d'espace. « Non, Aline, je ne l'avais pas. »

Cette fois-là, Aline rit, d'un rire froid qui gela le cœur des personnes présentes. « Bien sûr que tu l'avais… Et tu l'as eu plein de fois, même. Tu te souviens ? »

Yoann blanchit encore plus, et sa voix parut désespérée à ses oreilles. « Aly… »

« Très bien. Je vais le faire pour toi. Il y a eu ce putain d'accident où ils sont morts, tu te rappelles ? La voiture qui est tombée dans la rivière. Et l'annonce du notaire nous rappelant que puisqu'on était des adoptés, on devait faire de la place. Tu te souviens de ça, aussi ? Tu aurais pu tout me dire à ce moment-là ? Non ? … Toutes ces fois où je t'observais et tu semblais presque insensible à ce qu'il se passait autour de toi. »

Yoann déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il aurait préféré partir, ne jamais entendre la fin de ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui lancer à la figure. Il savait qu'elle souffrait, mais il avait été convaincu – et il l'était encore – de faire le bon choix. Pour son bien.

« Je n'étais pas insensible. Mais je préférais me préoccuper de toi plutôt que tu aies à surmonter ma peine et la tienne »

Il n'aurait pu parler d'une voix plus sincère, pourtant, elle ne fit qu'accroître la peine et le dégoût d'Aline. « La belle affaire ! Je croyais qu'on s'était dit qu'on partagerait tout. Tout ! Il faut croire qu'on n'a pas la même définition de ce mot. Tu m'as mentie, Yoann ! Tu m'as trompée, blessée, trahie ! »

« Je ne le voulais pas… »

Elle le coupa. « Et alors ? Tu l'as quand même fait ! C'est tout ce qui importe ! »

Yoann lui renvoya un regard blessé. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parlait mais il fut promptement coupé par sa jumelle.

« Et encore ! S'il n'y avait que ça ! Quand Mallon a dit que ça s'arrangerait, je l'ai cru, moi ! Je pensais qu'il disait vrai, et que le destin me foutrait un peu la paix ! Je pensais que tu m'aiderais ! Et même si je comprenais rien à ce qu'il s'était passé chez no… chez les Kervadec, j'espérais qu'on avancerait ensemble ! » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa voix se fit plus forte, plus brisée. « Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Rien ! Tu as avancé tout seul ! Tu m'as laissé derrière toi comme tu me laissais dans l'ignorance ! »

Yoann eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce geste. Pour les simples raisons qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce contact, et secondement, parce que c'était précisément _ce_ geste qui était le symbole de l'ignorance dans laquelle elle était précieusement gardée.

--

Une partie des Galadhrims était partie sous les ordres d'Haldir. L'autre partie s'était écartée de la confrontation entre Aline et son frère, par souci d'intimité, et parce qu'en aucun cas ils ne souhaitaient subir les foudres d'Haldir.

Le Gardien de la Marche était totalement déstabilisé par l'arrivée d'Aline. La veille, lorsqu'ils avaient eu à affronter la petite quinzaine de gobelins, Haldir avait agi d'une façon complètement spontanée, et il n'avait absolument pas pensé aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Il avait parlé à Aline comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, comme si elle partageait toujours ses sentiments. Or, il ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard qu'elle avait bel et bien changée, qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait connu, et qu'elle ne ressentait peut-être pas tout ce qu'elle lui avait avoué onze ans plus tôt.

Et maintenant, il était là, à quelques pas seulement d'elle. Quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, Yoann avait débarqué dans la clairière, le cherchant désespérément des yeux. Il était accompagné d'Erya, qui elle, semblait plutôt alertée. Soudainement, Haldir avait arrêté l'exercice qu'il venait de demander à ses Galadhrims et s'était dirigé vers eux.

Erya était sûre : Aline arrivait. Elle arrivait avec l'esprit plus déterminé que jamais et une chose était sûre, elle leur en voulait à tous.

Et quelques minutes avant, une brindille avait craqué. Un bruit sec, bref, qui dénotait un pas franc, sur de lui. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner qui était cette personne. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Et maintenant, il ne pouvait que les observer, entendre les reproches qu'elle adressait à son frère, et lui, ne sachant que dire pour se défendre. Haldir savait comment cet intermède allait se finir. Il espérait simplement que Yoann serait capable de le surmonter.

--

« Je te promets, je comptais te le dire… »

Aline rigola d'un rire sans joie. « Ah oui ? Et quand ? »

Yoann ne répondit rien. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi lui répondre. S'il lui avait dit, elle ne l'aurait pas cru, et de plus, il n'avait pas le talent de Mallon à conter les histoires.

Aline le regarda des pieds à la tête, comme si elle le jugeait sur sa simple apparence. « Tu m'as menti pendant près de trois ans, alors que je ne t'ai jamais rien caché. Tu étais toujours au courant de ce que je pensais, alors que toi, tu te fichais complètement du fait que ce que tu pensais pouvais m'importer. »

Yoann se redressa, un air blessé sur le visage. « Vraiment ? Penses-tu sincèrement que ça a été aussi facile que tu le dis ? »

Aline chancela. C'était la même phrase que lui avait servi Erya pendant leur conversation nocturne. Yoann la regarda droit dans les yeux, soudant sn regard au sien. « Ça a été l'enfer. Tu es tout pour moi, Aline, et ça me blesse que tu puisses penser le contraire. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point ça a été dur pour moi. Et pas que moi ! Regarde autour de toi ! »

Aline ne décrocha pas son regard du sien. Yoann se rapprocha d'elle, l'empêchant de regarder ailleurs qu'au fond de ses prunelles d'un vert ardent. « Regarde autour de toi, Aline. Regarde bien. »

Aline ferma les yeux et tourna la tête comme si elle avait reçu une gifle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard plongea directement dans celui d'Erya. Elle l'a regardait, à une vingtaine de mètres de distance, mais son beau regard bleu était rempli d'inquiétudes.

« Oui, regarde Erya. Regarde-là bien. Penses-tu que ces onze dernières années sans toi, après t'avoir connue ont été faciles ? Le penses-tu Aline ? »

Aline sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des larmes de rage. Elle était venue pour cracher tout ce que son frère lui avait fait, et pourtant, si elle n'intervenait pas, ce serait elle qui repartirait avec une jolie leçon de morale hurlant dans sa tête. Elle détourna les yeux et tomba sur Rúmil.

« Ah, ton cher ami… Et lui, tu penses que tu ne lui as pas manqué ? Tu penses que lui ne t'a pas manqué ? Tu sais que tu as tout de même prononcé son nom plusieurs fois pendant que tu dormais ? T'en rends-tu compte ? Hein ? »

Elle tourna encore la tête et le regretta. Aline voulut fermer les yeux mais l'hypnotique regard d'Haldir l'en empêcha.

« Ah, le meilleur pour la fin, n'est-ce pas ? » Yoann parlait d'une voix triste, basse. « Hal-dir. Si tu savais combien de fois son prénom a coulé sur tes lèvres pendant que tu dormais… J'ai arrêté de les compter au bout de la troisième semaine. Si tu savais combien de fois tu as fredonné des mélodies que tu avais entendues de sa propre bouche. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer combien de fois je t'ai surprise dans ton sommeil en pleurant parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il te quitte… Ton subconscient a autant souffert de cette séparation qu'Haldir lui-même, et il y a … »

« Stop ! »

Aline avait hurlé. Ses poumons avaient du mal à accueillir l'air qu'elle inspirait. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas de ces mots qui lui faisaient si mal.

Yoann s'était arrêté. Sa mâchoire était serrée, son souffle un peu court. Il fixait sa sœur sans ciller, en attente de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Stop, répéta-t-elle. Arrête. » Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, sa tête toujours tournée. « Je me contrefiche de tout ça. » Elle voulut se mordre la langue. Tout ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne quitte Arda était quelque chose qui la tourmentait réellement depuis le matin. « La seule chose que je vois, c'est que tu m'as menti tellement de fois… »

Yoann baissa les yeux. Non, il ne lui avait pas menti. Mais comment pouvait-il le lui expliquer ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il voulait simplement la protéger ? Qu'elle avait d'autres soucis plus importants ? Qu'il n'était lui-même pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait sur Arda ? Il ne savait pas. Alors, il se tut.

Aline fut blessée par son manque de réaction. Il aurait pu crier, la frapper, lui mentir une nouvelle fois, mais ce silence était bien ce qu'il avait de pire à lui donner. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

Elle s'avança doucement, la posture plus droite que jamais, et se rapprocha dangereusement de son frère. « Et toi, comment penses-tu que j'ai vécu ces années là-bas ? Une ballade en forêt ? Bordel Yoann ! Je… Y'a des moments où je me retrouvais dans le noir complet, et je sentais une main qui me soutenait, mais j'entendais rien ! Quedal ! Aucune voix qui me disait que tout allait bien se passer ! Je n'étais pas sûre que c'était toi ! »

Son frère chancela légèrement. Il av ait conscience de tout ça, de tout ce manque qu'il alimentait chez sa sœur, et pourtant, il avait toujours pensé faire le bon choix. Il avait été _sûr_ de faire le bon choix. Pourtant, il ne le lui dit pas et préféra rester silencieux. Une nouvelle fois.

Aline explosa. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce manque de paroles. Toujours, il l'avait maintenue dans un cocon qu'il avait presque lui-même oublié. Les larmes de rage qu'elle maintenait depuis plusieurs minutes débordèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent le long de ses joues blafardes.

« Tu sais quoi, Yoann ? » Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi froide. Elle était bien décidée à lui faire mal, pour qu'il puissent enfin partager quelque chose ensemble. Même si ce quelque chose était blesser l'autre. « Maintenant, je me demande vraiment ce qu'on fout dans la même famille. Je me rends compte que maintenant que tu as toujours été distant avec ce que je pouvais te dire ou faire. Je me demande si tu ne te foutais pas de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver. T'en avais rien à battre de Kavafis, hein ? Toujours à dire qu'il fallait suivre ses conseils, mais merde ! Est-ce que tu l'as fait une seule fois ? L'important pour toi, c'était d'arriver au bout du jeu, hein ? Qu'importe l'état dans lequel arrive la marchandise, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle laissa planer un silence, et reprit d'une voix plus calme, plus froide. « C'est ça, en fait. T'en avais rien à foutre. »

Yoann la fixa étrangement. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps de bien tout assimiler, et que ses oreilles arrêtent de bourdonner. Alors, il prit une inspiration. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé Mattias te faire ce que ses putains de besoins demandaient ? Pourquoi je suis descendu quand je t'ai entendu appeler le nom d'Haldir ? Pourquoi je l'ai pas laissé finir, puisque tu es la marchandise, et que l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, j'en ai rien à foutre ? »

Ils étaient proches. Très proches. Trop proches pour que Yoann puisse éviter la gifle retentissante qu'elle lui assena sur la joue droite.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, effrayés. « Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! » Elle le regarda bien fixement, observant la rougeur qui commençait à s'affirmer. Elle respira une poignée de secondes, baissa les bras. Etrangement, son regard se fit plus doux, sa voix plus tendre avant qu'elle ne se tourne et ne quitte le terrain comme elle quittait son frère.

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

--

Allongée sur son lit, Aline pensait à la veille, à ces dernières heures qui avaient radicalement changé sa façon de penser aux autres. Lentement, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Elle observa la chaise qu'elle avait jetée par terre en rentrant le matin, ses chaussures qu'elle avait lancées à travers la pièce et qui jonchaient le sol. Elle soupira et regarda son lit défait. Au bout se trouvait la robe qu'elle avait enlevée précipitamment avant de prendre sa douche.

Doucement, presque avec crainte, elle tendit le bras et attrapa la robe qu'elle tira vers elle. Elle était froissée, et à certains endroits, le beau vert bouteille du tissu était sali par la terre. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle passa la main sur son ventre, l'endroit où le gobelin avait frappé. Intérieurement, elle se sentit plus que chanceuse de ne pas avoir vu sa plaie se rouvrir.

Cependant, même si la blessure à son flan était restée intacte, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour son mental. En à peine une poignée d'heures, elle avait eu un résumé de son passé, appris son vrai nom, sa région d'origine, appris qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec un des elfes le plus convoités de la Lórien, s'était rendue compte qu'on lui avait réellement menti pendant près de deux ans, presque trois, et avait agi en conséquences.

Et maintenant, elle regrettait presque ces moments où elle était tenue à l'écart de tout, où son frère la préservait dans cette bulle dont elle connaissait chaque recoin. Au moins, à ce moment-là, elle avait moins mal.

Chaque nouvel élément qu'elle avait appris lui vrillait les oreilles, lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle _était_ une fille du Rohan, elle _était_ la fille d'un dénommé Denhôr, et elle, elle _était_ Lúthien Ringëril. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que la violence de la réalité la percuta une nouvelle fois.

Aline s'allongea sur son lit, serra sa robe contre elle, et ferma les yeux. Elle trouva rapidement le sommeil alors qu'une image se formait doucement derrière ses yeux clos. Elle combattait aux côtés d'un elfe qu'elle reconnu comme étant Orophin. Elle était vêtue d'une armure qui reflétait l'éclat de la lune. Le sang coulait le long du bras qui tenait une longue épée qui semblait fine et fragile.

Soudain, avec un mouvement qui trancha une gorge, elle vit Orophin hurler. Il hurlait, ses yeux se fixant sur un point au loin devant eux. Aline se tourna, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Son cœur était compressé, sa respiration suffocante, et quand elle se retourna, elle savait qu'elle allait faire face à la mort.

En effet, elle vit une énorme bête planter une épée noire de sang dans la poitrine de la personne en face de lui. Cette personne à la silhouette très fine se courba sous le coup, et ses jambes flanchèrent. Aline se sentit imploser de douleur. C'était comme si l'arme l'avait elle-même traversée. Elle avait mal. Trop mal. Alors, avec un ultime effort, elle se concentra sur cette personne qui passait de vie au trépas.

Derrière elle, elle entendait son double et Orophin hurler leur peine et leur douleur alors que le corps de cette mystérieuse personne tombait, comme au ralentit. Venu de nulle part, elle entendit une voix douce l'appeler. Elle ne répondit pas. Le corps tombait, la tête se tournait doucement vers elle, elle voulait savoir qui était cette personne. La voix l'appela de nouveau. Elle l'ignora.

Les yeux de la personne se fichèrent dans ceux d'Aline, mais se fermèrent aussitôt. La tête toucha le sol, rebondit et retomba, immobile. Aline tendit le cou, cherchant à reconnaître ces traits et quand elle reconnu la bouche étiré dans un sourire triste, elle sursauta et se redressa dans son lit.

« Eh bien, voilà près de dix minutes que j'essaie en vain de te réveiller. »

Aline grogna devant la mine inquiète d'Erya.

« Peut-être aurais-tu dû me laisser, alors. »

Erya sembla déstabilisée un instant, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus assurée. « Tu es isolée dans ton talan depuis près de deux jours. Et au vu du bruit qui s'élevait d'ici, tu as dû dormir tout le temps. »

Aline enfouit son visage dans les draps. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? »

Erya haussa un sourcil. Elle savait qu'Aline réagirait comme ça, mais elle ne savait pas comment présenter la chose à Aline. « Ecoute, je t'aurais laissée seule si je n'avais pas quelque chose à te dire. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Erya soupira d'agacement « Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, écoute-moi si tu en as envie. »

Aline grogna mais la regarda malgré tout. Erya était quand même celle qui lui avait résumé son passé. Sans elle, Aline n'était pas sûre de connaître la vérité. Alors, elle s'appuya contre le rebord du lit quand elle se figea. Une des deux personnes qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir était appuyée contre le mur, la posture droite, l'air fier, le regard plus qu'inquiet.

Bien qu'elle savait son comportement mal poli au possible elle fixa Erya de ses yeux noirs et le désigna du menton. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Aline sentit immédiatement une boule de peine lui bloquer la gorge. Si elle avait été dans la position d'Haldir, elle aurait très mal pris cette phrase. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas capable de s'adresser directement à lui.

Etrangement, elle se sentit blessée. Alors, elle comprit son don. Pourquoi se sentirait-elle blessée pour la phrase qu'elle avait dite ? Elle n'était pas la destinataire de cette question. Ainsi, cette douleur qu'elle ressentait n'était pas la sienne, et elle savait qui était son propriétaire. Et elle savait, que si elle croisait les beaux yeux d'Haldir, elle y verrait en leur fond la même douleur.

« Galadriel m'a demandé de venir te parler, et elle a également souhaité la présence d'Haldir. »

Aline ne répondit rien, mais pinça les lèvres. Elle savait qu'il ne désobéirait jamais à un ordre aussi direct, surtout venant de la Dame. Aussi, elle attendit qu'Erya continue.

« Il… Tu dois sortir de son talan, Aline. »

Aline rit d'un rire nerveux. « Ah oui ? Pour faire quoi ? »

Erya sembla hésiter. « Tu pourrais regretter des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée… »

Les yeux d'Aline devinrent froids, et sa voix glaciale. « Maintenant que je sais qu'on n'a pas arrêté de me mentir, je peux affirmer sans honte que je ferais ce que je veux. Et sortir d'ici n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite pour l'instant. »

Erya fut blessée par ce ton si froid. Alors, sans réponse, sans un dernier regard, elle se leva, et sortit, la laissant seule avec Haldir.

--

L'elfe ne bougeait pas. Il restait parfaitement immobile, fixant Aline comme si elle allait s'échapper. Il semblait décontracté alors qu'Aline était tendue au possible. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Savoir qu'elle avait eu une relation avec cet elfe-là, dont elle ne connaissait rien, la rendait totalement indécise sur la marche à suivre.

Comme intimidée, elle détourna la tête, et sa voix se rapprocha du murmure. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Haldir attendit quelque secondes, choisissant avec soin les mots qu'il allait employer. « Que penses-tu que j'attendes de toi ? »

Aline fut déstabilisée par ce retour de question. « Je… Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il c'est passé… je ne sais plus rien… »

Haldir fit quelque pas et s'assit à l'extrémité du lit, le plus loin d'Aline. « Ça reviendra. Bien sûr, tu ne te souviendras pas des jours, tu te souviendras des instants (1). »

Aline releva la tête. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, la présence de l'elfe la rassurait, et elle ne trouvait pas la force de le rejeter. Elle ne voulait pas de relation avec lui, ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Elle cherchait simplement son passé, enfoui loin dans sa mémoire, et qui mieux qu'Haldir pouvait l'éclairer sur leur relation ?

« Oui, mais moi, je veux me souvenir de tout. J'ai loupé trop de choses pour pouvoir les ignorer. »

Haldir sourit tristement. Par la phrase qu'il allait dire, il savait qu'il montrait à Aline une possibilité de vie où son nom n'était pas à côté su sien. « Aline… ta vie est devant toi, pas derrière. »

Elle releva la tête, et instantanément, ses yeux se fichèrent dans le regard cobalt de l'elfe. Elle y lut tant de tendresse que si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle serait tombée. Aussi, elle sourit tristement. « Celui qui ne connaît pas l'histoire est condamné à la revivre (2). Je veux tout savoir, me souvenir de chaque geste, chaque parole. Je ne veux pas refaire les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre dans le passé. »

Haldir la regarda fixement. Le considérait-elle comme… une vulgaire erreur ? Même s'il souhaitait de tout son être qu'elle n'eut pas parlé pour lui, la phrase résonna dans sa tête de la manière la plus cruelle possible. Il sourit étrangement, et se leva. S'il n'était qu'une tache sur le tableau, il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Il avait malgré tout une certaine fierté qu'il avait placée de côté pour elle, mais si elle le rejetait, il ne pouvait s'obliger à rester là.

Aline fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle repassa ses dernières phrases dans sa tête quand la réalité la percuta. Elle se gifla intérieurement. Une douleur sourde se répandit dans son corps, et elle sut que par quelques mots, elle venait de blesser Haldir plus profondément qu'avec une arme. Alors, regroupant son courage, elle l'appela.

« Non, c'est pas… »

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'elfe avait quitté le talan.

--

Aline resta immobile pendant le reste de la journée. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais étaient d'une rougeur maladive. Elle réagissait comme ça, pour tout ce qu'il se passait. Qui avait-elle maintenant ? Elle avait repoussé son frère, avait fait fuir Haldir, avait ignoré Erya. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Aline se sentit bien seule. Elle se rappelait de chaque parole blessante qu'elle avait dite, chaque mot qui s'était enfoncé comme une aiguille dans son cœur. Elle réalisait tout ce gâchis, cette colère sourde qui l'avait poussée à agir d'une façon si injurieuse.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la demande d'Erya. Sortir de son talan. Pour faire quoi ? Pour voir qui ? Qui serait là pour l'accueillir ? Elle savait qu'elle serait jugée, observée come une bête de foire. Dans ce cas-là, elle préférait encore la chaude sécurité de son talan.

Elle repoussa au loin l'avertissement d'Erya, et choisit de rester dans son lit, alors que déjà, ses yeux se fermaient.

--

Plusieurs jours, Aline ne sortit pas de son talan, et personne ne vint l'en sortir. Elle passait ses journées assise, sur son lit, sur une chaise, ou à même se sol. Elle laissait s'écouler les minutes alors qu'elle ressassait en boucle les dernières journées. Elle ne mangeait presque plus, ses yeux étaient cernés, ses traits creusés, sa peau pâle.

Elle ne souhaitait voir personne, et apparemment, personne ne souhaitait la voir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se plaisait à penser avant qu'à l'aurore du troisième jour qu'elle avait passé en sa seule compagnie, un petit cognement à sa porte la sorte de ses pensées. Elle était accoudée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et ne tourna pas même la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Le silence plana quelques secondes dans la pièce avant qu'une voix ne s'élève dans la pièce. « Bonjour Aline. »

Aline ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait que Galadriel s'en aille, qu'elle la laisse seule. Pourtant, l'elfe ne vit pas les choses de cette façon et s'approcha d'Aline. « Tu n'es pas sorti de ton talan depuis plusieurs jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aline tourna la tête vers elle. « Non. Pas depuis cinq jours. »

Elle fut elle-même étonnée par cette précision, mais elle fut plus surprise par cette voix qui était bien trop rauque pour être la sienne.

« Tu aurais dû » Aline tourna la tête. Qu'avait-elle loupé ? Elle devait quitter la Lórien, et les elfes qu'elle connaissait étaient absents ? Ou pire, quelqu'un était blessé ? L'image d'Haldir, blessé passa devant ses yeux. L'elfe intercepta son regard inquiet et sa voix se teinta de regrets. « Un groupe est parti ce matin pour Imladris. Il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs semaines. »

Aline attendit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler. Sa gorge se fit sèche, et la crainte qu'elle avait se confirma durement avec les paroles de l'elfe.

« Yoann est avec eux. Et lui ne reviendra pas. »

--

(1) - Citation de Cesare Pavese.

(2) - Citation de Karl Marx.

--

Voilà ! Comme je le disais, j'ai reprise l'criture, et ma foi, ça a plutôt bien marché, vu que j'ai écris 3 chapitres en à peine deux jours. Et vue la longueur, je peux dire que j'ai jamais fait aussi bien. Enfin ! Le 11 devrait arriver d'ici 1 ou 2 semaines.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, hello !

Voilà, donc comme promis, je continue de poster, et voilà le chapitre 11. Pour info, le 15 est en cours d'écriture, donc le postage devrait se faire assez régulièrement. Encore une fois, j'attends vos avis, ils sont importants, et si jamais quelque chose vous déplaît, je peux toujours le changer.

**IMPORTANT ! **Ce chapitre marque le début du changement. Faites-vous à l'idée, à partir de maintenant, tout s'accélère, aussi bien la relation entre Aline et Haldir que l'histoire en elle-même.

**IMPORTANT (2) ! **A LIRE APRES LECTURE DU CHAPITRE ! Autre chose. A l'épisode de la vasque, et la discussion qui s'ensuit, je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait très... comment dire ? Picage de place. Non, Aline n'a pas un rôle primordial dans cette guerre, disons juste que Sauron aurait bien aimé l'avoir pour récupérer son anneau. Tout à avoir avec son "don".

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 11.

Retrouvaille.

--

_Yoann. _

_Imladris. _

_Yoann._

_Yoann._

… _Mais pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ?_

--

Galadriel l'avait laissée. Elle aussi. Elle était repartie. Juste l'annonciatrice d'une nouvelle. Une mauvaise. La pire de toutes.

Aline eut l'impression qu'elle était en train de se consumer de l'intérieur. Comme si avoir entendu cette nouvelle rendait le départ de son frère plus réel. Comme si elle se rendait compte, seulement à ce moment-là, qu'il l'avait vraiment laissée.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, ses yeux la brûlaient, son crâne la lançait horriblement, et sa gorge la faisait souffrir. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, parce qu'une seule chose résonnait en elle. Yoann était partit.

Partit.

Loin.

Et il ne reviendrait pas.

--

« Shhhh… Ça va aller. Tu n'es pas seule, Aly, on est là. Avec toi. »

Aline éclata en sanglots bruyants. Elle pleurait depuis plusieurs heures, sans pour autant être capable de s'arrêter.

Rúmil la serra plus fortement contre lui alors qu'elle s'agrippait à son cou comme s'il était la dernière chose à la retenir en vie.

Elle continuait de pleurer, à l'abri contre l'épaule de l'elfe. Ce dernier la berçait, lui disait des phrases réconfortantes, bien qu'il doutait qu'elle les comprenne.

« Il… Yoann… Non ! Je- Je voulais pas… Non, non, non… Non… »

Rúmil sentit son cœur se serrer.

Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un tel état de désespoir. Pas même lorsqu'elle était partie, onze ans auparavant.

La voir comme ça lui faisait mal. Bien trop mal pour qu'il puisse le cacher.

Alors, doucement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, pendant qu'elle s'accrochait plus fortement encore à son haut.

--

Le lendemain, Aline se réveilla avec un mal de tête lancinant. Le soleil inondait la chambre, d'une lumière rayonnante et puissante.

Aline se passa la main sur le visage, découvrant avec une grimace la peau de ses joues qui tenait encore la trace des larmes de la veille. Elle repensa alors à son frère.

Yoann.

Une nouvelle vague de peine la submergea, et ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Quand elle vit sa vue se brouiller, une vague de colère s'empara d'elle, sans qu'elle puisse véritablement l'expliquer. Bien sûr, elle ne regrettait rien de ses accusations. Yoann l'avait véritablement blessée, lui avait mentie, et l'avait tenue dans l'ignorance la plus totale pendant près de trois ans.

Seulement, malgré cela, elle savait que Yoann était la seule personne capable de la faire se sentir entière, comme si elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour vivre. Il était sa joie, sa force, son calme. Il la complétait, et ça, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

La vague de colère laissa place à une vague de peine. Il était partit. Sans la voir une dernière fois. A sa place, même si ça avait dû la tuer, elle aurait pris sur elle, et serait quand même aller le voir, une dernière fois. Pourtant, Yoann n'était pas venu. Il avait quitté Caras Galadhon sans chercher à la revoir. Il devait être horriblement en colère, à défaut d'être douloureusement blessé.

Aline sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui tirailler les entrailles, mais la repoussa bien vite. Son frère, celui qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle-même, lui avait menti. Et savoir ça lui donnait envie de pleurer de nouveau.

_Et lui ne reviendra pas._

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rageusement.

Elle renversa la tête sur le côté, faisant face à la fenêtre. La lumière l'aveugla un instant, et son mal de crâne se fit plus persistant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se décida à se lever. Elle fit le tour de son talan et observa plusieurs objets qui avaient dû être lancés à travers la pièce. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle observa ses chaussures, sous les fenêtres, deux chaises renversées, avant que son regard ne se pose sur un bout de tissu bleu.

Elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts, et le leva devant elle. Longue, absolument pas abîmée, se dépliait la robe que Mallon lui avait offerte avant qu'ils ne partent pour Arda. Elle retint difficilement un sanglot avant de la poser délicatement sur le lit.

Elle se releva, empoigna chemise blanche et pantalon marron et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Elle se déshabilla lentement, mais garda le collier qu'elle s'était confectionné, posant près de ses vêtements celui que Yoann lui avait fait.

L'eau de la source était tiède, signe qu'il était encore tôt. Elle se frotta en surface, parce que certains endroits de son corps étaient à vif. Elle soupira, et sortit de dessous le pommeau.

--

Aline referma doucement la porte derrière elle, sachant pertinemment qu'un elfe dans une centaine de mètre alentour l'entendrait. Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et se concentra pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait toujours mal à la tête, et ses yeux étaient toujours rougis.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, ses pas la menèrent devant le talan de Taúl, et elle frappa timidement au battant de la porte.

A peine quelques secondes après, la porte en bois s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir l'elfe qui montra sa surprise par un haussement de sourcil.

« Aline ? »

« Ouais… Hum… Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours d'accord pour soigner ma plaie. Je… Je l'ai un peu négligée ces derniers jours. »

Elle avait gardé la tête baissée, et elle fut reconnaissante à Taúl qu'il ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière. Taúl sourit, et porta son index sous le menton d'Aline, de façon à ce que ses yeux s'ancrent dans les siens.

« Pour te soigner ou pour n'importe quoi d'autre, tu sais que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

Aline sourit faiblement. « Tant mieux. Parce que j'ai en prime très mal à la tête. »

--

Aline rabaissa sa chemise quand Taúl eut fini de placer les feuilles et le bandage sur sa plaie. Il avait observé quelques rougeurs, signe qu'elle était grattée, mais la plaie était cicatrisée, et seule une ultime trace plus claire que sa peu persistait sur son flanc déjà pâle.

« Je te remercie. »

« Je t'en prie. »

Taúl laissa planer le silence quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle d'une voix où perçait l'hésitation. Hésitation qu'elle reçue également dans chaque fibre de son corps. « Aline… tu devrais peut-être partir. »

Aline haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Non, je ne te chasse absolument pas, mais j'ai demandé à Haldir de passer dans la matinée, et je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas le voir pour l'instant. »

Aline ouvrit la bouche. « Oh. » Elle ne put rien dire d'autre tellement son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure.

Haldir allait arriver. Elle avait trois options. La première, attendre qu'il vienne et s'excuser pour le malentendu de la veille. La deuxième, partir le plus loin d'ici possible. La troisième, sauter par la fenêtre si elle avait trop peur de le croiser en chemin.

Comme un automate, elle se leva, remercia Taúl, et poussa la porte. En soupirant de soulagement, elle la referma derrière elle.

Elle marchait vite sur le sentier, n'ayant absolument pas envie de croiser le chef des Galadhrims. Bien sur, elle s'en voulait pour la phrase qu'elle avait dit la veille. Comment pouvait-elle juger, objectivement, qu'Haldir avait été une erreur, puisqu'elle n'avait que quelques images qui lui venaient en tête lorsqu'elle pensait à son passé ? Evidemment, lorsqu'elle voyait le sourire serein qui flottait sur leurs lèvres dans ses visions, elle doutait qu'Haldir fut une erreur.

Cependant, quand elle l'avait observé, la veille, dans son talan, elle n'avait ressenti que la crainte de l'affrontement, après ce que Yoann lui avait annoncé dans la clairière. Elle avait tellement le ventre noué qu'elle n'avait même pas prêté attention aux émotions d'Haldir.

Elle ne savait véritablement pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Oui, elle l'appréciait énormément, et elle avait quelque peu jalousé cette Lúthien, pour être aimée d'un être aussi parfait que lui. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle savait que cette Lúthien et elle ne faisaient qu'un, elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait peur, si elle s'avouer l'aimer en retour, que cette affection ne soit qu'une conséquence de cette découverte. Elle ne voulait pas l'aimer parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'ils avaient été ensemble.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça, parce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

--

« Bonjour Aline. »

Aline inclina légèrement la tête, et porta une main tremblante à son cœur.

« Bonjour Galadriel. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle était persuadée que l'elfe l'entendait.

Galadriel resta silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'Aline la regarde enfin. Elle remarqua ses yeux rougis, les cernes sous ses yeux, et son teint blafard, mais n'en fit pas la remarque.

Aline prit une inspiration. « Est-ce que c'était ça ? Je veux dire, c'est ça mon destin ? »

Galadriel sourit. « De quel destin parles-tu ? »

Aline soupira. « Celui de m'avoir emmené loin de mes racines, celui de m'avoir tenu dans l'ignorance, celui de me cacher des choses qui dépasserait ma compréhension, celui de me séparer de mon frère, celui de me laisser seule ? »

Galadriel l'avait laissé finir en silence, un sourire discret au coin des lèvres. « Aline. Le seul destin que tu auras est celui que tu choisiras. »

« Mais… »

« Personne n'a décidé pour toi. Ce que tu appelles destin s'est crée au fur et à mesure de tes décisions. Ce qui est fait et du passé, et le destin peut changer suivant ce que tu choisis de faire. Rien n'est défini, et encore moins l'avenir. »

A ces derniers mots, les traits de l'elfe s'étaient fermés, et ses yeux s'étaient durcis.

Aline soupira. « C'est ma faute, alors ? »

Galadriel lui sourit de nouveau. « Je dirais que ce n'est pas entièrement celle des autres. »

Aline rit d'un rire sans joie. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, alors ? Je vais rester ici, et affronter des situations dont je n'ai pas la moindre envie ? » Galadriel pencha la tête sur le côté, et posa ses doigts fins sous son menton, laissant le diamant à son majeur resplendir. « Je… Je n'ai pas envie. Du moins pas maintenant. Je… ne suis pas prête. »

La Dame de Lumière acquiesça, laissant son regard s'étendre au-delà des arbres.

« Suis-moi. »

Aline s'empressa de suivre l'elfe qui marchait, pieds nus, vers une vasque vide. Galadriel prit du bout des doigts un long vase qu'elle remplit avec l'eau d'une petite cascade. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la vasque, et d'Aline qui se tenait devant, puis vida le contenu du vase.

« Penche-toi, Aline. Et regarde. »

Intriguée, Aline s'approcha, et posa les mains sur le rebord. En premier lieu, elle ne vit que son reflet. Le reflet d'une personne fatiguée, les traits tirée, le corps amaigri, les cheveux ternes. Puis l'image changea, elle reprenait de la couleur, ses cheveux semblaient plus vivants, son corps fortifié, et ses yeux semblaient pétiller.

Elle se trouva jeune. Elle se vit s'éloigner, et attraper par la tailler un homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Aline fronça les sourcils quand elle reconnut Haldir. Elle se vit se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lui déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres, puis redescendre. Haldir souriait. Un sourire qui atteignait ses yeux.

L'image changea, et elle se vit embrasser son Oncle. Toutes traces de bonheur et de gaité avaient disparu, laissant place à une angoisse sourde, reflétée dans le ciel aux nuages sombres. Elle vit Yoann l'empoigner par la taille, et lui rassurer des mots à l'oreille. Elle vit Mallon monter sur un cheval, puis disparaître derrière un arbre.

L'image changea de nouveau. L'atmosphère était froide. C'était une maison construite en bois, avec d'énormes poutres apparentes, et un sol de pierre. Elle se vit se lever et ouvrir la porte de la maison. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, et elle se vit se plier de douleur, alors qu'un homme brun, grand, se précipitait vers elle.

Les couleurs se mélangèrent une dernière fois, se ternirent, et devinrent un ensemble noir. D'un coup, un cercle de feu l'aveugla, et elle se sentit happée vers la vasque. Les jointures de ses mains tenaient plus fermement le rebord, alors qu'un œil de feu ouvrait rapidement sa lourde paupière. Elle entendit un murmure, indiscernable, mais diablement attirant. Elle serra les dents. Elle venait de sortir de l'ignorance, et ne voulait surtout pas rentrer dans l'inconnu. Surtout dans un inconnu aussi sombre que l'image qu'elle avait devant elle.

Avec un ultime effort, elle s'arracha à la contemplation de l'œil, et l'eau retrouva sa transparence d'origine.

Aline eut du mal à retrouver son souffle. Les bruits lui revinrent peu à peu. D'abord, le bourdonnement incessant de la voix sembla s'éloigner, puis elle entendit vaguement le son de la petite cascade, avant de percevoir nettement les bruits de la forêt.

Galadriel s'approcha doucement d'elle. Aline releva des yeux hagards sur elle.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

L'elfe sembla hésiter une seconde avant de sourire tristement. « Ton passé. »

Aline resta silencieuse quelques instants. « Et… cet œil ? Aussi un élément de mon passé ? »

Galadriel soupira, semblant soudain exténuée. « Non, Aline. Cet œil fait partie de notre passé à tous. »

« Mais… pourquoi est-il apparu, alors ? »

« Parce que tu es plus impliquée dans cette histoire que n'importe quel homme du Rohan. »

Aline ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer cette elfe aux traits si soudainement fatigués. Puis, comme une évidence, elle murmura. « Alors… C'est à cause de cet œil que j'ai dû quitter Arda avec Yoann ? »

Galadriel lui sourit tristement. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il t'apparaîtrait dans la vasque. »

« Vous l'avez vu, vous aussi ? »

« J'ai vu tout ce que tu as observé. »

« Donc… les trois premières images étaient bien réelles ? »

« La quatrième aussi. Mais oui, tu as bien vécu ces trois moments-là. »

Aline ne dit rien, comme pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Puis, comme fatiguée, elle soupira. « Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Attendre simplement que ton tour d'agir vienne. »

Aline sourit. « Et en attendant ? »

Galadriel observa la vasque, puis le visage d'Aline. Enfin, elle lui rendit son sourire. « Tu vas partir. »

« Partir ? Mais où ? »

« Tu le sauras une fois arrivée. Sache simplement que là-bas résident bon nombre de réponses à tes questions. »

« Oh… Et… je partirai pour combien de temps ? »

« Je pense pendant quelques jours tout au plus. Tu ne peux pas rester éloignée de la Lothlórien trop longtemps. »

Aline resta surprise. « Pour quelle raison ? »

« Pour ta sécurité. »

« Je suppose que je n'irai pas seule ? »

« En effet. Je demanderai à Rúmil de choisir une dizaine de Galadhrims pour t'escorter. »

Etrangement, Aline se sentit soulagée de savoir que Rúmil l'accompagnerait. Qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

« D'accord. Et je pars quand ? La semaine prochaine ? »

L'elfe tourna son regard saisissant dans celui incertain d'Aline. « Tu partiras demain. »

--

Aline marchait doucement, réfléchissant aux paroles de l'elfe. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler autant. En y repensant, elle restait surprise du nombre de mot que la Dame de Lumière avait prononcés.

Et avant qu'elle ne quitte l'elfe, cette dernière lui avait appris son départ. Comme son frère, elle partirait. Comme son frère, elle semblait en avoir besoin. Dans la colère qu'elle ressentait toujours pour lui, elle se sentit rassurée d'observer qu'ils suivaient tout de même le même chemin. Un chemin parallèle, mais qui, elle l'espérait, aboutirait sur le même sentier.

Elle marcha doucement jusqu'au talan d'Erya, espérant la trouver là.

Elle frappa doucement, et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'elfe. Erya resta immobile quelques instant, se contentant d'observer Aline.

Cette dernière baissa les yeux. Alors, Erya passa tendrement ses bras autour de son cou et la serra fort contre elle. Aline soupira.

« Merci. »

« C'est moi qui te remercie. »

Aline sourit à Erya. « Je peux entrer ? »

Erya sourit. « Tu pourrais même y vivre le restant de ta vie. »

Aline rit doucement. « Je l'envisagerai si mon crétin de frère ne se montre pas avant la fin de l'année. »

--

« Je… Je suis désolée d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Erya soupira. « Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Sauf que l'imaginer et l'entendre de vive voix ne fait pas le même effet. »

« Désolée. »

Erya lui sourit doucement, puis posa la robe blanche qu'elle était en train de confectionner. Elle se leva et se rapprocha d'Aline.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Aline regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau.

« Eh bien… Galadriel m'envoie je ne sais où. Elle dit que là-bas, je trouverai des réponses, et que… j'accepterai mieux la situation. »

Erya pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu ne l'acceptes pas ? »

« C'est dur à concevoir. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de jours je suis ici, mais… en arrivant, je ne savais pas qui j'étais, je n'étais même plus sûre de qui je semblais être… Et maintenant, on m'apprend qui j'étais, et une avalanche de révélations me tombent sur le coin de la figure… J'ai juste besoin de me faire à l'idée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as du mal à concevoir ? »

Aline regarda rapidement Erya, puis soupira. « Tout ? »

L'elfe sourit. « Plus précisément ? »

« J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi. Je… ne me souviens de rien, si ce ne sont ces maudites visions que j'ai. A part ça, je ne sais rien. »

Erya sourit. « Toi peut-être pas, mais ton cœur se souvient, lui. »

Aline sourit doucement. « J'aimerai beaucoup que mon cœur fasse enfin la communication avec ma tête, parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin, là. »

Erya rit. « Ça arrivera. Tu en sais déjà plus que ce que tu daignes le montrer. »

« Erya ? Parle-moi de nous. »

L'elfe soupira, comme pour rassembler ses pensées. « Comme je te l'ai dit, tu t'es très rapidement liée d'amitié avec Rúmil. Et ton frère avec Orophin. Haldir était souvent absent, et tu ne l'avais que quelque fois entraperçu. Je t'ai aussi parlé de ton officielle rencontre. Tu ne l'as toujours pas vu, dans une de tes visions ? » Aline hocha la tête négativement. « Tu la verras bientôt, j'en suis sûre. Dans tous les cas, après cette soirée, Haldir aimait passer du temps avec toi. Tu étais comme une coupure dans son rôle de Gardien de la Marche. »

Aline haussa un sourcil et Erya s'empressa de s'expliquer.

« Oh, non. Haldir aime pardessus tout servir son peuple. Et ce n'est plus un devoir d'être le chef des Galadhrims… Il… aime ce qu'il fait. Il aime défendre son peuple, il aime surveiller les frontières calmes de la Lothlórien, il aime enseigner les arts du combat, il aime cette relation si spéciale qu'il a avec ses hommes. Chacun serait prêt à mourir pour lui, et il en est conscient. Il fait alors de son mieux pour accomplir ce qu'il lui semble être juste. »

Aline sembla comprendre. « Quel était mon rôle, alors ? »

Erya sourit. « Tu es un peu arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe… Il fréquentait quelques Elleths, mais il a arrêté de les voir quand tu as commencé à aller chez lui n'importe quand pour qu'il t'explique tel ou tel mouvement de l'épée ou de l'arc. » Erya rit en voyant le rougissement du visage d'Aline. « Il en était quelque peu frustré, d'ailleurs. Cependant, il aurait très bien pu continuer à les fréquenter en allant chez elles, mais il coupa tous contacts avec elles. »

Aline resta silencieuse. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer frapper chez lui, à n'importe quel moment, pour un simple conseil. Du moins, c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'envisageait pas de faire maintenant. Surtout maintenant.

« En fait, je me souviens que tu m'avais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, un jour où tu avais frappé à sa porte. C'était en pleine nuit, et tu n'arrivais pas à enchaîner deux mouvements, si je me souviens bien. Passablement énervée, tu t'étais dirigée vers son talan, ton épée à la main, et tu avais frappé à la porte. Je crois que tu n'avais obtenu aucune réponse, alors tu étais entrée. » Aline rougit, se doutant bien de la suite, alors qu'Eraya souriait malicieusement. « Il était avec une Elleth, dans une position assez explicite. De ce que tu m'en avais dit, ils n'avaient rien entendu. Et toujours suivant ce que tu m'as raconté, Haldir avait cru que tu venais pour lui lancer un duel. » Erya rit. « Apparemment, quand tu lui as demandé de s'habiller, il l'aurait fait sans piper mot, sûrement assez surpris et suspicieux – tu avais tout de même une épée dans les mains, aurait renvoyé l'Elleth, et t'aurait suivie au champ d'entraînement où vous auriez passé la nuit à t'entraîner. »

Aline était d'un rose qui fit sourire tendrement Erya. « C'est à partir de ce jour qu'il n'a plus fréquenté d'Elleth. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Il aurait très bien pu s'énerver, et m'interdire l'accès à son talant. »

Erya rit. « L'aurais-tu écouté ? Non, certainement pas. De plus, je pense qu'il commençait doucement à s'attacher à toi. »

Aline ne dit rien, portant son regard par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire. « Et après ? »

« Après… Vous avez passé beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, mais pas forcément au champ d'entraînement. Il t'emmenait souvent voir les levers de soleils. »

Aline sentit une pointe dans son cœur à l'entente de cette phrase.

« Haldir avait l'habitude de partir après chaque levers de soleils voir le seigneur Celeborn, et un matin, presque un an et demi après votre arrivée en Lothlórien, nous vous avons vus revenir, main dans la main. »

Aline sourit. « Qu'a dit Yoann ? »

Erya pouffa. « Il a dit, et je cite « Enfin » ».

Aline rit. Tout cela lui semblait tellement… inaccessible. Tellement différent d'elle. Elle se sentit gênée quand elle repensa à la dernière phrase d'Erya, et enchaîna. « J'espère qu'il va revenir bientôt. »

Erya n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle parlait de son frère. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Pense plutôt à cet endroit où va t'envoyer Galadriel. D'ailleurs, quand pars-tu ? »

Les traits d'Aline se fermèrent alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

« Demain. »

Erya soupira. A peine lui semblait-il qu'elle retrouvait son ancienne amie, qu'elle lui filait à nouveau entre les doigts. « Tu ne comptes pas le revoir, d'ici-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aline grimaça devant cette question murmurée. « Je… Je préfère partir avant de le revoir. Que ce soit clair pour moi. Que je ne lui fasse pas mal en lui donnant de faux espoirs. Que je revienne en étant sûre. »

Erya sourit. « Voilà tes premiers pas vers la sagesse, Aline. J'espère simplement que tu feras le bon choix. Pour lui, mais aussi pour toi. »

En retour, elle ne reçu qu'un maigre sourire où se reflétait une infinie tristesse.

--

Aline faisait son sac, lentement, comme si, finalement, elle voulait retarder l'échéance du départ. En rentrant la veille, elle était directement allée se coucher, ses adieux avec Erya s'étant éternisés.

Et ce matin, elle s'était douchée, et s'était changée. Elle avait passé pantalon fin qu'elle avait trouvé au fond du sac, et avait enfilé une chemise noire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait froid, mais elle ne se sentait pas de monter à cheval en robe, et ses pantalons étaient sals.

Elle soupira doucement, et referma la fermeture éclair du sac. Elle s'assit et regarda la pièce finalement vide. Trop vide. Et maintenant, elle se rendait compte que quitter ce talan lui faisait quelque peu peur. Ici, elle avait une intimité certaine, chose qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir une fois en chemin. Surtout que Galadriel lui avait finalement appris qu'il y aurait quelques jours de voyage.

De nouveau, elle soupira et se leva. Elle fit son lit, pareil à quand elle était arrivée.

Une fois fait, elle attrapa son sac, et referma la porte derrière elle.

--

Elle se dirigeait vers le sud de la ville, passant entre les talants silencieux. Il faisait encore sombre. L'air frais lui donna la chair se poule. Ses jambes pâles étaient froides, mais elle ne les frictionna pas. Les poils de ses bras s'étaient hérissés, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas non plus.

Elle arriva à l'endroit que Galadriel lui avait indiqué. Ils étaient tous là. Une douzaine de Galadhrims se tenaient droits, capes sur les épaules. Parmi eux, elle reconnut Lonwë, Nëris et Lewäldir. En face d'eux, Rúmil parlait avec ses frères. Plus loin, Celeborn chuchotait avec Galadriel.

D'un coup, tous la fixèrent. Elle soupira. Elle n'aimait pas cette attention. Elle n'aimait pas qu'ils la fixent quand elle arrivait. Elle n'aimait pas ces regards. Pleins d'incertitudes, de curiosités.

Elle posa son sac contre un arbre, quand elle sentit une main s'accrocher à son poignet. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et se retrouva face à Erya.

« Tu partais sans me dire au revoir ? »

Aline grimaça. « C'est pourtant ce que j'ai essayé de faire hier, bien que tu ne m'y as pas beaucoup aidée. »

Erya rit doucement, et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Aline. L'elfe la tira doucement vers elle, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Tu vas me manquer, tu sais. J'avais presque l'impression de t'avoir retrouvée, et je te perds de nouveau. »

Aline sourit doucement. « Tu vas me manquer aussi. »

L'elfe soupira. « Je t'ai connu plus extravagante. »

Aline rit. « Je vais me sentir très seule au milieu d'une douzaine d'elfes mâles. J'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec moi, au moins pour la solidarité féminine. »

Erya sourit, et se détacha. « Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais c'est mieux. »

Aline lui rendit son sourire. « J'y travaillerai. D'après ce que j'ai compris, j'aurais le temps. »

« En effet. » Aline tourna la tête, et se trouva face à Celeborn, Galadriel, et Haldir. Elle fixa la Dame, qui avait continué de parler. « Il y aura trois jours de chevauchée. Tu auras le temps de penser. »

Aline rougit, et son regard se tourna vers Haldir. Il ne souriait pas, et aucune expression ne troublait son visage impassible. Etrangement, elle se ressentait rien, sinon sa propre honte face aux propos qu'elle lui avait tenus.

Incapable de faire autre chose, Aline acquiesça.

« Où va-t-elle aller ? »

Aline regarda Erya, et la remercia silencieusement d'avoir posé la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

Celeborn répondit. « Ils se dirigeront vers le Rohan. A quelques heures d'Edoras, précisément. »

Aline acquiesça. « Et Edoras… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, espérant qu'on la comprendrait.

Galadriel lui sourit. « Oui, Aline. Tu viens d'Edoras. »

La brune acquiesça de nouveau. « Okay. D'accord. »

Erya la tourna de force vers elle. « Aline. Prend ça. » L'elfe lui tendit quelque chose enroulé de feuilles. Sous son air interrogateur, elle s'expliqua. « Ce sont des lambas. C'est de la nourriture elfique. Une bouchée, et ce sera comme si tu avais consommé un repas entier. »

Aline sourit. « Je vais être gavée, en fin de compte. »

Les elfes sourirent, alors qu'Erya prenait un air sérieux. « Tu en aurais bien besoin. Tu es affreusement maigre. »

Aline sourit, ne se vexant pas de la remarque d'Erya. « D'accord, je mangerai tout tes lambas. »

Erya sourit, puis la fixa de nouveau sans ciller. « Je vais demander à Rúmil qu'il le vérifie. »

Aline sourit en regardant l'elfe s'éloigner, puis se tourna de nouveaux vers les trois autres elfes. Elle remarqua que seul Haldir était resté. Galadriel et Celeborn étaient plus loin, occupés à côté d'un grand cheval noir.

Aline écarquilla les yeux. « Euh… On ne va pas monter à treize dessus, non ? »

Haldir la fixa, et sourit, d'une façon qu'elle se sut pas s'il était triste, ou plutôt amusé. Peut-être les deux. « Les elfes n'ont pas besoin d'un cheval. Il est pour toi. Il est à toi d'ailleurs. »

Aline fixa son regard d'encre dans celui d'Haldir. « A moi ? »

« Quand vous êtes arrivés en Lothlórien, vous étiez à cheval. C'est ce cheval qui t'a conduit ici. »

Aline fronça les sourcils. « Et vous l'avez gardé, alors que vous n'en aviez pas besoin ? »

Haldir sourit de nouveau. « Les hommes du Rohan forment le peuple des dresseurs de chevaux. Galadriel pense qu'il y avait une réelle relation de confiance entre toi et ce cheval, c'est pourquoi il t'a attendu ici, il devait s'attendre à ton retour. »

Aux derniers mots, sa voix s'était faite plus douce, et infiniment plus triste. « Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Tu le nommais Helios. »

Aline acquiesça, mais un frisson la parcourue. Haldir la fixa, puis porta la main à ses épaules. Il détacha lentement sa cape, et la tendit à Aline. Elle le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou, mais il haussa les épaules. « Si tu as froid maintenant, tu seras frigorifiée dans quelques heures. »

Elle acquiesça doucement, puis enfila la cape. Haldir approcha doucement ses mains et l'attacha sur le devant. Aline avait retenu sa respiration, le temps que l'elfe retire ses mains. Elle avait l'impression que son pouls battait beaucoup plus vite, que son cœur battait plus fort.

« Merci. »

L'elfe lui sourit, et se détourna.

Sans réfléchir, Aline le rappela. « Haldir ! »

L'elfe, surpris, se retourna, et la fixa étrangement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors que l'elfe inclinait la tête.

« Je suis quand même rassuré de voir que tu as continué certaines choses. » Aline fronça les sourcils, et Haldir porta la main sur sa lèvre. « Arrête. Ne l'abîme pas plus. »

Aline lâcha sa lèvre meurtrie et quand elle décida à s'excuser, Haldir portait la main à son cœur. Aline, par simple automatisme, fit de même.

Haldir sourit, un air triste au fond de ses yeux.

Il sembla hésiter, puis il parla. « Je t'attendrai. Je t'ai attendue pendant près de onze années, les plus longues de ma vie. Je peux encore attendre. Pense simplement un peu à moi. »

Il lui envoya un dernier sourire, et il se détourna.

Elle vit Rúmil s'approcher, et elle observa son sourire étrange lorsqu'il essuya du bout du pouce la larme qui avait coulé.

--

Pour la énième fois depuis le matin, Aline releva le col de sa cape et sentit doucement le parfum qui s'en dégageait. L'odeur d'Haldir l'envahit toute entière, et elle se sentit rassurée de savoir qu'il était, d'une certaine manière, avec elle. Aline soupira doucement, ce qui lui attira le regard d'une dizaine d'elfes.

Autour d'elle, ils formaient un cercle parfait, à un mètre environ autour d'Helios. Rúmil était en tête, et menait la route. Quand il l'entendit soupirer, il se retourna, faisant arrêter la troupe.

« Un problème, Aline ? »

Elle grimaça. La nuit était déjà tombée, mais par raisons de sécurité, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas dormir cette nuit-là non plus. Elle avait donc somnolé quelques heures sur le dos d'Helios, et son corps la faisait désormais souffrir.

« Il faut que je descendre, ou je doute d'être capable de remarcher un jour. »

Quelques elfes sourirent à la remarque, et d'autres encore quand elle essaya de descendre de cheval. Elle était crispée au possible, et il lui semblait avoir une plaque de bois collé au dos, tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se plier.

Rúmil vint l'aider, ne cachant rien de son amusement.

« Heureuse que ma douleur te fasse sourire. »

Rúmil rit. « Ce n'est pas ta douleur qui m'amuse, mais tes mouvements. »

Aline grimaça, et commença à marcher. Ses jambes semblaient de coton, son dos était moulu, et elle doutait qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle avança d'une démarche raide. « C'est du pareil au même. »

L'elfe sourit, comme beaucoup d'autres, mais ne fit plus aucune remarque. Aline était à ses côtés, et il lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, pour être sûr qu'elle suivait le rythme.

Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua que son souffle se saccadait, et sa peau s'humidifiait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal. A nouveau, il arrêta la troupe.

« Aline, remonte à cheval. »

Elle releva la tête. « Je ne suis pas fatiguée. »

« Peut-être, mais ton corps l'est. Nous allons avancer plus vite cette nuit, comme ça, tu auras moins à supporter le voyage. Essaie de te reposer. »

Aline souffla. « Mais enfin ! Puisque je te dis que ça va. »

Rúmil s'avança, un air d'avertissement dans les yeux. « Aline, tu te souviens que tu as une plaie au flanc ? Tu te souviens qu'elle est due à l'épée pourri d'un gobelin ? Ta plaie ne le supportera pas, elle. »

A court de mot, Aline grogna pour la forme, regrettant que Taúl ne soit pas là pour dire à Rúmil qu'elle en était capable.

Avec difficulté, en enfourcha Helios, qui ne broncha que lorsqu'elle resserra un peu les genoux. Alors, doucement, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercée par le pas harmonieux de son magnifique cheval.

--

Tout le reste du trajet, Aline s'était muée dans le silence. Personne ne lui parlait, et elle ne parlait à personne, sauf à Rúmil, et seulement quand il lui posait des questions.

Comme elle l'avait promis à Erya, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Sur beaucoup de choses, notamment son frère, Haldir, et son passé en général.

Le sujet de son frère était celui qui lui causait le plus de peine. Elle était toujours follement énervée contre lui, contre son attitude, contre ce silence qui le représentait si bien. Pourtant, elle aussi l'avait blessé, et elle ne savait pas à quel point. Et pour cause, il n'était pas venu lui dire au revoir, il n'était pas venu essayer d'enfin s'expliquer. Non, il avait esquivé. Encore.

Pourtant, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Il avait quand même était présent, pendant que tout s'enchaînait dans sa vie. Il l'avait soutenu, il avait été présent. Il n'y avait eu personne d'autre. Que lui. Mallon aussi avait été présent, mais c'était plus épisodique. Comme Mallon l'avait si bien dit, Yoann avait été la béquille sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée pendant qu'elle boitait. Et elle boitait en partie parce que son frère ne lui parlait pas.

Si elle arrivait à peu près à discerner ce qu'elle reprochait à son frère, elle n'arrivait à rien quand au sujet d'Haldir. Oui, elle avait une tendre affection pour lui, mais elle ne savait pas si elle n'était pas influencée par tous ces souvenirs qu'Erya lui avait racontés. Elle ne savait pas dissocier le réel et ce qu'elle croyait être. Et elle ne voulait pas s'engager avec lui parce qu'ils avaient été ensemble dans le passé.

Elle ne voulait pas, essentiellement parce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Oui, elle l'avait aimé, c'était indéniable. Mais maintenant ? Elle avait changé. Irrémédiablement changé. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans le récit d'Erya. C'était l'histoire de Lúthien Ringëril, pas la sienne. Et si Haldir cherchait en elle ce qu'il avait aimé jadis, il ne trouverait rien. Elle était Aline. Juste Aline.

Et Aline ne pouvait lui donner que peu de choses au regard de ce que cette Lúthien lui avait apporté.

Puis il y avait ce passé qui semblait si complexe. Si lointain et tellement confus. Elle savait plusieurs choses, notamment qu'elle venait d'Edoras, que son père s'appelait Denhôr, que son passé et sa fuite étaient dus à cet œil de feu qu'elle avait aperçu dans la vasque. Cet œil si attirant. Tellement séduisant qu'elle s'en méfiait. Trop attrayant pour être vrai. Pour être honnête. Et la réaction de Galadriel confirmait cela. Jamais elle ne lui avait semblé si réservée, si… perturbée.

Et ça, ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

--

Rúmil lui avait dit qu'ils devraient arriver dans une poignée de minutes. Etrangement, elle se sentait à la fois impatiente, et réticente. Elle voyageait à nouveau vers un endroit inconnu, mais pour connaître enfin – du moins, elle l'espérait – les brides de son passé qu'elle avait oublié.

De tout le voyage, elle n'avait eu aucune vision, et avait douté de se souvenir un jour. Pourtant, Galadriel était confiante, et c'est avec soulagement qu'après la montée d'une énième colline, Aline vit apparaître devant elle le petit village.

Il était encore plus authentique de l'image qu'Aline se faisait du Rohan. Le village était somme toute assez petit, avec des maisons séparées par un ou deux mètres entre elles. Le village s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Les bâtisses étaient construites avec du bois, avec des pierres au sol, pour consolider les pieds de la maison. Il ya avait souvent une grosse poutre apparente au dessus de la porte, avec un morceau de bois sculpté, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à discerner à cette distance. Sur la droite des maisons, un enclos était dressé simplement, et à l'intérieur, une cinquantaine de chevaux se reposaient.

Elle vit Helios redresser fièrement les oreilles, et en souriant, elle le talonna doucement. Ils descendirent la pente de la colline, et derrière les piquets de bois qui encerclaient le village, Aline entendit un brouhaha qui s'élevait. Des enfants criaient, des messages étaient transmis de parts et d'autres du village. Elle fut abasourdie par la rapidité avec laquelle le village s'était réveillé.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, et Rúmil s'avança pour parler avec le garde qui surveillait la porte. Le soldat entra dans le village, donna quelques ordres brefs, et la porte s'ouvrit sur eux.

Aline grimaça devant le nombre de personnes qui s'était attroupées. Ils avaient tous leurs regards posés sur les elfes, alors que ces derniers se dirigeaient vers la place principale comme s'ils avaient été seuls.

Aline observa les gens. Certaines femmes avaient leurs mains sur la bouche, des enfants riaient, ou les regardaient comme s'ils n'étaient que le fruit de leur imagination, et les hommes les regardaient avec crainte. Mais chez toutes les personnes présentes, le respect inondait leurs traits.

Arrivés au milieu du village, Aline descendit tant bien que mal de cheval. Son dos était moins douloureux, mais elle était courbaturée.

Elle tourna le regard, cherchant dans la foule Rúmil, mais au lieu de tomber sur de grands yeux bleus, son regard se ficha dans de tendres yeux verts.

Oubliant l'elfe, elle se dirigea vers ces yeux si doux, et Rúmil sourit quand il l'a vit se jeter dans les bras du vieil homme.

--

Voilà !

Ce chapitre de transition est loin d'être mon préféré, mais j'ai essayé de le rendre le plus agréable ppossible, notamment par les souvenirs d'Erya, et la discussion brève avec Haldir.

Aussi, vous pensez à qui avec le "vieil homme" ?

Autre chose, pour celles qui ne savent pas, j'ai fait une annexe (lien dans mes histoires). Pour l'instant, il n'y qu'un seul chapitre. Allez-y, et si ça vous plaît, dites-moi quels passages vous voulez que je récrive sous un autre regard, et sous el regard de quel personnage.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello les gens !

je ne devais pas poster aujourd'hui, mais finalement, je dois aller bosser, donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais de nouveau me connecter.

Alors, on est parti pour 2 ou 3 chapitres explicatifs, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop chiant à lire.

Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 12.

Brümyl

--

Le vieil homme souriait. Il observait Aline marcher lentement vers lui, comme si elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle dardait sur lui ses grands yeux noirs, et ne cillait jamais. Les habitants du village continuaient d'observer méticuleusement les elfes, alors que ces derniers préféraient regarder Aline.

Cette dernière ne voulait pas y croire. On lui avait dit qu'il était mort. Elle croyait qu'il l'avait quittée, lui aussi. Elle croyait être seule pour de bon. Elle ne croyait pas pouvoir le revoir de nouveau.

Aline s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'homme, et sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure. « C'est bien toi ? »

Le vieil homme sourit. « Oui, Aline. C'est bien moi. »

Sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans sou cou, comme pour se prouver qu'il était véritablement là.

« Je… Je… Jamais je n'aurais pensé te trouver ici. On ne me l'avait pas dit. »

L'homme sourit. « Je ne le savais pas non plus. Enfin, on ne m'avait pas prévenu, mais mon petit doigt s'en doutait bien. »

Aline se recula quelque peu. « Et qu'est-ce que ton petit doigt te dit d'autre ? »

Il sourit tendrement, et passa sa main rugueuse sur la joue douce d'Aline. « Il me dit également qu'il est immensément fier de toi. »

Il la recula quelque peu, et l'observa. Bien qu'encore très maigre, elle semblait avoir repris des formes, et, chose qui lui avait sauté aux yeux à peine l'avait-il vue s'avancer dans l'allée, il avait vu qu'elle avait changé. _Ils_ l'avaient changée. A cette observation, il lui fit un tendre sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

« Mais… Tu es censé être mort. »

Mallon rit. « Mort ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. »

« Mais… Erya m'a dit que tu n'étais plus de ce monde. »

L'Oncle sembla réfléchir. « Je pense qu'elle a voulu dire que je n'étais plus sur Arda. En effet, à ce moment-là, je n'étais plus de _ce_ monde. Elle ne devait pas être au courant que j'étais revenu. »

Aline acquiesça, guère convaincue alors que Rúmil s'avançait doucement.

« Oh, Rúmil, comme je suis content de te voir. »

L'elfe lui sourit doucement. « Moi aussi, Mallon. »

Mallon porta maladroitement la main à son cœur, signe auquel Rúmil répondit.

« Combien de temps restez-vous ? »

« Seulement quelques jours. Galadriel s'inquiète. »

Aline fixa Rúmil. Jamais elle n'avait entendu dire que la Dame de la Lothlórien s'inquiétait.

Mallon sourit joyeusement. « C'est bien mieux que quelques heures. Si vous permettez, je vous la pique, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. »

L'elfe acquiesça, alors qu'Aline montra une certaine résistance. « Attends, Mallon. Je dois m'occuper d'Helios. »

Mallon rit. « Aline, très chère. Tu es dans le Rohan. Ton cheval sera traité comme un roi. Quant à toi, tu as d'autres choses à penser. » Il sourit, d'un sourire qui lui rappela ceux de son frère. « Notamment prendre une douche. »

--

Aline sortit du bac, et s'essuya avec un tissu qui trainait à côté. Elle se sentait revivre. Physiquement, ce bain lui avait fait un bien fou. Ses muscles s'étaient détendus, ses cheveux secs étaient parfaitement revitalisés, et un sourire fleurissait ses lèvres abîmées. Et moralement, elle explosait de joie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé revoir un jour son cher Oncle.

Elle s'habilla avec une robe que Mallon gardait dans une armoire, et alla pieds nus dans la pièce principale de la bâtisse.

Mallon l'attendait calmement, avec de la viande dans un bol, et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. « Assieds-toi, je te prie. »

Aline s'assit doucement, repliant ses jambes sous elle. « Tu m'as terriblement manquée. »

« Vous m'avez manqué encore plus. »

Aline se mordit la lèvre, et Mallon le remarqua. Il adopta une voix douce, et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle ne sursauta pas, comme elle l'aurait fait quelques semaines plus tôt, dans sa bibliothèque. « Aline… Où est Yoann ? »

Aline tourna le regard, comme soudainement intimidée. « Je… Tu répondras à mes questions, ensuite ? »

Mallon acquiesça. « Je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu te poses, si j'en connais la réponse. »

Aline soupira. « Je… J'ai été une vraie cruche. Je l'ai blessé, mais j'avais mes raisons, et il est partit. »

Mallon se massa la tempe, prit un ton sérieux, et soupira. « Aline, raconte-moi tout. Depuis votre arrivée sur Arda. »

--

« Et Galadriel m'a envoyée ici, pensant que mes pensées s'éclairciraient, puisque je connaîtrais enfin certaines réponses. »

Mallon resta silencieux, et attrapa un fruit qu'il fit tourner ente ses doigts fatigués. « C'est embêtant. »

Aline sourit tristement. « Tu l'as dit. »

Mallon tourna subitement son regard vers elle, et elle fut soufflée par l'intensité verte qui s'en dégageait. « Aline… ne t'en fais pas pour Yoann. Je crois savoir ce qu'il fait, et rassure-toi, il ne court aucun danger dans l'immédiat. »

Elle souffla, soulagée, mais légèrement crispée à ses deux derniers mots.

« Bien, je pense que tu peux commencer tes questions. »

La demande fusa. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

C'était une question simple, mais Aline savait, au soupir de son Oncle, qu'il, allait lui en dire beaucoup.

« Eh bien j'habite ici. En fait, comme toi, je suis un homme d'ici. Je suis né à Edoras, comme toi. J'y ai vécu avec mon frère, dans la même maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il épouse Brümyl, la femme qu'il a aimé toute sa vie. A ce moment-là, j'ai quitté la maison, et j'acquerrais celle-là. Mes parents sont morts l'année suivante. Deux ans après, mon frère et sa femme ont eu des enfants. » Mallon fixa doucement Aline, vérifiant qu'il avait toute son attention. « Ils les appelèrent Aerandir, et Lúthien. Mon frère s'appelait Denhôr. »

Aline écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

Mallon sourit. « Oui, Aline. Je suis ton véritable oncle. Je suis le frère aîné de Denhôr, et tu es ma petite nièce. »

« Je…Je n'osais pas le croire. J'aimais penser que la couleur de tes yeux et ceux de Yoann n'était que pure coïncidence, mais je suis ravie d'apprendre le contraire. » Tout le temps qu'elle avait passé en Bretagne, Aline avait souhaité que ce soit le cas. Et l'entendre dire de sa bouche était une véritable libération pour elle. Elle retrouvait quelque chose de connu dans ce monde où elle ne reconnaissait rien. « Mais… Il y a deux petites choses que je ne comprends pas. »

« Oh, je vois très bien ce que c'est. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. » Mallon appuya son dos contre de dossier de sa chaise, prit sa pipe, et commença à la remplir. « Après la mort de mes parents, Denhôr et Brümyl sont partis quelques mois à la découverte de l'Ouest, qu'ils disaient. En revenant, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient changé, et je pense que si tu es en face de moi aujourd'hui, à me questionner sur notre passé, c'est parce qu'ils ont fait des rencontres qui leur ont apporté une certaine sagesse, qui leur a ensuite permis de prendre des décisions auxquelles ils n'auraient pas même songé sinon. Je pense que c'étaient des Elfes qui se dirigeaient vers les Terres Eternelles. De ce que Denhôr m'en a dit, une de ces elfes s'appelait Lúthien, et un autre elfe se nommait Aerandir. »

Il alluma la pipe, et souffla une longue bouffée. « Denhôr m'a toujours dit que c'était pour leur rendre hommage. »

« Et le Ringëril ? »

Mallon rit. « Oh, ça, très chère, Denhôr a toujours été très évasif. Il paraîtrait qu'une elfe, la plus jeune du groupe, et sûrement la plus extravertie, répétait souvent ce mot. Je pense que ta mère, en te donnant ce nom, a voulu ne pas l'oublier. »

« Je vois. Donc… Yoann ne porte pas ce nom ? »

« Non, il y a seulement toi. Mais attention, ce nom n'a aucun rapport avec les noms que nous avions en Bretagne. Là-bas, nous avions un prénom et un nom de famille, mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. Tu peux considérer Lúthien Ringëril comme tes deux prénoms. Tu es Aline, mais tu es aussi Lúthien Ringëril, fille de Denhôr. »

Aline acquiesça, bien que s'assimiler à cette personne lui semblait toujours aussi impossible. « Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »

« Je sais que Aerandir pourrait se traduire approximativement par « vagabond des mers », mais je n'en suis pas certain. Quant aux tiens, ma chère, Ringëril, je pense que ça doit avoir une connotation avec la douceur, mais j'ai perdu les quelques notions d'elfique que je possédais il y a longtemps. »

Aline garda le silence.

« As-tu fini pour ce soir ? »

« Non, encore une, s'il-te-plaît. »

Mallon se renfonça dans le dossier, déposant sa pipe sur le bois brut de la table. « Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Je… Est-ce que mes parents sont ici ? J'aimerais les voir. »

Les yeux de Mallon se voilèrent de tristesse. « Aline, ma chérie. Tu pourras bien sûr voir Denhôr si Rúmil est d'accord. Mais il est à Edoras. Quant à ta mère… elle n'a pas supporté le fait de ne pas vous voir revenir. »

Aline sentit des picotements au fond de ses yeux. Elle tourna la tête, espérant ne pas pleurer. Pourtant, savoir qu'elle aurait pu retrouver sa mère biologique, et savoir qu'elle était morte en les attendant lui déchirait le cœur.

« Je t'en prie… Parle-moi d'eux. »

--

« Aline… tu n'avais demandé qu'une question. » Voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, il poursuivi. « Demain, mais ce soir, je pense que tu es bien plus fatiguée que moi. Et mon lit t'attend. »

Aline haussa un sourcil. « Hors de question. J'ai somnolé sur un cheval pendant trois nuits, alors dormir par terre sera sûrement mieux. Et tu en as plus bes… »

Mallon rit. « Aline… Ma très chère Aline… Je n'ai nul besoin de lit pour dormir. »

Aline allait répliquer, mais Mallon s'était levé, l'avait déjà embrassée, et était sorti par la porte d'entrée. Elle se retrouva seule dans la pièce. Amusée malgré tout, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, ou l'odeur naturelle du bois était omniprésente. Elle inspira longuement, et se dit que finalement, si ce n'était pas son talan, ça y ressemblait beaucoup.

--

Le lendemain matin, quand Aline se réveilla, elle entendit d'abord le chant d'un oiseau, probablement posé sur le toit de la maison. Elle s'étira longuement et se leva finalement, après quelques minutes.

Elle revêtit la robe de la veille, et se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Mallon n'étais pas là, mais un bol rempli de fruits était posé en évidence sur la table.

En souriant, elle s'assit sur une chaise, et mangea un fruit qui ressemblait étrangement à une pêche. Comprenant que son Oncle ne rentrerait pas de la matinée, elle chaussa des souliers que Mallon lui avait tendus en souriant doucement, lui demandant de les mettre, même si elle restait à l'intérieur. Elle passa les lacets tout le long de ses mollets, et fit un nœud. Elle se leva. Elle ne sentit rien. C'était comme si ces chaussures lui avaient appartenues.

Elle sourit, et sortit.

Il était encore tôt, et le petit village de son Oncle était encore ensommeillé. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'enclos des chevaux, qui était à l'ouest du village.

Elle y trouva presque immédiatement Helios, qui se dirigeait déjà vers elle. Ses yeux ne fichèrent dans les siens, et elle ressentit comme une sorte de protection s'étendre autour d'eux.

Elle lui caressa doucement le chanfrein. Helios hennit doucement alors qu'Aline montait sur la barrière, face à l'enclos. Son cheval s'avança encore un peu comme pour avoir plus de proximité.

Lentement, elle sentie la barre s'affaisser, et aux cheveux blonds qui apparaissaient à sa vue, elle reconnut Rúmil.

« Mallon n'est pas là. »

Simple constatation. « Non, il était déjà parti quand je me suis réveillée. Je me demande même s'il a passé la nuit dans sa maison. »

L'elfe sourit, alors qu'Aline soupirait. « Rúmil… As-tu déjà rencontré mes parents ? »

Bien que surpris par cette question, il fit non de la tête. « Je… Mon père s'appelait Denhôr. Ma mère, Brümyl. Ils… Mon père habite toujours à Edoras. Ma mère… »

Elle ne continua pas, mais Rúmil comprit aussitôt à sa voix étranglée. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et lui caressa les cheveux. « C'était un beau nom. »

Aline releva la tête. « C'est un mot Elfique ? »

Rúmil acquiesça. « Ce doit être une tradition chez vous de donner des noms elfiques à des humains. » Il sourit. « Mais Brümyl n'est plus un mot que nous employons. Autrefois, il s'utilisait pour définir quelque chose d'une beauté incommensurable (1). »

Aline posa la tête sur son épaule. « J'aurais tant aimé la connaître. »

Rúmil sourit. « Tu l'as connue, Aline. Tu as juste à t'en souvenir. »

--

Le soir venu, Mallon et Aline étaient de nouveau attablés, avec le même repas que la veille.

Après un long silence, Aline prit la parole. « Mallon… Parle-moi d'eux. »

Elle vit son Oncle se redresser sur sa chaise, préparant sa pipe.

« J'ai trois ans de différence avec Denhôr. Ce qui lui en fait aujourd'hui… Attends, laisse-moi compter. Avec tous ces jours qui passent, j'en oublie mon propre âge. »

Mallon souriait doucement, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

« Cinquante-deux. Il doit avoir cinquante-deux ans. »

Mallon ouvrit les yeux. « Exact. Je me souviens des bêtises qu'on faisait ensemble. On coupait les fleurs de la vieille femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de les faire pousser, on sautait à pieds joints dans des flaques, devant des passants, on empruntait les chevaux de mon père, on volait les jambons du boucher… Je dois avouer que si Edoras avait été plus petite, nous aurions été punis beaucoup plus souvent. Tout cela pour dire que nous étions des monstres, dans Edoras. On nous connaissait au moins de nom. »

Il sourit doucement, comme à la vue d'un ancien souvenir. « Et un jour, une nouvelle famille est arrivée en ville. Dedans, il y avait Brümyl. Immédiatement, mon frère et elle se sont côtoyés, se baladaient souvent, et elle a très vite intégré notre duo. Ils allaient souvent dans les coins les plus reculés d'Edoras. Il lui apprenait tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et elle lui amenait la culture d'une autre contrée. Ils étaient beaux. » Mallon sourit doucement. « Et ils avaient dix-sept ans. »

Mallon sourit tristement, et amena la pipe à sa bouche. « Ton père était très grand, extrêmement bien bâti, et avait de grands yeux verts expressifs. Il était d'une gentillesse extrême et était toujours prêt pour une course à cheval. J'ai de suite su que mon frère était tombé amoureux de Brümyl. C'est compréhensible, d'ailleurs. »

Aline inclina la tête. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Très chère enfant… Tu es d'une beauté rare… Et quand je te regarde, je vois Brümyl. Tu lui ressembles tant… Tu as les mêmes traits, que ce soit physique ou de caractère. Si ton frère ressemble étrangement à ton père, tu es le portrait de ta mère. Elle portait de longs cheveux noirs, qu'elle aimait natter avec un ruban bleu. Elle avait aussi ces yeux si sombres, tellement mystérieux, pareils aux tiens. »

Aline sourit. « Je ne peux pas lui ressembler tant que ça. »

« Oh si, tu peux ! Je suis peut-être un vieux fou, mais j'ai encore toute ma tête, et je peux te dire que j'ai encore l'impression que c'est elle qui se tient devant moi. » Il laissa planer un silence. « Tu veux un exemple ? » Aline acquiesça. « Comment te sens-tu dans tes chaussures ? »

Aline hausa les sourcils, ne s'attendant absolument pas à une telle question. « Euh, bien. »

« Bien comment ? »

« Bien comme si elles m'avaient toujours appartenue. »

Mallon sourit. « Elles étaient à ta mère. Et elle avait un pied plus plat que l'autre. Le fait que tu ne sentes rien montre bien que tu avais les mêmes pieds que ta mère. Et si tu as les mêmes pieds que ta mère, tu peux me croire quand je dis que tu lui es semblable en tout point. »

Emue, Aline regarda ses chaussures. Elles n'étaient pas abîmées, et elles lui allaient. « Où les as-tu eu, d'ailleurs ? »

« Mon frère a toujours été convaincu que je vous retrouverais avant lui. Il voulait que dans ce cas-là, je te donne cette robe et ces chaussures. Ainsi que ce bracelet. »

Mallon se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers une petite boîte sculptée. Il l'ouvrit, et demanda à Aline de s'approcher. Elle se leva à son tour, et elle le vit sortir un bracelet qui ressemblait étrangement à du cuir, avec une perle noire au milieu de la lanière.

« Montre-moi ton poignet. »

Aline le leva, et Mallon le lui passa. « C'est ton père qui te l'as fait, pendant que ta mère était mourante. Il me l'a donné il y a quelques années. »

Aline recula la petite bille noire, comme pour essayer de se voir en entier. Elle découvrit sa tête, bien plus reposée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, puis une robe simple, dans laquelle elle flottait quelque peu, mais d'une blancheur encore immaculée, et des chaussures de la même couleur. Elle avait l'impression de sentit sa mère plus près d'elle encore. Elle avait l'impression de l'entendre murmurer à son oreille, de la sentir lui caresser les cheveux. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais sentie plus vivante.

Elle portait sa robe, et ses chaussures. Avec un sourire, elle fit le vœu de faire son possible pour marcher dans la trace de sa mère.

Alors, avec naturel, elle remarqua que Brümyl avait rencontré Denhôr au même âge qu'Aline avait rencontré Haldir.

Alors, un sourire paisible étira enfin ses lèvres.

--

La deuxième nuit qu'elle passa chez son Oncle fut calme. Elle entendait le bruit du vent se heurtant au bois de la maison, elle entendait le hennissement lointain des chevaux, et par la fenêtre, elle apercevait les étoiles. Avant de s'endormir, elle avait eu une pensée pour sa mère, et s'était endormie, comme bercée par une douce mélodie.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, Mallon était assis sur sa chaise, et sculptait un morceau de bois.

« Bonjour, Aline. » Il leva les yeux, et sourit devant son air reposé. « Bien dormi ? »

« Très bien. » Elle s'assit à table, et prit un fruit. « Que fait-on, aujourd'hui ? »

Mallon s'enfonça dans son siège. « Eh bien, Rúmil m'a dit que vous deviez partir dans deux jours. Aujourd'hui, je répondrai à toutes tes questions, et les deux derniers jours, tu ne les passeras pas avec moi. »

« Oh. » Elle fixa son fruit. « Et avec qui je les passerai ? »

« Avec celui que tu dois retrouver. Il arrivera ce soir. »

--

Ils marchaient doucement dans le petit village, entre les allées encore silencieuses. Au loin, elle aperçut les elfes qui parlaient entre eux. Rúmil lui fit un geste de la main auquel elle répondit.

« Maintenant que je t'ai parlé de tes parents, je pense qu'il faut qu'on aborde le sujet de ton départ. »

Sans rien dire, Aline acquiesça.

« Aline, je ne suis pas magicien, ni devin. Je suis juste un vieil homme qui s'inquiète pour ses neveux. » Il soupira longuement, et posa sa main rugueuse sur le bois d'un piquet. « J'étais en visite à Edoras, et je me rendais chez mon frère. Même si les maisons là-bas ne sont pas très grandes, il y a toujours de la place pour la famille. Le jour où je suis arrivé, un orage se préparait, et le ciel était aussi sombre que tes yeux. Tu avais dû me voir arriver, parce qu'à peine je posais le pied sur le sol, tu ouvrais la porte. »

Il ficha son regard dans celui d'Aline. « Tu t'es effondrée de douleur, sur le pas de la porte. Ton père s'est précipité vers toi, et t'a alitée. » Aline resta silencieuse, faisant le rapprochement avec ce qu'elle avait vu dans la vasque de Galadriel. « Tes parents étaient fous d'inquiétude. Tu hurlais, tu te débattais. Tu semblais te battre contre quelques démons. Brümyl était déjà très faible physiquement, à cause d'une saleté de maladie qui se répandait à Edoras. Ton père m'a supplié d'aller trouver un médecin. » Il soupira. « Il n'a rien trouvé. Ta mère voulait te soigner coûte que coûte. Mais personne n'était capable de te tirer de ta transe. Au bout de plusieurs heures, tu t'es calmée, mais tes crises étaient de plus en plus régulières. »

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'horizon. « Alors, ta mère nous a parlé de la magie des Elfes, et de leurs pouvoirs de guérison. Ton père essayait bien de la raisonner, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle m'a supplié de vous emmener chez les elfes. Alors, j'ai fait mon sac, et nous sommes partis avec Yoann en direction de la Lothlórien. » Il sourit. « J'étais déjà allé dans cette forêt, mais parce que j'étais perdu. J'y ai rencontré un elfe, et c'est pour ça que nous avons rejoint la Lórien en trois jours. Tu n'as pas eu de crises. Arrivés là-bas, j'ai parlé moi-même à Galadriel. Elle m'a dit de repartir. Que la magie des elfes n'avait pas besoin de moi. »

Aline posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Mallon, alors qu'il continuait. « Ta mère a été soulagée, et son état s'est amélioré. Cependant, au bout de deux ans, un elfe est venu me chercher dans ce village. En pleine nuit, je me suis rendu en Lórien. Elle m'a dit de m'endormir, et qu'au réveil, je me réveillerai avec vous. »

Il sourit. « Si j'avais pensé que j'aurais totalement changé de monde ! » Il rit. « Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible, et je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait un. L'adaptation a été très dure. Je ne comprenais rien à ce monde, à leurs machines étranges. La seule chose qui m'a plu, ce sont les livres qu'on peut y trouver. Enfin, je te passe les détails, mais j'avais, effectivement, toujours un œil sur vous. Jusqu'à l'accident. A partir de ce moment-là, tout s'est accéléré, et je savais que nous allions bientôt rentrer chez nous. »

Aline secoua la tête. « Mais c'est impossible. Yoann t'aurait forcément reconnu. »

Il sourit. « Pendant les deux années de votre absence, ta mère est décédée, et ton père a enchaîné maladies sur maladies. Ça a été une période très dure, et j'ai pris vingt ans de rides en à peine deux ans de temps. Je ne me reconnaissais même pas. Mais c'est vrai, j'aurais pensé que Yoann m'aurait reconnu, même si on ne se voyait pas beaucoup. »

Aline acquiesça, n'y croyant pas trop. « Et notre départ, enfin, ces douleurs, tu sais à quoi elles étaient dues ? »

« Tu m'as raconté l'épisode de la vasque. Je n'étais pas là il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, mais j'ai quelques notions d'histoire. Il y a longtemps, une guerre a fait rage entre le bien et le mal. Les Hommes, et les Orcs. Les Ors étaient gouvernés par Sauron, et son siège était au Mordor. Seulement, Sauron possédait deux atouts principaux. Il avait un œil, en suspension au dessus d'une tour, et il paraîtrait qu'il pouvait voir toute la Terre du Milieu. Et il avait un anneau, l'Anneau de pouvoir. » Aline frissonna, mais ne dit rien. « Cet anneau avait été crée pour qu'il gouverne Arda dans sa globalité, et le roi du Gondor de l'époque, Isildur, au lieu de détruire l'anneau, l'a gardé. L'esprit de Sauron n'est pas encore mort, puisqu'il survit grâce à l'anneau, et il va revenir. Il est déjà en chemin. »

Aline sentit ses entrailles se retourner. « Tu veux dire… Qu'il va y avoir encore une guerre ? »

« Cette guerre a commencé il y a des centaines d'années. Elle va simplement se finir. »

--

« Et… quel rapport avec moi ? »

Il lui offrit un regard tendre. « Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais dans tes crises, tu parlais souvent d'anneaux, et d'un œil. C'est pour ça que quand ta mère a parlé d'elfes, je vous ai de suite amenés. Sauron vous cherchait, et lui seul savait pourquoi, mai seulement les elfes étaient capables de vous aider, de vous apporter une certaine sécurité. Galadriel ne me dit pas grand-chose, mais je savais ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait que je savais. Voilà pourquoi elle m'envoya en Bretagne avec vous. »

Aline grimaça. « Et quoi ? Je vais avoir un rôle dans cette guerre ? »

« Ton rôle ? Aline, je ne sais répondre à cette question. J'espère que non, la guerre n'est pas pour toi. Mais si la Terre du Milieu vient à s'élever contre le Mordor, tous seront impliqués. »

--

Aline marchait seule, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait du mal à tout accepter. Elle avait mal à la tête. Etrangement, elle ne se souvenait d'aucune des crises qu'elle avait faites, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu parler d'une guerre.

Elle soupira. Le mystérieux arrivant venait ce soir, et Aline avait encore à parler avec son Oncle. Elle devait encore lui parler de son frère. Et d'Haldir.

--

Il était déjà attablé, un air fatigué tirait ses traits. « Assieds-toi, je te prie. »

« Ce soir, tu dormiras dans ton lit. C'est hors de question que tu te casses le dos une nuit de plus. »

Mallon sourit. « Ce n'est pas de refus. De toute façon, je pense que tu auras bien mieux à faire que dormir. »

Aline rougit, un sous-entendu passant dans sa tête, mais détourna le regard pour que son Oncle ne voit pas son air gêné.

« Où est Yoann ? »

Elle avait posé directement cette question, sans prendre le temps d'amener le sujet, parce que même si elle en voulait à son frère, elle ne pouvait arrêter de s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il était en sécurité pour l'instant. Je pense, aux vues des circonstances, que Yoann est allé à un conseil de guerre. Tu as dit qu'il était partit pour Imladris. C'est là-bas que se trouve le seigneur Elrond. Les légendes disent qu'il était avec Isildur le jour où ce dernier n'a pas détruit l'anneau. Elrond est un sage, et je pense que le sujet de ce conseil est bien la guerre qui se prépare. »

Aline soupira. Savoir que son frère était parti là-bas rendait cette guère plus réelle.

« Aline… Ceci nous amène à parler de la deuxième chose. » Il attrapa sa pipe. « La guerre fera des milliers de morts, que nous la gagnions, ou la perdions. C'est la seule issue de la guerre. Je ne peux influencer ton choix, parce que seul ton cœur décide. » Il se pencha et attrapa ses poignets. « Mais… Chaque personne risque de mourir dans les années à venir, et je veux que tu vives un maximum de choses. Je veux que tu te souviennes, je veux que tu souris de nouveau, comme si le temps ne s'était pas arrêté pour toi. Je veux que tu vives, Aline. »

Aline avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas s'il parlait exactement d'Haldir, mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup. « Je peux pas… Pas quand j'ai tout oublié. »

Mallon sourit doucement. « Tu n'as pas oublié. Regarde. » Il retourna son poignet gauche, et les feuilles de la Lothlórien s'étalèrent sous leurs yeux. « C'est une des premières choses que tu as fait en arrivant en Bretagne. Ton cœur se rappelle, Aline. Il se rappelle aussi cette dague. Je l'ai observée, l'autre soir, c'est du travail elfique dans toute sa splendeur. Et tu l'as gardée. Tu savais qu'il signifiait beaucoup, tu ignorais juste d'où il venait. »

« Tu… Tu penses que je l'ai vraiment aimé ? »

Il sourit encore plus. « Même un aveugle l'aurait vu. Je t'entendais souvent murmurer son prénom la nuit, bien que je ne l'avais pas rencontré, j'en avais entendu parler. Je ne sais pas s'il est parfait, et sans défauts, mais je pense qu'il est bien pour toi. Regarde-toi, tes yeux brillent quand tu penses à lui. »

Aline rit, son rire s'étranglant dans sa gorge. « Même… même si je m'engageais avec lui… Il est sûrement centenaire, et j'ai juste vingt-trois. Il est immortel, et je vais mourir. »

Mallon rit. « As-tu oublié Kavafis ? »

Aline fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, lui ? »

« Tout, très chère. »

Aline se mit à réfléchir alors que son oncle récita d'une voix lente des mots qu'il connaissait par cœur. « _Ithaque t'a offert ce beau voyage. Elle n'a rien de plus à t'apporter. Et même si elle est pauvre, Ithaque ne t'a pas trompé. Sage comme tu l'es, avec une expérience pareille, tu as sûrement déjà compris ce que les Ithaques signifient (2)_. »

Il laissa planer un silence puis reprit d'une voix plus calme. « Tu peux voir la chose sous deux angles différents. La première : Ithaque était pour Ulysse ce que la Lothlórien était pour toi. En Ithaque, il y a retrouvé Pénélope, et en Lothlórien, tu y as retrouvé Haldir. La finalité est la même. Et ceci rejoint la deuxième chose. Ulysse, avant de se rendre à Ithaque, a fait un long voyage. Il a vécu au jour le jour. Sans se poser de question, parce qu'il n'avait envie de retrouver qu'une seule chose : son île. Cette île était tout pour lui. C'était sa terre, et il y avait sa famille. Ithaque est la finalité. Tu as juste à profiter du voyage. »

Aline baissa les yeux. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Mallon sourit tendrement. « Serais-tu prête à le laisser partir ? Peu importe ce que Ithaque te réserve à l'arrivée, même si c'est la mort, puisque le voyage est le plus long. Tu n'es pas dans la même configuration qu'Ulysse. Lui a eu dix longues années de voyage. Toi, tu n'as que quelques jours. » Il rit. « Si j'étais toi, je courrais rejoindre ma Pénélope. »

Aline sourit simplement, sachant d'ors et déjà qu'elle allait vivre ce voyage. Pleinement.

Avec Haldir.

--

Aline était appuyée contre l'épaule de Mallon, pendant que celui-ci lui parlait d'Edoras et de leur enfance.

Elle se sentait enfin apaisée. Elle avait pris sa décision. Et même si elle était mauvaise, et qu'elle ne mènerait nulle part, elle souriait. Elle souriait, parce qu'Haldir lui manquait, ce qui la réconfortait dans son choix. Elle souriait, parce qu'elle avait la certitude qu'elle reverrait son frère. Elle souriait, parce qu'elle était à côté de son Oncle. Elle souriait, parce qu'elle était heureuse, enfin.

Elle se sentait différente. Elle se sentait bien. Presque sereine. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'équilibre dont elle avait besoin.

Elle riait à une phrase de Mallon, quand quelques coups à la porte les tirèrent de leur échange.

Mallon sourit doucement. « Vas ouvrir, je vais débarrasser tout ça. »

Aline acquiesça, et se leva, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, et un sourire illumina ses traits.

L'homme en face d'elle était grand. Il portait une légère barbe brune, et ses traits semblaient fatigués. Ses cheveux étaient assez longs, et étaient maintenues par de grandes tresses. Il portait des bottes sombres, et un pantalon beige, maintenu par une ceinture à laquelle était accrochée une épée qui lui touchait le mollet gauche. Son haut était simple, d'un marron soutenu, et était en partie caché par une cuirasse de la même couleur, décorée par quelques arabesques.

Aline souriait. D'un sourire tendre. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés dans le regard vert émeraude de l'homme. Ses yeux étaient émus aux larmes, et son souffle semblait saccadé. Il semblait figé dans sa contemplation.

Alors, Aline s'approcha doucement, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme.

Sa voix était étranglée, elle le savait. « Bonjour, papa. »

L'homme retint difficilement un sanglot, la serrant plus fort contre elle. « Tu lui ressembles tant… »

--

(1) - J'ai inventé Brümyl, en me basant sur le prénom "Brunnhild", héroïnne dans la film l'Anneau Sacré. J'aime beaucoup les légendes scandinaves, notamment celle sur le trésor des Nibelungen.

(2) - J'ai connu ce passage du livre Le Rubis des Templiers, par Jorge Mollist. La première fois que j'ai lu ce livre, ce passage m'a tellement marquée que je me suis jurée de le placer dans quelque chose que j'écrirais. Et je suis vraiment contente que ça colle si bien à mon histoire.

--

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez le lire, aprce que les chapitres explicatifs, je trouve ça très chiant à écrire, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite.

Le voie n'est pas encore totalement levé sur les intentions de Sauron, mais pour ça, il faudra attendre encore un peu.

J'attends vos impressions.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Holà les gens !

Donc voilà le chapitre 13. Je voudrais remercier celles qui laissent des reviews, celles qui mettent ma fic en alertes, ou dans les favoris, ou tout simplement celles qui la lisent.

J'ai dû un petit peu évincé Denhôr ici, sinon, ma fic aurait fait 72 chapitres, et j'aimerais ne pas dépasser les 30.

Voilà, et pour Mireille, et Ninouche, laissez vos adresses mail pour que je puisse vous répondre.

Et pour les fans d'Haldir, je pense que la fin de ce chapitre vous plaira, avant que nous n'ayez envie de me tuer au début du 14. Huhu.

Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 13.

La Communauté.

--

Denhôr avait emmené sa fille à l'extérieur de la maison de Mallon. Le ciel était clair, et les étoiles lumineuses éclairaient le village. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'enclos des chevaux, comme elle l'avait fait deux jours avant.

Et comme cette fois-là, Helios se dirigea directement vers elle, la couvant d'un regard bienveillant. Denhôr sourit.

« Il n'a pas changé. »

Aline lui rendit son sourire. « Pourquoi, il a toujours été comme ça ? »

Denhôr caressa l'animal tendrement. « Tu l'as eu le jour de ton quatorzième anniversaire. Il a toujours été plus ou moins protecteur avec toi. »

Aline rit.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? »

Aline le regarda. « Je ne sais pas. Un peu tout. Si je m'étais attendue à te trouver là, et Mallon aussi… »

Denhôr fronça les sourcils. « Mallon ? Qui est-ce ? »

Aline le regarda, comme s'il se moquait d'elle. « Bah, Mallon, ton frère. »

Denhôr fixa son regard sur l'horizon, semblant soudain plus refermé. « Son vrai nom est Mirdyn. »

Aline resta silencieuse quelques instants. En fin de compte, il était évident que ce nom Breton n'était pas celui qu'il portait ici.

« Désolée. »

Son père retrouva sa bonne humeur. « Enfin, de quoi ? Ce serait à moi d'être désolé de te garder avec ton vieux père plutôt que de partir courir l'aventure avec tes elfes. »

Elle se tourna vers son père. Ses traits étaient tirés, et fatigués, mais dans chaque pore de sa peau, dans chaque fibre de son être, un crépitement de bonheur l'animait. Ses yeux si verts la fixèrent aussi. Bien qu'il était d'une certaine manière usé, il ressemblait énormément à Yoann. Ses cheveux étaient autant indisciplinés que les siens, et dans son sourire, transparaissait la même ruse, le même amour, la même protection. Elle posa un bras sur son épaule. « Si c'était possible, j'aimerais rester auprès de mon vieux père pendant des jours et des jours. »

Denhôr la regarda tendrement. « Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour que ce soit possible. »

--

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Aline les avait passés avec son père. Il l'avait emmené faire un tour rapide des alentours, ne s'éloignant jamais énormément du village, et de la protection des elfes. Il lui parlait énormément, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Il lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Brümyl. Elle l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche de Mallon, mais l'entendre de celle de son propre père contenait beaucoup plus d'émotion. Sa voix était tellement douce qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il l'eut aimée réellement – et qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Il lui avait aussi parlé d'elle et son frère, pendant les premières années de leur vie. Il lui avait tout dit. Il lui avait raconté l'accouchement, lui avait raconté leurs premiers pas, leurs succès auprès des enfants et des adultes d'Edoras, leurs premières virées à cheval à travers le Rohan.

Son père possédait une voix extrêmement calme, et chaque mot semblait être empli d'une signification particulière. Tellement qu'il lui semblait voir, au loin derrière ses yeux fermés, ces situations se dérouler sous ses yeux fermés.

Denhôr lui avait même demandé un duel. Aline s'était figée, ne s'attendant pas à une telle demande de la part de son père. Finalement, elle avait accepté devant ce sourire mutin. Ils s'étaient placés à l'abri des regards, seulement sous la surveillance de Mallon, Rúmil et des elfes, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Son oncle lui avait prêtée la seule épée qu'il possédait.

L'arme blanche était lourde dans sa pomme. Bien plus lourde que les épées elfiques qu'elle avait pu toucher. Ils s'étaient positionnés face à face, et Denhôr avait lentement retiré l'arme du fourreau. Elle était beaucoup plus impressionnante que la sienne, mais elle n'en avait pas fait la remarque.

Son père s'était rapidement approché d'elle, avec une vitesse qui surprenait à la vue de son âge. Elle avait paré le premier coup.

--

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Aline enchaînait parades sur parades, que son père parît rapidement. Il souriait.

Aline s'était approchée rapidement de lui, comme libérée. Elle n'avait pas vu le rocher qui sortait vicieusement.

Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle tomba dans les bras de son père, qui tomba à son tour à la renverse.

Ils riaient.

--

Aline terminait de rassembler ses affaires, sous l'œil attentif de son Oncle et de son père. Elle savait qu'ils la scrutaient, mais elle savait aussi que si elle les regardait, elle pleurerait.

Maintenant que l'heure du départ était là, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde les quitter. Rester dans cette famille qui lui restait.

Elle plaça la robe et les chaussures de sa mère dans son sac, soigneusement placées à l'intérieur, s'autorisa un soupire, et se tourna vers eux. Mallon souriait doucement, comme à son habitude, alors que son père retenait les larmes qui étaient visibles au fond de ses yeux.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et passa sa main pâle sur sa peau burinée par le soleil.

Elle ne put dire un mot. Elle l'encercla de ses bras frêles, alors qu'il posait douloureusement son menton sur sa tête.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, puis il se détacha d'elle. « Ma belle Lúthien… C'est l'heure. »

Aline sentit sa boule remonter le long de sa gorge. Elle pleura. Elle pleura, parce que la voix de son père était brisée. Elle pleura, parce que ce prénom… Lúthien… résonnait parfaitement à ses oreille, à cet instant-là.

--

La petite troupe s'élevait sur la place centrale. Il faisait nuit, et il n'y avait qu'elle, les elfes, son père et son Oncle. Elle préférait comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas étaler ses adieux devant des dizaines d'yeux indiscrets. Elle voulait garder cette intimité encore quelques instants.

Elle s'approcha de son Oncle. « Tu vas me manquer. »

Mallon sourit. « On se reverra, Aline. L'histoire n'est pas encore finie. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « L'écrivain a-t-il retrouvé ses personnages ? »

Mallon rit. « Oui, ils sont de nouveau là. Mais la vie à elle seule est un livre dont chaque pas nous ouvre une page (1). A toi de rendre ce livre plus beau. »

Aline acquiesça. Son Oncle la contempla quelques instants encore, puis sourit. « Aline… Lúthien… Ma chère enfant. Le bonheur n'est pas un droit de chacun, c'est un combat de tous les jours (2). Ne l'oublie pas. »

Aline grimaça. « Il y a peu de chances que j'oublie quoique ce soit à partir de maintenant. »

Son Oncle sourit tendrement. « Bon voyage. »

Aline essuya une larme qui coulait paresseusement le long de sa joue, et se tourna vers son père. Instinctivement, il lui ouvrit les bras.

Aline respira longuement l'odeur de son père, comme pour la graver dans sa mémoire. Il avait une odeur douce, presque tendre. Elle se recula, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Doucement, elle embrassa sa joue fatiguée. Il lui offrit un sourire magnifique. « Prends soin de toi, Lúthien. Et pense, si tu en as le temps, à ton vieux père. Comme ça, j'aurais une raison d'exister. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir du temps pour penser à toi. »

Denhôr se baissa et embrassa longuement le front de sa fille. Il inspira à son tour le parfum des cheveux d'Aline, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Avec un regret évident, elle se détacha de lui, et se recula.

Les elfes se mirent en mouvement, et Rúmil vint placer sa main sur le bras d'Aline. « C'est l'heure. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. »

Elle inspira, et monta sur Helios qui ne bronchait pas. Son père et son Oncle l'observaient doucement, des larmes roulant sur leurs peaux fatiguées.

Le convoi se mit en marche, dans la même configuration que quelques jours plus tôt. Aline gardait la tête tournée, et leur adressait, tant bien que mal, des sourires réconfortants.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à la porte du village, qu'avait ouvert le garde. Ils s'arrêtèrent là, alors qu'Aline s'éloignait inexorablement d'eux. Elle gravit la colline, et s'arrêta au sommet. Elle se retourna sur Helios, leur fit un signe de la main, et leur souffla un baiser.

Elle vit Mallon qui passait un bras autour des épaules de son frère, alors qu'ils agitaient doucement leurs mains dans le vent matinal.

Helios reprit la marche, et ce n'est qu'une fois hors de vue de sa famille qu'elle se permit d'éclater en sanglots.

--

Le convoi était calme. Aline était traversée par des vagues de nostalgie, et éclatait régulièrement en sanglots. Pourtant, son visage était serein, presque rassuré. Et quand elle descendait de cheval, elle parlait beaucoup avec Rúmil, ou Lonwë, riait avec eux, faisait des blagues. Elle souriait souvent.

Helios la suivait comme son ombre. De temps en temps, quand ils traversaient une pleine ou un plateau, Aline partait au galop, et faisait le tour de l'endroit avant de repartir vers les elfes, qui observaient les alentours, aux aguets. En pleine course, elle avait l'impression de voler, le vent lui fouettant le visage, et il lui semblait ressentir de nouveau les sensations de la course qu'elle pratiquait en Bretagne.

Le deuxième soir, au coin du feu, cinq elfes étaient assis, et parmi eux, il y avait Lonwë et face à lui, Rúmil qui parlait de tout et de rien avec Aline.

Pendant un moment de silence, elle se mit à rire, s'attirant cinq paires d'eux intrigués. Elle se calma aussitôt.

« Et que nous vaut cet excès d'hilarité ? »

Elle fixa Rúmil avec un air faussement sérieux. « Je pourrais vous le dire, mais ça ne vous plairait sûrement pas. »

Les elfes sourient. « Essaie toujours. »

Aline se redressa, comme si elle allait leur avouer un secret qu'elle avait longtemps gardé caché. « C'est mon père qui me l'a raconté. Il paraît que quand j'étais petite, j'avais très peur de devenir une elfe. »

Elle sourit franchement, au souvenir de son père lui racontant cette anecdote. « D'après mon père, j'étais une vraie gaffeuse, même pire que lui à son âge. Et j'avais très peur de devenir une elfe, parce que ma mère me répétait que, si je ne me calmais pas, elle me taillerait les oreilles en pointes. »

Elle rit doucement. Les elfes présents sourient, largement amusés par son anecdote.

Rúmil rit avec elle. « Je vois que même petite, tu avais un sens de l'humour très affirmé. » Aline voulut répliquer mais un bâillement l'en empêcha. Rúmil lui sourit. « Nous allons repartir. Tiens jusque là. Après, tu pourras te reposer. »

Avec un sourire, elle resserra la cape d'Haldir toujours sur ses épaules, et acquiesça.

--

Le reste du trajet fut beaucoup plus animé que l'allée. Aline semblait plus détendue, et parlait à peu près avec tous les elfes. Elle se sentait acceptée. Et elle adorait ça.

Le dernier matin, lors que le soleil n'éclairait pas encore tout le paysage, Aline sentit que la fin de son voyage était proche. Et alors qu'elle grignotait un bout de lambas, Rúmil se retourna sans arrêter de marcher.

« Dans une poignée de minutes, nous aurons franchi la frontière de la Lothlórien. »

Aline fut à son sourire et à ceux des autres tout le bonheur qu'ils avaient à retrouver leur terre.

D'un coup, elle se souvint d'une chose dont avait parlé son Oncle sans qu'il l'explique.

« Rúmil, c'est quoi les Terres Eternelles ? »

L'elfe se figea, comme perturbé par sa question. Pourtant, sans se retourner, il répondit. « Les elfes, bien que le plus vieux peuple sur Arda, ne viennent pas d'ici. Pourtant, nous restons là, pour la plupart. Cependant, quand un elfe pense qu'Endor – ou Arda, si tu préfères - ne peut plus rien lui apporter, il part vers les Havres Gris, et rejoint par bateau Valinor, ce que tu appelles les Terres Eternelles. «

Aline hésita. « Et… chaque elfes y retournera un jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Quand un elfe se sent mourir, il part vers Valinor. Ça arrivera un jour, à chacun de nous. »

Aline ne répondit rien. Ainsi, du jour au lendemain, Orophin pouvait choisir de partir, comme Rúmil, comme Erya, comme Galadriel, comme Haldir.

A cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se fissurer. Elle sentit Helios s'arrêter, et quand elle releva la tête, Rúmil était à ses côté, une main sur sa cuisse. « Ne t'en fais pas. Endor n'a pas fini de nous surprendre et tu nous apportes bien trop de choses pour que nous ayons envie de partir vers Valinor. »

Il lui sourit, et il ne se détacha d'elle que lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le lui rendait.

Alors, le petit convoi s'ébroua, et ils passèrent la lisière de la forêt. Aline sentit une paix immédiate irradier dans chacune de ses fibres. Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres.

--

Elle descendit de cheval, avec une assurance qui la surprenait. Galadriel était là, et l'attendait. Souriante, elle s'approcha de la Dame, qui sourit devant son air reposé.

« Merci, Galadriel. »

La Dame inclina légèrement la tête. « Ton Oncle se porte bien ? »

Aline rit. « Oui, il est resté le même. »

Galadriel lui fit un sourire complice. « Et ton père ? »

Aline ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. « Vous le saviez ? »

« Très chère, je sais beaucoup de choses, et celle-là en faisait partie. »

Aline ne trouva rien à dire. Sauf un mot qui lui sauta aux yeux. « _Merci_. »

De nouveau, Galadriel inclina la tête, et se redressa.

Lentement, Aline porta la main à son cœur. Galadriel lui adressa le même geste, et s'évapora dans la brume encore matinale.

« Elle était ravie que tu ailles mieux. »

Aline se tourna doucement vers Rúmil, qui souriait doucement. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Son sourire, Lúthien. Son sourire. »

--

Aline s'était occupé d'Helios, et l'avait laissé à proximité de son talan. Elle savait qu'il ne partirait pas, et sentir se présence lui rappelait étrangement l'air protecteur de son père. Elle sourit tristement. Il lui manquait horriblement. Elle n'était restée que deux jours avec lui. Deux petits jours.

Elle soupira et s'approcha de son lit. Rien n'avait pas bougé, mais ses draps étaient froissés, comme si quelqu'un s'était assis dessus. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, elle s'allongea. Elle huma l'odeur fraîche du linge, et sourit. Oui, elle était chez elle.

--

En début d'après-midi, elle frappa à la porte d'Erya. Cette dernière mit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir. Aline rit devant sa mine surprise. « Je peux repartir si tu veux. »

Erya sourit franchement. « Sûrement pas ! » Elle attrapa Aline par le bras et la tira dans son talan. Des robes étaient éparpillées un peu partout, donnant à la pièce une myriade de couleurs.

Elle poussa Aline sur une chaise, et s'assit en face d'elle. « Douce Elbereth, que tu es belle ! »

Aline sourit. « Oui, j'ai mangé tous tes lambas. »

Erya rit. « Sans plaisanteries, tu es resplendissante. »

Aline lui retourna un regard joyeux. Oui, elle se sentait reposée, presque sereine, mais de là à être passé du stade « fatiguée à faire peur », à celui de « resplendissante », elle en doutait sérieusement.

« Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu fais pendant mon absence ? »

« Ce que je faisais tous les jours. Aller aux bains, porter les robes réparées, en faire d'autres. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… »

Erya se leva, et Aline la suivit des yeux, amusée. Erya revint de sa chambre avec une grande robe blanche, aux manches longues.

« Merci Erya. »

L'elfe lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. « Il y a à peine quelques jours, tu me l'aurais presque renvoyée dans la tête. »

Elles rirent, puis Erya reprit un air sérieux. « Allez, raconte-moi tout. Je veux tout savoir. »

--

Erya observait la lueur de nostalgie au fond des yeux de son amie. Elle parlait de son père. Comme promis, elle lui avait appris tout de son séjour dans le village de son Oncle.

« Il ne m'a pas posé de questions que Yoann, comme s'il était déjà au courant. C'était étrange. »

Erya sourit. « Pas tant que ça, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur Mirdyn »

Aline s'était fait sans trop de mal à ces noms qu'ils portaient sur Arda, depuis que son Oncle lui avait parlé de sa mère. Seulement, elle avait encore du mal à les utiliser elle-même.

« Comment est ton père ? »

Aline sourit. « Il est très grand, avec bien une tête de plus que moi. Ses yeux sont aussi verts que ceux de mon frère, une peau burinée par le soleil, des traits tout de même fatigués, et il porte la barbe. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon père portait la barbe. »

Erya rit. « Il paraît en effet que les hommes la portent, au Rohan. Je pense qu'ils préfèrent s'occuper des poils de leurs chevaux, plutôt que des leurs. »

Aline rit à son tour. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, bien que ce fût une plaisanterie.

« Et… Comment était ta mère ? »

Aline soupira. « Mallon jure qu'elle me ressemble, et mon père le pense aussi. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vue, mais je n'en doute pas. »

Erya sembla hésiter, puis finalement, choisit de changer de sujet. « Lúthien, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Ton frère est revenu pendant ton absence. »

Aline ouvrit grand les yeux, franchement surprise, et horriblement peinée. « Pourquoi Galadriel ne me l'a pas dit ? »

Erya lui offrit un sourire triste. « Quand on voit dans quel état de colère tu étais avant son départ, je comprends qu'elle ait préféré que tu te calmes avant de le revoir. »

Aline fut déçue. Oui, elle comprenait ce point de vue, et effectivement, elle n'aurait sûrement pas été des plus plaisantes si elle n'avait pas vu son père et son Oncle avant. Cependant, elle ignorait tout de leur prochaine rencontre, et elle ne doutait pas que les choses se seraient arrangées d'elles-mêmes si elle n'était pas partie dans le Rohan.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Erya n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre. « Oui, il allait bien. Revoir Orophin a compensé sa peine de te savoir absente. »

Aline fut quelque peu soulagée de voir que Yoann ne l'avait pas oubliée.

« Il regrette de ne pas avoir pu t'attendre, mais la Communauté ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici. »

Aline redressa la tête. « La Communauté ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts pour te l'avoir dit, j'espère que tu en as conscience. » Aline acquiesça, semblant ne pas être plus affecté que cela. « Ils sont allés à Imladris – ou Fontcombe si tu préfères -, parce que le seigneur Elrond tenait un conseil. »

De nouveau, Aline acquiesça, alors qu'Erya reprenait. « Tu m'as dit que ton Oncle t'avait parlé de la guerre sur Arda il y a plusieurs siècles. Il avait parfaitement raison. L'anneau a été retrouvé, et il est en la possession d'un Hobbit, nommé Frodon Sacquet. Cette communauté compte dix membres. Frodon, ainsi que trois autres Hobbits, Samsagace Gamegi, Perigrin Touque, et Meriadoc Brandebouc. Il y a aussi un elfe, Legolas, fils de Thranduil, l'actuel roi de la Forêt Noire. Il y a également un nain, nommé Gimli, fils de Glóin. Enfin, il y a quatre hommes. Aragorn, l'héritier du trône du Gondor, Boromir, fils de Denethor, l'intendant au Gondor, Gandalf le Gris, un magicien, et enfin, Aerandir, ton frère. »

Aline resta bouche bée. Son frère ? Faire partie de cette communauté ? « Mais… Quel est leur but ? »

Erya sembla gênée. « Ils… doivent détruire l'anneau de pouvoir. Dans la montagne du Destin, en plein dans les terres du Mordor. »

Toute couleur du visage d'Aline disparut. « Pourquoi la montagne du Destin ? Ils ne peuvent pas en le faisant fondre, ou en le martelant ? »

Erya secoua la tête. « Il ne peut être détruit que dans l'endroit où il a été forgé. »

« Je… Heu… Merde ! Sacré nom de Dieu ! »

Elle s'était levée d'un bon et commençait à faire les cents pas. Erya tenta de la calmer en lui attrapant le bras. « Lúthien… Assieds-toi. Les hommes sont tous des guerriers chevronnés. Et avec la présence d'un elfe, ils seront prévenus d'un danger bien avant qu'il ne leur tombe dessus. En plus, la présence du magicien les rend incroyablement plus fort. Et même si le nain est horriblement têtu, et a failli se faire couper la tête par Haldir, il est fort. Ils ne craignent rien pour l'instant. »

Aline se figea, passant outre la phrase concernant Haldir. « Pour l'instant ? »

Erya soupira. « La guerre va tous nous impliquer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils essaient de détruire cette menace, avant qu'elle ne grandisse. Et puis, ils rencontreront nombre d'aides, sur le chemin, Galadriel l'a vu. »

Aline s'assit, vaincue, et tenta un maigre sourire. « Bien. Et j'aurais de droit de m'inquiéter, dans quelques jours ? »

Erya rit. « Tu pourras même me broyer la main d'angoisse, si tu le souhaites. »

« Je préférerais celle d'Haldir, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

Erya se figea, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Pardon ? »

« Non, rien. »

« Oh, certainement pas, ma chère ! Raconte-moi tout. »

Aline fronça les sourcils. « Je ne crois pas, non. »

Erya sourit, diablement amusée. « Je crois que si, au contraire. Allez, raconte. »

--

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Aline lui avait tout raconté, ses réflexions, l'intervention de Kavafis, les conseils de son Oncle, mais également ses craintes.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tous sont surs qu'Haldir abandonnerait son immortalité, si la vie qui lui était donnée était à tes côtés. »

Aline eut un hoquet. « Abandonner son immortalité ? Pour moi ? Tu perds la boule ! »

Erya grimaça. « Merci de t'inquiéter pour… _ma boule_, mais je sais encore ce que je dis. »

« Moi, je crois que non. Et qu'en bien même ce serait le cas, comment je pourrais lui faire une chose comme ça ? »

Erya sembla perdue. « Comme quoi ? »

Aline prit une mine choquée. « Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui caractérise un elfe ? Sa beauté ? Et quoi d'autre ? Sa sagesse. Oui, bien sûr, sa sagesse. Mais grâce à quoi ? Grâce aux décennies qu'il a traversées ! Si on lui enlevait son futur… Je… Je ne me pardonnerais jamais. »

« Luthien… On ne le lui prendrait pas… Ce serait son choix. Son choix de rester avec toi. Et je suis sûre que pour lui, passer ses derniers jours avec toi est un bien plus beau futur que d'être à Valinor, et seul. »

Aline retint un sanglot. « De toute façon, avec cette fichue guerre, c'est même pas sure qu'on arrive tous vivants à la fin. »

Erya lui fit les gros yeux. « Fais donc un peu confiance à la Communauté. Comme je te l'ai dit, ils sont aguerris. »

« Ils ne sont que dix. »

La réponse d'Erya fusa. « Avec leur dextérité au combat, ils sont un groupe d'une centaine. »

« Mon œil. »

Erya sourit. « Oui, il est beau ton œil. Et je suis sure qu'Haldir est de mon avis. »

Aline grommela quelque chose qu'Erya ne comprit pas. « Au fait, il n'est pas là ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Erya sourit, puisqu'elle venait presque d'admettre qu'elle l'avait cherché. « Non, il a emmené la Communauté jusqu'à la frontière. » Les traits d'Aline se figèrent. « Mais il sera là dès demain matin. »

Bien que déçue – son frère était partit de la Lothlórien la veille -, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres à l'entendre de la dernière phrase, et elle ressentit une joie certaine à penser à leur prochaine rencontre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Erya la sortit de sa torpeur. « Luthien… Si tu veux rêver de lui, va plutôt le faire dans ton lit. Il est tard. »

Aline rit, bien que gênée, et serra l'elfe dans ses bras avant de prendre la robe blanche, et de sortir.

Elle marcha doucement vers son talant, et prit rapidement sa douche.

Reposée, elle s'avança vers son lit, et aussitôt qu'elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit.

Elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, avec l'impression qu'Haldir s'étendait à ses côtés.

--

Le lendemain matin, Aline se réveilla tard, le soleil éclairant fortement la chambre. Aline s'étira longuement, avant de se lever.

Elle attrapa un fruit qu'elle mangea sans y prêter attention. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Haldir, et elle se demanda s'il était déjà rentré de la frontière. Alors, elle alla s'habiller de la robe qui avait appartenu à sa mère, et lassa ses chaussures. Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue au niveau de la nuque, attacha ses deux colliers, puis son bracelet, qu'elle mit au poignet droit.

Aline soupira longuement, puis sortit de son talant. En refermant la porte, elle se demanda finalement si elle faisait le bon choix. Après tout, qui disait qu'Haldir voudrait toujours d'elle ? Qui pouvait lui affirmer que tout ce passerait bien ?

Aline repensa aux paroles de Galadriel qui lui disait que le destin n'état absolument pas défini. Ils se créaient suivant les décisions qu'on choisissait.

Aline eut l'image d'une vie avec Haldir, et elle choisit de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que cette image soit la plus représentative de son futur.

--

Aline inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Son angoisse était présente, et elle hésita à rebrousser chemin. Prise d'un courage qu'elle n'espérait plus, elle frappa deux petits coups à la porte.

Après quelques instants sans réponse, elle retenta, plus fort cette fois-ci.

La porte resta vicieusement fermée.

Elle soupira quand elle accepta le fait qu'Haldir était absent. Elle maudit à voix haute la Communauté qui le retenait à la frontière et se retourna.

« Bonjour Aline. »

Aline ouvrit la bouche, sans pouvoir dire un mot. Haldir souriait, sûrement amusé de son expression.

« Venais-tu me voir ? »

Aline secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses esprits en place. « Heu, oui. Je venais pour… heu… te voir. » Elle rougit. « Heu, te parler, surtout. »

Haldir sourit, acquiesça, et son visage redevint impassible. « Veux-tu entrer ? »

Se sentant incapable de prononcer un mot sans avoir l'air ridicule, elle fit simplement un signe de la tête. Haldir lui sourit gentiment, et la contourna. Il ouvrit la porte, se décalant pour la laisser entrer d'abord. Fuyant son regard trop bleu, elle rentra, la tête baissée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à la pièce, ayant peur qu'Haldir le prenne mal. Son talant avait la même configuration que le sien. Elle était dans la pièce principale, meublée d'une table et de trois chaises.

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. »

Toujours sans dire un mot, elle prit une chaise, et remonta son genou sous son menton, l'autre pied reposant à terre.

« Tu m'as l'air d'être à peine réveillée. »

Aline haussa un sourcil. « C'est le cas. »

Haldir rit doucement. « Ton cheval ne doit pas être si confortable que ça, si, à peine rentrée, tu ne te réveilles que lorsque l'après-midi est bien entamée. »

Aline ouvrit grand les yeux. « L'après-midi ? » L'elfe acquiesça, amusé. « J'étais persuadée que c'était encore le matin. »

L'elfe inclina la tête, avec toujours ce sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Hum… Haldir ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment va Yoann ? »

L'elfe la fixa longuement avant de répondre. « Il va bien. Il était déçu que tu ne sois pas là. »

« Je suis déçue de l'avoir manqué. Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal. » Sous l'air interrogateur d'Haldir, elle s'expliqua. « Comme dit Erya, je pense que je n'aurais pas été très… réceptive, si j'étais restée. »

L'elfe sourit. « Penses-tu l'être, maintenant ? »

Aline ficha ses yeux noirs dans, ceux, cobalts, d'Haldir. « Oui. Définitivement oui. »

Aline se sentit envahir de joie. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, mais regarda longuement l'elfe, dont les yeux pétillaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire changer, comme ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « D'abord, je pense l'éloignement. Puis, j'ai revu Mallon, enfin, Mirdyn, et mon père aussi. »

Aline sourit, et Haldir le lui rendit. « Denhôr, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Comment le sais-tu ? »

Haldir sembla hésiter. « Tu parlais souvent de tes parents avant ton départ. »

Aline acquiesça, ne commentant pas. « Je sais pourquoi je suis partie. »

« Je le sais aussi. » Il laissa planer un silence. « Mais je m'étais quand même senti mourir. »

Aline rit nerveusement. « Comme si on pouvait encore mourir d'amour, de nos jours. »

Haldir sourit tristement. « Les elfes le peuvent. Lorsqu'un elfe perd celui, ou celle qu'il sait être sa moitié, il dépérit lentement, jusqu'à en mourir de chagrin. »

Aline eut une pensée pour sa mère, avant de réaliser les paroles de l'elfe. « Je… Désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu es revenue. Et tu es là, maintenant. »

Aline vit qu'une certaine réserve s'était emparée de l'elfe, comme s'il craignait et redoutait sa réponse. Alors, elle lui sourit tendrement. « Oui, je suis là. »

Elle ressentit une autre vague de joie l'envahir, et elle eut du mal à réprimer un sourire.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

Aline rit. « Non, rien du tout. »

L'elfe sourit, pas dupe. « Alors… Que se passera-t-il, à partir de maintenant ? »

Aline se crispa, ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer. « Tu sais… Je n'ai pas eu de visions depuis… pas mal de jours, mais le peu que j'ai eu, tu y étais souvent. Et… »

L'elfe gardait le silence, et il pensait sincèrement que c'était les secondes les plus longues de toute sa vie.

« Je… j'ai apprécié ces visions, même avant d'en connaître la raison. Je me sentais bien. Et je dois avouer que pendant mon absence, tu m'as manqué. » Elle sourit. « Même Mirdyn a remarqué que ton absence me pesait. »

De nouveau, une autre bouffée de joie la parcourue, mais elle ne cacha plus son sourire. L'elfe souriait également, d'un sourie plus discret, presque condescendant, mais qui atteignait ses yeux. « J'espère bien. »

Aline rit. « Prétentieux. »

Haldir souriait, heureux. Il l'observa se lever, puis faire le tour de la pièce d'un simple regard. « Ton talan semble habité, comme… plein de vie. »

Haldir se leva et se rapprocha d'elle, lui retirant du visage une mèche qui lui barrait les yeux. « Il a gardé la vitalité qu'il avait il y a onze ans. » L'elfe laissa planer un silence, simplement pour contempler ses yeux si mystérieux.

Aline rit malicieusement. « Je suis ravie de savoir que j'ai autant d'effets sur toi que sur ton talan. »

Elle s'arrêta de sourire quand une décharge de bonheur beaucoup plus puissante que les autres se rependit en elle. Elle chancela, mais Haldir la retint par la taille. « Whoa, c'était quoi ça ? »

L'elfe masqua tant bien que mal son rire. « Désolé. »

Aline releva la tête et nota leur proximité. « Tu devras limiter ce genre d'excès à l'avenir, sinon, je sens que je vais littéralement _mourir de bonheur_. »

L'elfe sourit, heureux, si elle croyait ce bonheur qui revenait pas vagues.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, sois-en sure. » Il sourit malicieusement. « Puis-je faire quelque chose ? »

Aline rit. « Tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire. »

Haldir sourit d'autant plus. « Rien que n'apprécieras pas… »

Aline roula des yeux. « Prétentieux. »

Haldir ne la contredit pas, rapprochant inexorablement son visage du sien. Aline fermait les yeux, quand il se recula brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

Elle semblait perdue, et passablement gênée.

Haldir lui sourit, lui embrassa tendrement le front. « Quelqu'un a frappé. »

Aline acquiesça, maudissant celui qui avait osé les déranger.

Haldir se déplaça jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant d'une telle façon que la personne ne puisse voir Aline.

« Haldir, Celeborn vous demande. »

Haldir acquiesça, échangea quelques mots avec l'elfe, puis referma la porte. Il se tourna vers Aline, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. « Je suis désolé. Celeborn me demande. »

Aline lui sourit. « J'ai entendu. »

« Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Tu peux attendre ici, si tu veux. Il me semble que nous n'avions pas fini de parler. »

Haldir souriait malicieusement, en parfait miroir de celui d'Aline.

« Il me semble aussi. »

L'elfe se rapprocha doucement d'elle et lui posa délicatement un baiser au coin des lèvres. Aline sourit presque bêtement, alors que l'elfe refermait la porte.

--

Aline attendait patiemment son retour, regardant sans la voir la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Prise d'une curiosité soudaine, elle se leva et entrer dans les différentes pièces du talan. La salle d'eau était pareille à la sienne, mais beaucoup mieux tenue. Elle n'osa ouvrir les petites armoires sur les côtés, et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Quelques tuniques étaient éparpillées, mais le lit était fait. Elle sourit largement.

--

Pressé de la retrouver, Haldir marchait vite sur le chemin. Celeborn, l'avait gardé plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait prévu, pour parler de la Communauté qu'il avait laissée à la frontière.

Il poussa la porte de son talan, mais Aline ne s'y trouvait pas. Une boule de peine l'envahit, quand il se dit qu'elle préférait peut-être prendre un peu plus de temps.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle d'eau, et se doucha. Ses muscles se détendirent doucement sous l'eau fraîche.

Haldir sortit rapidement, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il eut alors un sourire ému, et il se dit, en observant ces cheveux noirs sortant de la couverture, que cette nuit-là, il ne la passerait pas seul.

--

(1) - Citation d'Alphonse de Lamartine.

(2) - Citation d'Orson Welles.

--

Et voilà ! Alors, bon ou pas bon ?

Laissez un comentaire !

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello tout le monde !

Alors, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de poster aujourd'hui, mais bon, je suis de bonne humeur, alors autant que vous en profitiez ; )

Sinon, je pense poster le 15 d'ici la fin août, (oui, je suis souvent de obnne humeur en ce moment ^^), donc pour celles qui sont anonymes, mettez vos adresses e-mail, pour que je puisse vous répondre et vous prévenir.

En tout cas, encore merci de me lire, et de laisser des commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir.

_SaiyaAkuma_, tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site, donc je ne peux pas te répondre, mais sache que ta review m'a fait très plaisir, mais pour le gouffre de Helm, je ne peux rien de dire, sinon qu'il arrivera vers le chapitre 20. En tout cas, il y aura des morts, ce n'est pas un conte de fée non plus, donc certains des personnages principaux mourront, ou seront blessés. Mais je ferais tout pour que ça ne casse pas mon récit, et je ferais tout pour ne pas pousser mes lectrices dans une horrible dépression ; )

Sinon, dédicace à Phénix (j'ai publié parce que tu m'as faite culpabiliser, vilaine ^^), Helleni (je sais pas si tu es encore en vacances, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que ça te fera un beau cadeau de retour ; ) ) et Memelyne (tu es tellement gentille avec moi que j'ai presque envie de te dédier les 107 chapitres suivants ^^)

**IMPORTANT ! Je vais poster aujourd'hui ou demain un nouveau point de vue d'Haldir sur ma fic,_ Annexes, _donc j'attends votre avis ; )**

Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 14.

Pourtant

--

La lumière filtrait doucement à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Haldir. C'était une belle journée. Quelques oiseaux chantaient doucement, et une légère brise matinale venait rafraîchir l'air et faisait tourner les feuilles mortes.

Aline dormait encore. Son visage était doucement appuyé contre son bras, qui retenait avec force l'oreiller. Un sourire paisible étirait ses lèvres.

Haldir, de son côté, n'avait que peu dormi. Comme tous les elfes, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de repos. Et qu'en bien même il aurait été fatigué, il préférait observer cette vision qui lui était offerte, plutôt que de gaspiller quelques heures à ne pas la voir.

L'elfe avait passé toute la nuit à la regarder dormir. Ses traits étaient détendus, ses cheveux s'éparpillaient autour de sa tête, et son sourire était un pur cadeau aux yeux d'Haldir. Le drap était descendu au niveau de sa taille, et laissait voir sa chemise blanche. Il entendait son cœur battre paisiblement, alors que le sien s'accélérait dès qu'elle faisait un mouvement.

La veille, en revenant de son entretient avec Celeborn, il s'était attendu à trouver son talan vide. Il craignait que tout ne fût qu'un simple rêve.

Pourtant, en voyant cette forme, dans son lit, il avait été ému. Ce rêve n'en était pas un, et elle avait choisi de rester avec lui. _D'être_ avec lui. Sa présence dans cette chambre le confortait dans cette douce idée.

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien préférer rentrer dans son talan, pour réfléchir, par peur d'aller trop vite, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Mais elle était là, dans ce lit qui avait été vide d'elle pendant onze longues années.

Elle était là pour lui.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il la vit remuer doucement les paupières. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle se tourna sur le dos, et étira ses bras vers l'arrière. L'elfe fut amusé de voir la grimace qu'elle fit quand ses doigts claquèrent sur la tête de lit. Il observa son froncement de sourcils, tellement caractéristique, puis il sentit sous la couverture ses jambes s'étirer, puis ses pieds froids se coller à ses mollets.

Aline resta immobile. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se réveiller dans son lit avec des jambes autres que les siennes. Elle pensa à la veille, dans quelles conditions elle s'était endormie.

Non, ce n'était pas son frère. Il était loin, avec la Communauté. Ce n'était ni Erya. Ni Rúmil. Et encore moins Galadriel. Elle fronça derechef les sourcils, et pensa à l'endroit où elle était avant de s'endormir. Elle était allée voir Haldir. Il était partit. Elle était restée.

L'elfe observait patiemment ses grimaces, jusqu'à ce que la bouche d'Aline s'ouvre quelque peu. Il retint un sourire, sachant qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux.

Aline rougit, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait osé. Haldir avait bien quitté son talan, mais elle l'avait visité, et avait choisi de se reposer dans son lit, en attendant son retour.

Mais il ne l'avait pas réveillée. Aline ferma la bouche, se disant que _lui_, devait être pleinement réveillé, et qu'il devait trouver ses expressions faciales particulièrement amusantes.

Elle inspira, referma la bouche et ouvrit les yeux. D'abord aveuglée, elle cligna quelques fois les paupières, puis ses yeux se fichèrent dans les yeux cobalts de l'elfe.

Il lui sourit. « Bonjour, Lúthien. »

« 'Jour. »

Il était appuyé sur sa main, et la regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Hormis le fait que je ne me réveille pas dans mon lit, on va dire oui. »

L'elfe sourit encore plus. « Je t'ai trouvée ici à mon retour. »

Aline grimaça. « Hum, oui. J'étais fatiguée, et l'appel du lit a été plus fort que ma propre volonté. »

L'elfe rit, et approcha doucement son visage de celui d'Aline. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un doux réveil, mais il approcha simplement sa bouche de son oreille, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Oh, mais je suis loin de m'en plaindre. »

Aline ouvrit les yeux, passablement surprise qu'il n'ait pas tenté de l'embrasser. Haldir, lui, souriait, fier de son effet.

« Il me semble que nous n'avions pas fini de parler, hier. »

Aline le regarda, interloquée. A voir son air, il s'amusait follement. « Oh. C'est bête, mais j'ai oublié de quoi nous parlions. »

Haldir la fixa, et se pencha pour déposer un autre baiser sur son front. « C'est bête, moi aussi. »

Aline ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'Haldir jouait avec ses nerfs, mais elle savait aussi les efforts qu'elle avait dû faire pour ne serait-ce que venir lui parle à son propre talan.

Aussi, elle se redressa, lui embrassa lentement la pommette, et se leva. « Bon, eh bien, quand tu t'en rappelleras, viens me le dire. »

Et avant que l'elfe ne puisse répondre quelque chose, elle était sortie.

--

La matinée s'écoula lentement, et l'après-midi se passa de la même manière. Elle était restée dans son talan, se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix avec Haldir.

Bien sûr, il lui avait maintes fois montrée qu'il l'aimait. Mais un doute persistait. Qui pouvait lui dire qu'il l'aimait elle, et non pas ce souvenir qu'elle avait été ? Elle, elle aimait Haldir pour ce qu'il lui avait montré depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans la clairière. Depuis le jour de son _retour_.

Mais lui ? Il disait ne pas avoir cessé d'aimer Lúthien Ringëril. Mais était-ce cette image qu'elle avait été qu'il chérissait, avec cet espoir sourd de la voir redevenir comme avant ? Ou bien, aimait-il aussi cette autre personnalité qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était revenue ?

Elle ne savait pas. Depuis quelques semaines, Haldir lui montrait son affection, qu'elle passe par les gestes, ou la parole. Et la veille, dans son talan, elle s'était imaginée qu'il montrerait plus… d'entrain à sa décision. Et son attitude du matin, même si elle savait que c'était une plaisanterie, ne l'amusait pas du tout.

Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Bien sûr, Erya accomplissait ce devoir dans ses faibles moyens, mais elle avait besoin qu'Haldir les lui dise. Elle avait besoin de les entendre de sa bouche.

Aline soupira. Tout était instable avec lui. Kavafis se basait sur le principe du _Carpe Diem_. Elle avait choisi de suivre ce conseil, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au lendemain. Elle ne voulait pas d'une histoire qui ne mènerait à rien. Autant ne rien avoir.

Ses doutes se renforçaient petit à petit. Quelle partie d'elle-même Haldir aimait ? Resterait-il avec elle ? Aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin ? Et qu'en bien même il la choisissait, elle vieillirait lentement, alors que lui garderait sa beauté éternelle.

Elle réprima un sanglot, et se leva. Le soleil commençait à disparaître, et les nuages noirs annonçaient clairement de la pluie à venir.

Elle attrapa une veste, l'enfila, et referma la porte de son talan.

--

Aline se dirigea directement vers le talan d'Erya. Elle frappa deux petits coups à la porte, et quelques secondes après, le visage apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Lúthien. »

Elles se sourirent, comme si elle partageait un secret. « Bonjour, Erya. Je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Tu veux entrer ? »

Aline lui sourit gentiment. « Non, c'est gentil. En réalité, je voulais rendre visite à Orophin, mais je ne sais pas où se situe son talan. »

Erya sembla réfléchir un instant. « Je vais te l'indiquer, mais je ne sais pas s'il est partit aux frontières. »

Aline resta silencieuse quelques secondes. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller voir. »

Erya sourit. « D'accord. Alors, prends direction le Sud de la cité. Sais-tu où est celui de Rúmil ? » Aline acquiesça. « Bien, il n'est pas très loin. Du talan de Rúmil, prends le petit sentier qui part sur la gauche. Tu traverseras un petit pont qui engendre un ruisseau, et tu prendras un autre chemin sur la gauche. Si je me souviens bien, juste à ce tournant, il y a nombre de fleurs oranges et bleues. Tu n'auras qu'à continuer le sentier, et au bout, un grand mallorne s'élèvera. Monte le mallorne, et en haut, sur un flet, il y aura son talan. »

Aline grimaça. « Tu peux répéter ? »

Erya rit. « Evidemment. »

--

Aline marchait vers le talan de Rúmil. Sont talan se trouvait au Sud de la cité, et elle se connaissait pas suffisamment bien le chemin pour ne pas risquer de s'y perdre.

En partant de chez Erya, elle avait aperçu Helios qui l'observait. Quand elle s'était remise en marche, son cheval l'avait suivie, et la suivait comme son ombre. Aline lui caressait régulièrement l'encolure, comme pour le remercier d'être présent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tomba devant le talan qu'elle cherchait, et une envie d'aller voir Rúmil la prit. Elle secoua la tête, et prit le sentier de gauche, comme le lui avait indiqué Erya. Il s'étalait sur une trentaine de mètre, et les talans étaient très rapprochés, contrairement à la partie de la cité dans laquelle elle habitait. Elle passa le pont de bois, magnifiquement sculpté, et tourna de nouveau sur sa gauche.

Comme l'elfe le lui avait dit, elle vit de nombreuses fleurs, aux couleurs de l'aube. Certaines étaient déjà fermées, et les autres montraient avec suffisance leurs couleurs chatoyantes.

Aline releva la tête et observa un énorme mallorne s'élever au bout du sentier. Prudemment, elle s'avança, et arriva au pied de l'arbre. Serpentant le long du tronc, de larges marches étaient présentes.

Elle se tourna vers Helios, lui gratta le chanfrein, et son cheval commença à s'éloigner entre les arbres, ombre parmi tant d'autres.

Elle sourit et se retourna vers le mallorne. Jamais elle n'était montée dans un arbre de cette manière. Alors, posant sa main gauche sur le tronc, elle commença l'ascension.

La sensation qu'elle ressentit était étrange, comme si elle pouvait voir toute la Lothlórien. Le panorama était magnifique. L'arbre dans lequel Orophin avait construit son flet était un des plus grands qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de voir, et il ne devait pas y avoir moins d'une centaine de marches.

Arrivée en haut, elle put observer la cime de tous les arbres alentour, et le ciel qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Quand elle se retourna, Orophin avait déjà ouvert la porte, et se tenait dans l'encadrement.

« Bonjour Aline. Que tu sois venue me voir me fait énormément plaisir. »

Elle sourit. « Oh, je ne suis pas venue pour toi. On m'a juste dit qu'on avait une belle vue d'ici. Je suis simplement venue vérifier. »

Elle vérifia son regard, et quand elle vit que son sourire atteignait ses yeux, elle regarda à nouveau le paysage. « C'est magnifique. »

« En effet. J'aime passer du temps ici, sur le flet. C'est tellement calme, comparé à ce qui se prépare au Mordor. »

Aline resta surprise du fait qu'il abordât aussi directement ce sujet.

« Alors, il faut profiter de cette plénitude autant que tu peux. »

L'elfe ne répondit qu'après un long moment. « C'est difficile de rester paisible quand on s'inquiète pour ceux qui sont partis. »

Aline ressentit une pointe lui mordre le ventre, et elle sut que cette sensation venait d'elle, mais aussi d'Orophin.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un murmure en sortit. « Tu penses qu'il va bien ? »

Orophin soupira. « Je l'espère. J'ai rencontré le reste de la Communauté, et hormis les Hobbits, ils sont tous adroits avec une arme. Même le nain. »

A cette dernière phrase, un sourire ironique vint orner le visage de l'elfe.

Pourtant, Aline ne rit pas. « Tu… Tu penses qu'ils vont mourir ? »

De nouveau, Orophin laissa planer un silence, et elle se rendit compte de la façon qu'il pesait ses mots avant de les prononcer. « Nous allons tous mourir. »

Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge, et elle se rappela douloureusement ses doutes de la matinée. « Pas vous. »

Orophin tourna enfin la tête vers elle, et quand il vit ses yeux briller, il passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules d'Aline. « Chaque elfe est libre de devenir mortel, s'il le souhaite. Et le choix d'Haldir est arrêté depuis bien longtemps. »

Elle retint un sanglot à cette dernière phrase. « Pourtant… »

Orophin prit son visage doucement entre ses doigts, et le tourna vers le sien. « Pourtant quoi ? »

« Pourtant… Hier soir, je suis allée le voir. Et ce matin aussi. » Elle se sentit gênée, mais il lui sembla qu'il valait mieux qu'elle garde pour elle l'endroit où elle avait dormi. « Et… Il a semblé si distant… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me saute dessus, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça non plus. »

Orophin ficha ses yeux dans les siens. « Aline… Tu as été absente pendant onze années. Et je peux te dire que nous nous sommes sérieusement demandé s'il n'allait pas dépérir. Et avant que tu vous ne vous fassiez attaqué toi et lui par les gobelins, tu étais très distante avec mon frère. Ça a été très dur pour lui. Je pense qu'il a juste besoin de temps pour comprendre qu'il peut agir comme avant. »

Aline ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, l'elfe n'avait pas bougé, et il lui sembla que son regard n'avait jamais été aussi bleu. « Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est bancal. Ephémère, même. »

Orophin lui sourit. « Rien n'est éphémère dans l'amour que te porte Haldir. Je peux te le jurer. Et puis, je pense que vous avez simplement besoin de temps. C'est tout de même nouveau pour toi, du moins, tant que tu ne te rappelleras pas entièrement de ces instants passés avec lui, et pour mon frère, il a juste besoin d'assimiler que tu es vraiment là. Avec lui. »

Aline acquiesça, pas totalement convaincue.

« Voudrais-tu un verre d'eau ? »

Aline lui sourit. « Je veux bien. »

--

Comme ceux qu'elle avait vus, le talan d'Orophin était simplement meublé, mais de nombreuses plantes siégeaient dans les différents coins des pièces.

Elle observa des fleurs colorées, passant des nuances chaudes, à celles comme le noir. De grandes plantes vertes se trouvaient près des fenêtres, et semblait puiser l'énergie dans les derniers rayons du soleil.

Et, plus loin, Aline aperçut un objet qui retient ton attention.

« Orophin, tes frères viennent-ils souvent ici ? »

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil. « Très peu. Quand ils viennent, ce qui est très rare, nous restons sur le flet. Sinon, quand nous voulons nous retrouver, c'est souvent dans le talan d'Haldir. Pourquoi cela ? »

Aline hésita. C'était, d'une certaine manière, violer l'intimité de cet elfe qui essayait de préserver son secret.

« Est-ce que je te fais peur ? »

Aline rougit, se rendant compte de la proximité entre leur visage. « Toi, non, mais plutôt ta réaction. »

Orophin rit. « Allons, je te promets que je ne mords pas. Dis-moi. »

Aline soupira, et de son index, montra un coin de la pièce.

L'elfe la regarda, mais aucune expression ne passa dans son regard, et elle ne ressentit rien qui puisse l'informer de sa réaction.

Le silence s'éternisa, et elle envisageait de se lever pour partir, quand sa voix brisa ce silence. Dans son ton, elle n'y trouva aucune colère, ni tristesse.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu la remarques. Cela dit, je me doutais bien que mes frères t'en auraient parlé à un moment ou à un autre. Lequel m'a vendu ? »

« C'est Rúmil. La première fois que j'ai assisté à un entraînement de Galadhrims. Il a dit… qu'il ne t'avait jamais entendu. Qu'il était simplement persuadé que c'était vrai. »

« Et sais-tu ce qu'il le rendait si sûr de lui ? »

« Il a dit… Il a dit que tu étais son frère, et que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour te connaître. »

Orophin laissa son regard s'égarer quelques instants, avant qu'un fin sourire vienne fleurir ses lèvres. « Sacré Rúmil. » Il fixa de nouveau Aline. « Mais il a bien raison. »

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis il se recula quelque peu. « Souhaiterais-tu l'entendre ? »

Aline resta surprise. Si jamais ses frères ne l'avaient entendu, pourquoi elle, y aurait-elle droit ? « Oh, je ne voudrait pas déranger. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais si je t'empêche de faire quelque chose, ou de sortir, je peux part… »

L'elfe secoua la tête. « Si je te le propose, c'est que j'ai envie que tu l'entendes. Et non, tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Je suis très heureux que tu sois venu me voir. »

Aline lui sourit maladroitement. « Bon, d'accord, je veux bien t'écouter. »

Orophin lui rendit son sourire, semblant incertain, et ramena l'objet près de lui. Aline l'observa de plus prêt. C'était une sorte de harpe, avec une caisse de résonnance, une colonne, un pied, et des cordes. Elle avait une forme des plus sensuelles, accentuée par les gravures qui se trouvaient que chaque centimètre de bois. Quand Orophin la plaça contre son torse, la harpe sembla se moulait au corps de l'elfe.

Il inspira. « Le seul qui m'ait entendu jouer est ton frère, Aline. C'est pour toi et lui que je vais jouer maintenant. »

Emue, elle ne put répondre. Alors, Orophin plaça ses longs doigts fins sur les cordes, et le plus doucement possible, les pinça, créant des sons des plus purs.

Aline resta coite. La mélodie était d'une délicatesse extrême, mélangeant force et douceur. Les longs cheveux d'or de l'elfe étaient maintenus par des tresses, et elle observa son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés, et une sérénité emplissait chacun de ses traits.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand le dernier accord retentit dans la pièce. Aline attendit que l'écho s'éteigne pour parler. « Orophin… C'est… Comment ? »

L'elfe s'approcha d'elle quand il vit son expression. Elle avait l'air bouleversée. « Je mets simplement ensemble des notes qui s'aiment (1). A l'instar de toi et d'Aerandir. »

Elle se leva, et passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille de l'elfe, qui semblait aussi ému qu'elle. Aussi, il n'hésita pas à la serrer fort contre lui. « Orophin… C'était juste magnifique. Merci. » Elle laissa planer un silence. « _Merci_. »

--

Aline ne se réveilla qu'en fin d'après-midi. Dehors, il pleuvait, et le ciel restait d'un noir d'encre.

En baillant, elle fit retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller et respira une goulée d'air qui avait de parfum de l'humidité. La veille, elle était restée longtemps avec Orophin, elle, l'écoutant jouer, lui, l'écoutant parler. L'elfe avait tenté de la rassurer, mais ce doute sur les sentiments d'Haldir persistait. Autant que ceux sur l'état de son frère.

Elle était rentrée tard, en pleine nuit, même si Orophin lui avait proposé de rester dormir chez lui. Elle avait dénigré la proposition, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour aller coucher chez le frère d'Haldir. Alors, Orophin l'avait raccompagnée, et était resté parler avec elle jusqu'à ce que l'orage se calme quelque peu.

Il était rentré chez lui, et Aline s'était enfin couchée, la mélodie sur elle et son frère, jouant sans fin dans sa tête comme une douce litanie.

--

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent marqués par une pluie battante, intarissable. Pendant ces trois jours, elle n'avait reçu aucune visite, et n'étais sortie pour voir personne. Pourtant, la cité était loin d'être vide, et c'était assez souvent qu'elle entendait un elfe chanter sous la pluie.

Seulement, en trois jours, une angoisse sourde l'avait prise. Haldir n'était pas venue la voir en trois jours. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait rattrapée quand elle était sortie de la chambre.

Aline soupira, en proie à ce sentiment d'incertitude qui la tiraillait depuis quelques jours, quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

Comme une automate, Aline se leva, et alla ouvrir.

« Douce Elbereth, Lúthien, j'ai cru que jamais tu n'ouvrirais cette porte ! »

Aline regarda fixement Erya. D'une part, elle s'était levée dès qu'elle avait entendu qu'elle frappait. D'autre part, même si depuis son retour, Erya l'avait déjà surnommée Lúthien, elle se sentit étrange à l'entente de ce nom, et tous ses doutes sur les véritables sentiments d'Haldir lui revinrent en mémoire de plein fouet.

Elle laissa entrer l'elfe. « Je t'ai ouvert dès que j'ai entendu du bruit. »

Erya essora ses longs cheveux humides. « Cela doit faire plusieurs minutes que je tambourine contre ta porte. »

Aline resta silencieuse, et l'elfe s'approcha doucement d'elle. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle tenta un sourire. « Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Erya alla s'asseoir comme de droit sur une chaise, l'invitant à prendre place à côté d'elle. « Allez, raconte-moi. »

--

« Ecoute… J'admets que tu pouvais attendre autre chose du comportement d'Haldir. Mais tu sais, je t'appelle Lúthien, et je ne me le serais pas permis si tu ne lui ressemblais pas tant que ça. »

Aline fronça les sourcils. « Si je ne lui ressemblais pas tant que ça ? »

L'elfe soupira. « De jours en jours, tu agis comme si tu n'étais pas partie. Depuis que tu es revenue du Rohan, tu es comme… changée. Tu n'es plus tant Aline que Lúthien. Haldir a aimé celle que tu étais. Mais il a continué de t'aimer quand tu es revenue, avec tous les changements que tu as apportés. Il t'aime toi, pour ce que tu es, pas d'après le nom que tu portes. »

Aline resta silencieuse. « Alors, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ? »

Erya la fixa étrangement. « Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

Aline grogna. « Apparemment pas, on ne me dit jamais rien. »

Erya cacha un sourire. « Une nouvelle attaque de gobelin s'est produite il y a deux jours à la frontière Nord. Celeborn a demandé à Haldir d'y rester pour au moins deux semaines. »

Aline ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

--

Les jours qui suivirent furent marqués par une monotonie sans fin. Aline restait la plupart du temps dans son talan, à méditer sur sa situation, celle de son frère, celle de la Communauté, celle de la prochaine guerre. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre de quelle façon cet œil avait un rapport avec elle.

De plus, elle n'avait eu aucune vision, et elle doutait d'en ravoir un jour. L'absence d'Haldir la pesait également. Elle comprenait qu'il ne pouvait faillir à ses devoirs simplement pour rester avec elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas venu la prévenir avant son départ.

Ce matin-là, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle était partie en direction du talan d'Orophin, avec l'espoir qu'il lui rejouerait un air de harpe.

Elle monta les marches qui serpentaient autour du tronc, et s'arrêta un instant sur le flet. Comme quelques jours auparavant, quand elle se retourna, Orophin l'attendait près de la porte, un sourire fin étirant ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, Aline. »

Elle respira un grand coup. « Tu peux m'appeler Lúthien, si tu veux. »

Orophin s'approcha lentement, comme pour la sonder. « Tu en es sûre ? »

Elle grimaça. « Oui, je crois. »

L'elfe lui offrit un grand sourire. « Bonjour, Lúthien. »

« Bonjour, Orophin. »

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle croisa les bras, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. « Bien, euh… En réalité… »

Orophin rit devant son air gêné. « Allez, viens. J'allais jouer, de toute façon. »

--

L'elfe joua un air beaucoup plus enjoué que quelques jours plutôt, allant beaucoup plus souvent dans les aigus. Pourtant, ses doigts glissaient toujours aussi doucement sur les cordes, les pinçant lentement, comme pour s'assurer que la corde était prête à laisser échapper le son.

Aline, bercée par la mélodie, regardait sans réellement les voir les livres ouverts sur la table devant elle. Quand l'écho s'évanouit enfin, Orophin de rapprocha d'elle et pointa un doigt sur la carte. « Nous sommes ici. »

En effet, une petite forêt était dessinée, et en son centre, le mot Lórien était inscrit à l'encre rouge.

« Et où est Fontcombe ? »

L'elfe remonta légèrement son doigt vers le Nord-Ouest, et derrière la chaîne de montagnes des Monts Brumeux, se dressait la cité d'Elrond. « Ici. C'est là-bas que vit Arwen Undómiel, la petite-fille de Galadriel. »

Aline le regarda, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Galadriel a une petite-fille ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est la fille d'Elrond, et de la fille de Galadriel, Celebrían. »

Aline se repositionna sur son siège. « Comment est-elle ? »

« Undómiel signifie « étoile du soir ». Elle possède de longs cheveux noirs, à l'instar de son père et toi. C'est une Semi-Elfe. Une _Peredhil_ (2). »

Aline sourit. « Je suppose qu'elle doit être très belle. »

Orophin sourit. « Oui, elle l'est. Une longue histoire l'unit à Aragorn, l'héritier du Gondor. » Il sembla hésiter, puis lui sourit. « D'ailleurs, elle est souvent comparée en raison de sa grande beauté à Lúthien Tinúviel. »

Aline se redressa. « Qui est-ce ? »

Orophin s'installa à ses côtés. « Lúthien était une Elfe du peuple des Sindar, ou des Elfes Gris, si tu préfères. Elle était l'unique fille du roi Thingol et de Melian, qui gouvernaient sur Doriath. Dans des forêts de leur royaume, elle rencontra Beren, un homme, et ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais Thingol ne voulait pas laisser sa fille à un mortel. Alors, il envoya Beren chercher un Silmaril sur la couronne de Morgoth, qui se traduirait par « noir ennemi du monde ». Elle fut faite prisonnière par son propre père, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas aider Beren, mais elle réussit à s'enfuir, et elle rencontra Huan, un chien de la taille d'un petit cheval. »

Orophin respira, comme pour rassembler ses souvenirs, et continua. « Grâce aux pouvoirs de Lúthien, ils passent les portes d'Angband, et le grand loup Carcharoth, qui les gardaient. Toujours grâce au chant et à la danse de Lúthien, Morgoth fut plongé dans un sommeil profond, permettant à Beren de prendre un Silmaril de la couronne de fer. Quand ils repartirent, Carcharoth mangea la main de Beren qui tenait le Silmaril. On dit que le loup est devenu fou, et il causa nombre de soucis dans le Beleriand, jusqu'à Doriath, où il fut tué pendant une chasse. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à mourir. Beren fut également tué, et il offrit le Silmaril à Thingol. »

Aline resta silencieuse, pensant que l'histoire se terminait là. Pourtant, pour la troisième fois, Orophin reprit la parole. « L'esprit de Lúthien s'enfuit vers les Cavernes de Mandos. Devant Mandos, elle chanta. On dit que ce fut le plus beau chant jamais chanté en Endor, et il émut Mandos au pont de donner une deuxième vie à Beren, sous condition que Lúthien devienne elle-même mortelle. Ensemble, ils vécurent quelques temps à Doriath, avant de partir s'installer à Tol Galen, où ils eurent un fils, Dior. »

Orophin la regarda enfin, l'histoire finie.

« Et Huan ? »

« Avant d'atteindre les portes d'Angband, elle fut faite prisonnière une deuxième fois, mais par le maître de Huan. Pris de pitié, Huan parla pour la première fois pour lui expliquer comment s'échapper. Quand ils retrouvèrent Beren, toujours avant les portes, il parla pour la deuxième fois en leur expliquant comment entrer. Il tua et rapporta les corps du loup Draugluin, et de la chauve-souris Thuringwethil, et ils purent entrer sous ces formes. Quand Carcharoth mangea la main de Beren, Huan rejoignit Thingol pour tuer le loup. Huan fut mortellement blessé. Il parla alors pour la troisième et dernière fois, et mourut en donnant à Beren et Lúthien un dernier adieu. »

« C'est triste. »

« Ça l'est. Mais on se souvient surtout de l'amour qui faisait vivre Lúthien et Beren. C'est un modèle. Et elle fut également la première Elfe à épouser un humain. »

Aline s'appuya sur la main. « Que veut dire Luthien ? Je veux dire, comment le traduit-on ? »

Orophin réfléchit un instant. « Il n'y a pas de traduction parfaite. Mais je pense que le mot qui s'en rapproche le plus est « enchanteresse » ».

Aline resta silencieuse un instant. « M'apprendras-tu d'autres histoires ? »

Orophin lui sourit. « Autant que tu pourras en retenir. »

--

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, Aline voyageait entre les talans d'Erya, de Taúl, de Rúmil, et d'Orophin. Chez Erya, ou chez elle, quand c'était l'elfe qui venait, elles parlaient essentiellement des souvenirs qu'Erya avait, allant de sa propre enfance, jusqu'à ses visites à Imladris, en passant par les anecdotes sur elle et son frère, avant leur départ.

Elle allait aussi régulièrement chez Taúl, pour vérifier que la cicatrisation était parfaite. Presque tous les jours, il appliquait un onguent, pour hydrater la plaie. Le guérisseur semblait satisfait, et Aline ne sentait plus aucune douleur. L'elfe l'avait bien sûr prévenue qu'au moindre choc brutal, la plaie risquait de se rouvrir.

Elle restait souvent des heures chez Rúmil. La présence de cet elfe-là avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme s'il comblait quelque peu le vide crée par l'absence d'Aerandir. Rumil se chargeait également de lui apprendre l'elfique. Bien sûr, elle arrivait de temps en temps à se rappeler quelques notions qu'elle avait acquises, mais le plus souvent, c'était nouveau. Pourtant, les heures passées à traduire de vieux ouvrages avec l'elfe l'amusaient, et c'était avec un plaisir non feint qu'elle revenait.

Chez Orophin, tout était plus calme, plus profond. L'elfe se chargeait de lui inculquer des notions comme le Númenor, la création même d'Arda, les différents Elfes… Et chaque jour qu'elle allait chez lui, il jouait pour elle, pour ses frères, pour Aerandir.

Dans la matinée du dix-septième jour qui suivit le départ d'Haldir aux frontières, Aline retrouva Orophin et Rúmil aussi sur le flet du premier.

Ils se levèrent pour l'accueillir, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi cette bonne humeur ? »

Orophin la serrait conte lui alors que Rúmil se chargeait de répondre. « La simple vue sur ton magnifique corps suffit à notre cœur pour s'emplir de joie. »

Aline leva les yeux au ciel alors que l'elfe l'enlaçait à son tour.

« Ha, ha. Et plus sérieusement ? »

« Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, c'est magnifique. »

Aline grogna pour la forme, tout de même amusée par les répliques de Rúmil. Orophin, lui, la fixait, attendant qu'elle avoue ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Ça ne tarda pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et les regarda. « J'ai eu une vision cette nuit. Et je sais que ce n'était pas mon passé. Je… J'y ai vu mon père. Il était très malade. »

Une lourde atmosphère planait au-dessus d'eux. Orophin et Rúmil se regardèrent, redoutant les mots qui ne tardèrent pas à tomber.

« Je vais aller voir Galadriel. Je pars pour le Rohan. »

--

(1) - Citation d'Amadeus Mozart.

(2) - _Peredhil_ veut simplement dire _semi-elfe_.

--

Et voilà ! Pour la musique à la harpe, je me suis inspirée de la mélodie A Bird Came Fly. N'oubiez pas que Youtube est notre ami ; )

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il marque le début de la véritable action pour cette fic, et le rapprochement avec (ce qu'il reste de) la Commuauté.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commetaire pour dire que vous avez aimé, ou pas, et ça ne prendra que quelques secondes.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, je suis vraiment à la bourre, mais je voulais attendre aujoud'hui pour poster, parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai (enfin) 17 ans (28.09.09!!). Aussi, j'ai une crève d'enfer, je vomis tripes et boyaux, donc j'écris vite ce petit en-tête.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir. Donc je vous remercie tous, et une dédicace pour chaque personne qui a reviewé le chapitre précédent. Aussi, pour celui-là, il risque de pas être terrible, j'ai peur de m'être plantée sur les émotions, mais je préfère le laisser tel quel. Et pardonnez les fautes, mais je me sens pas de le relire.

Voilà. Il n'empêche, j'espère que vous serez un peu émues, même si moi, je trouve ça chiant, long et nul.

Merci de me lire. Merci, merci, merci !

Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture.

--

Chapitre 15.

Promesse.

--

Aline marchait d'un pas déterminé, pour montrer qu'elle était plus que sûre de son choix. Le matin, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller, sa vision s'était faite floue, les contours s'étaient lentement estompés, les couleurs s'étaient mélangées pour devenir plus ternes, plus sombres.

Au milieu de cet ensemble obscur, un lit était élevé, et une chaise était posée à côté du sommier. En premier, elle avait vu Mirdyn, plongeant un tissu dans un bac d'eau, pour le poser sur le front du malade. Son Oncle s'était redressé sur sa chaise, elle avait vu son père alité, d'un teint blafard, se redressant pour tousser, jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air. Ses yeux étaient brillants, comme fiévreux, et il avait été pris d'une deuxième quinte de toux.

La vision s'était lentement dissipée, et Aline était restée étendue, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, ressassant sans cesse dans sa tête l'image qu'elle avait vue. Mirdyn lui avait dit que depuis leur départ, à elle et son frère, Denhôr enchaînait maladies sur maladies, mais elle avait eu l'espoir sourd que leur retour les aurait limitées. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle s'était levée, douchée. Elle avait passé les colliers qu'elle avait faits avec son frère et s'était habillée de son habituelle chemise, et de son pantalon de toile. A peine revenue dans sa chambre, elle avait rassemblé ses affaires. Elle emmenait les affaires que Mirdyn y avait mis à leur départ de Bretagne, trois robes faites par Erya. La première était la verte qu'elle avait porté le soir où elle s'était faite attaqué avec Haldir par les gobelins. La deuxième était la blanche qu'elle lui avait donnée quelques semaines auparavant. Et la dernière était de couleur nacrée, identique à une qu'Erya portait régulièrement. Elle emmenait aussi celle que Mirdyn lui avait offerte, puis celle de sa mère.

Le sac à dos était plein, et elle avait jeté un dernier regard aux autres robes qu'elle ne porterait sûrement jamais, avant de refermer la porte de l'armoire. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle s'était dirigée vers le talan d'Erya.

L'elfe s'y trouvait, et Aline lui avait expliqué sa vision, et sa décision. Erya n'avait rien dit, mais ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et Aline avait ressentit une pointe de tristesse et de peur l'envahir. Elle s'était levée, et l'avait serrée dans ses bras.

Erya avait tenu à ce qu'elle mange avec elle. Aline avait accepté, et elles avaient parlé avec cette lourde tension qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. En fin d'après-midi, l'elfe avait enfin accepté à la laisser partir, mais Aline avait sentit un déchirement dans sa poitrine. Une dernière fois, elle avait serré Aline dans ses bras.

Elle l'avait serrée si fort, qu'Aline sentait encore des douleurs dans son dos. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas, parce qu'elle-même savait que c'était une des dernières fois qu'elles se voyaient.

--

Orophin et Rúmil avait choisi de l'accompagner voir Galadriel. Ils marchaient à ses côtés, et ne parlaient pas.

Ils écoutaient le bruit des pas d'Aline qui foulait pour la dernière fois le sol de la Lothlórien. Pourtant, son cœur était calme, comme serein. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Elle avait été absente pendant onze ans, et son père avait besoin d'elle. La décision s'était faite toute seule.

Seulement, en regardant le paysage alentour, Aline savait que cette paix extérieure ne durerait pas. Bientôt, la guerre ferait rage, et nul ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait de cet endroit.

En descendant les marches qui menaient au flet d'Orophin, Aline s'était arrêtée, et avait observé une dernière fois le panorama si pur, et si précieusement gardé. Elle était finalement descendue, avec la promesse qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au jardin de Galadriel. L'elfe était là, tranquillement agenouillée devant un arbuste trop chétif pour tenir correctement debout. A ses côtés, Celeborn l'observait en souriant. Quand ils les entendirent s'arrêter, elle donna une dernière caresse à la plante, et ils se relevèrent.

« Lúthien, je t'attendais. »

Elle regarda tour à tour Orophin et Rúmil, mais ne leur demanda pas de les laisser.

« Je suis venue vous prévenir que je partais. »

Galadriel s'avança et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Aline. « Oui, je l'ai vu. »

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, semblant regarder son âme à travers ses yeux. Puis, naturellement, elle se recula.

Celeborn lui sourit. « Nous nous en doutions. La Lothlórien t'a apportée tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Tu pouvais choisir de partir comme de rester. Tu as décidé. »

Aline les remercia silencieusement. « Je… Mon père est malade. Je dois être là pour le soutenir. »

Galadriel lui sourit à son tour. « Il n'y a pas plus noble choix que celui de vouloir aider quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je crois que je tiens ça des elfes qui m'ont accueillie. »

La Dame rit. « Non, Lúthien. Ceci fait partie de toi. »

« _Merci_. »

« Quand partiras-tu ? »

« Je… Je suis allée voir Erya ce matin, et j'ai préparé mon sac. J'ai vu Taúl hier, et je crois bien qu'il s'en doutait. Rúmil et Orophin étaient les derniers que je devais prévenir. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les frères d'Haldir tiquer.

« Tu partiras ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aline soupira. « Je crois bien que oui. J'ai vu Helios en venant ici. Je crois qu'il le sentait également. »

Galadriel sourit. « Nous le sentions tous. Tu es restée ici le temps que tu comprennes, que tu te souviennes. Nous savions aussi que lorsque ce serait fait, tu partirais. »

Celeborn consulta la Dame du regard. Elle lui sourit, puis il se tourna vers Aline. « Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'une guerre se prépare. Te laisser partir seule serait t'envoyer directement dans les Cavernes de Mandos. Je demanderais à un Galadhrim de t'accompagner. »

« Je le ferai. »

Aline se tourna vers Rúmil. « Tu n'es pas obligé. Je peux y aller seule. »

Galadriel sourit. « Tu ignores encore les dangers qui t'attendent. Une épée amie ne sera pas de trop. » Elle laissa planer un silence, ses yeux se fichant dans les siens. « Tu as fait ton choix, Lúthien. Rúmil a le droit de faire le sien aussi. »

« Mon choix est déjà arrêté. Je pars avec toi. »

Aline se sentit rassurée. Rúmil, son cher Rúmil choisissait de l'accompagner, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient peu de chances de revenir avec la guerre qui se préparait.

Celeborn posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de l'elfe. « Puisses-tu la garder en sécurité aussi bien que lorsqu'elle fut ici. »

« Mon Seigneur, si je dois mourir pour la protéger, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. »

Celeborn lui sourit, alors qu'Aline ouvrait de grands yeux, et qu'Orophin grognait. « Mon frère, si tu pouvais éviter de trépasser, je crois que ce serait aussi bien. »

Rúmil lui sourit. « J'essaierai. »

Après quelques secondes de conversation silencieuse, Rúmil se retira avec Orophin, pour rassembler quelques affaires.

Une fois partis, les elfes lui offrirent un sourire sincère. « Tu sais que tu ne reviendras pas ? »

Aline détourna le regard, ne voulant pas qu'ils la voient pleurer. « Oui, je sais. »

Elle sentit une main douce sous son menton, et elle tourna ses yeux sombres vers ceux, clairs, de Galadriel. « Lúthien, garde en mémoire ces instants que tu as passé ici. Ils pourraient être le réconfort dont tu auras besoin. »

Galadriel s'éclipsa lentement, la laissant seule en face de Celeborn. « Haldir est-il au courant ? »

Aline se sentit gênée. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ne voulait pas partir sans l'avoir vu, mais même au bout de deux semaines et demie, l'elfe était toujours aux frontières. « Je… Non, il n'est pas revenu depuis. Il n'est pas au courant. »

Celeborn posa un regard presque paternel sur elle. « Il comprendra. »

Aline rit nerveusement. « Il va me tuer, oui. »

Celeborn étouffa un rire. « Je ne crois pas, non. Il comprendra. Il sait que vous allez vous revoir. Une histoire comme la votre ne peut pas se terminer de cette façon-là. En ces temps sombres, les Valars vous accorderont des jours heureux. Je l'ai envoyé à la frontière Sud hier. Vous passerez par là pour rejoindre le Rohan. »

Aline allait répondre, quand Galadriel reparut. Entre ses mains, elle tenait un fourreau fin, qu'elle déposa entre celles d'Aline. Les gravures dans le cuir étaient magnifiques, en plus des lacets qui s'emmêlaient en des dessins compliqués.

« Forgée par les Elfes au temps de la Grande Guerre, elle fut donnée en cadeau à une humaine bien spéciale. Voici _Narmacil_. A toi de te l'approprier de nouveau. »

Aline fixa le fourreau. Elle sortit doucement l'épée. Parfaitement droite, à l'instar de sa dague, des inscriptions étaient gravées sur la lame. Elle s'approcha. « Narmacil_. L'épée de feu_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les elfes lui sourirent simplement. Galadriel s'avança doucement vers elle. « Elbereth et les autres Valars te guideront, à chaque instant. N'en doute pas. »

« Je vous fait confiance. »

Galadriel se baissa légèrement, et embrassa doucement le front d'Aline. Elle sentit l'elfe sourire contre sa peau. Celeborn porta simplement sa main contre son cœur, et il ferma les yeux une seconde, comme pour la remercier.

Aline s'inclina, portant également la main à son cœur.

Elle se recula, et avant de se retourner, elle leur adressa un dernier sourire.

--

Aline accrocha son sac à la selle d'Helios, Orophin était là, près d'Erya et de Taúl. Rúmil repositionna le grand arc dans son dos, passa son carquois, ajusta sa cape, et sourit à son frère.

Il s'approcha doucement, et il l'enlaça. Aline voyait le visage d'Orophin, et ses traits marqués par la tristesse. « Je jouerai pour toi. »

Rúmil se décala et elle observa son sourire heureux. « Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Erya se précipita à côté d'elle. « Mange bien tous tes lambas, d'accord ? »

Emue, Aline lui sourit simplement. Elle observa l'unique larme qui coulait le long de la joue de l'elfe. « Ne pleure pas… Nous nous reverrons. Je te le promets. »

Erya rit nerveusement. « Non, Lúthien. Je partirai bientôt pour les Havres Gris. Je ne veux pas savoir la fin de l'histoire. Je préfère t'imaginer en vie plutôt que de voir le contraire. »

Alors, doucement, Aline pleura. Elle serra Erya contre elle. « Merci, Erya. Merci pour tout. »

« Ne m'oublie pas. »

« Pas tant que j'aurais des lambas à manger. »

Erya rit. « Je ne t'oublierai pas, moi. »

« Moi non plus. » Aline caressa du bout des doigts la joue de l'elfe, l'embrassa sur l'autre joue, et s'écarta.

Taúl vint serrer sa sœur contre lui, tout en soufflant un remerciement à Aline.

Elle porta la main à son cœur, geste auquel le guérisseur répondit. Enfin, Orophin vint l'enlacer à son tour, déposant un baiser tendre sur le haut de sa tête. « Prends soin de mon frère, Lúthien. »

Aline sourit. « Que si tu joues pour moi aussi. »

Orophin lui rendit son sourire. « Depuis onze ans, je n'ai pas arrêté. »

Aline se recula à regret de ses bras protecteurs, et grimpa sur Helios. Son cheval s'ébroua, et se plaça à côté de Rúmil. Il lui caressa l'encolure, et avec une profonde inspiration, il avança d'un pas.

L'elfe savait qu'il ne remettrait sûrement jamais les pieds en Lothlórien, mais se savoir avec Aline comblait ce vide qui se créait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Avant de prendre le premier virage du chemin, ils se retournèrent. Rúmil leur fit un geste de la main, alors qu'Aline leur soufflait un baiser.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, échangèrent un sourire triste, et disparurent de leur vue, le cœur émietté.

--

Ils marchaient doucement entre les mallornes, le pas d'Helios calé sur celui de l'elfe. Ils ne parlaient pas, ou si peu, se laissant mutuellement à leurs regrets, et à leurs craintes.

Aline se sentait coupable d'arracher Rúmil à ce qui l'avait formé. Sa terre, sa ville, ses amis, ses frères, son talan. Sa vie. Pourtant, il avait choisi de son propre chef. Il s'était proposé pour l'accompagner, sachant ce qu'il risquait s'il venait avec elle à Edoras.

Elle soupira longuement, et Rúmil tourna la tête vers elle.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie. »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. »

L'elfe s'arrêta, et posa sa main sur son genou. « Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Tu… Tu t'es senti obligé de m'accompagner, je le sais. Et je sais au fond de moi qu'on ne reverra jamais ce bois. Je… Je suis désolée. »

L'elfe exerça une douce pression autour de son genou, la laissant continuer.

« Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas très loin de la cité, tu peux toujours faire demi-tour. Je peux me débrouiller. Je sais retourner au village de Mirdyn, et de là, je rejoindrai Edoras facilement. Je… Je ne t'en voudrais pas, si tu préférais rester. »

Rúmil lui envoya un sourire triste. « Lúthien… Je ne suis pas un elfe stupide. Je savais pertinemment tout ça en prenant ma décision. Mais… Comment te dire ? Je sais qu'en Lothlórien, mes frères vont bien. Toi, si loin de nous, je ne saurais rien. Je ne saurais pas si tu vas bien, si tu es bien arrivée, si tu es blessée, si tu as besoin d'aide. Je n'aurais pas supporté, en restant ici, de te savoir si loin. »

Emue, Aline se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la pommette de l'elfe, qui ferma les yeux.

« Merci Rúmil. Je ne saurais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

L'elfe lui renvoya un sourire amusé. « Des bêtises, assurément. »

Aline rit. « Evidemment. » Puis, voyant le regard de Rúmil s'assombrir de peine, elle soupira. « Je suis désolée. Vraiment. »

L'elfe releva son regard, et le planta dans le sien, sincère. « Encore une fois, tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est juste que… J'ai vu Orophin avant de partir, mais Haldir se trouve toujours à la frontière Nord, et je regrette de ne pas le revoir une dernière fois. »

Aline fronça les sourcils. « La frontière Nord ? »

L'elfe refléta son expression. « Oui, la frontière Nord. Erya te l'a dit, non ? »

Aline sourit. « Oui, elle me l'a dit. Mais hier, Celeborn m'a aussi dit qu'il avait demandé à Haldir de se rendre à la Frontière Sud. Apparemment, mon départ leur était connu avant même que je ne le sache. »

Un sourire ému lui parvint. L'elfe semblait irradier de soulagement.

« _Merci_. »

Il porta lentement la main à son cœur. Aline fit de même.

« Allez, monte. Nous irons plus vite. »

L'elfe sourit. « Je peux courir. »

« Je ne voudrais pas te fatiguer. »

« Je ne suis jamais fatigué. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire. « Maintenant, non. Mais tu le seras si je me mets à chanter parce que tu n'auras pas voulu monter. »

L'elfe sembla hésiter. « Vraiment. Je peux courir, je t'assure. »

Aline se redressa et se racla doucement la gorge. Et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle sentit l'elfe s'appuyer à sa taille, et de son autre main, se hisser derrière elle, sur le dos d'Helios.

« Saleté d'humaine. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire amusé. « Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir que tu m'accompagnes. »

Seul un éclat de rire aussi bref que sincère lui répondit.

--

« La frontière Sud ne se trouve qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. »

Aline mit Helios au pas, se retournant pour poser sa question. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Il lui sourit. « Je connais la Lothlórien, Lúthien. Chaque arbre possède sa singularité. Pour moi, c'est aisé de se repérer. »

Elle acquiesça, sans en dire plus. Une boule d'angoisse s'insinuait en elle, sans qu'elle arrive à la repousser.

Bien sûr, elle ne rêvait que de descendre de cheval et rejoindre Haldir en courant, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Après tout, il s'était montré tellement distant, quand elle s'était réveillée chez lui. Tellement différent de ce qu'elle s'tait imaginée.

Elle soupira, et la main douce de l'elfe se posa sur sa taille, comme pour la rassurer.

« Je descends. »

Aline se contenta d'acquiescer. Rúmil était là, et s'il y avait eu le moindre risque de rejet, il l'aurait prévenue. Il l'aurait épaulée. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien dit, se contentant de se lover au corps d'Helios, lancé au galop.

L'elfe se tenait contre con genou gauche, et avait sa main posé sur sa botte. Pourtant simple, ce contact physique la rassurait. Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait, elle ne savait pas comment lui réagirait. Elle ne savait pas ce que leur réservait leur histoire, si jamais elle avait un lendemain.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle réfléchissait trop. Elle observa le décor. Depuis que Rúmil lui avait annoncé leur arrivée à la frontière, ils avaient parcouru une centaine de mètre. Les mallornes étaient beaucoup plus fins qu'au cœur de la cité, mais les feuilles étaient d'un vert beaucoup plus clair. Le soleil passait beaucoup mieux entre les feuilles, éclairant de sa lumière tout l'espace.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de Caras Galadhon, la paix intérieure qui régnait en elle s'estompait, la rendant de plus en plus nerveuse.

Elle pouvait également observer de longues cordes claires disparaissant dans les feuillages des mallornes les plus vieux. Rúmil, lui, avançait, parfaitement serein.

Ils tournèrent après le quatrième mallorne sur leur gauche, et ils s'arrêtèrent. Presque instantanément, cinq elfes descendirent des cordes qu'elle avait observées. Elle s'y attendait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle vit quelques sourires, notamment sur le visage d'un elfe, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Lonwë.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête, toujours ce sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle pencha la tête, et fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'était pas drôle. »

Lonwë sourit d'autant plus, en parfait reflet de celui de Rúmil qui prit la parole. « Où se trouve Haldir ? »

Lonwë coula son regard dans celui de son compère. « Il est parti un peu plus à l'Ouest. Il devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. »

Aline soupira, et souplement, descendit de cheval. Helios hennit doucement, et tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Elle lui caressa distraitement le chanfrein, écoutant ce que se disaient les elfes.

« Où partez-vous ? »

« A Edoras. »

Aline sentit la peine envahir tout son corps, alors que sa voix était d'un neutre surprenant.

« Edoras… Avez-vous besoin de… »

Rúmil lui sourit. « Non, Lonwë. Ton tour de quitter la Lothlórien arrivera. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui. »

« Parce que le tien est arrivé ? »

Tous les elfes se retournèrent vers l'Ouest, où la silhouette d'Haldir se découpait entre les arbres.

Rúmil inspira. « Lúthien doit se rendre à Edoras. Je l'accompagne. »

Haldir acquiesça, les yeux durs, une mine concentrée sur son visage. A cet instant, il sembla à Lúthien qu'il était simplement Haldir le Gardien de la Marche, et non Haldir, l'elfe qu'elle aimait. « Quand rentrerez-vous ? »

Rúmil ne dit rien, mais plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Haldir, au bout de quelques instants, regarda longuement Aline, qui baissa les yeux, gênée.

« Je suis désolé, Haldir. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as fait ton choix. »

Bien que sa voix fût dure, Haldir continuait de fixer Aline, une lueur incertaine animant ses yeux bleus.

Soudain, Haldir ordonna – plus qu'il ne demanda - à son frère de l'accompagner plus loin, de façon à ce que seule Aline n'entende pas ses mots.

Quelque peu vexée de ce comportement, elle fronça les sourcils, et plissa le nez, sans s'en rendre parfaitement compte.

Puis, aussi éphémère qu'un songe, la main de Lonwë se posa sur son épaule. « J'ai été honoré de te rencontrer, et de te connaître, même aussi peu. »

Absolument surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Amusé, il passa deux doigts sous son menton, et lui ferma la bouche. « Voilà. C'est mieux. Tu n'es pas un poisson. »

Aline rit nerveusement. « Et toi, tu viens de me donner une sacrée gifle. »

Etonné, il haussa un sourcil, demandant une explication.

« Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Un « il fait beau aujourd'hui » m'aurait moins étonnée dans ces circonstances. »

Lonwë leva les yeux au ciel, son regard semblant viser un point qu'elle ne pouvait pas même imaginer.

« Il fait beau, aujourd'hui. »

Amusée, elle lui sourit. « En effet. Un beau jour pour partir. »

L'elfe sentit la peine dans ses mots, et mis un peu plus de pression dans sa main toujours posée sur son épaule. « En effet. Mais tu démarres une nouvelle étape de ta vie. Elle n'en marque pas la fin. » Il scruta son visage et lui sourit. « Tu n'oublieras jamais ce que tu as vécu ici. Tu as donc tout ce dont tu as besoin pour continuer d'avancer. »

Incertaine, elle fixa l'elfe qui venait de lui donner des conseils qu'elle assimilait à ceux que lui donnait Mirdyn.

« Je… Ouais. Okay. D'accord. »

L'elfe sourit, franchement amusé. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Rúmil et Haldir reparurent. Le Gardien de la Marche s'approcha doucement d'elle, et lui tendit la main, dans une invitation silencieuse de le suivre.

Lonwë lui offrit un autre sourire sincère, et elle attrapa les doigts de l'elfe, qui la dirigea au même endroit où il était parti avec son frère.

Il semblait hésiter, et pourtant, son regard semblait accablé par la fatalité.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir prévenue de mon départ. Si seulement j'avais su que… Si seulement je l'avais su, je me serais arrangé pour ne pas partir, pour passer ces quelques jours avec toi. »

Elle lui sourit, et passa doucement sa main le long de sa joue douce. L'elfe ferma les yeux sous la caresse. « Je sais tout ça. »

« Ne pars pas. »

L'elfe avait rouvert ses yeux, et Aline se sentit défaillir devant cette lueur d'angoisse qu'elle pouvait y lire, et qu'elle sentait. « Je… Mon père est malade. »

Il soupira. « Je sais. Pardonne-moi. C'était égoïste de ma part. »

Elle lui sourit tristement. « Si je pouvais, je resterais ici. »

L'elfe soupira, quand Aline approcha ses mains doucement de ses cheveux.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Elle lui sourit, et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Ta tresse est défaite » Elle le contourna, se plaça dans son dos, et commença à tresser les longs cheveux de l'elfe. Haldir ferma les yeux, en proie à un souvenir qu'il savait impérissable.

Trop vite à son goût, elle s'arrêta. Il soupira longuement, quand il la sentit passer ses bras frêles autour de sa taille. Il se retourna doucement, et plaça ses deux mains autour de son visage. Elle releva les yeux, et plongea son regard dans lequel qu'elle aimait tant se perdre. Il lui sourit tendrement, et tout aussi doucement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Quand elles se touchèrent, Aline se sentit entière. Entière comme elle ne l'avait été depuis le départ de son frère. Retrouver son Oncle et son père était un soulagement, mais sentir Haldir, son corps pressé contre le sien, était pour elle semblable à une délivrance.

Elle soupira de bien-être quand elle sentit qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Alors, contre ses lèvres, elle sourit.

--

Quand ils se détachèrent, elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils venaient de tout se dire. Haldir la serra fort, à la briser. Aline lui rendit comme elle pouvait son étreinte, une horrible douleur lui vrillant les entrailles.

Cette douleur, la sienne, et celle d'Haldir. Douleur de perdre celui qu'elle venait juste de retrouver. Douleur, parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle le reverrait un jour.

A regrets, ils se reculèrent, et se regardèrent longuement, comme pour graver leurs traits à jamais dans leur mémoire.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa deux chastes baisers sur les lèvres d'Haldir, faisant s'éterniser le deuxième, comme scellant la promesse de leur amour.

Une lueur de désespoir au fond de ses yeux bleus, Haldir se recula, et prit sa main doucement dans la sienne. De son autre main, il traça le contour de sa propre cape, qu'elle avait passée sur ses épaules. Elle lui sourit.

D'un commun accord, ils commencèrent à marcher, se dirigeant vers le groupe d'elfes qui attendaient leur retour.

Quand ils se montrèrent à la vue de tous, leurs mains étaient liées, et chaque elfe les observait avec un certain respect au fond des yeux. Haldir se tourna vers Rúmil. « Prends soin d'elle, mon frère, comme toi seul sait le faire. »

« J'y compte bien, Haldir. »

Le Gardien de la Marche poussa un soupir déchirant, et ferma les yeux une seconde. De sa main libre, il attrapa doucement son épaule. « Et prends soin de toi également. »

Incapable de parler, Rúmil se contenta s'acquiescer. Une longue conversation muette s'établit entre eux, avant qu'ils ne s'enlacent doucement. Aline lâcha la main qu'Haldir tenait, jugeant qu'elle n'était pas concernée.

Une vague de culpabilité s'empara de nouveau d'elle, quand elle sentit une nouvelle pression dans sa main. Elle releva les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux d'Haldir. Lentement, il la mena jusqu'à Helios, et l'aider à monter. Il laissa sa main vagabonder sur sa cuisse, alors qu'elle se courbait pour déposer un troisième et dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Promets-moi de ne pas pleurer. »

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, une larme coulait déjà sur sa joue pâle. « C'est comme si tu me demandais de partir en dansant la samba sur les mains. »

Haldir sourit. « C'est un peu ça. »

Il essuya la larme du bout de son pouce. Puis, il passa sa main droite sur son visage, comme pour marquer chacun de ses traits.

Un sanglot échappa à Aline. « Tu n'oublieras pas que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

Haldir acquiesça. « Si toi, tu n'oublies pas que tu es toute ma vie. »

Après une dernière caresse, Haldir se recula, ses yeux plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Aline eut un autre sanglot, qu'elle essaya de maîtriser en se redressant, et en soufflant longuement.

Haldir adressa quelques mots à son frère, et Rúmil prit les rênes au niveau du mors, commençant à avancer. Les elfes les suivirent sur une vingtaine de mètres. Aline et Rúmil avancèrent encore d'une dizaine de mètres, puis ils se retournèrent.

Les cinq Galadhrims portèrent leurs mains à leur cœur, en signe de respect. Elle aperçut le regard rassurant et peiné de Lonwë, avant de tourner son regard vers Haldir. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

Rúmil soupira, et continua d'avancer.

Enfin derrière un dernier mallorne, les elfes disparurent, et Aline sentit une déchirure la blesser plus durement que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Elle éclata en sanglots bruyants et incontrôlables. Alors, naturellement, Rúmil sauta souplement derrière elle, lui enleva les rênes des mains, et alors qu'il talonnait Helios, il la sentit s'appuyer franchement contre son torse, en proie à un désespoir qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir.

--

Et voilà, fini. Je sais, c'est nul, mais je n'arrivais à rien de mieux. Si c'est vraiment mauvais, je le reprendrais, quand j'aurais fini de me prendre pour une fontaine malodorante.

Bonne semaine.

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, hey, hey !

Passé un joyeux Noël ?

Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster, mais grosse panne d'inspiration. Pour info, j'en ai toujours pas, mais je me suis dit que ça irait peut-être mieux si j'avais quelques encouragements sous forme de commentaires, huhu. Et puis, c'est mon petit cadeau de Noël (en retard, j'avoue) personnel.

Merci à tous, de lire, de me laisser des petits mots qui sont tojuours gentil, et d'être encore là, quoi.

Bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 16.

Les Rohirrims.

--

La Lothlórien était déjà loin derrière eux. Ils avançaient depuis plus d'un jour, Rúmil toujours installé derrière elle. Quelques minutes après avoir quitté les derniers arbres qui formaient le Bois Doré, Aline s'était finalement calmée, mais était restée appuyé sur cette épaule qui lui amenait le réconfort nécessaire.

Doucement, Rúmil tira sur la bride d'Helios, et progressivement, le cheval passa au pas, puis s'arrêta complètement. Etonnée de cet arrêt, Aline redressa la tête. « Pourquoi on s'arrête ? »

Rúmil fut touché par cette voix rauque, et tenta de garder la sienne neutre. « Ton cheval galope depuis plus de deux heures. Si on en veut pas finir à pied, il faut qu'il se repose. »

Aline acquiesça, et descendit de cheval. Elle tangua un peu une fois sur le sol, mais l'elfe la rattrapa par la taille, la faisant asseoir sur un rocher à quelques pas. Rúmil se redirigea vers Helios, attrapa un paquet de lambas toujours enveloppés dans de grandes feuilles, et en donna un bout à Aline.

Cette dernière croqua dedans sans grande conviction. « Il me manque déjà. »

Immédiatement, l'elfe comprit de quoi elle parlait. « Je suis sûr que c'est encore pire pour lui. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Rúmil soupira. « Tu ne te souviens pas de la majeure partie de ce qu'il s'est passé avant votre départ. Haldir, lui, se souvient de tout. C'est comme… te perdre une deuxième fois. Il n'a aucune assurance de te revoir un jour. »

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, Aline se sentit blanchir. « Tu veux dire… qu'on va mourir, c'est ça ? »

« On doit tous mourir un jour où l'autre. Je ne sais pas quand cela arrivera. J'espère que ça ne sera pas avant très longtemps. »

Aline ne répondit rien, laissant son esprit vagabonder. En y repensant, elle ne se reconnaissait plus, sans pour autant être assimilable à Lúthien. En arrivant, elle n'avait foi qu'en son frère, et pour cause, Mathias avait anéanti toute cette confiance qu'elle avait réussi à donner.

« Qui est Mathias ? »

Aline le regarda, les yeux ronds et la voix hésitante. « Pardon ? »

« Qui est Mathias ? »

L'elfe put constater à quel vitesse un air horrifié envahissait chacun de ses traits. Alors, il se justifia. « Tu as pensé à voix haute. »

Aline finit par baisser les épaules, comme elle baissait son regard vers ses mains qui s'étaient mise à trembler. « C'était un ami de mon frère. »

Rúmil n'avait espérer une réponse. Aussi, il choisit bien ses mots, de peur qu'elle ne se réfracte, et se mure à nouveau dans un silence inaccessible. « C'était également un de tes amis ? »

« Non… Oui. Avant. »

L'elfe haussa un sourcil.

« En Bretagne, Yoann s'est très vite mélangé à des personnes de notre âge. Mathias en faisait partie. »

Son menton commença à trembler, et Rúmil s'approcha doucement d'elle, passant son bras au-dessus de ses épaules. « C'est à cause de lui que tu n'acceptais aucun contact ? »

Aline haussa les épaules. « Je suppose. »

« Tu supposes ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Explique-moi. »

Aline le fixa dans les yeux, et soudainement, toutes ses barrières cédèrent, et elle choisit de se confier. Chose qu'elle n'avait osé faire depuis longtemps.

« Pour je ne sais quelle raison, toute ma mémoire avait été effacée avant qu'on arrive là-bas. Alors, pour que je m'adapte mieux, ils ont choisi de nous donner des parents adoptifs. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça s'est passé. Peut-être étaient-ils seulement une famille d'accueil ? Dans tous les cas, un jour, ils sont morts. »

Rúmil fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait lancé la dernière phrase, cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque alors qu'elle continuait. « C'est Mathias qui nous a prévenus. Il est arrivé et a annoncé ça comme s'il avait annoncé le temps à l'extérieur. Yoann a quitté la pièce. J'étais seule avec Mathias. »

Elle inspira un grand coup, prête à tout dire rapidement pour s'en débarrasser. « Il… Il a toujours été respectueux avec moi, toujours franc, jamais osé, ni déplacé. J'ai été tellement surprise, que je n'ai pas réagi immédiatement. C'est étrange de voir comme les gens changent en l'espace de quelques secondes. Néanmoins, il en a profité pour… »

Sa voix se brisa, alors que Rúmil resserrait sa prise autour de ses épaules. Elle releva son regard embué vers lui, et ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la fit froncer les sourcils. « Non, il ne m'a pas violée. Mais il l'aurait sûrement fait si je n'avais pas hurlé. Yoann est arrivé, et l'a défiguré. Fin de l'histoire. »

Elle avait précipitamment débité les dernières phrases. Rúmil, quant à lui, restait silencieux, des vagues de haine s'emparant de lui. Tout le temps qu'ils étaient en Bretagne, lui et ses frères n'avaient eu de cesse de s'inquiéter à leur sujet. A juste titre, d'après ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

Pourtant, la simple idée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal, le blessait. « Fin de l'histoire ? Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne veux absolument pas minimiser ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais… avec le soutient de ton frère et celui de Mirdyn, pourquoi cette répulsion envers un simple toucher ? »

Aline soupira. « Je… j'y ai longuement réfléchi. Tu sais, quand on me touchait, j'avais l'impression qu'on me prenait directement à la gorge, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Et quand j'ai… déboulé dans la clairière, et que vous étiez tous là, Yoann a dit que c'était le nom d'Haldir, que j'avais hurlé. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je croyais avoir appelé mon frère. » Elle laissa planer un silence. « Et puis… Chaque fois qu'on me touchait, j'avais l'impression de voir une silhouette au loin, et que je la trahissais, d'une certaine façon. » Elle rit nerveusement. « C'est étrange, non ? »

Rúmil sourit. « Pas tant que ça. Il existe un lien réel entre toi et Haldir. Ça ne m'étonne pas outre mesure. »

Elle soupira de nouveau. « Voilà, tu sais tout de ma triste vie. »

Il passa deux doigts sous son menton. « Pas si triste que ça. Tu es revenue, tu es de nouveau avec Haldir, tu reverras ton frère, ton père et ton Oncle, et tu es en compagnie de la meilleure personne que tu puisses imaginer. Je trouve que c'est plutôt bien. »

Malgré l'ambiance plutôt négative qui les entourait, elle lui sourit en retour. « Effectivement. C'est pas aussi terrible que ce que je pensais. »

Rúmil sourit. « Evidemment. Tu ne sais pas regarder plus loin que le bout de ton nez. »

Elle rit. « Effectivement. C'est pour ça que c'est encore toi qui va conduire. »

--

A partir de ce moment-là, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de parler. Helios était lancé au pas, ce qui leur permettait de mieux s'exprimer. L'elfe lui parlait la plupart du temps, alors qu'Aline se contentait d'écouter. Il lui avait raconté l'état d'Haldir pendant son absence, leur réaction quand elle était revenue.

La voix de Rúmil semblait retenue, et laine se doutait qu'à l'intérieur de lui, une rage incommensurable envers Mathias l'animait. Et même si elle s'en voulait de cette aversion envers quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle se sentait soulagée de sa réaction. Ainsi, elle se rendait compte à quel point il tenait à elle.

Pendant un moment de silence, elle soupira. « Dis-moi, Rúmil, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous avons dû partit d'Arda ? »

Dans son dos, elle le sentit se crisper, et les jointures de ses mains serrèrent plus fortement les rênes. « Galadriel s'en doute, bien que seul Sauron sait exactement pourquoi. »

Il laissa planer un silence, pendant lequel le nom de Sauron créait une ambiance plutôt froide. « Galadriel pense que c'est lié à ta faculté de ressentir les émotions des autres. Ton empathie ne se résume pas seulement à ce que ressentent les personnes qui t'entourent. » Il sembla chercher ses mots. « Elle pense… que Sauron pensait que grâce à toi, il retrouverait plus facilement son anneau. »

Aline fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

« On appelle l'anneau de Sauron l'Anneau de Pouvoir. Les personnes qui l'ont en leur possession voient leur envie de puissance décupler, ainsi que leur besoin de gouverner. Ce n'est pas un sentiment que tu aurais pu ne pas remarquer. »

Aline resta silencieuse. « Mais… je n'aurais pas pu _sentir_ ce genre de choses si l'anneau n'était pas en possession de quelqu'un ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Cela dit, pendant des années, c'est Bilbon Sacquet, un Hobbit, parent de Frodon, qui le gardait jalousement. De ce que Frodon en a dit, Bilbon était obnubilé par cet anneau. Tu l'aurais remarqué. »

« J'ai plusieurs questions… Orophin m'a dit que les Hobbits vivaient dans la Comté. Mais comment l'anneau a pu arriver là ? »

Rúmil soupira. « Mon frère ne t'a pas tout raconté, à ce que je vois. » Il se repositionna sur la selle, se préparant à prendre la parole pour plusieurs minutes. « Il y a longtemps, dans la Comté, un Hobbit nommé Sméagol. Le jour de son anniversaire, lui et un de ses amis découvrèrent l'anneau au fond d'un étang… »

--

Rúmil finissait de raconter l'histoire de Bilbon, et de sa rencontre avec ce Hobbit, devenu Gollum. Aline restait silencieuse, essayant d'assimiler tout ça. « Depuis, Bilbon le cachait. Il l'a donné à Frodon, mais pas de son propre chef, le jour de son cent-onzième anniversaire. »

« Pourquoi, pas de son propre chef ? »

« Bilbon connaissait Gandalf le Gris. C'est lui qui l'a convaincu de laisser l'anneau. Bilbon réagissait violemment dès qu'on parlait de son anneau, et cet anneau avait en quelque sorte pris possession de lui. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le nomme l'Anneau de Pouvoir. »

Aline se repositionna sur son torse. « Pourquoi Sméagol est-il devenu Gollum ? »

« Quand il a tué son ami, pour prendre possession de l'anneau, Sméagol s'est isolé dans les montagnes, là où il pensait que personne ne viendrait lui réclamer son bien le plus _précieux_. Il ne se nourrissait que de plantes, ou de bêtes. A force du manque d'hygiène, de son alimentation, et du pouvoir que l'anneau exerçait sur lui, il s'est transformé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Depuis, c'est Gollum. »

« Donc la Dame pense que c'était pour récupérer l'anneau que Sauron avait besoin de moi ? »

« Exact. »

« Autre chose. Je n'arrive à sentir les émotions que des personnes qui sont à proximité de moi. Le Mordor est tout de même assez loin de la Comté… »

L'elfe soupira de nouveau, non pas par exaspération, mais par ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. « Sauron n'a pas à son service seulement des Orcs et des Gobelins. Ses plus fidèles serviteurs sont les Nazgûl. Ils sont au nombre de neuf. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« A l'origine, Sauron, quand il forgea son anneau, en forgea dix-neuf autres, entre les années 1500 et 1590 du Second Age. Neuf furent offerts aux Hommes, dont des guerriers, des seigneurs, des sorciers, ou des rois. Sept autres furent pour les Nains, et trois pour les Elfes. Les anneaux donnés aux hommes leur permirent de devenir de puissants personnages, mais peu à peu, ils tombèrent sous le joug de Sauron et de son Anneau. Ils ont en quelque sorte perdu leur âme. Ce ne sont que des corps qui exaucent les vœux de leur maître. Ils se déplacent à chevaux, sur des bêtes qui sont autant sous l'emprise de l'Anneau que leurs maîtres. »

Rúmil inspira. « Ils ne vivent que pour assouvir les désirs de Sauron, et son désir principal est de retrouver son Anneau. Galadriel pense que tu aurais chevauché avec eux à travers tout le pays pour ressentir l'Anneau. »

Aline frissonna à la simple idée qu'elle se faisait des Nazgûl. Soudain, une image de Galadriel lui revint en tête, et elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. « Mais… Galadriel a un anneau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dans son dos, Rúmil sourit. « En effet. Nenya, l'Anneau de Diamant ou l'Anneau de l'Eau. Il y a aussi Vilya, le plus puissant des trois Anneaux donnés aux Elfes, l'Anneau de Saphir ou l'Anneau de l'Air ; il fut en la possession du Roi-Elfe Gil-galad, qui le donna ensuite au seigneur Elrond. Enfin, Narya, l'Anneau Rouge, ou l'Anneau de Feu, est lui, en possession de Gil-galad. »

« Quel effet ça donne à Galadriel de porter Nenya ? »

« L'Anneau possède un éclat égalant celui des étoiles et son pouvoir est celui de protéger contre le mal. Il protège la Lothlórien, par le biais de Galadriel. Cependant, il augmente en elle la nostalgie de prendre la mer – c'est l'Anneau de l'Eau -, et de retourner à Valinor. »

Aline sentit une pointe s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. « Elle repartira bientôt, donc. »

« Pas avant la fin de la guerre. As-tu d'autres questions ? »

« Oui, une. »

L'elfe sourit. « Je t'écoute. »

« Sais-tu où sont les membres de la Communauté, maintenant ? »

L'elfe soupira. « Non, je ne sais pas. Cela dit, si tout se passe bien, et même avec l'absence de Gandalf, ils doivent avoir dépassé les montagnes séparant le Gondor du Rohan. »

Immédiatement, Aline se retourna à moitié pour le fixer dans les yeux. « L'absence de Gandalf ? Quelle absence ? »

L'elfe fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, Erya te l'a dit, non ? »

Aline sentit toute couleur quitter son visage. « Non. Elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient entrés en Lothlórien au nombre de dix, et qu'ils étaient repartis à dix. Jamais il n'a été question de l'absence du magicien. »

Rúmil fronça les sourcils. Mais en voyant la réaction d'Aline, il comprit pourquoi l'elfe avait occulté la vérité. « Non, Lúthien. Ils y sont entrés au nombre de neuf. Avant de rentrer dans le bois, ils ont dû passer par les mines de Khazad-dûm, construites pas les nains dans les profondeurs d'Arda. D'après ce qu'en a dit Aragorn, ils se sont faits attaqués par des Gobelins. S'ils ont survis à leur attaque, c'est parce qu'une créature bien plus dangereuse les a éloignés. Pour protéger la Communauté du Balrog, Gandalf s'est… sacrifié, et les neuf autres ont pu quitter Khazad-dûm rapidement. »

Aline avala difficilement. « Et… tu penses que la Communauté a une chance sans lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas Lúthien… Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

--

A partir de ce moment-là, ils ne parlèrent plus. Aline réfléchissait aux dangers qui les guettaient, son frère et le reste de la Communauté. Bien sûr, elle ne les connaissait pas, mais leur but étant de détruire l'Anneau, et de mettre fin à la guerre avant que les armées de Sauron ne la lance ouvertement, les rendait très proche d'elle. Et puis, son frère était parmi eux, et de ce fait, les dangers étaient rendus comme plus réels, plus menaçants.

Aussi, son implication dans les plans de Sauron. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une supposition de Galadriel, mais jamais la Dame ne s'était trompée, et elle se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité, loin de la Lothlórien, loin d'Haldir. Même au creux des bras de Rúmil, elle se sentait surveillée, en danger.

De plus, elle repensait à ce qui avait dit Rúmil. Le pouvoir qu'avait Nenya était de protéger la Lothlórien, mais faisait ressentir de plus en plus le besoin à Galadriel de retourner à Valinor. Elle supposait que cette paix qui s'emparait de chaque être entrant en Lothlórien venait des pouvoirs de cet anneau. Mais une fois que Galadriel serait partie, en admettant que le bien emporte la victoire, qu'adviendrait-il du beau Bois Doré qu'elle avait habité quelques semaines ? Elle n'osait l'imaginer.

Helios était de nouveau au galop. Il filait dans le paysage désert qui les entourait. Partout autour d'eux, des étendues d'herbes vertes, et seuls les rochers offraient un certain relief à la terre qu'ils foulaient. Le soleil tombait lentement, et bientôt, le ciel fut envahit de longs nuages bleus.

Rúmil vit Aline bailler. Alors, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Dors un peu. Je m'occupe du reste. »

--

Lorsqu'Aline se réveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et une légère brume les enveloppait. Quand Rúmil vit qu'elle baillait de nouveau, il arrêta Helios, et descendit souplement de cheval.

Il aida Aline à faire de même et comme la veille, il prit un bout de lambas qu'il lui donna.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Pas mal. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire amusé, auquel il répondit.

« As-tu dormi, toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour me reposer. »

Silencieuse, elle acquiesça, et il se positionna à côté d'elle, sur le rocher.

« Tu sais que tu adorais les levers de soleil ? »

« Ah bon ? »

L'elfe resta surpris. « Ça t'étonne ? »

« Un peu. Je préfère quand il se couche. »

Rúmil haussa un sourcil, se tournant vers elle. « Pourquoi cela ? »

« En Bretagne, Mirdyn me disait toujours que la plupart des réponses aux questions que l'on se posait résidaient dans les étoiles. Ce n'était pas rare que je parte dormir à la belle étoile sur la falaise, pour attendre la nuit. C'était devenu… une sorte de rituel, d'observer le soleil se coucher. »

Rúmil passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Quelles réponses cherchais-tu ? »

Elle haussa une épaule. « Pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas, pourquoi est-ce que nous étions dans une famille adoptée, pourquoi Yoann semblait si hermétique, où étaient mes vrais parents, d'où venait cette dague, pourquoi Mathias avait-il fait ça… »

L'elfe resta silencieux. Pendant tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé loin d'eux, ils avaient vécu nombre de choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé.

Après de longues secondes, il murmura. « Et les réponses, les as-tu trouvé ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Non. Je ne suis pas plus douée pour lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé que dans les étoiles. »

En retour, Rúmil rit.

--

Le soleil pointait une infime parie de lui-même sur l'horizon, alors que Rúmil et Aline étaient toujours assis, ayant décidé de regarder ensemble l'aube. Il avait passé un bras sur ses épaules frissonnantes, alors qu'elle avait passé le sien à sa taille, pendant qu'Helios broutait plus loin.

Lentement, se soleil se leva plus franchement, les éclairant de sa douce clarté.

Immédiatement, Rúmil se tendit, et son regard voyagea partout à l'horizon. Perdue, Aline le fixa.

« Quoi ? »

L'elfe ne répondit pas, se levant prestement, et avançant de quelques pas, comme s'il avait une meilleure vue. Nerveuse, elle s'approcha de lui, et le tira par le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Rúmil soupira, et pointa de son annulaire fin les nuages rouges qui emplissaient le ciel. « Regarde ces nuages. Ils sont rouges. Et les nuages de l'aube sont rouges seulement lorsque du sang a coulé pendant la nuit. »

Aline sentit son visage blanchir. « Tu pense que… »

Rúmil secoua la tête. « Non. Ils doivent être loin, maintenant. »

L'elfe garda ses doutes pour lui, et continua d'observer l'horizon. Immédiatement, il repéra une fumée noirâtre au Sud, et la lui montra.

« On va voir ? »

Rúmil la regarda fixement. « Non. Définitivement, non. On va la contourner au maximum vers l'Ouest, On passera près de la Forêt de Fangorn, mais tant pis. Passer par l'Est serait trop long. »

Aline acquiesça, se contentant seulement de le fixer. Rapidement, ils montèrent sur Helios, alertes, et Rúmil talonna l'étalon qui s'ébroua pour partir immédiatement au galop.

--

La fumée se rapprochait d'eux plus rapidement que ce qu'ils pensaient. Le feu devait être assez important à la vue du diamètre que prenait la fumée au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait dans l'air. Et elle était tellement dense qu'il était impossible de voir à travers.

Bientôt, elle fut à quelques centaines de mètres sur leur gauche. Aline sentit Rúmil se crisper dans son dos alors qu'il demandait à Helios de forcer l'allure.

Aline se retourna, sentant l'angoisse monter par vagues, en elle. « Quoi, encore ? »

« Des cavaliers viennent au devant de nous. Je ne les vois pas, et je ne sais pas qui ils sont. »

« Ils sont plus de neuf ? »

L'elfe écouta une demi-seconde, puis secoua la tête. « Bien plus. Peut-être cinquante, ou soixante. »

Aline soupira intérieurement. S'ils étaient cinquante, ce n'étaient pas les Nazgûl. « Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une troupe d'une quarantaine de cavaliers déboulèrent de derrière un énorme rocher, et presque immédiatement, les entourèrent, lances aux poings.

Rúmil avait réagi immédiatement. Passant les rênes à Aline, il était descendu de cheval, avait prit son immense arc de Galadhrim, et avait tiré une flèche de son carquois.

Son arc tiré était pointé vers l'homme qui était face à eux, et, de part sa posture, sûrement le chef de la troupe. Lui, regardait fixement Rúmil, bien qu'aucune trace de peur ne soit visible sur ses traits masculins.

« Que font un elfe et une femme dans le Rohan ? »

Rúmil releva la tête, en signe de défi, toujours son arc pointé sur l'homme. « Ils vont à Edoras, que ça vous plaise ou non. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil sous son heaume, probablement surpris du ton que l'elfe avait employé.

Helios hennit, comme s'il cherchait à le prévenir de ne pas s'approcher trop près, et planta son regard fier dans celui de l'homme.

L'homme sembla chanceler un instant, et regarda presque immédiatement la femme qui était assise dessus. Immédiatement, il posa sa lance, et descendit de cheval.

Il s'approcha d'Aline doucement, alors que Rúmil posait sa flèche tout près de son œil droit. Les autres cavaliers encerclèrent l'elfe, alors que l'homme ne décollait pas son regard d'Aline. « Baissez les lances. Reculez. »

Alors qu'il finissait à peine sa phrase, les cavaliers exécutèrent ses ordres, et l'homme ôta son heaume. Ses longs cheveux retenus en une demi-queue étaient d'un châtain très clair, et il portait une fine moustache, assortie d'une barbe de quelques jours. « Lúthien ? »

Chaque trait de son visage semblait irradier de surprise et de plaisir. Immédiatement, Aline sauta de cheval, un grand sourire fendant ses lèvres. « Eomer ! »

--

Les cavaliers, les Rohirrims, s'occupaient de leurs chevaux, pour la plupart, ou encore, parlaient entre eux. Ils s'étaient déplacés le plus loin possible de la forêt de Fangorn, ressentant une aura étrange les entourer.

Rúmil les avait survis, toujours son arc à la main, n'ayant guère confiance en ces hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. De plus, il se sentait étrange. Le sourire lumineux qui éclairait le visage d'Aline, _leur_ Aline lui faisait plaisir à voir. Cependant, il ressentait une certaine peine à voir que ce n'était pas lui qui le lui procurait.

Il ne savait même pas si elle ressentait ses émotions, mais si c'était le cas, soit elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, soit elle n'y faisait pas attention. Dans tous les cas, Rúmil se sentait quelque peu isolé, mis à l'écart par cet homme qui semblait si bien la connaître.

« Eomer, je te présente Rúmil. » Elle regarda l'elfe une seconde, avant de lui sourire, et de retourner son regard vers le dénommé Eomer. « Rúmil est mon meilleur ami. Rúmil, voici Eomer, un ami d'enfance. »

Eomer inclina la tête en avant, sans le lâcher des yeux, alors que Rúmil restait impassible. Il n'arrivait pas à ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux. La phrase d'Aline résonnait en lui. _Rúmil est mon meilleur ami._ Une bouffée de joie et de fierté s'empara de lui, et cette fois, Aline tourna sur lui un regard intrigué, accompagné d'un sourire complice.

Cette fois, l'elfe le lui rendit.

« Seigneur, que tu es belle… »

Aline rit à la remarque d'Eomer. « C'est parce que j'ai mangé tous mes lambas. »

Rúmil lui envoya un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit par un sourire radieux.

« Mais dis-moi, tu as été absente bien longtemps d'Edoras. Où étais-tu ? »

Son visage perdit de sa jovialité, mais elle répondit tout de même. « Très loin d'ici. Je suis venue, parce que j'ai vu que mon père était malade.

Le visage d'Eomer se renfrogna à son tour. « Il ne fait pas bon aller à Edoras en ce moment. »

Rúmil posa enfin son arc, et scruta le visage d'Eomer. « Pourquoi ? »

« Le roi qui est sur le trône n'est plus le Théoden que tu as connu. Il est devenu vieux, et ne sait même plus reconnaître des membres de sa famille. » Rúmil comprit immédiatement qu'Eomer était un parent du roi actuel du Rohan. « Il m'a banni, et les Rohirrims que vous voyez, m'ont suivis. »

Aline sembla réfléchir. « Mais mon père ? Je dois aller le voir. Et Eowyn ? Est-elle toujours là-bas ? »

« Oui. Elle voulait rester auprès de Théoden. »

Son ton s'était durci, et ses traits étaient maintenant tirés. Aline posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. « Théoden n'est pas devenu ce que tu dis tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eomer ficha son regard ambré dans celui, noir d'Aline, avant de soupirer de rage. « Non. Depuis quelques temps, Grima est en quelques sortes son second. Ce serpent l'a transformé. De plus, Grima a certaines vues sur ma sœur. »

Eomer écumait de colère, se retrouvant ici, alors qu'il ne savait pas ce que ce dénommé Grima faisait à Edoras.

« Et Théodred ? Comment va-t-il ? »

Eomer renvoya vers elle un regard empli de tristesse. Comme brûlée, Aline retira sa main, et Rúmil vint aussitôt l'enlacer. « Il a été blessé à la bataille des gués de l'Isen. Je l'ai retrouvé à moitié mort dans la rivière. Je l'ai ramené à Edoras, et il s'est finalement endormi dans sa cité. »

Aline sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle remercia silencieusement Rúmil de la soutenir. « Tu as voulu en parler en Théoden, et c'est là qu'il t'a banni, n'est-ce pas ? »

Doucement, Eomer acquiesça, et Aline se recula quelque peu, et se mit à marcher, lentement, comme pour assimiler la mort d'un être qui avait toujours compté pour elle et son frère.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Eomer revint la voir, et posa à son tour sa main rugueuse et burinée par le soleil sur son épaule. « Je viens de parler avec l'elfe. Il est d'avis que vous nous accompagniez un certain temps, avant de retourner à Edoras. Le temps que les choses se calment. »

Aline releva la tête, ses yeux se fichèrent dans les siens comme des flèches. « L'elfe s'appelle Rúmil. » Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ce dernier sourire à sa réplique. « Et pourquoi je ne peux pas aller à Edoras ? »

Eomer sembla hésiter. « Rúmil vient de me dire rapidement pourquoi toi et ton frère étaient partis du Rohan, puis d'Arda. Et les casques que les Rohirrims ont retrouvés sur les rives de l'Isen portaient la main blanche de Saroumane. Grima vient de l'Isengard, là où vit Saroumane. Et Saroumane, pour avoir des Orcs à son service, est lui-même au service du Mordor et de Sauron. Si Grima te voyait, je ne jure plus de ta sécurité. »

« Et mon père ? »

Eomer soupira. « Je l'ai vu avant de quitter Edoras. Eowyn m'avait dit qu'il était malade. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Un médecin l'a visité, et quand je suis parti, il allait déjà mieux. Denhôr est quelqu'un de fort, ce n'est pas une toux qui le fera tomber. »

Vaincue, mais tout de même inquiète, Aline acquiesça. « Et on va où, alors ? »

Eomer lui offrit un sourire, en remerciement de son accord. « Chercher autant de Rohirrims qu'on peut en trouver. La guerre a déjà éclaté, la preuve en est la bataille aux rives de l'Isen. Des cavaliers en plus ne seront pas de trop. »

--

Eomer cavalait en tête, monté sur son cheval rouan, alors qu'Aline, toujours assise devant Rúmil, se trouvait sur sa droite. La troupe qu'ils formaient était compact, et s'était sur une trentaine de mètres de long, et à peine une dizaine de large. Les chevaux s'ébrouaient doucement, mais ne bottaient pas, ni ne mordaient.

Eomer avait revêtit son casque de fer, alors qu'Aline avait simplement repassé la cape d'Haldir autour de ses épaule, qu'elle avait enlevée plus tôt dans la journée.

Rúmil tenait toujours les rênes d'Helios dans ses mains, ses yeux fixés sur le paysage alentour, ses oreilles aux aguets. Doucement, elle plaça sa main gauche sur celle de Rúmil, et caressa quelques secondes le dessus de sa main lisse et douce. Quand elle s'arrêta, Rúmil déplaça sa main par-dessus la sienne, laissant plus de longueur à Helios. Et doucement, de son pouce, il traça le contour de son tatouage en feuilles de lierre, image symbolique de ce qui l'unissait aux Elfes de la Lothlórien.

--

Ils venaient d'entrer dans une partie du Rohan qui était recouverte de rochers plus grands que deux hommes. Le paysage était beaucoup moins vert, et pourtant, ils ne chevauchaient que depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

Ils passèrent un énième rocher, et tournèrent sur leur gauche. Aline avait la terrible impression qu'elle revenait sur ses pas, et à chaque foulée qu'effectuait Helios, elle sentait comme une fissure qui se créait entre elle et son père.

Juste après avoir tourné, ils descendirent une légère pente, quand une voix grave, s'éleva derrière eux. « Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ? »

Aussitôt, Eomer leva sa lance de sa main droite et toute la troupe qu'ils formaient tourna de nouveau à gauche, de façon à faire demi-tour. Ils remontèrent la portion de terrain qu'ils avaient descendu, et découvrirent quatre personnes, qu'Aline n'eut pas le temps d'identifier.

Helios suivit les autres chevaux, et en quelques secondes, ils formaient un cercle autour des quatre, leur bloquant tout moyen de fuite. Aussitôt, les lances qui s'étaient élevées contre elle et Rúmil se dressèrent devant les inconnus, alors qu'Eomer forçait le passage pour entrer dans le cercle. De la manière qu'ils s'étaient adressé à eux, il posa la même question. « Que font un elfe, deux hommes et un nain dans le Riddermark ? » Voyant leur manque de réponses, Eomer reprit la parole. « Répondez. »

Aline ne voyait rien, et n'avait rien pu entendre jusqu'à ce que cette voix s'élève, semblant venir du sol lui-même. « Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerai le mien. »

Aline vit Eomer regarder un point fixe près du sol, donner sa lance au plus proche Rohirrim, et descendre de cheval. Aline sourit. Eomer n'avait jamais supporté l'arrogance, surtout venant d'une personne qui ne le connaissait pas. Et même si elle ne voyait rien, elle savait qu'Eomer n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Derrière elle, Rúmil souriait doucement, semblant apprécier particulièrement ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, _nain_, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol. »

Aline se figea. Un nain dans le Rohan ? Elle doutait qu'il fût perdu, et de ce fait, elle essaya de se relever sur la selle, pour mieux apercevoir la scène qui se jouait sans qu'elle n'en voie aucun geste.

Aline entendit un bruit qu'elle ne fut capable d'identifier, puis une voix douce s'éleva. Aline frissonna au timbre menaçant qu'elle employait. « Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! »

Aline se doutait qu'il avait sorti une arme, puisque toutes les lances des Rohirrims se tournèrent vers l'être qui avait menacé Eomer.

Soudain, une troisième voix s'éleva, beaucoup plus grave, et elle ne douta pas qu'elle fut celle d'un Homme. « Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. »

Aussitôt, Aline se tourna vers Rúmil qui lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. Immédiatement, elle sauta de cheval, et se fraya un passage jusqu'au centre du cercle. Elle regarda rapidement les têtes des quatre inconnus, dont un qui ne l'était pas tant que ça.

Quand elle le reconnut sous sa barbe naissante, et son air assuré, elle lui sauta dans les bras avec un cri de joie qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.

Sous les yeux médusés de presque toutes les personnes présentes, Aerandir tomba à la renverse, surpris, sa sœur au creux de ses bras.

--

Pardon pour les fautes qui auront résisté, mais j'avais vraiment, vraiment, trop la flemme de relire.

Bonne année à tous !

TBC.


	17. Information

Bonjour tout le monde.

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et je m'en excuse. En fait, il y a quelques temps, mon disque dur a planté, et avec lui, les trois ou quatre chapitres que j'avais d'avance. De ce fait, vu la longueur des chapitres que je fais habituellement, j'ai pas eu la foi de les retaper.

MAIS j'ai une solution. Enfin, pas moi réellement, mais plutôt mon copain, qui s'est gentiment proposé pour me récupérer les fichiers que j'avais dessus. Ca devrait se faire aux alentours de la toussaint. Voilà. Si mo disque est véritablement mort, je vous tiendrais au courant de la réécriture des chapitres.

En totu cas, j'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas fait penser que j'allais arrêter cette fiction, faut dire que j'y tiens beaucoup, et je la finirai, pour celles qui auraient des doutes. Je me demande juste si dans 10 ans, vous serez toujours sur ce site :)

Je blague. Enfin presque.

J'esssairai de ne pas être tro longue, et encore merci pour les reviews et les alertes que jereçois dans ma boîte mail. Ca fait très plaisir de voir qu'on est toujours intéressé par ce qu'on écrit.

Bonne soirée.


	18. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, ce n'est pas une blague, c'est bien le chapitre 17 ;)

Alors, je vous préviens, je ne l'ai pas relu, mais je sais vaguement ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, et en conséquence, je dois dire qu'il y a dans ce chapitre pas mal de citations de Tolkien dans son tome 2, et du scénario du film de Jackson. Donc je n'ai aps mis les copyright, mais je pense que vous les retrouverez facilement.

Donc bon, je le reprécise, les personnages hormis 3 ou 4, ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de Tolkien, je ne fais aucun profit monétaire dessus.

Voilà, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise, et si j'ai le temps, je vous posterai la correction ce week end.

x

Un Puzzle Aux Mille Et Une Pièces.

Chapitre 17.

x

Elle riait. Oui, Aline riait, mais pleurait en même temps. De joie. De soulagement. Elle ne pensait plus, se contentant simplement de rire comme elle ne l'avait fait depuis plusieurs mois.

Sous elle, Aerandir ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'une tornade s'était abattue sur lui sans qu'il puisse l'éviter, et qu'elle le maintenait fermement au sol. Sa vue était obstruée par un long rideau noir luisant, alors qu'il entendait un rire presque hystérique qui s'élevait au dessus de son oreille gauche.

Un baiser fut déposé sur sa joue gauche, et il sentit un souffle saccadé sur sa pommette. Il attrapa tant bien que mal les deux épaules d'Aline, et la releva au niveau de ses yeux.

Aline cessa de rire, se sentant irrémédiablement attiré par cet océan de vert qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Après une longue seconde, les yeux d'Aerandir s'ouvrirent, et chacun de ses traits s'emplirent de bonheur. Un immense sourire courba ses lèvres, et comme elle, quelques secondes plus tôt, il se mit à rire.

Il la serra fort contre lui, toujours allongé sur le dos. Il riait tellement qu'Aline le rejoint dans son fou rire. Pendant une longue minute, ils rirent, alors que diverses expressions passaient sur les visages de leurs spectateurs. Le seul à comprendre véritablement ce qu'il se passait était Rúmil. Il arborait un sourire fin, heureux qu'ils se retrouvent après tout ce temps.

Eomer, passablement éberlué du comportement d'Aline, les fixaient en fronçant les sourcils, n'osant interrompre ces retrouvailles. Les Rohirrims, à l'instar des trois autres qui se tenaient toujours à l'intérieur du cercle, se concertaient du regard, n'étant pas sûrs de bien comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Puis, doucement, Aline arrêta de rire, et se redressa. Aerandir fit de même, et ils se retrouvèrent à hauteur d'yeux. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant qu'il ne passe ses bras à sa taille, et qu'elle ne passe les siens à son cou. Ils s'enlacèrent doucement, comme ayant peur de se briser.

L'image qu'ils donnaient à présent contrastait complètement avec celui qu'ils avaient adopté quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme à regrets, ils se séparèrent, et d'un commun accord silencieux, se redressèrent. Se tenant la main, ils se tournèrent vers Eomer, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Eomer les fixaient, incertain, quand Aerandir prit la parole. « Eh bien, vieux frère, on ne reconnaît pas un vieil ami ? »

Doucement, Aline souriait devant l'air concentré qu'il affichait, quand son visage se fendit à son tour d'un sourire reflétant une joie non feinte. « Aerandir ? »

Ce dernier se contentait de sourire, et bientôt, il reçut une nouvelle tornade de plein fouet. Préparé, il ne chancela pas, mais grimaça devant à la poigne que mettait Eomer à leur étreinte.

Aline grimaça à son tour. Aerandir n'avait pas voulu lâcher sa main, et elle ressentait dans ses phalanges toute l'intensité de leur retrouvaille.

Quelques secondes après, ils se séparèrent. « Eh bien ! Si j'avais su que deux surprises m'attendaient aujourd'hui, je me serais levé de bonne humeur ! »

Aline et Aerandir se consultèrent du regard puis se sourirent d'un air complice. Soudain, il se retourna, entraînant Aline dans son mouvement. « Laisse-moi te présenter Aragorn, fils d'Ara… »

« Fils d'Arathorn, Gimli, fils de Glóin, et Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Oui, je sais. » Le premier était entré dans l'âge mur, avait des cheveux mi-long bruns foncé, une barbe de quelques semaines, et de grands yeux bleus qui la regardaient comme pour la sonder. Le second, qui devait à peine faire les deux tiers de sa taille, portait un casque sous lequel se trouvait une masse de cheveux bruns, tirant vers le roux. Il tenait encore sa hache à la main, et ses yeux voyageaient entre elle et son frère. Legolas, lui, arborait un sourire fin, comme s'il savait qu'elle et Aerandir étaient jumeaux. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers son frère, ignorant royalement les mines déconfites qu'affichaient ces derniers. « Bon sang ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé te revoir ici ! »

Aerandir rit. « Et moi alors ! » Sa mine s'assombrit. « Je n'espérais plus te revoir un jour. »

Aline tendit sa main droite, et caressa du bout du pouce sa joue rendue rugueuse pas la barbe. « Je suis là, maintenant, d'accord ? »

Aerandir acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Eomer. « Vieux frère, nous ne sommes pas ici par hasard. »

Aussitôt, Aragorn fut à ses côtés. « Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Urukai en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmenés captifs deux de nos amis. »

Eomer regarda un moment Aline, puis retourna son regard vers Aragorn. « Les Urukai ont été détruis, nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit. »

Aline pensa à la fumée noire qui s'était élevée au matin, mais ne dis rien, alors que Gimli paraissait gagné par l'angoisse. « Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ! Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ? »

Aragorn se rapprocha un peu plus d'Eomer. « Ils seraient petits. Des enfants à vos yeux. »

Eomer changea de pied s'appuie, regarda un instant le sol, avant de poser ses yeux désolés sur Aragorn. « Il n'y a pas de survivants. » il montra un point loin derrière lui. « Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées. »

Gimli regarda avec insistance, toute trace de fierté ayant désertée son visage. « Morts ? »

Lentement, Eomer acquiesça, alors qu'Aline sentit la tristesse de toutes les personnes présentes, en plus d'Aerandir qui serrait fortement sa main.

« Je suis désolé. » Eomer se retourna et siffla un bref instant. « Azufel, Aarod. » Deux chevaux s'avancèrent, l'un au poil gris, l'autre à la robe alezan. « Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leur premier maître. »

Aragorn prit les rênes qu'Eomer lui tendait, alors que ce dernier rejoignait Aline et son frère. « Je me doute que notre route ensemble s'arrête là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme réponse, Aline s'avança et prit Eomer dans ses bras fins. Même à la taille, elle n'arrivait à l'encercler complètement à cause de la cuirasse qu'il portait. Avec douceur, Eomer la serra à son tour, humant ses cheveux soyeux. « Je crois bien que notre route se sépare ici. Mais nous nous reverrons. »

Elle se recula alors qu'il affichait un sourire triste. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Elle haussa une épaule, essayant de se remémorer les paroles qu'avait dit Celeborn. « Une si belle histoire ne peut pas se finir comme ça. »

Eomer se mit à rire, avant de déposer un baiser sur le coin de sa pommette. Il se décala vers Aerandir et lui donna une accolade brève. « Puisse-tu prendre soin de ta sœur aussi bien ce qu'elle faisait quand nous n'étions encore que des enfants. » Il se retourna vers les autres, puis termina par regarder Aline et son frère. « Adieu. »

Eomer se retourna, enfila son casque et monta sur son cheval rouan. « Cherchez vos amis. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. » Il récupéra sa lance hurla un « vers le Nord » et avec un dernier regard, talonna son étalon qui s'ébroua, suivit par les autres Rohirrims.

Quelques secondes après, seuls Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Rúmil, Aerandir et Lúthien étaient à côté du rocher, enveloppés d'un nuage de poussière.

x

Lúthien se trouvait toujours devant Rúmil, sur Helios, alors qu'Aragorn, suivi d'Aerandir montaient Azufel, et que Legolas et Gimli se trouvaient sur Aarod.

Au départ des Rohirrims, Aerandir avait essayé tant bien que mal de la convaincre de repartir avec eux, que rester avec ce qu'il restait de la Communauté la mettait en danger. Lúthien n'avait rien voulu entendre, de contentant de balayer ses arguments d'un revers de la main.

En s'approchant, Rúmil avait porté la main à son cœur, face à Legolas, signe auquel il répondit immédiatement. Puis, il s'était dirigé vers Aerandir, et l'avait directement enlacé. En se détachant, Rúmil avait fait remarquer que deux Hobbits pouvaient toujours être en vie et que les conseils n'étaient pas nécessaires dans l'immédiat. Immédiatement, les visages s'étaient assombris, et ils étaient rapidement montés à cheval, et se dirigeaient vers la fumée qui montait toujours en de longs anneaux sinistres dans le ciel.

x

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler. Lúthien n'avait pas encore parlé à Aerandir. Ne s'était spas encore expliquée. Ne s'était toujours pas faite pardonnée. Généralement, entre lui et son frère, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Pourtant, cette fois-là, Lúthien sentait le besoin de dire tout haut ses excuses. De plus, en regardant les quatre membres de la Communauté, plein de questions et de doutes l'assaillaient.

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils que quatre ? Où étaient les autres ? Ou était Boromir du Gondor ? Elle savait que Gandalf le Gris était tombée dans les mines de Khazad-dûm, et que deux Hobbits étaient pris par des Urukai. Une pointe d'angoisse monta en elle. Et si Frodon faisait partie de ces Hobbits ? Avait-il toujours l'Anneau ? Aline n'osait imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu si les Urukai l'avait mené à Saroumane, fidèle de Sauron.

Et même si la simple pensée la répugnait, elle préférait savoir Frodon mort avec l'Anneau, plutôt qu'en vie, avec les Urukai, en route pour l'Isengard.

Elle observa son frère du coin de l'œil. Sa barbe avait bien poussée, mais était plus claire que ses cheveux. Il avait passé une main à la taille d'Aragorn, mais semblait aussi à l'aise que s'il courait. Ils portaient tous – sauf Gimli – une cape de la Lothlórien.

Une seconde, Aerandir se retourna vers elle, et lui offrit un tendre sourire. Elle lui répondit, et retourna son regard vers la fumée, qui n'était qu'à une vingtaine de pas. Ils arrêtèrent leurs cheveux, et descendirent.

L'odeur que dégageait le bûcher était immonde, et semblait pourrie. Rúmil vint placer un bras à sa tailler, Aerandir de l'autre côté, et ils s'avancèrent encore un peu. La désolation avait envahi tous les visages, et la peur de découvrir deux petits corps parmi leurs bourreaux était palpable dans l'air.

Accompagnée de Rúmil, elle s'avança au pied du bûcher. La peau des Urukai était sombre, hésitant entre le noir et le bleu. De longues estafilades barraient le visage des bêtes, et leurs cheveux n'étaient présents que par endroits, laissant un crâne difforme à la vue de tous.

Soudain, un bras lui tomba sur les pieds, et elle sursauta furieusement. Rúmil l'écarta du bout du pied, et la fit se reculer un peu. Elle observa Gimli fouiller dans le tas carbonisé avec sa hache, avant qu'il n'attrape un bout de cuir. Il se retourna, un air désolé au fond des yeux. « C'est une de leurs ceintures. »

Lúthien sentit une immense peine et une colère sans fin l'envahir. Rúmil la soutenait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais elle chavirait petit à petit à cause du désespoir qui faisait rage au fond d'elle. A ce moment-là, elle cru devenir folle, et elle comprit pourquoi Mirdyn, dans sa lettre, lui avait parlé de malédiction.

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit quelqu'un donner un coup de pied puissant dans un casque avant de crier de colère. La voix n'étai pas celle de son frère, n'était pas assez douce pour être celle de Legolas, et pas assez rauque pour appartenir à Gimli. Elle voulu aller soutenir Aragorn, accroupi devant le tas d'Urukai, mais se retint.

Elle ne faisait pas partie de la Communauté, et n'était même pas sure qu'il sache qui elle était réellement.

« On les a abandonnés. »

Elle regarda Gimli. Son visage était presque neutre, mais ses yeux criaient également de peine et de colère maintenue. Aragorn tourna la tête à l'entente de cette phrase et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le sol, sur sa gauche.

Il se redressa, et toucha de la pointe de son gant la terre foulée. « Un Hobbit était allongé ici. » Il toucha un autre endroit, à quelques centimètres. « L'autre, là. » Aragorn réfléchit une minute, et s'avança, la voix devenu plus assurée. « Ils ont rampé. » De sa main non gantée, il touchait le sol au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. « Leurs mains étaient ligotées. »

Il se redressa complètement, mais Lúthien continuait de regarder le sol. Non, elle n'avait pas la dextérité à pouvoir conclure les mêmes choses. Elle ne voyait qu'une terre un peu plus foulée que près du bûcher même. Aragorn avança, suivi des autres membres de la Communauté, et attrapa un bout de corde, à moitié enfouie dans le sol. « Leurs liens ont été coupés ! »

L'espoir avait de nouveau envahi chacun de ses traits. Il se releva à nouveau, scrutant le paysage, comme s'il craignait de les voir surgir de derrière un bûcher, totalement conscients de leur présence.

Le souffle erratique, Aragorn suivaient les traces qu'il observait sur le sol, les autres le suivant de peu. Lúthien se tourna à moitié vers Rúmil. « Quels Hobbits étaient ici ? »

« Perigrin Touque et Meriadoc Brandebouc. »

Elle acquiesça, alors qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil Legolas la regarder un court instant. Il semblait très jeune, bien plus que Rúmil, Orophin, ou Haldir. Ses cheveux étaient tressés finement, à la façon des Elfes de la Lothlórien. Ils étaient aussi blonds que ceux de Rúmil, aussi blonds que ceux de Lúthien étaient noirs.

Aragorn continue d'avancer, s'éloignant du tas d'Urukai presque éteint. « Ils ont couru par ici… Ils étaient suivis. »

Il marchait de plus en plus vite, suivi d'Aerandir et de Legolas. Gimli trottinait derrière eux, alors que Lúthien et Rúmil observaient les traces de pas que trouvaient Aragorn. C'étaient de petites traces de pas, qui devaient faire la moitié des leurs.

Aragorn se mit à courir. « Les traces s'éloignent du combat. » Il s'arrêta, Legolas à sa droite, Aerandir à sa gauche. « Et vont vers le forêt de Fangorn. »

Gimli arriva à leur hauteur. « Fangorn ? Quelle folie les a conduits là ? »

« L'air est lourd. Ne sentez-vous pas une tension ? J'en suis oppressé. »

Aragorn acquiesça aux paroles de Legolas, alors que le nain grognait. « Si. Cette forêt est moins dense que la Forêt Noire, mais elle sent le moisi et elle a pauvre apparence. »

Rúmil regarda fixement la lisière. « Elle est vieille. Très vieille. Si vieille que même moi, je me sens de nouveau jeune, comme je ne me suis jamais senti depuis longtemps. Elle est vieille et pleine de souvenirs. Nous aurions pu être heureux ici, nous autres Elfes, si nous y étions venus en temps de paix. »

Lúthien regarda l'elfe, comme toutes les personnes présentes. Un certain sérieux émanait de Rúmil, et Legolas acquiesça à son tour, alors que Gimli grognait de nouveau. « Vous êtes un Elfe des Bois, de toute façon, bien que les Elfes de toute espèce soient d'étranges personnes. Mais gardez vos arc à portée de main, vous, vos épée, et moi, je garderai ma hache. » Un vent froid vint lui titiller les mèches de sa longue moustache alors qu'il s'empressait de corriger sa dernière phrase. « Pour nous défendre, bien sûr. Jamais pour s'en servir contre les arbres. » Il regarda Lúthien, qui était toujours à côté de Rúmil. « Et vous, eh bien, je me chargerai de votre protection. Une dame se doit d'être protégée de tout danger. »

Les quelques personnes présentes sourirent, alors qu'Aerandir posait une main sur l'épaule du nain. « Mon cher Gimli… Non pas que je veuille vous vexer, mais ma sœur serait capable de vous battre en deux coups d'épée. »

Le nain regarda Lúthien, guère convaincu, et encore moins impressionné. « Mon cher Aerandir… Otez votre main, que je puisse accomplir ma tâche de protéger cette charmante dame. »

x

Depuis une dizaine d'heures maintenant, ils s'étaient engouffrés dans la forêt sombre, restant toujours à proximité des autres. Aragorn était en tête, suivi d'Aerandir. Venait ensuite Gimli, qui se retournait fréquemment pour vérifier que Lúthien était toujours juste derrière elle, aux côtés de Rúmil. Legolas fermait la marche, écoutant le vent, voyant plus loin que les autres, cherchant une marque quelconque de la vie des deux Hobbits. A la gauche de leur troupe, se tenaient Helios, Azufel et Aarod. Ils semblaient apeurés, mais les suivaient néanmoins.

Lúthien commençait à sentir fatiguée de cette longue marche, et lâcha le bras de Rúmil pour se mettre à niveau de Legolas, sous le regard torve du nain. L'elfe lui offrit un petit sourire, signe qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. Instinctivement, elle se mit à chuchoter. « Que s'est-il passé, après votre passage en Lothlórien ? Où est Boromir ? Et Frodon ? Et Sam ? »

Legolas la fixa intensément, quelque peu surpris qu'elle en sache autant sur les membres de la Communauté qui se devait de rester secrète. « Attaque d'Urukai, et d'Orques. Pour que Frodon et Sam puisse s'enfuir, Merry et Pippin ont attiré les Urukai. Ils devaient avoir ordre de ramener deux Hobbits. Ils ont pris les premiers qu'ils voyaient. Boromir est tombé pendant le combat. »

Lúthien sentit une boule de peine lui obstruer la gorge, et elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Legolas. « Voyez le bon côté des choses. Ce que les deux Hobbits ont fait a servi. Frodon et Sam sont vivants, et si Saroumane avait l'anneau, nous le sentirions. Et puis, Pippin et Merry sont vivants, et les traces que nous fait suivre Aragorn le prouvent. »

L'elfe allait pour répondre quand elle vit le nain s'asseoir sur une roche. « On ne peut pas les poursuivre dans toute l'épaisseur de Fangorn ! Nous sommes venus mal approvisionnés. Si on ne les trouve pas très vite, on ne leur sera d'aucune utilité, sinon pour nous asseoir auprès d'eux, en leur montrant notre amitié en mourant de faim ensemble ! »

Il avait levé sa hache, comme pour appuyer ses dires, quand une brise furieuse résonna à leurs oreilles. Aerandir s'approcha. « Baissez votre hache, Gimli. Et si c'est là vraiment tout ce que nous pouvons faire, eh bien, nous le ferons. Continuons. »

Aragorn, quelque pas plus loin, acquiesça, et continua la marche, toujours en tête. Ils avancèrent et finirent par arriver à l'extrémité abrupte d'une colline. Les rayons de soleil tombaient à travers les nuages et les feuilles des arbres, ce qui donnat à la forêt un aspect moins gris, moins triste.

Ils décidèrent de monter la colline, suivant les marches creusées dans la terre. Aragorn s'était positionné en dernier, scrutant chaque marche. « Je suis presque sûr que les Hobbits sont montés par ici. Mais il y a d'autres marques que je ne comprends pas. »

Il arrivait en haut quand Rúmil s'exclama. « Regardez ! »

Lúthien tourna immédiatement la tête dans la direction pointée par l'elfe, alors que Gimli regardait tout autour de lui. « Où ? Regardez quoi ? »

Legolas se rapprocha. « Là, dans les arbres. »

Le nain grogna. « Je n'ai des yeux d'Elfes, moi ! »

« Doucement. Là-bas. »

Plus bas, au pied de la colline, une silhouette se déplaçait d'arbres en arbres, semblable à un mendiant qui s'appuyait sur un bâton.

Presque aussitôt que tous l'eurent remarqué, le mendiant accéléra le pas, et se posta devant eux. « Heureuse rencontre, assurément, mes amis. Je voudrais vous parler. Préférez-vous que je monte, ou vous, descendre ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se mit à grimper la colline, alors que Gimli se précipitait vers Legolas. « Bon sang ! Tirez ! Tirez ! »

Legolas encocha une flèche, suivi de Rúmil, mais le vieillard reprit la parole. « N'ai-je pas dit que je désirais vous parler. Retirez ces arcs, maîtres Elfes. »

Instantanément, les arcs et les flèches tombèrent de leurs mains, et leurs bras pendirent à leurs côtés.

« Et vous, Maître Nain, veuillez retirer la main du manche de votre hache jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivé, je vous prie. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de tels arguments. »

Gimli eut un haut –le-corps, puis il resta immobile comme une pierre, le regard fixé sur le vieil homme qui bondissait de marche en marche avec l'agilité d'une chèvre.

Lúthien ne réagissait pas. Elle sentait la tension l'envahir, mais elle préférait faire confiance à la douce aura qui enveloppait le vieil homme. Elle ne sentait en plus qu'une exaspération profonde due aux comportements des Elfes et du Nain. Parmi tous les sentiments de l'homme, aucune n'était menaçante, aucune n'était à se méfier.

Puis, quand il posa le pied sur le sommet de la colline, Gimli attrapa de nouveau sa hache, la sortit et s'élança sur l'homme en hurlant. « Saroumane ! »

Le vieil homme monta à hauteur de ses yeux le bâton avec lequel il s'était appuyé. Un éclair blanc les rendit aveugles un instant, et Lúthien entendit le bruit distinct d'une lame qui tombe sur un rocher. Elle se protégea les yeux avec son bras, alors qu'elle sentait que Rúmil faisait de même.

Quand l'éclair disparut, la voix le l'homme se fit plus forte, plus autoritaire, alors que Lúthien rouvrait les yeux. « Suffit, maître Nain. Je ne suis pas Saroumane. »

Aragorn s'avança un peu, montrant que ses mains ne tenaient aucune arme. « Si vous n'êtes pas Saroumane, et comme vous étiez dans cette forêt, peut-être pouvez-vous nous aider ? Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits, passer par ici, il y a de cela quelques jours ? »

« J'ai effectivement rencontré deux Hobbits. Ils sont en sécurité, à présent. »

Le nain grogna. « Où ? Où sont-ils ? »

« Ici-même. Dans la forêt de Fangorn. »

Le nain cracha. « Cette forêt est encore moins sure que se trouver en plein dans les terres du Mordor ! »

A ces mots, un vent furieux le fit chanceler, alors que le vieillard prenait une vois dure. « Prenez garde, maître Nain. Les arbres savent écouter. »

Gimli ne dit rien, mais Lúthien le vit déglutir discrètement, alors qu'Aragorn s'avançait. « Pouvons-nous savoir votre nom, alors ? »

« Mon nom ? Ne l'avez-vous pas déjà deviné ? »

Aragorn secoua la tête, alors qu'Aerandir s'avançait, fronçant les sourcils. « Mithrandir ? » Son visage s'éclaira. « C'est Mithrandir ! »

Gimli haussa ses sourcils broussailleux. « Gandalf ? »

L'homme sembla regarder de souvenirs lointains, alors que sa voix était très douce. « Gandalf… Oui, c'était mon nom. »

Il sourit au Nain, alors qu'il peinait à reprendre un air neutre. « Mais Gandalf ! Vous être tout en blanc ! »

« Oui, je suis blanc à présent. En vérité, je suis Saroumane. On pourrait presque dire le Saroumane qu'il aurait dû être. Mais allons, parlez-moi de vous-même ! J'ai passé par le feu et l'eau profonde, depuis que nous nous sommes quittés. J'ai oublié une bonne partie de ce que je croyais savoir, et j'ai aussi appris beaucoup de choses que j'avais oubliées. Je peux voir beaucoup de choses très éloignées, mais beaucoup d'autres, proches, je ne les vois pas. Parlez-moi de vous-même ! »

x

Ils étaient assis en un cercle désordonné, Aragorn à la droite de Gandalf, Legolas à sa gauche. Puis, Aerandir, à gauche de Rúmil, se trouvait à la droite d'Aragorn, et Lúthien se trouvait entre Gimli, et Rúmil.

Quand Aragorn finit de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa chute avec le Balrog dans les mines, Gandalf resta pensif. « Je me doutais que Boromir ne tiendrait pas face à l'appel de l'Anneau. »

En cet instant-là, après avoir écouté le récit complet d'Aragorn, Lúthien se sentit soulagée que l'Anneau ne soit pas là.

« Mais, deux personnes sont ici. Deux que je ne connais pas. L'un est sûrement un Elfe de la Lothlórien. »

Rúmil acquiesça, alors qu'Aerandir apportait plus de précision. « Rúmil est le frère d'Haldir, Gardien de la Marche. »

« Oui, j'ai déjà rencontré cet Elfe. » Son sourire se fana. « Je me souviens de son visage, la dernière fois que je le vis. C'était il y a quelques années, quad je rendais visite à Galadriel. Il semblait dépérir lentement, comme privé de la chose qui le faisait vivre. »

Un silence pesant les enveloppa, et Lúthien se sentit affreusement gênée. Rúmil sourit. « Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'en souviens également. Mais il va beaucoup mieux, depuis quelques semaines. Depuis qu'une certaine personne est revenue. »

Lúthien lui envoya un regard noir, qui fit sourire Gandalf. « Oh, oh. Ainsi, l'Elfe le plus convoité de la Lothlórien et une humaine. Remarquable. Mes félicitations… »

« Lúthien. »

« Lúthien. » Mithrandir fit couler son prénom dans sa bouche longuement, puis se releva. « Bien. Le mal règne à Edoras. Il est temps d'aller le renvoyer au Mordor. »

x

Le plus rapidement possible, ils avaient tenté de rejoindre la lisière de la forêt. Lúthien sifflotait de temps en temps, pour rappeler Helios, qui s'était enfui avec Azufel et Aarod lorsque l'éclair blanc les avait aveuglés. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle finissait de siffler, son cheval ne revenait pas, la laissant dans l'angoisse d'être démunie.

« Laissez-le. Il attendra à la lisière de la forêt. »

Lúthien acquiesça alors que son frère se rapprochait d'elle. « Gandalf a raison. Helios ne peut se passer de toi, tout comme moi. »

Il plaça son bras à sa taille, lui envoyant un sourire complice. Lúthien fronça les sourcils. « Et où est le tien ? »

« Manröa ? Il nous a accompagné jusqu'au mines de Khazad-dûm. Mais comme Bill, le poney de Sam, nous les avons laissés à l'extérieur. »

Lúthien ne dit rien, ressentant toute la peine de son frère à ne plus avoir son cheval bai cerise avec lui. « Peut-être qu'un jour, il nous retrouvera. »

Aerandir ne dit rien, quand son visage s'illumina. « Mais j'ai oublié de te demander ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je veux dire, pourquoi allais-tu à Edoras ? »

Le visage de Lúthien se ferma. « J'ai eu une vision. Papa est malade. Eomer m'a assuré qu'il allait bien, avant d'être banni d'Edoras. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons suivi, plutôt que d'aller à la ville. »

Aerandir s'arrêta, l'obligeant à faire de même. « Ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lúthien se mordit la langue. « Non. Galadriel dit que si nous sommes partis d'Arda, c'est parce que Sauron me voulait, grâce à mon empathie. Elle pense que Sauron s'imaginer que je pourrais repérer l'Anneau, grâce au pouvoir qu'il exerce sur les personnes qui le détiennent. Eomer dit que Théoden n'est plus lui-même. Par le biais de Grima, Saroumane le fera agi à sa guise. Eomer pense que Grima ne devait absolument pas me voir, parce que… »

Elle se tut. Les visages de la troupe étaient tous tournés vers elle, regards suspicieux et étonnés. Gandalf s'avança sur sa canne. « Voilà une histoire que j'aimerais entendre. Sitôt qu'on aura débarrassé Edoras de la présence de Grima, j'aimerai l'entendre. »

Lúthien soupira. « Mon histoire n'est pas importante. »

Rúmil lui lança un regard prévenant, que Gandalf vit. « Peut-être pour vous, mais sûrement pas pour la terre du Milieu. » Il se retourna et avança plus vite encore « En route. »

x

Pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas, les laissant s'éloigner de quelques pas, sauf Rúmil, qui les attendait patiemment.

« Ça ne te fais rien de savoir que Papa est malade ? »

Aerandir soupira, se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivaient désormais à la base de son cou. « Si, bien sûr. Mais que veux-tu je j'y passe, en pleine forêt. Eomer a dit qu'il allait mieux, et j'ai toute confiance en lui. De plus, Maman est avec lui, alors, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour sa guérison. »

A sa dernière phrase, Lúthien leva les yeux vers le ciel, qui apparaissait de plus en plus au milieu des branchages. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'après-midi était tout juste entamée, et aucune étoile n'était visible en plein jour.

« Maman est morte, Aerandir. Ça fera bientôt dix ans. »

x

La lisière de la forêt était proche. Aline voyait déjà les pleines verdoyantes du Rohan. Pourtant, un silence pesant les entourait. Aerandir s'était muté dans un silence sans fin, n'osant même plus la regarder. Mais avant qu'il ne se détourne, elle avait pu observer ses yeux humides, son air très pâle.

Aragorn s'était approché de lui, lui intimant de marcher. Rúmil était resté à la soutenir, sous les regards désolés des membres de la Communauté.

Elle avait attendu que son frère s'éloigne, et s'était mise à marcher le plus fièrement possible, profondément touchée par le comportement de son frère.

Elle s'était attendue à des larmes, à de la colère, même, mais pas ça. Ce silence pesant, étourdissant. Il n'avait rien demandé. Ni comment elle était morte, ni comment allait leur père, ni comment elle le savait.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et elle releva la tête. La lune était, elle, bien présente, seule tache blanche sur cet océan de bleu.

Rúmil renforça sa prise autour de sa taille.

Elle sourit de peine. Oui, Rúmil était bien là, comme il l'avait promis.

Seulement, elle aurait préféré que ce soit la main d'Haldir, qui la soutienne.

x

Gandalf s'avança de plusieurs mètres de la lisière, obligeant les autres à faire de même. Presqu'aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'air libre, les Elfes entendirent un hennissement non loin de là, et leurs têtes se tournèrent d'elles-mêmes dans la direction du bruit. Lúthien suivit leurs regards, et une grande tache sombre se découpa de l'immensité verte qui les entourait.

Immédiatement, elle remarque deux autres ombres, l'une marron, l'autre hésitant entre le blanc et le gris. Quelques secondes après, Helios s'arrêta devant elle, soufflant doucement.

Lentement, elle passa sa main sur son chanfrein, en même temps que Gandalf sifflait trois longs coups.

Gandalf soupira, alors qu'il vit au loin une quatrième ombre s'avancer, d'un beau blanc, presque pur. « Gris-Poil… »

x

Edoras était encerclée de poteaux de bois, profondément encerclés dans le sol, faisant comme une barricade. De là où ils se trouvaient, soit à plusieurs centaines de mètres, elle observait la vielle s'étendre sous ses yeux.

De ce qu'elle voyait, Edoras était construite sur un pic rocheux, haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Les maisons étaient bâties sur le flanc du pic, et la maison royale se situait au somment, grande, majestueuse. Construite en pierre et en bois, elle rappelait de nombreux souvenirs à Lúthien.

Elle se revit courir avec Théodred, Eomer, Eowyn et Aerandir entre les maisons, se cachant derrière les parois rocheuses les plus arpentées, faisant des courses autour de la ville-même.

Des odeurs lui revinrent, des sensations aussi. Elle se sentait revenir chez elle, comme après un long voyage, tel Ulysse.

Pourtant, son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand elle pensa qu'Haldir ne serait pas là à l'attendre.

x

Tout juste arrivée, Lúthien fit galoper plus franchement Helios, pour arriver au niveau de Gandalf. Aerandir, derrière Aragorn, se trouvait juste à ses côtés.

« Je ne viens pas avec vous voir Théoden. »

Gandalf fit arrêter Gros-Poil, d'un simple mouvement de genoux. « Faîtes ce qu'il vous semble bon de faire. De mon côté, je pense que ce n'est pas la meilleure option pour vous de voir le roi du Rohan dans l'état dans lequel on me l'a décrit.

Gandalf lança un regard équivoque à Rúmil, qui, en soupirant discrètement, descendit souplement de cheval, envoyant un sourire désolé à Lúthien. Il sauta sur la croupe de Gris-Poil, qui ne broncha pas. Gandalf lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Allez voir votre père, il a plus besoin de vous, que moi. »

Lúthien lui sourit tristement. Son regard dévia sur son frère. Il ne bougeait pas, son regard restant fixer sur la demeure du roi.

Franchement déçue, et presque répugnée par son comportement, elle fit demi-tour, lançant Helios au galop entre les rues étroites de la ville, cherchant à fuir le plus vite possible la présence de son frère.

x

Et voilà !

Bon, eh bien, j'espère que ça vous a quelque peu plu.

En tout cas, moi, je peux vous dire qu'en le survolant, je me suis souvenue que j'en avais chié un max à l'écrire, entre citations du tome 2, et citations du deuxième film.

Bye !

TBC.


	19. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis navrée du temps que j'ai mis entre la publication du 17 et celui-ci, mais je dois avouer que de tous, c'est ce chapitre 18 qui m'a le moins inspirée.

Alors forcément, il manque un peu de peps par rapport aux autres, mais c'est je ne pouvais pas y couper.

Je voudrais aussi remercier Marie, Melle Pottter Alvizah, Julie T, Maka et Luad pour leur reviews et leur gentillesse. Et je dédie ce chapitre à Lalolyen, ma beta, qui prend le temps de me corriger, qui me dit bien quand ça ne va pas. Duh ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est la version corrigée.

Sinon, ainsi que me l'a recommandée Phenix (merci de ton soutien, ma grande), je vous mets un résumé des chapitres précédents, pour celles qui auraient un peu de mal à se remettre dans le bain.

Résumé des moments clés de l'histoire: Après son arrivée, Aline est envahie de visions, et elle finit par se rendre compte que ces visions sont en fait des souvenirs qui l'assaillent. Aline est en fait une habitante du Rohan, et se nomme Lúthien. Elle se lit rapidement d'amitié avec Rúmil et Orophin, et recrée des liens avec Haldir. Elle est partie rendre visite à son père malade, au Rohan, et retrouve Mirdyn, l'oncle qui les avait (elle et son frère) accompagnés sur terre. Elle retourne en Lothlorien, puis s'en va de nouveau pour le Rohan, car Denhor, son père, est malade. Ici, l'histoire rejoint celle de Tolkien, puisque ce chapitre concerne le départ d'Edoras pour Helm.

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop brouillon. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même et bonne lecture !

x

Chapitre 18.

Le Rohan.

x

Poussé par un souvenir de plus en plus pressant, elle fit accélérer Helios qui slalomait entre les maisons d'Edoras. Elle se souvenait parfaitement où la maison de ses parents se trouvait. Une multitude d'images lui revinrent en tête, avec, en premier plan, son frère, Eomer, Eowyn, et Théodred.

Inexplicablement, alors qu'elle savait que son père était souffrant, elle se sentait revivre. Arpenter à nouveaux les rues d'Edoras était une sorte de libération.

Sans qu'elle ait à le lui demander, Helios s'arrêta à l'angle d'une maison, semblables aux autres. Le bas de la bâtisse était en pierre, puis s'élevait jusqu'au sommet grâce à des poutres de bois, parfaitement alignées. Sur le devant, au dessus de la porte, une poutre plus importante, plus foncée que les autres et carrée, était positionnée horizontalement. Et au centre de la poutre, en bois sculpté, une tête de cheval.

Lúthien sourit. Elle descendit souplement. Depuis maintenant une poignée de semaines, grâce aux soins de Taúl, son flanc était comme neuf, elle ne sentait presque plus d'étirement quand elle se baissait, ou quand elle descendait de cheval. Même la marche des jours précédents, dans la forêt de Fangorn, ne l'avait pas autant épuisée que ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle soupira longuement, et posa sa main sur le bois dur de la porte. Aussitôt, elle se sentit chanceler, et sa vision devint floue. Les couleurs se mélangèrent, et s'associèrent enfin en une image distincte. Elle était assise là, contre le battant de la porte. A ses côtés, sa mère. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Elle se vit parler, et sa mère esquisser un sourire. Brümyl passa un bras autour de ses épaules fines, et la rapprocha d'elle, de son cœur.

Sa mère posa sa main sur sa joue, et descendit sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle posa sa paume, sur son côté droit, et retira sa main. Elle se vit hausser un sourcil. Sa mère posa également sa main sur son côté droit, et lui sourit simplement.

La vision s'enfuit, et Aline retrouva les couleurs de la porte devant elle. Elle soupira, et frappa deux petits coups à la porte.

A peine quelques secondes après, elle entendit des pas, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Elle avait déjà relevé le regard, pensant se fondre dans un océan de vert souffrant, mais ce n'était pas le regard de son père.

Mirdyn se recula, et avec un sourire, l'invita à entrer. « Je me doutais bien que tu reviendrais. »

« Je me doutais bien que tu serais là. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence. « Où est Papa ? »

« Dans sa chambre. Il dort. Où est ton frère ? »

« Au Palais. Il va venir. »

Elle avait dit ça avec un certain aplomb, bien que le doute s'insinuait en elle.

Mirdyn la regarda doucement, et un sourire étira ses lèvres fines. « Ah. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu as choisi de suivre le conseil de Kavafis. »

Lúthien sourit. « Oui, j'ai bien rejoint ma Pénélope. »

Ils rirent d'un rire discret. « Je sens que tu as plein de choses à me raconter, avant que ton père ne se réveille, ou que ton frère n'arrive. »

Lúthien acquiesça. Et comme si elle se revoyait plusieurs semaines en arrière, Mirdyn l'invita à leur table, et lui avança le plat de fruit. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte sa pipe, et se mette à parler.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Parce que cette fois, c'était à elle de raconter.

x

Quelques minutes après, Lúthien finissait doucement son récit, depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté pour rejoindre la Lothlórien. Elle avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait, et par une soudaine confiance, avait aussi narré ses retrouvailles avec Haldir. Elle lui avait aussi fait part du départ d'Erya vers les Havres Gris, ses retrouvailles avec Eomer, celle avec son frère, et la rencontre avec les membres de la Communauté. « Dis-moi… Dans la forêt de Fangorn, Gandalf m'a dit qu'il aimerait entendre mon histoire. »

Mirdyn acquiesça de la tête. « Peu de gens ont une histoire suffisamment palpitante pour être racontée. »

Lúthien se mordit la lèvre. « Oui, mais… Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Lui parler de quoi ? J'ignore ce qu'il souhaite entendre. »

« Sûrement tout ce que tu pourras lui raconter. »

Lúthien souffla. A cet instant, Mirdyn ne l'aidait pas énormément.

« Ecoute-moi bien, ma chérie. Si ce Gandalf a besoin de connaître ta vie pour avoir des renseignements en plus sur Sauron, tu dois les lui donner. Ne lui mens pas. »

Lúthien soupira et allait répliquer quand elle entendit une toux qui lui fit mal. Instantanément, elle se releva, et Mirdyn la suivit dans l'escalier qui menait au premier étage.

Là, sous la charpente, un lit était placé contre le mur nord, et son père toussait les yeux fermés, le teint blafard.

« Oh, papa… »

Elle s'approcha du lit alors qu'il relevait la tête vers elle. Il murmura lentement son prénom, comme pour se persuader qu'elle était bien là, et il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

Lúthien lui embrassa le haut de la tête, et le recoucha doucement.

« Ne pars pas… »

« Aucune chance. »

Elle lui prit la main, la serrant entre les siennes. Il lui sourit. « Je n'espérais plus te revoir. »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle détourna le regard, pour que son père ne la voit pas pleurer. Après un râle, il reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller, et s'endormit de nouveau.

x

Mirdyn, non loin d'eux, alors que Lúthien était assise sur le lit de son père, et lui tenait doucement la main. De la sueur coulait le long du front de Denhôr, qu'elle essuyait de temps en temps avec un tissu, qu'elle plongeait de temps à autre dans une bassine, à ses pieds.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres fines de Mirdyn. « Aerandir est là. »

Lúthien se leva lentement, pour ne pas réveiller son père, et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Son frère se tenait à quelques pas de l'entrée, et son regard dans le vague semblait regarder sans la voir la lourde porte.

Tout son visage était crispé, comme s'il se rappelait des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

« Aerandir… »

Lúthien se retourna vers son père, sui tentait de se redresser, le souffle court.

« Ne bouge pas. Je vais le chercher. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et sortit de la pièce.

x

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, son frère n'était plus debout, mais assis sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Silencieusement, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolée. »

Aerandir tourna la tête vers elle, d'incompréhension.

« Je… J'ai été odieuse avec toi. Je ne me suis rendue compte que très récemment de tout ce que tu as dû faire pour moi. Quitter nos parents, notre maison, notre vie entière. Et retourner ici… Rien n'est comme avant. Maman n'est plus là, tout comme Théodred, papa est malade, Eomer a été banni, et même Théoden n'est plus le même. Sans compter que je n'ai pas été là quand tu en avais besoin. »

Il l'avait laissée finir, mais quand elle prononça le dernier mot, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Ne dis plus rien. » Il inspira, et lui offrit un maigre sourire. « Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus, dans ce monde. Tu es ma sœur, ma moitié. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais des milliers de fois. Et puis, qu'on soit là ou pas, tout se serait passé de la même manière, voire pire. »

« Mais maman est morte parce qu'on lui manquait… »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et Aerandir ferma un instant les yeux. Encore une fois, il se devait d'être la pour elle. « Si on était resté, les Nazgûl nous aurait trouvés, ici, ou n'importe où sur Arda. Et ils nous auraient tous tués, sauf toi. »

Elle éclata en sanglots bruyants, et il l'amena contre son torse. « Ne pleure pas. Maman nous regarde d'où elle est. Et puis, tout ne va pas trop mal. »

Il la sentit renifler de suspicion, et il soupira. « Oui, Théodred et maman sont morts, mais papa est toujours là. Théoden est de nouveau lui-même, et de ce fait, le bannissement d'Eomer ne tardera pas à disparaître. »

Lúthien se redressa. « Comment Théoden… ? »

Aerandir sourit. « Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les pouvoir de Gandalf. »

Etonnamment, Lúthien rit. « Bon. Mais tu as oublié le plus important. »

Aerandir haussa un sourcil.

« On est revenu. »

En retour, Aerandir la serra fort contre lui, un sourire enfin serein aux lèvres.

x

Denhôr était redressé, et scrutait la porte, comme si elle allait exploser à tout moment. Quand elle s'ouvrit, un sourire ému orna ses lèvres, et une larme de bonheur roula sur sa joue.

« Aerandir… Mon fils… »

Aerandir s'approcha rapidement du lit, et enlaça son père. Lúthien ressentait tout le bonheur de son frère et son père, et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de transparaître sur ses lèvres.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Denhôr invita Lúthien à les rejoindre, et quand elle fut près, il leur prit les mains.

« Mes enfants… » Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, montrant ses dents d'un blanc immaculé. « Je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire. »

Lúthien et Aerandir se regardèrent, et se sourirent d'un air complice.

x

Denhôr avait pu se lever en fin d'après-midi, et ils étaient tous attablés dans le salon, autour de la petite table en bois. Lúthien et Aerandir se faisaient face, leur père en bout de table, et Mirdyn en face de lui.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, et même si Denhôr ne préférait pas intervenir dans leur conversation, ils parlaient de leur séjour en Bretagne. Aerandir n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir qu'il ait pu ne pas reconnaître Mirdyn. Pourtant, quand il le regardait, chacun de ses traits lui hurlaient qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte.

Bien sûr, des souvenirs qu'il avait de lui avant leur départ précipité d'Arda, Mirdyn n'était pas comme ça. Il était beaucoup plus jeune, moins fatigué. Pourtant, en y regardant bien, l'esprit de leur Oncle était resté inchangé. Il avait conservé cette façon de les protéger à travers ses conseils, d'être présent en étant discret.

Aerandir soupira, et se massa la tempe.

Denhôr se redressa. « Bien. Maintenant que ce sujet est clos, j'aimerais que vous nous parliez de quelque chose. »

Mirdyn sourit, complice, alors que Lúthien et Aerandir se regardèrent, suspicieux.

« Comment vont vos amours ? »

« Papa ! »

Aerandir avait rougi, et Lúthien avait blanchi. Denhôr était son père, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas lui parler d'Haldir.

« Quoi ? Un vieux père a le droit de demander ça à ses enfants. »

Mirdyn rit. « Denhôr, je crois que ta toux a également atteint tes yeux. Regarde ton fils. Ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants montrent bien qu'il a retrouvé une jeune femme qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Et ta fille ! Les constellations de toutes les plus belles étoiles se trouvent au fond de son regard quand on mentionne un certain elfe. »

Aerandir rit alors que Lúthien grimaça. « N'importe quoi. »

Pourtant, Denhôr ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et tourna la tête vers elle. « Comment ? Un elfe ? Et pourquoi pas un troll ? »

Guère vexée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Aerandir prit la parole. « Haldir est très gentil. »

Denhôr fronça les sourcils. « Haldir est très gentil… Généralement, les garçons qu'on qualifie de gentil sont laids. »

Lúthien rit. « Papa, Haldir est un homme. Enfin, un elfe âgé, et non, Haldir est très loin d'être laid. Tu ne peux pas même associer dans la même phrase son prénom et cet adjectif. »

« Comment ça, âgé ? »

Lúthien soupira. « Je ne sais pas quel âge il a exactement, mais il est très vieux. »

« Vieux ? » Son père ouvrit de grands yeux. « Mais enfin, ma fille ! Dois-je comprendre qu'il pourrait être mon père ? »

Mirdyn sourit. « Non, Denhôr, il ne pourrait pas être ton père, parce que d'une, d'après Lúthien, et à voir son frère, il est bien plus beau que toi, et secondement, il pourrait avoir l'âge d'être ton ancêtre. »

Denhôr reposa son dos fatigué contre le dossier de la chaise. « Seigneur dieu ! » Il se tourna vers Aerandir. « Rassure-moi. Toi, elle n'est pas vieille et toute fripée ? »

Aerandir rit. « Non. Mais Haldir est très loin d'être… _fripé_. Et puis, c'est quelqu'un de très bien. »

« Jamais personne ne sera assez bien pour ma fille. »

Lúthien rit. « A t'entendre, je ne serai jamais mariée. »

Denhôr sourit. « Si je me fie à ce que tu étais étant petite, il vaut mieux qu'une deuxième petite Lúthien ne court pas dans les rues d'Edoras. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'une petite Lúthien naisse, j'espère pour toi que le côté assagi des Elfes occupera une grande partie de son être. »

Mirdyn rit, suivi de Lúthien et d'Aerandir. « Je ne te le souhaite pas, Denhôr. Sinon, tu t'ennuierais. »

x

Après plusieurs minutes, Denhôr avait été pris d'une violente quinte de toux, et avait été obligé de se recoucher. Lúthien et Aerandir étaient donc sortis, sous l'œil bienveillant de Mirdyn. Doucement, Aerandir prit la main de sa sœur, et la guida lentement vers le palais de Théoden.

Ils savaient que c'était le bon moment pour mettre au courant Gandalf de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle était revenue sur Arda. Alors, toujours doucement, ils passèrent les portes du grand bâtiment, ou la communauté de l'anneau, ainsi que Théoden, étaient rassemblés.

x

Lorsqu'il entendit les portes s'ouvrirent, Théoden fixa sur regard sur les nouveaux arrivants, craignant de ne pas reconnaître les visages qu'il allait apercevoir. Comme il s'y attendait, son front se plissa, ses sourcils se haussèrent, les traits des inconnus essayant de réapparaître dans la mémoire du roi. Et même alors qu'ils étaient plus près, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

« Bonjour Théoden. » Aerandir offrit un sourire joyeux. « Nous sommes contents de te revoir. »

Le front du roi se déplissa, et un sourire atteignit ses yeux. « Aerandir ! Lúthien ! Chers enfants, la place m'est heureuse à vous y voir de nouveau (1), bien que le moment ne soit pas des plus favorables. »

C'était sa voix, cette voix qu'elle avait tellement entendue lorsqu'ils jouaient avec Théodred, c'était cette voix qui s'était frayée un chemin à travers ses souvenirs encore brumeux.

Lúthien s'avança et avec un sourire, elle le serra doucement dans ses bras.

Plus loin, une femme apparut à l'angle de la pièce et poussa un cri de joie. Aerandir sourit. « Eowyn ! »

x

Le temps des retrouvailles avait été court. Bien trop court. Gandalf avait estimé qu'ils auraient tout le temps plus tard de se retrouver, mais mais que l'heure était venue de parler sérieusement.

Les nombreuses personnes qui s'étaient accumulées dans la salle principale du château s'étaient dispersées, et il ne restait autour de la grande table que les membres de la Communauté, Théoden, Rúmil et Lúthien. Gandalf était debout, et comme elle avait pu le remarquer depuis quelques jours, il faisait des allés retours incessants le long de la table.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il planta ses yeux bleus sur chacun des membres, avant de s'attarder sur Lúthien. « Eh bien, racontez-nous.

Lúthien souffla, prit une inspiration, et commença à parler d'une voix claire, douce, à l'instar du regard que son frère posait sur elle.

Pendant près de deux heures, Gandalf n'avait eu de cesse de poser des questions à propos de son passé, d'éventuelles sensations quant au porteur de l'anneau, des infimes détails pour elle mais qui semblaient être important aux yeux du vieux magicien.

Fatiguée, elle s'était retirée lorsque le sujet avait changé, et qu'il était désormais question de la sécurité des habitants d'Edoras. Elle avait retrouvé son oncle sur le chemin de la maison de son père, tranquillement assis, une pièce de bois dans la main.

En souriant, elle s'installa à côté de lui, et ferma les yeux. « Alors, ma petite, es-tu contente de ton voyage ? »

Lúthien rouvrit les yeux, et ancra son regard dans celui du vieil homme au visage fatigué. Elle réfléchit soigneusement avant de répondre. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un long fleuve tranquille. »

Mirdyn sourit doucement. « La vie est rempli d'obstacles et d'embûches. Ce sont ces imprévus qui t'offrent toutes ces possibilités de chemins à prendre. Et c'est le choix d'emprunter l'un ou l'autre qui t'emmènera à la fin de ton voyage. Ce sont ces imprévus qui rendent le voyage agréable, parce qu'un long fleuve tranquille est monotone. C'est une rivière pleine de remous qui te fait sentir vivre. »

« Je crois que j'ai eu assez de remous pour les années à venir. »

Mirdyn rit. « Les années paisibles sont réservées à ceux qui ne peuvent plus vivre d'aventures. Tu le comprendras plus tard. » Le vieil homme apposa un doux baiser sur les tempes de sa nièce, se leva doucement, et disparut comme une ombre à travers les maisons, laissant Lúthien confuse, les mots de son oncle passant dans sa tête comme une douce litanie.

x

Denhôr avait toussé toute la nuit. C'était un son rauque, lent, tel un râle. Lúthien savait que le voyage jusqu'à Helm allait être des plus éprouvant pour lui. Aerandir était rentré quelques heures plus tôt, et l'avait annoncé. Le départ était prévu rapidement, quand tous les préparatifs seraient terminés, soit le lendemain même, ou le surlendemain. Denhôr n'irait pas mieux d'ici là, ils le savaient tous. Bien sûr, elle lui laisserait Helios, si es autres chevaux d'Edoras étaient réquisitionnés pour la nourriture et les femmes. Elle pouvait marcher, la douleur de son flanc avait cédé face à la magie de Taúl.

Lentement, le visage de l'elfe guérisseur se métamorphosa. Il devint plus sérieux, prit des airs plus sages, ses lèvres s'allongèrent en un mince sourire, ses yeux prirent un air attendrit, et Lúthien sourit à son tour, comme si Haldir la voyait.

Elle n'avait pensé qu'une séparation aurait pu lui faire autant de peine. Bien sûr, le décès de ses parents adoptifs l'avait touché, mais il y avait toujours eu une certaine distance entre eux, alors qu'entre elle et le Gardien de la Marche, même si leur relation à son retour avait été tumultueuse, elle savait qu'ils partageaient quelque chose. Elle avait du mal à définir ce que c'était, mais elle savait que c'était quelque chose de fort, de solide, de vrai.

Lúthien sourit. Son monde avait changé en quelques mois à peine. Elle qui ne pensait n'être qu'une jeune fille ordinaire, banale, elle se retrouvait plongée au milieu de peuples extraordinaires, d'aventures folles, de personnes attentionnées et présentes. Mais mieux que cela, pour une fois, elle se sentait appartenir à ce monde. Pour une fois, elle se sentait entière.

Une nouvelle toux sortit Lúthien de ses pensées. Légèrement engourdie, elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle principale, humblement meublée, aux hautes poutres de bois, et aux fenêtres nombreuses qui laissaient une pleine vue sur la lune entière qui éclairait doucement Edoras.

Elle sortit de la maison, et aperçut Rúmil, assis à même la terre, les yeux levés au ciel. Quand il l'entendit arriver, il se retourna à moitié et lui offrit un sourire. « Tu devrais dormir. »

Au même moment, Denhôr toussa de nouveau, et Lúthien offrit un pauvre sourire. L'elfe acquiesça doucement de la tête, compréhensif, et tapota doucement le sol à sa droite, en signe d'invitation.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, puis Lúthien se décida à briser le silence. « Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Je veux dire, quand nous serons à Helm ? » Rúmil regarda le ciel un long moment avant de poser son regard sur elle. Il avait un air sur le visage qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. L'air de quelqu'un de désemparé. « Je ne sais pas, Lúthien. Lorsque les enfants sont arrivés ce soir, nous avons tous compris que Sauron, par le biais de Sarouman, regroupe des peuples pour qu'ils se battent pour lui. Il érige des communautés entières les unes contre les autres, alors qu'elles avaient toujours vécu plus ou moins pacifiquement ensemble depuis des décennies. »

Alors qu'il détournait le regard, elle planta le sien dans le ciel clair, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse. « La guerre se préparait, nous le savions. Maintenant, elle est déclarée. Alors ce qu'il va se passer ? Des massacres, assurément, des meurtres, forcément, et de la violence. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'un des camps tombe. »

Lúthien ne sut quoi répondre. De ses souvenirs, jamais Rúmil n'avait paru si sérieux, ni si pessimiste. Et c'est d'une voix remplie de gravité qu'il reprit. « Mais il ne t'arrivera rien, j'en ai fait la promesse, et je la réitère aujourd'hui. »

x

Ils marchaient en direction du nord est depuis plusieurs heures. Le village s'était rassemblé sous les ordres de Théoden, et ensemble, ils avaient quitté Edoras, le regard triste et le visage anxieux.

Les quelques Rohirrims qui n'étaient pas partis avec Eomer encerclaient vaguement les villageois, l'épée à la taille, prêt à les défendre. Les femmes avançaient la tête baissée, les vieillards sur des chevaux qui ne portaient pas de victuailles, les hommes le menton levé, les enfants suivants les traces de leurs parents.

Le convoi était étrangement calme, malgré le claquement des sabots sur la pierre du Rohan. Théoden se situait vers la tête de la troupe, alors qu'Aragorn semblait partager un mot amical avec les villageois. Lúthien l'observa quelques secondes. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs, quelque peu ondulés, une barbe de quelques jours, des yeux pâles. Il y avait dans son regard une incitation à la confiance, et une promesse de sûreté.

Pas très loin de lui, elle apercevait Mirdyn qui tenait la bride d'Helios. Ce dernier allait à un pas tranquille, berçant avec douceur Denhôr, qui semblait somnoler. Quelques mètres en recul, Legolas et Gimli montaient le même cheval gris. D'après ce qu'elle entendait, le nain ne faisait que pester contre la lenteur du convoi, et l'elfe recevait ses propos avec un sourire désabusé. Bien qu'il ne vint pas de Lothlórien, Legolas avait la même grâce, la même beauté, la même tranquille assurance.

L'elfe descendit souplement de son cheval et s'avança rapidement sur une colline, scrutant l'horizon. Deux éclaireurs de Théoden partirent au petit trop, au devant des habitants d'Edoras. A peine quelques secondes après, il y eu un cri, puis un autre, plus bestial, et Aragorn se lança à son tour vers la colline.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Théoden se précipita vers lui. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« Des Wargs. Nous sommes attaqués ! » Théoden sembla répondre, mais sa voix fut cachée par les cris apeurés des habitants du Rohan.

x

(1). La citation originale est "La place m'est heureuse à vous y rencontrer", et est extraite du film _La Folie des Grandeurs._ Elle est prononcée par Yves Montand.

TBC.


	20. Chapter 19

Hello tout le monde.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Mais comme je l'ai expliqué à quelqu'un, ce chapitre a clairement marqué la concordance entre mon histoire et l'histoire originelle. C'est-à-dire que je vais désormais me baser régulièrement sur les films (vous retrouverez d'ailleurs quelques répliques), ce qui me gêne assez dans le sens où l'histoire ne vas plus vraiment évoluer selon mon envie.

J'en profite pour rappeler que l'histoire de base appartient à Tolkien, que je ne gagne rien dessus.

Je remercie également toutes les reviews d'encouragement, elles m'ont beaucoup aidée.

Et je dédie ce chapitre à Choupii Chups, qui ne pensait certainement pas à recevoir une alerte aussi vite. Bise à toi, et merci de tes encouragements. Profite bien du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous.

x

Immédiatement après l'annonce d'Aragorn, les villageois commencèrent à se disperser, semblant chercher du regard un quelconque abri, un endroit qui pourrait les sauver des bêtes de Sauron. Evidemment, ils savaient tous ce qu'étaient les Wargs, des sortes d'animaux quadrupèdes, dressés à supporter des cavaliers et à détruire ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin. Les cris des habitants du Rohan s'intensifièrent quand ils entendirent au loin les aboiements qui caractérisaient les Wargs, ce son grave et féroce.

Au loin, Lúthien vit Théoden parler quelques instants à Eowin, lançant perpétuellement des regards autour de lui. Lorsqu'il se détourna de sa nièce, elle prit la bride de son cheval, s'approcha des gens affolés, et donna des ordres qu'ils s'empressèrent de suivre.

La panique qui s'était emparée de tous quelques minutes auparavant s'estompa alors que les Rohirrims s'éloignaient vers la colline, épée en main. Ne voyant ni son oncle, ni son père, Lúthien prit sans hésitation la bride d'un cheval gris qui s'était écarté du groupe, le monta, et le talonna à la poursuite des cavaliers. En haut de la colline, elle pouvait apercevoir Rúmil qui, aux côtés de Legolas, décochait les flèches les unes après les autres, touchant immanquablement leurs cibles.

Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, elle vit distinctement une avalanche de ce qu'ils appelaient _Wargs_. Elle qui n'en avait jamais vu, ni même entendu parler, elle fut prise d'un frisson de peur alors qu'elle les observait. Ces animaux étaient plus grands que des ours, filaient à la vitesse de leurs propres destriers, avaient des crocs aussi aiguisés que leurs propres lames, et les yeux emplis d'une folie meurtrière. Montés sur eux, elle reconnaissait des Orcs, ces affreuses bêtes qui l'avaient accueillie, ainsi qu'Aerandir, dès leur arrivée sur Arda.

Lúthien s'attendait à un regard réprobateur lorsque Rúmil la vit, mais à la place, il se contenta simplement de grimper derrière elle. Sentant son angoisse, il s'approcha doucement de son oreille. « La peur est ce qui gronde dans le courage, et la peur est ce qui pousse le courage au-delà du but (1). »

Pas complètement rassurée, elle prit une longue inspiration, serra les genoux, talonna son cheval, et sortit l'épée que son père lui avait passée alors qu'ils étaient toujours à Edoras. Elle sentit Rúmil se redresser derrière elle, et presque aussitôt, deux flèches frôlèrent son oreille pour aller se ficher dans les crânes de deux Wargs. L'étalon était une vraie monture guerrière, docile, puissante, et calme. Il dévalait le versant de la colline à une vitesse fulgurante, et bientôt, les Wargs ainsi que les Rohirrims se retrouvèrent sur le même terrain plat, criant pour les uns et grognant pour les autres.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lúthien sortit l'épée qu'elle portait à son ceinturon et la tint fièrement devant elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait des hommes et destriers se faire attraper dans la gueule des Wargs, alors qu'elle pouvait distinctement entendre le bruit métallique de bêtes et chevaux qui s'entrechoquaient.

Bien que les elfes aient réussi à mettre à terre avant le combat une vingtaine de Wargs, leur nombre semblait toujours grossir. D'un revers de poignet habile, elle trancha le bras d'un Orc qui était passé un peu trop près sur leur gauche, alors que Rúmil décochait une flèche dans le front d'un autre qui arrivait devant eux.

Le champ de bataille n'était plus qu'un vulgaire amas de sons différents. On entendait clairement le cliquetis métallique des armes, les grognements animaux, les hennissements des chevaux effrayés, et par-dessus tout, le plus intenable, les cris de douleur qui s'échappaient de la gorge des Rohirrims, sons qui se taisaient quelques secondes après, tues par la lame sale d'un Orc.

Rúmil descendit brusquement de cheval et s'éloigna de quelque pas pour prêter main forte à un Rohirrim qui faisait face à un Warg. Lúthien observa brièvement la scène et se détourna, tranchant au passage une jugulaire qui se trouvait à sa portée. Plus grande que les Orcs sur son destrier, Lúthien était en position de force et en profitait largement. Les coups d'épée fusaient, mortels, sûr, précis. Son attention se porta sur sa droite, où elle observa un cours instant Gimli qui s'était – Elbereth seule savait comment – retrouvé sous un Warg et qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'en défaire.

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, un Warg se jeta sur elle, et elle eut tout juste le temps d'enlever ses pieds des étriers avant que son cheval ne tombe lourdement sur le côté, dans un hennissement de douleur. Elle sentit un bras fort la soulever, et elle en remercia Rúmil du regard. Sans un mot, il lui lança sa propre lame, et en ramassa une que son propriétaire ne serait sûrement pas en état de réclamer.

D'un mouvement de talon, elle fit face au Warg qui l'avait désarçonnée. Il était beaucoup plus grand maintenant qu'elle était à terre. Ses yeux noirs étaient largement ouverts, laissant entrevoir une froide détermination. Sa gueule était légèrement ouverte, et de la mousse épaisse s'échappa de ses babines retroussées.

Lúthien inspira un coup, et se lança, la lame en avant. Ayant pensé qu'il se jetterait sur elle de front, elle se déplaça subtilement sur sa gauche, évita les énormes crocs d'un effacement des épaules, pivota, et abattit sa lame au niveau du cou de la bête. Le Warg tituba sur quelques mètres, et s'effaça doucement sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna sur le reste du champ de bataille, la troupe des Wargs avait énormément diminué, et il était maintenant évident que les Rohirrims allaient l'emporter. Seulement, lorsqu'elle observa le sol, elle s'aperçut du nombre de cavaliers et montures qui jonchaient le sol, éventrés, égorgés, démembrés. La vision lui souleva le cœur, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un Orc fonçait sur elle, sa bouche se déformant en un rictus sordide.

Il tomba à peine à un mètre d'elle, une flèche plantée entre les deux yeux. Se ressaisissant, elle se lança vers les Wargs encore debout, et aida les Rohirrims à les achever. Elle repéra quelques têtes qu'elle reconnaissait, notamment Théoden, ainsi que Legolas, Gimli et Rúmil. Ce dernier la rejoignit rapidement et l'observa brièvement. Semblant rassuré, il se permit un soupir. « Je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma tête si Haldir avait remarqué la moindre égratignure sur toi. » A son nom, Lúthien se força à sourire.

Voyant son malaise, il n'insista pas, et lui proposa de partir à la recherche de la lame qu'elle avait perdue lorsqu'elle était tombée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit précis, Lúthien remarqua d'abord le beau et calme destrier pommelé qui haletait péniblement, le poitrail ouvert. Une flaque de sang s'écoulait lentement sur le sol, donnant à la terre un aspect sordide. Rúmil pressa doucement l'épaule de Lúthien, et s'avança vers le cheval, sa longue lame en avant. Elle le vit lui murmurer quelques mots qu'elle n'entendit pas alors qu'il lui caressait doucement l'encolure, et le destrier cligna des yeux, comme s'il l'avait compris.

La larme à l'œil, elle se détourna.

x

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au centre du champ, une animation anormale y régnait. Les Rohirrims échangeaient des regards inquiets, et sur sa gauche, elle aperçut Legolas qui revenait d'un pas vif, les lèvres pincées et le poing serré. Elle échangea un regard avec Rúmil qui lui offrit un regard triste. « Les morts restent sur place. Et Aragorn est tombé. »

Lúthien écarquilla les yeux, et ne répondit rien. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Aragorn, mais du peu qu'elle l'avait côtoyé, elle avait pu comprendre à quel point c'était un homme droit, et combien il était respecté dans le Rohan. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup, mais les paroles qu'il prononçait étaient toujours écoutées et prises en compte. Lorsque Legolas passa à côté d'eux, Rúmil lui murmura quelques mots en Elfique que Legolas accueilli avec un sourire triste et un hochement de tête, avant de continuer son chemin.

Lúthien comprit alors à quel point cette histoire de Communauté avait renforcé les liens entre les membres. D'abord, elle avait pu observer l'accueil qu'ils avaient réservé à Gandalf, lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé dans la forêt de Fangorn, puis la complicité qu'il y avait entre les membres et son propre frère.

Elle se figea soudain, et passa un regard inquiet sur la plaine. Elle avança prudemment parmi les corps, soulevant parfois un casque lorsqu'elle ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme. A peine avait-elle observé une poignée de cadavres que Gimli la rejoignit et lui pressa doucement le coude. « Je sais qui tu cherches. Il n'est pas là. Il a été légèrement blessé, et a été emmené dès la fin de la bataille pour qu'on puisse le soigner. »

Lúthien soupira intérieurement. Son frère n'avait rien. Enfin, il avait apparemment été blessé, mais ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave. Rassérénée, elle emboîta le pas du nain qui marchait avec sa lourde hache comme avec une canne. N'y tenant plus, elle se décida à parler. « Comment est-il tombé ? Je veux dire, Aragorn ? »

Gimli se retourna lentement vers elle, et derrière sa barbe hirsute et les rides d'avoir tant souri, Lúthien aperçut des yeux étrangement tristes.

x

En revenant vers le convoi, Lúthien vit les Rohirrims attacher à leurs propres selles des baluchons et autres sacs, laissés dans la précipitation par les habitants d'Edoras. Gimli lui apprit qu'ils étaient partis en direction du Gouffre de Helm, guidés par Eowin. Elle vit le Nain ranger sa hache à sa ceinture, prendre quatre baluchons sur son épaule, et commencer à s'éloigner. Faisant de même, elle partit à sa suite.

Beaucoup de Rohirrims marchaient, laissant les destriers aux guerriers blessés. Certains se tenaient droit, une main sur le bras ou les côtes, mais beaucoup étaient allongés sur l'encolure, le souffle rapide et difficile.

Legolas s'approcha d'eux sans bruit, et alors qu'elle était habituée aux répliques fusant entre l'Elfe et le Nain, ils restèrent étrangement silencieux. Aussi ne dit-elle rien.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la petite troupe pour apercevoir le Gouffre au détour d'une colline. Majestueux et imposant, il s'ancrait sans le paysage de façon harmonieuse, fait de pierre et de bois. Acculé contre une falaise vertigineusement haute, le Gouffre de Helm semblait imprenable, de par sa disposition et ses fortifications. De ce qu'elle voyait, on accédait à l'entrée par un petit chemin serpentant jusqu'à la porte principale de bois sombre, située à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

La porte était déjà ouverte, et on voyait encore des habitants entrer dans le Gouffre. Soudain réconfortée, la petite troupe accéléra le pas, alors que Gimli se plaçait à ses côtés. « Le Gouffre a souvent servi de refuges aux peuples du Rohan pendant l'Age sombre. Cette forteresse n'est jamais tombée. »

Une réplique de Myrdin lui revint soudain en mémoire. _Il faut une première fois à tout._ Cependant, elle se garda bien de lui faire partager sa pensée.

x

L'intérieur du Gouffre ressemblait à une fourmilière. Apparemment, d'autres villages s'étaient réfugiés ici, craignant les bandits et pillards qui avaient laissé libre cours à leur cruauté dans le Rohan depuis quelques temps. Les gens s'invectivaient entre eux, et il régnait entre les murs du Gouffre de Helm un brouhaha sourd. Les soldats s'étaient répartis dans le deuxième niveau du Gouffre, s'occupant des blessés – hommes et montures. Certains Rohirrims montaient déjà la garde sur les fortifications du Gouffre, prêts à donner l'alerte. Aux aguets, ils observaient à la fois les villageois qui entraient toujours par masse dans le Gouffre, ainsi que la plaine s'étendant aux pieds des murs, donnant une vue imprenable sur plusieurs kilomètres.

Les habitants étaient essentiellement occupés à regrouper les diverses denrées qu'ils possédaient, bien maigres pour le nombre d'hommes qu'ils étaient. Ce seul fait suffisait à créer sur les visages un masque d'inquiétude, quelque peu atténué quand Théoden avait été annoncé à l'entrée du Gouffre. Tous s'étaient retournés, et s'étaient regroupés à l'endroit où les chevaux s'étaient arrêtés.

Un peu à l'écart, Lúthien observait le visage soulagé d'Eowin, alors qu'elle s'approchait à vive allure de son oncle. Fier sur son cheval bai, il inspecta brièvement la foule avant de descendre de son destrier. Eowin lui dit quelque chose qu'elle ne put percevoir, alors que Théoden serrait les dents, et ajoutait, la voix forte, de sorte que le plus grand nombre entende ses paroles. « Notre peuple est sauf. Nous avons payé cela par de nombreuses vies. »

Alors qu'il se détournait, Lúthien observa Gimli s'approcher doucement d'Eowin dont le visage hagard semblait chercher quelqu'un. En voyant ses yeux s'exorbiter à l'écoute des mots de Gimli, Lúthien n'attendit pas davantage, s'approcha d'eux, et pressa doucement le coude d'Eowin. Lorsque cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle, seuls des yeux vides lui répondirent.

x

Lúthien put observer à quel point la solidarité chez les hommes du Rohan était forte. Ici, au fond du gouffre, ils n'avaient rien, mais n'hésitaient pas à aider ceux qui possédaient encore moins qu'eux, soit un bout de pain, soit une couverture. Et bien que l'angoisse pesait dans l'atmosphère, ils n'hésitaient pas à offrir des sourires, certes forcés, mais se voulant rassurants.

Rapidement, beaucoup de villageois avaient disparus dans les cavernes du Gouffre et les Rohirrims blessés étaient placés dans des salles où quelques soigneurs déambulaient entre eux. Sans certitude d'y trouver son frère, Lúthien se dirigea vers la première salle qu'un soldat lui avait indiquée.

La pièce était à l'image du Gouffre : imposante de grandeur et imposait le respect. Le plafond qui semblait inatteignable ajouté au fait que le Gouffre n'avait pas servi depuis des décennies avait rendu la pièce poussiéreuse. L'immense pièce possédait une poignée de fenêtres qui donnait vue sur la plaine, où elle put apercevoir quelques retardataires se hâter vers la forteresse.

Cette infirmerie improvisée était étrangement bruyante. Les soldats s'invectivaient entre eux, et les deux soigneurs demandaient sans grand résultat un calme relatif. Le premier s'occupait de fixer une sorte d'attelle au bras droit d'un soldat qui avait combattu les Wargs alors que le second était à l'œuvre d'un travail moins réjouissant. Il était en train de fixer un garrot au-dessus du genou d'un homme qui venait de s'évanouir. Lúthien détourna les yeux lorsque qu'il sortit une sorte de scie et l'approcha de son genou, et s'écarta lorsqu'elle entendit le raclement du métal contre l'os.

Lentement, elle déambula à travers les blessés, mais personne ne retint son attention. Parmi ces hommes, il y avait seulement des visages hagards, emplis de souffrance et de doute. En retenant un soupir, elle s'apprêta à revenir sur ses pas pour essayer une autre salle lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

Au fond de la salle, assis adossé contre un mur, et un bandage maladroit noué autour de sa tête, Aerandir lui offrit un sourire heureux, seule note de joie au milieu de cette ambiance dont suintait la douleur.

x

Lúthien ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Elle était restée une grande partie de la soirée dans la pièce qui avait fait office d'infirmerie avec son frère, à parler essentiellement. Aerandir, qui était habituellement d'une humeur joviale, avait les traits tirés, et lorsqu'il lui offrait un sourire, ce dernier était toujours forcé ou feint.

Lorsque le silence s'était totalement fait dans l'infirmerie, et que seuls les médecins semblaient encore éveillés, Lúthien s'était silencieusement éclipsée, promettant à son frère qu'elle reviendrait le voir au matin.

Ne sachant pas où étaient son père et son oncle, et n'ayant pas prévu d'endroit pour dormir, elle avait lentement déambulé dans les rues du Gouffre, offrant un regard réconfortants aux plus vieux ou un sourire aux plus jeunes.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle était peu à peu montée dans les niveaux du Gouffre, et s'était retrouvée avec une vue dégagée au-dessus des créneaux de la forteresse sur l'immense plaine qui s'étendait aux pieds des remparts. Avec un soupir, elle s'était installée contre le mur d'une petite maison, le plus loin possible des autres habitants du Rohan.

Son regard s'égara parmi les étoiles qui envahissaient le ciel sombre, et son esprit vagabonda jusqu'en Lothlórien. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que cette forêt simple en apparence lui manquait terriblement. Elle regrettait la hauteur vertigineuse des mallornes, et le chant des oiseaux au matin. Elle regrettait le silence paisible qui y régnait, et le rire cristallin d'un elfe qui le brisait de la manière la plus naturelle et harmonieuse qui soit.

Elle regrettait les leçons d'histoire que lui avait dispensée Orophin, et le magnifique son qui s'échappait de sa harpe lorsqu'il lui avait fait le privilège de lui jouer un morceau. Elle regrettait ce coin de verdure, où nature et humanité se regroupaient en un lieu presque féerique.

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle sentit une main effleurer son épaule. Avec un sourire, Rúmil s'assit à côté d'elle, et se mit à entonner un air qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu. Lorsqu'il sentit son regard peser sur lui, il se retourna de trois quart et offrit un regard interrogatif à Lúthien.

Si elle ne répondit pas, elle en profita pour l'observer plus attentivement. D'un humain, il en avait la forme, c'était évident. Mais les Elfes étaient autre chose. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réellement percevoir, et dont elle ne pourrait jamais s'approcher.

Son visage entier était à lui seul un mélange de sagesse, d'espièglerie, de douceur et de force. Ses longs cheveux d'or volaient en rythme avec la brise légère qui soufflait dans les rue de Helm, ce qui laissait entrevoir la pointe fine et délicate de ses oreilles. Sa peau entière reflétait les doux rayons de la lune, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était entouré d'une sorte d'aura, ou tout du moins, par quelque chose de mystique. Si ses traits n'exprimaient aucune émotion, ses yeux étaient emplis de questions qu'il ne posa cependant pas.

Au bout de quelques instants, Lúthien détourna le regard, et se repositionna contre le mur. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un soldat, qui se tenait dans la même position qu'eux, à quelques mètres de là. L'homme semblait sale, las, et désespéré. Sa barbe de quelques jours lui donnait un air bourru, et ses yeux éteints rappelaient la menace de mort qui planait autour d'eux. Il avait les épaules courbées, et le teint blême.

Puis la réalité la frappa, dure et violente. Elle ne devait pas donner une meilleure impression que cet homme. Bien sûr, tous les Rohirrims étaient abattus, voire terrifiés par ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il y avait quelque chose de bien plus important.

Au regard des Elfes, les humains semblaient ternes. Non, ils _étaient_ ternes. Sans relief, fades. Sans intérêt. Une pointe de douleur envahit sa poitrine. Elle ne valait pas mieux. Elle _était_ fade et sans relief. Elle releva la tête, mais les larmes embuaient tellement ses yeux que les étoiles, si précises et définies, devenaient floues dans le ciel obscur.

L'image d'Haldir s'imposa avec force dans son esprit. Il lui offrait un sourire doux, aimant, et ses yeux criaient tout ce que le silence préférait garder pour lui seul. Lúthien se rappela alors d'une phrase qu'il avait prononcée, quelques heures après leur retour sur Arda : _J'ai aimé cette femme et je l'aime toujours. Seulement les Valars font parfois des choix qui séparent les chemins de ceux qui avaient choisi de marcher ensemble. _

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se rendait compte de la douleur qu'avait dû causer son absence, et de la peine qu'avait dû engendrer son retour. Après tout, elle ne l'avait d'abord pas reconnu, puis l'avait repoussé, et maintenant, elle n'était plus très sûre de la façon dont s'étaient déroulés leurs adieux lorsqu'elle et Rúmil étaient partis pour le Rohan.

Peut-être que de son côté, il avait été tellement soulagé de la voir revenir qu'il en avait oublié de prendre en considération les changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle le temps qu'elle avait quitté Arda. Combien de temps mettrait Haldir pour s'en apercevoir ? Et pour les accepter ?

Une autre pensée fit son chemin et sa gorge se serra. Et si Haldir était tout simplement dans l'attente que l'ancienne Lúthien revienne ? Avec amertume, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas redevenir quelqu'un dont elle ne se souvenait que des brides. Et si Haldir n'arrivait pas à accepter la nouvelle personne qu'elle était ?

De nouveau, les larmes lui embuèrent les yeux, mais cette fois, Rúmil posa sa main sur son épaule, rassurant et protecteur. Sans force, elle plaça sa tête à la base du cou de l'Elfe, et se concentra seulement sur les battements de son cœur.

« Je pense que tu te trompes. »

Lúthien ne releva pas. Cette simple phrase pouvait avoir un sens multiple, et y répondre de façon aléatoire n'aurait mené à rien. Aussi, elle attendit qu'il poursuive. « Sur beaucoup de points d'ailleurs. Le premier, c'est que ça ne change rien pour lui. »

Elle eut un sourire triste. « Je suis donc si transparente ? »

« Tu ne l'es pas, sauf pour ceux qui savent observer. »

Lúthien ressentit à nouveau une pointe de tristesse l'envahir. Jamais elle n'aurait été capable de deviner le cheminement de pensée de quelqu'un, même si elle observait attentivement. Encore une différence frappante entre les Elfes et les Humains.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses avoir changée que c'est la réalité. Tu n'es pas si différente qu'avant. De jour en jour, tu redeviens celle que tu étais. Tous ceux qui t'ont côtoyée depuis ton retour jusqu'à maintenant peuvent en témoigner. »

Il laissa cette tirade suspendue quelques instants dans le calme plat qui régnait dans la cité avant de reprendre d'une voix posée. « Le deuxième point, c'est que peu importe qui tu pourrais devenir, ça ne change pas grand-chose à ses yeux. » Voyant qu'elle redressait la tête pour répliquer, Rúmil poursuivit son explication. « Les Elfes aussi sont changeants. Ils changent pour s'adapter à un environnement bien spécifique, comme ils changent en vieillissant. Mais le changement le plus marquant survient lorsqu'il rencontre l'être avec lequel il souhaite partager sa vie. »

L'espace d'un instant, Lúthien ne parvint pas à comprendre où l'Elfe voulait en venir. Aussi, elle le laissa continuer. « Lorsqu'un Elfe rencontre cet être unique, il va peu à peu s'adapter pour correspondre au maximum à celle qu'il veut comme compagne. Ce sont des changements d'habitude imperceptibles, mais ils ont été plutôt flagrants avec Haldir. »

Lúthien sentit la gorge de l'Elfe vibrer contre son crâne, et elle en déduisit qu'il était en train de rire doucement. « Avant votre rencontre, Haldir était quelqu'un de fort et de respectueux. Mais il était aussi renfermé, dur et stricte. Les Humains qui ne connaissent pas les Elfes diraient que tu l'as changé, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui s'est passé. _Il_ a changé pour toi. »

Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lúthien alors qu'elle écoutait son explication. Lorsqu'il eut finit, elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Sa voix avait une teinte d'incertitude. « Je ne comprends pas. C'est un phénomène magique ? »

Rúmil eut un sourire indulgent. « Absolument pas. C'est un phénomène que tu retrouves chez les Elfes mâles, mais ça n'a rien de magique. Vois-ça plutôt comme le travail d'un couturier. Tu es le corps, et Haldir joue le rôle du couturier et du vêtement lui-même. Il va s'ajuster, s'accorder avec tes formes, de façon à ce que vous concordiez en tout point, jusqu'à ce que tu sentes un infini bien-être à porte le vêtement (2). »

Derechef, elle fronça les sourcils, et Rúmil eut un sourire franc. « Crois-moi, tu ressentais un infini bonheur à porter tes nouveaux vêtements. » Lúthien rougit, mais ne releva pas. Après tout, les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passé en Lothlórien avant son départ pour le Rohan, elle s'était sentit plus que bien en sa compagnie, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

A la place, elle s'humidifia les lèvres et parla d'une voix hésitante. « Est-il possible – pour le couturier, je veux dire – qu'il ait besoin de faire quelques retouches dans le temps ? »

Elle rougit encore plus alors que Rúmil lui adressait un sourire attendrit. « Ne t'en fais pas. Nous autres, les Elfes, ne sortons jamais sans nos fils et nos aiguilles. »

Rassurée pour le moment, elle appuya de nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Elfe et regarda le ciel, prenant peu à peu les couleurs chaudes de l'aube. Rúmil passa un bras autour de son buste, et offrit un dernier sourire à la nuit. « Et puis, s'il le fallait, Haldir serait prêt à sacrifier son immortalité pour vivre une vie d'humain à tes côtés. »

x

La matinée du lendemain se fit dans un calme relatif. Personne n'osait élever trop la voix, de peur de briser cette sorte de tranquillité qui s'était instaurée à l'intérieur du Gouffre. Les habitants du Rohan transpiraient la peur, à tel point qu'ils préféraient dévier les yeux lorsque le regard d'une autre personne se posait sur eux.

Les maigres repas étaient consommés dans un silence complet, seulement brisé par les raclements d'ustensiles dans les coupelles de fer qui servaient de récipients.

Ce calme se transforma peu à peu en agitation lorsque le repas fut terminé. Les habitants se redressaient contre les murs sur lesquelles ils étaient appuyés, et certains mêmes se levaient, regardant à droite et à gauche comme si une vision allait apparaître.

Puis, un murmure monta de l'entrée du Gouffre, jusque dans les derniers niveaux de la ville. Les gens poussaient des cris de joie et de soulagement alors qu'ils se ruaient vers l'entrée de la cité. Lorsque Rúmil et Lúthien arrivèrent à leur tour près de la porte de Helm, un homme recouvert d'une cape sombre et déchirée descendait de son cheval bai sombre.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, l'Elfe ne cacha pas un sourire qui s'accentua lorsqu'Aragorn croisa leur regard. Le Rôdeur s'avançait déjà vers eux lorsqu'un grognement guttural traversa la foule. Gimli jouait clairement des coudes pour se frayer un chemin à travers l'attroupement qui s'était fait autour du Rôdeur.

« Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Laissez-moi passer, je vais le tuer ! » Lorsqu'il arriva au premier rang et que son regard croisa celui d'Aragorn, ses yeux s'éclairèrent du sourire que cachait sa barbe. « Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin, l'homme le plus imprudent que j'ai jamais connu. »

Sans laisser le temps au Rôdeur de répondre quelque chose, le Nain serra brièvement Aragorn dans ses bras, avant de prononcer un simple « Soyez béni, l'ami. »

Dans l'instant qui suivi, le Rôdeur repoussa le Nain, toute trace d'affection et d'amusement disparus de son visage sale et fatigué. « Gimli, où est le roi ? »

Alors que le Nain lui indiquait d'un signe de tête la direction à prendre, Rúmil souffla doucement à l'oreille de Lúthien. « Je vais avec eux. Trouve ton père et ton oncle, ils ne devraient pas être loin. Je te retrouverai plus tard. »

Il s'était volatilisé à travers la foule avant même qu'elle n'ait songé à répondre.

x

Elle avait retrouvé son père et Myrdin dans les premiers niveaux de la ville, tous deux adossés contre un mur, l'un bien droit, l'autre complètement recourbé, visiblement affaibli, parfois pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

Elle les observa quelques secondes avant de les rejoindre. Myrdin tenait la main de Denhôr, lui murmurant des mots qui semblaient l'apaiser pendant un court instant.

Lorsqu'elle les rejoint, le visage de son père s'éclaira visiblement. Plus en retrait, Myrdin les laissa parler quelques minutes, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque Denhôr fut pris d'une autre quinte de toux telle qu'il en resta pantelant, Lúthien regarda son oncle. « Quelque chose se passe. Aragorn est revenu il y a quelques minutes. Il voulait voir Théoden. Rúmil les a accompagnés. Ils avaient l'air inquiet. »

Myrdin se frotta doucement le menton, subitement pris dans ses pensées. « Aragorn n'a certainement pas dû apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Quelque chose doit être en train de se passer. Quelque chose qui nous concerne directement, et qui ne va rien nous apporter de bon. »

« Quel genre de chose ? »

Denhôr prit un air féroce. « Une œuvre du Mordor. Quelle qu'elle soit, elle n'est qu'un mauvais présage. »

Quelques visages aux alentours, qui avaient semblablement écouté leur conversation, s'affolèrent, et Denhôr reprit plus doucement, mais avec un regard plus sombre. « Si quelque chose est en train de s'approcher, bénissez le ciel que nous soyons dans le Gouffre, et non pas à Edoras. »

Myrdin hocha sensiblement la tête, avant qu'il ne poursuive. « Il n'y a rien à l'horizon. Nous pourrons dormir sur nos deux oreilles cette nuit. »

« Détrompez-vous. » Lúthien se retourna vers cette voix alors que Rúmil se penchait pour qu'eux seuls entendent. « Une armée d'Uruk-hai est en marche. »

A la mention du nom, un éclair de surprise et de peur traversa les iris de Denhôr et Myrdin. « Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit. »

x

Très rapidement après le retour de Rúmil, toute la population qui s'était abritée dans le Gouffre se mit à s'agiter. Théoden avait donné l'ordre que tout homme, enfant ou vieillard, en état de tenir une épée, reste dans le Gouffre afin de protéger la citadelle de l'armée d'Uruks. Toute autre personne, femme, enfant, malade, furent envoyés dans les cavernes avec les vivres, de façon à libérer le Gouffre pour l'organisation des soldats.

Lúthien et Aerandir avaient été plus que rassurés que Denhôr ne puisse pas participer au combat. En vue de l'état dans lequel il était, il aurait été un danger autant pour lui que pour les autres. Lui, Denhôr, terrorisé à l'idée que ses deux seuls enfants se battraient à la nuit tombée, n'avait accepté de descendre dans les cavernes qu'avec les mots que Myrdin lui avait murmurés à l'oreille.

Tous les autres restants, soldats de métier, ou soldat ponctuel récupèrent armes et de quoi se défendre. Une véritable armurerie s'était érigée dans le quatrième niveau de la ville, et chacun s'y dirigeait d'un air abattu.

Rúmil et Lúthien se tenaient aux côtés de Gimli, le nain ayant insisté pour garder un œil sur Lúthien, en complet désaccord sur son choix de participer au combat, mais impuissant à la faire changer d'idée.

Le Nain observait les habitants du Rohan d'un air morne, lorsqu'Aragon se plaça à leurs côtés. « Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écurie… Aucun n'est un soldat. »

Un vieil homme passa devant eux, sa main sur l'épaule d'un jeune garçon, l'œil apeuré. « La plupart ont déjà vu passer trop d'hivers. »

Legolas, qui s'était approché sans bruit, ancra son regard dans celui de Rúmil. « Ou trop peu. » Il observa pendant quelques secondes les hommes qui repartaient de l'armurerie improvisée, puis eu un sourire triste. « Regardez-les. Ils sont terrifiés. Ça se lit dans leurs yeux. »

Soudain, l'Elfe eut un regard indéfinissable, et s'écarta avant de revenir vers Aragorn. Lorsqu'il parla en Elfique, Rúmil se redressa à son tour. Legolas s'exprima trop rapidement pour que Lúthien puisse comprendre l'intégralité de ce qu'il disait, mais son air, ajouté au ton dur qu'il employait, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était que peu optimiste face à l'issu de cette bataille.

Aragorn se rapprocha rapidement de l'Elfe, et le fixa d'un air féroce. « Alors je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux ! » Lorsqu'il réalisa que le silence s'était fait autour d'eux, le Rôdeur détourna les yeux, avant de se détourner totalement.

x

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une petite pièce isolée, dans le deuxième niveau du Gouffre pour s'équiper, et, indiciblement, pour se réunir peut-être pour la dernière fois. Myrdin avait un air calme alors qu'il plaçait sa deuxième jambière, et ses gestes étaient précis et mesurés.

Rúmil, quant à lui, semblait nerveux, un air que Lúthien ne lui avait jamais vu. Il l'aidait à placer son armure, mais ses gestes étaient trop secs pour qu'il soit serein.

La côte de maille qu'il venait de lui placer était beaucoup trop large au niveau des côtes. L'Elfe lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que la côte avait été conçue pour un torse d'homme, beaucoup plus large que celui d'une femme. Il avait conclu par un simple « Une protection imparfaite vaut vieux que pas de protection du tout. »

Cette ambiance lourde engendrée par le comportement de Rúmil commençait à peser sur la petite pièce. Etait-il lui aussi convaincu qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir contre une armée entière ?

En soupirant, elle lui prit délicatement les mains et les repoussa, préférant terminer son armement toute seule. Alors qu'elle attachait l'épée de Rúmil à son ceinturon, un bruit retentit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le son était tellement puissant que les vibrations passèrent dans le sol.

Lúthien se redressa, le visage soudain livide. « Ils arrivent ? »

Elle rencontra le regard de Rúmil, rayonnant, qui lui offrit un large sourire. « Ce n'est un cor d'Orc. C'est un cor d'Elfe. »

Et alors qu'un sourire identique étirait ses traits, un deuxième son retentit, plus fort, plus proche.

x

(1) - Citation d'Alain

(2) - Ca, je l'ai inventé. Mais sur le coup, j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien au texte.

Et voilà.

J'espère que malgré le retard catastrophique, vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je dois rajouter que ce chapitre n'est pas un chapitre très passionnant, mais il va relier le précédent et le prochain, celui de la bataille. Et pardon pour celles qui souhaitaient avoir les retrouvailles entre Lúthien et Haldir, mais si je les avais mis dans celui-là, le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long.

Autre chose, je n'ai encore rien écrit pour le prochain chapitre, mais je promets de le publier plus rapidement que celui-là.

J'oubliais ! j'ai publié également un nouveau passage d'_Annexes _(lien dans mon profil). Le grand Haldir dans ses mauvais jours !

TBC.


End file.
